Atelier Kotori
by CharlotteValentine
Summary: KotoUmi fan fiction. I'm using Atelier Alternate Universe (Kotori as an Alchemist) , once again this isn't crossover since I'm still fully using Love Live characters. I also have NozoEri as background pairing, but they're not the spotlight right now. Rated M because of Violence and some Vulgar Stuff.
1. The Beginning of All

**A/N : 3rd Fan Fiction of Love Live, now I'm coming up with new main pairing. KotoUmi.**

**This was actually NozoEri story, but I tweaked it into KotoUmi and added NozoEri as background pairing due to the amount of KotoUmi request in my PM.**

**I also have a few Hint Only Pairing and I don't need to mention it and leave it to your imagination.**

**This is the first chapter. It's very short since I want to know if people are interested enough to read this.**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time,<p>

In a far-far away island…. maybe not too far... but still far. There stand a Kingdom named Otonokizaka Kingdom—An Eastern Kingdom which surrounded by legends and powerful nature.

Although the Kingdom's lands aren't fertile for vegetables and farm, they always have enough food from the trade with the other kingdom. Their castle too aren't lack of any luxury needs, they have a huge land that they used to breed special kind of spiders— one that can create a special kind of spider webs that can be turned into a special-kind of silk. It's just a special spider-silk and it also becomes one of the kingdom's specialty.

The King loves traveling into many places and always seeking for adventure, seeking for relic and artifacts around their land to be kept inside the Kingdom's gallery.

The Kingdom's gallery has been always be the main income to the Kingdom as every time the King returned with a new artifact, it always attracts visitors from every corner in the world— sometime it even caused all the Inn in the Kingdom overloaded with them.

The King also owned a beautiful wife and they are granted with a daughter, her name is Kotori Minami. She inherited the beautiful gray hair from her mother and pure amber eyes from her father. She loves tailoring and she always spends most of her time for it.

She even neglect her other study to do so….

"Kotori!" shouted a little lady with black hair,

"N…Niko -sensei?" Kotori recoiled as she heard a loud thump nearby. Sounds like her caretaker is not impressed… luckily the caretaker aren't allowed to open her room door without permission from the Princess herself.

"Kotori! Are you done with your homework?! I've been waiting for hours!" the little lady shouted again with a frown on her red eyes as she stares intensely into the big door.

"I'm coming, Sensei!" she said.

"If you're not coming into my room in ten minutes, I will make you do Niko-Niko dance for a hundred times!" Niko shouted at her again.

"Y-yes! Coming!" she replied before she heard her teacher leaves the door.

_Uuhh…what should I do…? I haven't finished with my homework— I'm spending too much time working on the dress again!_

She bit her lips nervously.

_I wish I asked Honoka-chan to do it for me before, but… she isn't that reliable too anyway…._

She sighed weakly.

_Ah well, at least if I'm coming to her room on time without homework, I'll just be penalized with ten Niko-Niko dance…._

* * *

><p>She decided to go into her room on time,<p>

Her teacher, Niko is indeed not impressed. Especially when she sees a blank paper submitted into her table… or perhaps, it's not so blank since she wrote something in it…

"Why you only wrote Once Upon a Time?" Niko asked.

"B-Because! Uhh…. I don't know what to write!" Kotori replied.

"You haven't even thinking about it! I bet you're spending your time with your stupid dress again!" Niko yelled.

"It's not stupid! It's cute!" Kotori pouts.

"Shush you! Now do the dance ten times!" Niko yelled.

Kotori remained quiet as she still pouts about her dress being called as stupid dress.

"I'll wear your costume after…" Niko said.

Kotori smiled again.

"Ok!"

"Now do it!" Niko said.

"Niko-Niko-Niiiii!" Kotori started to do it.

"Bigger smile!" Niko said again.

"Niko-Niko-Niiiiiiiiiii!" Kotori tried again with a bigger smile.

"Perfect! Now do it ten times!" Niko said.

Kotori repeated that again for the second, third, and…

"Kotori-chan! This is bad-Nya!" a mail-woman suddenly opened the door in panic.

"Rin-chan?" Kotori seems to be confused.

"The King! The King! The King!" Rin handed her the letter that she was told to send.

Kotori and Niko turned to each other for a while, they're still confused with what actually happening and what inside the letter to make her acting like that.

And as Kotori opened the letter….

* * *

><p>She ran all the way to the throne room to see what she was told in the letter,<p>

As she reached the door, she could see almost every people who lives in the castle gathered. She decided to make her own way through them with her teacher's help.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kotori said as she slips through the crowds.

"Hey- Watch it you! Get away from my path!" Niko said as she pushes people away from her path.

When she got through the crowd, she could see a huge statue of her father— posing in such frightened gesture, he already lost a hand and a leg, his head too seems to be almost falling. What's happening here?

"W….what is this….?" Kotori asked in fear.

She can see her mother also made the same expression. It was a horrible sight for them. The man that they know as the backbone of the family, also the head of the Kingdom, had to face such a terrible condition and turned into stone.

"I'm sorry, Princess… this is your father…" said one of the three Minister, Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san…? You're joking, right? This statue can't be my father…." Kotori said.

"This is what he have to face when he refuse to listen to us. The Northen Witch is too strong and too furious. He shouldn't try to enter her territory…" the other Minister, Erena said as she turned her face away from the gruesome view.

"We can only hope for the Legendary Alchemist to come to our Kingdom, though her location never be clear enough for anyone to find. She always travels from place to place non-stop…" another Minister, Anjuu said as she gloomed.

"The Legendary Alchemist is only a legend, it already existed for over many years too, she can't be still living until now…" Tsubasa said.

"So is the Northen Witch… if we believe on the existence of her, why not about the Legendary Alchemist? She is our only hope to fix this mishap…" Anjuu said.

"She is right, I suggest we should advertise to our people that we're looking for the Legendary Alchemist— Alive. A big reward will come to whoever finds her and bring her here…" Erena said.

"What do you think about it, my queen?" Tsubasa asked.

"Do it. If she is our only hope, then do it. Find her, even if it will cost a million gold to find her, I shall do it…" the queen said.

"Understood, my queen…" Tsubasa gestured politely along with the other Minister before they walk away.

"Yazawa-san, please come to my room, I need to talk about a few things…" the queen said.

"Will do, my queen!" Niko replied.

"Kotori, return to your room. This is not a good time for you to be here…" the queen said.

"Understood mother…."

* * *

><p>As what she was told to, she walked to her room,<p>

_Father… how could you ended up like that….?_

She thought.

_What's actually happening to you? What did you do?_

She keeps on staring into her own feet taking steps on the wooden floor. She decided to make a stop on the castle garden. It was a huge garden with a big Koi pond on the middle. Her garden always keep a lot of mystery such as, they are always losing a fish once in three months, but they never complained because they will get a big bag filled with rice which highly valued in the Kingdom in the very next day.

Kotori sighed weakly. She never feels this sad in her life. She wished that she could do anything, but her only skill is tailoring— thanks to herself who always neglect the other skills that she supposed to be able to learn. What a tailoring can do to this kind of situation? Dressing a statue of her dead father? It isn't even a funny thing to do. It's not even a joke to start with. This is a serious situation— her father turned into a statue and is already in a terrible condition.

She sighed once again before she stood up— she planned to take a walk around her garden, but something else caught her attention. She could see a fluffy white fox tail near the tiny temple that they usually use as garden lamp.

_A white fox? That's really rare to see around here…._

She thought as she carefully approaches it. She could see a hint of movement on the tail and she decided to grab it quickly.

"Chiiikaaaa!" a cute scream coming from it and Kotori quickly release it.

"Waaaaaaa!" she screamed too. Kotori could see a small creature, blonde haired, blue eyed, looks like a very small girl with big white fox ears and tail, and she's probably only as tall as one and a half feet. She is wearing a turquoise blazer with blue necktie, dark brown shirt and trouser, also small black boots.

_What is this cute little creature?_

She thought as she gazes into her fluffiness.

"Chika! Chika-chika-chika! Chikkkaaaaa!" cried the cute little creature as she hugs her tail and pouts at Kotori. Looks like she's angry… but she isn't scary— she is too cute, too cute until Kotori couldn't resist the temptation to hug her…

She grabs her and snuggled against it.

"Waaaahhh! So fluffy and cuteeeee!" she said.

"Chiiiikaaaa!" the cute little creature still angry and trying to escape from her hug…

"So fluffy-fluffy-fluffy and cuttttteeeee!" Kotori squealed as she keeps nuzzling her.

"Chiikkaaaaaaaaaaaa!" the cute little creature screamed.

"Elichika?" said a woman voice which seemed to be worried. Kotori turned her sight to the source of the voice— she could see a woman with violet hair and turquoise eyes, wearing a strange yet cute dark purple cloak, decent looking top, frilly short black skirt, a pair of elegant leather long gloves, and fancy armored boots. Telling from the fashion, she probably be a noble traveler or something more than that. She has a strange book with hardcover and a magical looking wand on her belt.

Kotori loosen her grip, the small creature quickly jumped away and ran to the woman. The woman grabs her and placed her on her arm before the little creature quickly climbs and hide her face on the woman's big breast.

"Eh? Who are you? I never see you around here…?" Kotori asked.

"Ah… pardon me. I'm just a humble traveler. I'm here to look for my…" she paused for a while and look into the small creature.

"…..daughter…" she continued.

"Your daughter? What are you married with?" Kotori asked innocently.

The woman giggled,

"How blunt, asking such question right on my face. But you seem to mean no harm, so I'll answer you…" she said.

Kotori remained quiet in confusion.

"To a legend…" the woman continued.

"A legend? We have so many legends around here, so which one is it?" Kotori asked.

"I'm sorry, but that is all you can know right now. But I appreciate your curiosity…" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Oh… okay…." Kotori replied sadly.

The woman giggled again,

"My… don't give me that face, it's enough for me to see the whole nation mourning for the loss of the Eastern King…" she said.

"I know… but we still have hope, aren't we?" Kotori asked.

"Hope…? What kind of thing can be done to a dead man who's turned into stones and close to losing his head?" the woman asked.

"My mother is looking for the legendary alchemist! The ministers said the legendary alchemist is the only hope to revive him!" Kotori said which replied with a mischievous smile,

"How pathetic… looking for a legend is like sweeping a sea with broom…" The woman said.

"Then what about you? You married a legend!" Kotori said.

The woman widened her eyes in surprise, though she seems to be very amused with what she just said. Never before she met anyone who is this blunt with her words. She laughed at it,

"Why laughing? It's not funny! I'm sure my mother can find her!" Kotori said in anger.

"Well, I'm sorry, but let me make this straight… princess…" she said before she sighed a little.

"You wanted to find the legendary alchemist to revive your father, but what if I tell you that he can't be revived due to his condition?" She asked.

"We don't know what the legendary alchemist can do! But I'm sure she can do the impossible! She is a legend! I'm sure she can!" Kotori said.

"Very well, then what if I tell you that it doesn't require a legend to revive him?" she asked.

Kotori remained quiet, she don't know what this woman trying to say with it.

"Perhaps you can try learning Alchemy yourself…?" The woman said again with her mischievous smile.

Kotori began to think for a while,

"I… I think it might work…" she said.

The woman giggled again,

"But to tell you the truth though, being an Alchemist isn't simple. Just look at the amount of Alchemist in this nation…" the woman said.

"How much are there?" Kotori asked innocently.

"Hmm… I thought you're up to date with such kind of thing as a princess, but to answer your question, this nation almost has none…" the woman replied.

"Then, I'll better start looking for one and ask them to teach me alchemy!" Kotori said.

"Woah, that's so fast to decide, princess… are you sure you want to be an alchemist?" the woman asked again.

"If that might be an option to revive my father, then yes, I'm very sure. Besides, I have a friend who often did the impossible! I believe she will be able to help me out too!" Kotori said.

The woman once again laughed in amusement,

"If that so, then let me redo my introduction, princess…" the woman said as she tidy up her clothes and put down the little creature that clings to her.

"My name is Toujou Nozomi, I'm a traveler and an Alchemist…" she gestured politely, the little creature looking at her, then followed her gesture,

"I have a workshop in…. uh…. somewhere around here— hmm… actually, I'll give you the invitation later… but yes, I'm willing to teach you Alchemy with one condition…" Nozomi said,

Kotori remained quiet to listen, she seems to be very interested in this,

"You cannot give up any task that I give to you— once you are giving up, I will never ever teach you Alchemy again…." Nozomi continued.

"I have to ask my mother first about this, will you be ok with that?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… sure. I still need to make you a proper invitation anyway…" Nozomi replied before she turned around.

"Then, will you come here again tomorrow? I'll give you an answer!" Kotori said energetically.

"I'll be here tomorrow…. Come on, Elichika, we still have things to do…" Nozomi said as she beckoned to the little creature.

"Chika-chika!" the little creature bowed politely to Kotori again before it ran cutely to follow Nozomi.

_I'm really curious to what kind of legend that let her to give birth to such a cute thing like that._

Kotori thought. Then she shook her head and pats her own cheek,

_No.. that's not what I have to search for now, I need to talk about this to my mother!_

* * *

><p>Back into the throne room,<p>

Kotori found her mother to be having discussion with the three ministers and Kotori's private teacher. As bold as she can be, she decided to interrupt it…

"Mother!" she called.

Her mother turned to her along with the ministers,

"Kotori? I told you to go to your room…?" her mother replied.

"Mother, I want to be an Alchemist!" Kotori said.

It responded with surprises look from everyone in the room— even the guard. Yet Kotori hasn't lost her will about it. She is just very sure that she can work this out.

"Princess, what has gotten into you? You know it's hard to be an Alchemist…" Tsubasa said.

"I know! But I want to learn how to revive father! I'm sure it can be an option if we cannot find the legendary alchemist!" Kotori said.

"Who gives you the idea of that? I thought you're all just into tailoring…" Niko said.

"I met an alchemist today, she is willing to teach me alchemy! She said she will give the proper invitation to us tomorrow!" Kotori said.

Her mother keeps quiet to think about it.

"Where do you meet an Alchemist? Did you leave the castle?" Anjuu asked.

"Alchemists are one of the mysterious being, they can show up in random time and place… or at least that is what I heard from people about the legendary alchemist…" Erena said.

"The legendary alchemist surely something mysterious, huh? But I suppose it's a good luck for us too. If our princess managed to learn alchemy, then we can also improve our Kingdom…" Tsubasa said.

"Ah, right, I heard Alchemist can do a lot of things… then I'll agree with the idea…" Anjuu said.

The ministers nodded and turned to the queen.

"Will you give me permission to do it, mother?" Kotori asked.

The queen sighed weakly and smiled to her daughter.

"Of course, why would I stop you from trying to revive your father?" she said.

"Yes!" Kotori cheered excitedly.

"But you shouldn't abandon your study and duty as Princess… if you used that as an excuses…." Her mother frowned.

"I won't, mother! I will still do it!" Kotori said.

"Hmmph! Said the one who didn't do her homework today…" Niko said.

"Ehh… well… it because Niko-sensei's homework is ridiculous… and I don't like it..." Kotori said.

"W-what the…? I just told you to write a story!" Niko retorted.

"I cannot do it, so I don't like it if you force me to do that!" Kotori pouts.

They began to argue about it.

The queen sighed again weakly. There's a hint in her eyes telling that she feel like she can place her hope into her daughter for this trouble— or at least, that is what her optimism say.

She still wonders though, what kind of Alchemist that offers a teaching in such fashion to her daughter in all so sudden and will her daughter able to keep up with that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So...? Whatca think of that start?**


	2. The Escorts

**A/N : Okay, this is the 2nd chapter, let me know if it is still interesting enough to follow.**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/and follows! I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>At the very next day,<p>

Kotori keep on waiting in the garden where she met Nozomi, the alchemist that willing to teach her. Though as the time keeps ticking, she did not see her until she could feel a presence of others nearby. She may not have been a sharp girl— she was just lucky to notice the faint sound which eventually getting louder as she walk through the garden.

This voice she is hearing is strong yet gentle in the same time, she wanted to hear more and more of it. She began to think, perhaps this is a sound of her true love that she hear— just like in the fairytale? But she did not seek for true love at all right now. The only one that she wants to see is the previous Alchemist that promised to come again at this day.

"Lonely My love! Lonely my heart!" said the voice from distant. Kotori decided to walk closer to the source of this voice that she fell in love with for the first time. She know this is a female voice that she hear— but it doesn't stop her feeling to feel what she feel right now.

"I'm not a flower bud—I want to be picked!" said the voice again. Kotori began to wonder, is this woman reading a poem or something?

"Longing for Kindness, being hurt by kindness… I'd never wanted to experience these feeling! I can't handle them!" said the voice again. Kotori is sure that she is getting a lot closer with the source.

"Your heart is so distant— I want to cry! But even so, I've decided that I will wait for you, my first love!" the voice said again, apparently it's coming from a woman with long dark blue hair who stand sturdy and raising up her right hand into the sky and left hand on her chest.

"Anemone heart—My lonely heart!" she said.

"What is Anemone heart?" Kotori asked as she approached the woman.

The woman turned around and she was stunned all so sudden as her face turned all red.

"Eh? Hello?" Kotori tried to wave her hands.

The woman didn't respond. She remained in her position and do nothing. Her mouth smirking and her brown eyes open widely as she stare into Kotori.

"Are you alright?" Kotori asked.

Still nothing happen.

"Poke…." Kotori poked on the woman— and the woman fall stiffly.

"Wh-whaaa-whaaatt?! Hey-Hey! Are you ok?!" Kotori tried to wake her up.

She didn't expect it to be turning out like that. She swears she saw all the confidence when this woman speaks before she arrives.

"Uwauauawaaa! Wake upp! Wake uppp!" Kotori shakes her harder.

Still nothing happen.

"Waaaaa! She's deaaaaadd! Someone heeelllppp!"

* * *

><p>Castle's clinic,<p>

Apparently, the woman that she just met is a member of the Elite Archer in her castle. She is supposedly to be in her break time at this time of hour, though the Elite members are usually spending their time in tavern, so the doctor also didn't expect to have one wandering around the garden.

"Is she okay?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah… she is fine, maybe she just have a feeling explosion or something, or perhaps an extreme embarrassment? Who knows…. But people tends to do that." the doctor said.

"I see… I was worried if she was dead…" Kotori said sadly.

The doctor laughed at her,

"Don't worry, Princess, she is an Elite Archer, she can't die easily…" he said.

They can hear a loud knock on the door, there's only one person who still do that kind of knock in the castle…

"Ah, food, here comes my lunch!" the doctor said as he stood up to open the door.

"You ordered two set of lunch today?" asked a ginger haired girl as she carries two food trays— one on each hand. She probably kicks the door to knock before.

"Yup, thanks. Never thought the chef daughter will bring this to me herself…" the doctor said.

"Ah! Honoka-chan!" Kotori called her excitedly.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka called her back excitedly. She was then giving the trays to the doctor and ran in. being the childhood friend of a princess surely give her a special place in the castle.

"Ah, isn't that Umi-chan?" Honoka said as she saw the unconscious woman on the bed.

"Eh? You know her?" Kotori asked.

"She is our childhood friend, Kotori-chan, remember we used to play hide and seek with her?" Honoka asked.

"Oh? We did?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, we did!" Honoka said.

"I don't remember!" Kotori said.

"Hehe, we just played it once so not a surprise if you forgot her, but I remember her because I was the one who invites her to play with us!" Honoka said.

"Oohh… I see…." Kotori nodded.

"Ah, by the way, I'm going to take my leave now! Still have a few works to go! Bye-bye!" Honoka said before she ran out again. The doctor stares at her in awe.

"That girl is incredibly confident on her every move…" he commented.

"Hehe, that's Honoka-chan that I know!" Kotori said.

Not so long after, Rin, the delivery girl approaching the clinic with a letter.

"Letter for the clinic! This is from the Western Kingdom, nya!" Rin said.

"Oh, hang on, let me place these foods first…" the doctor said before he placed the food trays on the table, then he accepted the letter.

"Ah, nice, our trade with the Western Kingdom is opening up again…" said the doctor.

"Yup! The Southern Kingdom agreed to open up their route for the Western Merchant, so we don't have to use the north route again, nya!" Rin said.

"What's happening to the North route?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, Kotori-chan! hello-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Hehe… hello, Rin-chan, so what's happening to the North route?" Kotori asked again.

"Well, it was closed a few months back, the North area suddenly covered in ice walls all over the route, I can still use that path since I never use carriage, but the merchants can't use it… so I asked Maki-chan and Kayochin to ask their parents to make a route for the eastern merchant nya!" Rin said.

"Eh? Who is Maki-chan and Kayochin?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, right, Maki-chan is Princess from the west, Kayochin is a princess from the south! They both want me to call them with name too-nya!" Rin replied.

"That's really cool, your job as delivery girl surely gives you an opportunity to befriend all the princesses in the three kingdoms…" the doctor commented.

"Hehehe, it sure is-nya!" Rin said.

"But that's because Rin-chan is a special kind of delivery girl who refuse to give the letter to any other person than the addressed person, I still remember how she dashed all the way into the castle to send the letter to my father. I swear I see a lot of guards trying to stop her. I'm glad my father was amused with that and ended up to allow you to send again in the same fashion…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, your father is so kind nya!" Rin said.

"He sure is…" Kotori replied.

"Ah…sssh….Rin…." the doctor whispered, he is reminding her about the incident yesterday.

"Oh? Right…sorry… I forgot…." Rin whispered.

"It's ok, Rin-chan, we still have hope!" Kotori said.

"Ehehe, I'll make sure to keep my eyes for the legendary alchemist nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, you better be!" Kotori smiled.

"Alright, time to go now nya! Bye-bye!" Rin said before she ran again.

"What an energetic girl…" the doctor commented.

Kotori only giggled to it.

"Ahhh! Almost forgot! Kotori-chan, your mother was looking for you before, maybe you should meet her up in the throne room-nya?" Rin said as she ran backward.

"Oh, okay! Thanks, Rin-chan!"

* * *

><p>Throne Room,<p>

At first, Kotori thought she would just meet with her mother here, but she was wrong. She also found the alchemist she has been waiting for in the room too— looks like she has been waiting for her as well…

"Ah, there you are. I've been waiting here, you know…" Nozomi, the alchemist said.

"I was waiting for you in the garden…" Kotori said.

"Is that so? Didn't I tell you that I'll do it properly? This room is the right room for this kind of thing, you know…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, sorry!" Kotori said.

"Kotori, is she really the alchemist that you were talking about?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, she is the one…" Kotori said.

"I see, so we have to apologize for our suspicion last time…" Tsubasa said.

"No problem, I'm very used to be mistaken with such title…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? What title? Did I miss anything?" Kotori asked

"It's nothing of your concern, princess …" Tsubasa said before she walk to the middle of the room, turned around to the queen and gestured,

"May I, my queen?" she asked politely.

"Please, Tsubasa…" the queen replied. Tsubasa nodded.

"Princess, allow me to explain you about our discussion…" Tsubasa said before the two other ministers joined her.

"Princess, the alchemist you're dealing with is willing to teach you alchemy with one condition, she said she wanted to be allowed to be involved into any castle projects—…" before Tsubasa can finish, Kotori interrupted,

"Eh? Wait a minute, that is not our deal last time!" Kotori said.

"That's my deal with you, my deal with them is different. I cannot ask the same deal to different person…" Nozomi replied.

"Excuse me, but what is your deal with my daughter?" the queen asked.

"My deal with her? Simple… I told her that she will do every task that I gave her, if she gave up doing one of it, I will refuse to teach her again so all of our deal is over as well…" Nozomi replied.

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? She know nothing about Alchemy, your task might be too hard for her…." Anjuu said.

"My… why don't you worry about your deal with me? If I'm not allowed to be involved in one of your project, I will stop teaching as well…" Nozomi said.

"You're troublesome, you know that?" Erena said.

"A great knowledge comes with price, if you don't want it, you can find another alchemist to teach your daughter… or you can stick with looking for the legendary alchemist plan… but I'm positive that the only thing you get is ice wall." Nozomi said with mischievous grin.

"Why do I get a feeling you know a lot about this Legendary Alchemist….?" Tsubasa asked.

"Know a lot? Well, maybe… but tell you what, Legendary Alchemist will never grant such a request, even if you give her a throne to sit on, she would never ever grant you your request. So this is the only choice for you and the result would depend on your daughter as well…" Nozomi said.

"Ehh? Me?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, who else? This is your problem…" Nozomi said.

"I have a question, why are you not be the one who revive our king?" Erena asked.

"Me? You're kidding me. Why would I want to spend my time with that? He is not my king. I can be careless about it and just back to my adventure. It's a thousand times more exciting than that…" Nozomi replied.

"So you're saying that teaching my daughter is a lot more exciting than your adventure— even if it might take more of your time than being to the point? I'm flattered…" the queen said sarcastically.

"Exactly, getting involved with the castle projects is a lot more fun too. Maybe I can start with growing some giant lettuce? I heard this kingdom are lacking of that…" Nozomi said.

The ministers sighed, the queen sighed as well. She is surely a difficult person to talk with.

"Kotori… please be successful ok? We need to replace this person somehow…" the queen said.

"Uh…okay, will do, mother…." Kotori said hesitatingly.

"I'm hearing hesitation, but that should make your first day fun…" Nozomi said as she approached Kotori,

"Come to my workshop, ok? That would be where you will study your alchemy…" she continued as she handed a roll of paper.

"Your first task is, get yourself well prepared, you need an escort as well since you'll be learning about gathering materials on your own…" she said again before she left them.

"Escort? Then shall we make an arrangement for it?" Anjuu asked.

"Hmm.. being in outskirt will be a dangerous task, we shall prepare a squad…" Erena said.

"Yes, this is Princess after all, we should get a squad of elites…." Tsubasa said.

* * *

><p>As Kotori arrived to the workshop that Nozomi pointed,<p>

She stares into the workshop in awe. It doesn't looks like a luxurious building, but it just somewhat giving out a mysterious looking yet also comfort in the same time. It was painted in white and bordered with dark brown woods, it also have a small garden in the front yard and also a tree which is currently growing. The door of the house might be not too big , but it just somewhat giving out a welcoming aura. The window may not be as big as the one in the castle, but it looks fancy and fit with the house theme itself.

Kotori decided to make a few knocks politely,

"Excuse me, Kotori is here…" Kotori said.

She couldn't hear a thing, but she can feel someone is coming to open the door.

"Ah, there you are… so where's your escort?" Nozomi asked as she opened the door.

"Uhmm.. will this work?" Kotori pointed to a whole squad of elite soldiers. Five heavy armored paladin, five pugilist, five lancers, and five archers… they're all man too. Nozomi smirked in surprise,

"Uuhh…. My ministers give me this squad to escort me today….so…." she scratched her cheek shyly.

"That's fine… you did the first task anyway…" Nozomi sighed before she turned her face around,

"Elichika! Can you get me the paper that I just wrote?" Nozomi asked.

"Chika!" a cute voice answered.

They waited for a while before the little creature running to them cutely and handed a paper to Nozomi.

"Thank you, Elichika, Harasho!" Nozomi said as she crouched to give Elichika a pat on the head.

"Chikaaa…" Elichika respond cutely as she flap her ears and wags her tail.

_S…so….cute…._

Kotori thought as she tried her best to resist the urge to hug her.

"Here, please collect these. Then return to me before dusk…" Nozomi handed the paper to Kotori.

Kotori tried to read the paper, yet she understands almost nothing. All the things written there are something that unfamiliar to her.

"Uh….."

"Don't tell me you don't understand a single thing there, it's a very common knowledge… even an elementary school child know about those materials…." Nozomi said.

"Uhh… these are materials? ….uhm…I mean…." Kotori flustered, if only she always do her teacher's homework or paying attention in class…

"Aahh! Uh! Guys! You know where to go when I showed you this, right?" Kotori turned around to ask to the squad. The squad didn't respond, looks like their eyes are somewhere else, like…on Nozomi's big breast.

"Guys?" Kotori asked again. Nozomi noticed it,

"Ew! Just take those disgusting things away from me!" Nozomi nagged,

"Eh?" Kotori turned around again,

"Go! Go away! I hate males!" Nozomi said before she closed the door roughly.

Kotori remained quiet in confusion, she doesn't understand about what's actually happening here. She was then looking at the paper again— she swears she can't understand a single thing here. How do she know what to do if she doesn't understand it?

She could hear the door opened a bit again and Elichika came out with a new outfit, white shirt, blue coat, short skirt, black socks and dark brown shoes. She is also carrying a small bag with her. The door closed again.

"Eh? Elichika?" Kotori called her.

"Chika, chika chika…chika chika chika chika chika…!" Elichika tried to explain something.

_I don't get it… but she is so cute…._

Kotori thought as she keeps staring at her.

"Chika-chika-chika-chika!" Elichika raise both of her hands as if she asked to be carried.

"Eh? You want me to carry you?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika!" Elichika nodded cutely. Her face is all serious.

"Okay then…." Kotori take her up to her arm, Elichika quickly climbed up all the way to her shoulder and sit there. She was then handing the small bag that she brought with her.

"Eh? What is this?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika-chika, chika-chika-chika-chika-chika chika chika… chika…chikaaaa…chiiikaa…" Elichika trying to explain.

_I still don't get it, but she is just too cute and fluffy…. I want to hug her but I think she will get angry again… I don't want to make her angry, especially after I somehow made her mother angry…_

Kotori thought as she keeps staring at her. She decided to take a look at what inside the bag. It's chocolate balls, bite sized tiny balls…

"Oh, is this your food?" Kotori asked.

"Chika!" Elichika nodded.

"Then do you want one now?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika… chika chika!" Elichika shook her head and pointed to the town's gate.

"Oh….."

Kotori took one of the ball….

"Hyaeeit!" Kotori throw the ball.

"Chiikaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elichika grabs her own head before she jumped down and run to get the chocolate ball.

She ran back again and gives the chocolate ball to Kotori,

"Chika! Chika chika chika!" Elichika trying to explain.

_Ahh…? Does she want me to throw it again?_

Kotori thought before she throw it again.

"Chiiiikkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elichika screamed again before she ran to get it again, then back again and try to explain again— but Kotori repeated the same thing again anyway.

It happened for a while until Nozomi came out and hit Kotori's head with a book.

"That's not what she meant!" she said.

* * *

><p>After a few explanation from Nozomi,<p>

Kotori, Elichika and the squad finally out to find the materials. Apparently, Elichika will help Kotori gathering the materials that written on it today, but Kotori have to feed her one chocolate ball every time she ask for a help. So it also means that Elichika's help will be limited to the amount of chocolate that Kotori brings today.

_Hmm… magic grass… magic grass…. I wonder how it looks like? _

She keeps wandering around the outskirt, yet she couldn't really see things since the paladin are blocking her view on the front while the lancers and pugilist blocking her side views, even when she turned around, she could see the archers lining behind her….

_I can't see anything….._

Kotori sighed.

"Uuuhhh…. Can you all move away please?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, Princess!" they said all together and they are just getting some range with each other. She can see things but still… they're blocking the view…

"A little further…" Kotori asked again.

They moved a bit again, but they're still blocking the view. Kotori sighed.

"I guess this works…" Kotori said, but as she takes one step further, the squad returned to their first position again.

"Aahhh!" Kotori screamed in frustration. The squads quickly used their battle mode,

"What is it princess? Where's the enemy?!" they said.

Kotori sighed heavily again. She still doesn't know what to say to them.

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

Kotori still didn't manage to get a single thing today. Her sight view is blocked, she also doesn't know how things looks like, even if she do, she always found it to be already squished and ruined— thanks to the paladin who walks in front of her.

Though because the dusk is going to come soon, she have no choice but to pick them… it makes Elichika feel pity to her, then she remember she hasn't used any chocolate balls today.

"Chika! Chika-chika!" Elichika tried to call her.

"What is it, Elichika? Do you think these aren't worth to be submitted as work?" Kotori asked sadly.

"Chika-chika….chika chika chika!" Elichika shook her head and pointed to the small bag that Kotori kept on her bag side.

"Oh? You want this?" Kotori asked. Elichika nodded.

"Here…" Kotori took one ball and feed it to Elichika. Elichika nodded and she ran out from the line of paladin. Kotori remained quiet and waited her, she is still confused with what Elichika want to do for her.

After a while, Elichika returned with a bundle of magic grasses, they are all high quality too.

"E…Elichika?" Kotori said in awe.

"Chika Chika…." Elichika put her hand on her own chest as if telling Kotori to leave it to her. Kotori smiled at her and she can't resist the urge to hug her.

"Thank you Elichiikkaaaa!" she hugs her tight.

"Chiiiikkaaaaaaaa!" Elichika cried.

* * *

><p>Kotori managed to return to the workshop before dusk,<p>

She already have every single materials that Nozomi asked her to gather, also used all the chocolate balls for Elichika too. It wasn't enough for all the materials, but Elichika gave her free service and tell her to be quiet about it. Luckily Kotori understood that one since her gesture was clear.

She commanded the squad to return to the castle first since Nozomi told her that she doesn't want to see them again.

Kotori knocked the door politely again. Nozomi opened the door for a bit, she peeks around first before she finally willing to open it.

"Ah, you're back… so how is it?" Nozomi asked. Kotori handed her the bag that already full of the materials.

"Hmm…..looking from the materials quality….." Nozomi said as she examined the materials,

Kotori and Elichika waited her to comment,

"This is all perfect quality…." Nozomi said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah!" Kotori cheered.

"Chika!" Elichika cheered along with her.

"But this isn't your work, right Kotori?" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

"Eh….?" Kotori smirked wryly.

"You can't be suddenly knows how to cut everything right or knowing which one is perfect quality in your first day…. and even if you do, you can't be doing it as perfect as this…" Nozomi said again.

"Aahh… wellll….." Kotori turned her eyes away.

"Chikaaaa…" Elichika turned her eyes away too.

"Hmm… Elichika, I'm going to tell her you're cheating on her…." Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

"Chikaa! Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika panicked.

Nozomi giggled,

"Then tell me who gathered these…" Nozomi said.

Elichika sighed, then she pointed to herself.

"Elichika…." She said sadly.

"Ehh..? Did she just call her own name?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, she can call her own name… and her name…" Nozomi said.

"Her name…?" Kotori wondered.

"Yup, her soul-mate…" Nozomi said.

"Oh….? Uhm… There's another of her kind?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… well, since you're learning alchemy now, I think I can tell you about what she actually is…" Nozomi said.

Kotori remained quiet to listen, she keep staring into Elichika as Nozomi take her from Kotori's shoulder and put her on her arm.

"She is a Homunculus… an artificial life. I made her with Alchemy…." Nozomi said.

"Ehhh?! Alchemy can do such thing?" Kotori asked in surprise.

"Well, there are so many things you can do as Alchemist… that's why if you're interested to make things like this, you must work harder…." Nozomi said.

"Oh… then, what about your marriage status? Is that a lie too?" Kotori asked.

"Nope, I am actually married…." Nozomi said.

"Whoah….. hmm.. then what kind of guy that can marry you? I thought you hate males?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi coughed a little as she heard it.

"Well… I never said I married to a guy…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what? Then… you are…?"

"Yep, I'm married to a woman…" Nozomi said.

"Eeeh…. I see…." Kotori said in awe.

"That's all I can tell you today, Princess. Return back here in afternoon tomorrow, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Please, don't call me Princess…" Kotori said.

Nozomi tilts her head to the side a little.

"Kotori-chan is fine, I don't like being called as Princess by people that is close to me… everyone in the castle knows that too and they will feel that they're honored if I allow them to call me Kotori-chan." Kotori said.

"Oh? Is that so? Then you can call me Nozomi-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, if the princess is humble, then why not for me? I'm just a mere alchemist…" Nozomi said.

"Alright then, Nozomi-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kotori said.

"Yup, see you tomorrow, Kotori-chan. Please get a better escort next time, ok?"

They bid farewell and Kotori decided to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Night time in the castle,<p>

Kotori is having a chat with her mother after she finished her dinner,

"Mother…. I think I don't want the squads to escort me tomorrow…" Kotori said.

"Oh? Why?" her mother asked as she cuts the steak on her plate.

"Hmm… I just think they're being a trouble for me because I can't see anything around me…" Kotori said. Her mother ate the steak and munched it for a while before she answered her,

"Then you just want an archer squad?"

"Hmm... maybe not a squad since they will make me hard to do stealthy catch… sometime I have to catch some bugs as materials too…" Kotori said.

"I see… then you might just want one or two escorts…" her mother said.

"Yeah…and…uh… can it be females? Nozomi-chan hates male…" Kotori said.

"Ehh? Hate male? Isn't she married? She said she is married in her identity document…?" her mother asked.

"Well… yes, she is married to a woman…" Kotori said.

"Woah… I see… she is more dangerous than I thought….hmm…" her mother remained quiet for a while.

"She hasn't done anything bad to you, right?" her mother asked.

"W-what? No… she never touches me… or maybe not yet…" Kotori replied.

"I see…I see… hmm… then I better get you a proper escort to protect you from her as well…."

"Aa-actually! Can I have Honoka-chan to escort me?" Kotori asked.

"Honoka? That daughter of the main chef? Hmm… why her?" her mother asked back.

"Because… I remember I used to do this kind of thing back then, so I thought… maybe she will be able to help me out this time too…." Kotori said.

"I see, then, what about the other one? You need one with military background too. It's dangerous outside the town's wall…" her mother said.

"Then…uh…. uhm… what was her name again…. Umi-chan? She was my childhood friend…" Kotori said.

"Oh? Sonoda Umi, the Elite Archer. That's a good choice, she is the best female elite archer this year…"

"Really? Then, that's set! They're my escorts from now!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Alright then… I'll tell the ministers to set you up with them tomorrow. Don't be late, ok?"

"Okay!"

"And don't skip Yazawa-sensei's lesson in the morning too…." her mother said.

"Uuhh… why do I still have to do that, she is boring…" Kotori sighed.

"You used to love her as kid…"

"Yeah, but only as kid because I still enjoy the Niko-niko dance back then, now it's like a punishment for me…"

The queen giggled,

"Then, maybe you should deal with it until we can replace her…"

"Ahh… no no… don't replace her. I'm going to feel bad for her…" Kotori said in panic.

"Then you should go to her lesson, ok? I know Toujou-sensei might be exciting because this is still your first day, but you might get bored with it soon too…. so deal with it… it's your consequence…" her mother said.

"Yes, mother…"

* * *

><p>At the next day,<p>

As what she promised, she went to Niko's lesson in the morning and just like what she expect too, the lesson is once again not interesting enough for her to listen. She is always close to sleeping and Niko always have to try to wake her up in almost every ten minutes.

"Kotori!" Niko slammed the table.

"Ahhh!" Kotori woke up.

"Sheesh, you're always sleepy in my lesson… try to listen ok? This is important too!"

"I know… uhnn… I'm trying to listen…." Kotori said as she rubs her eyes.

"Alright… I'll repeat again, pay attention and try to absorb it up in your head…"

Niko began to explain again… Kotori tried to listen again…. but once again too…. Kotori getting sleepier than she was… and ended up to fall asleep…again….

"Kotori!" Niko once again waking her up with a slam on her table.

"Aaahhh!" Kotori once again screamed in surprise.

Niko sighed,

"Kotori, you are a princess, if you don't know about these things, you won't be qualified to inherit the throne, you know. The throne will fall to those three ministers that call themselves as A-Rise. You don't want that happen, right?" Niko asked,

"N…..what's the problem with that?" Kotori asked.

"Of course there is problem! If they took the throne, then you will have to leave the castle or work for them. Just imagine what they will make you do!" Niko said.

"What they will make me do? Hmm… I can't imagine…. Tsubasa-san is kind… so I think even if she takes the throne—…."

"Nooooo! You can't think like that! You don't know what will happen since you're a princess now, of course they're kind to you… but once you're not a princess anymore….. " Niko turned around,

"They will make you clean the dungeon…." She turned around again with creepy looks.

"Eeehhh?! No way…."

"It's possible, they might even make you work all day and night for them— maybe… they will make you work on dresses nonstop without food? Just imagine that you can't get your favorite cheese-cake anymore!"

"Eeeeeekkk….! No way! No way! That's scary!" Kotori said.

"See? It is scary, so you better work hard now…" Niko said.

"Okay!"

They continued the lesson again.

* * *

><p>After the lesson and lunch,<p>

Kotori already wear her newest adventuring set that she chose from her wardrobe. She thought she would need to be flexible too since she might be doing more today. She is wearing a gray noble top with frilly sleeve and black frilly short-skirt along with elegant black stocking and boots. She also has a decent pale green bag with her. She learned from yesterday that she needs a big bag with her to let her collect more materials.

Kotori waited for the escorts that she chose yesterday in front of the castle gate. Honoka arrived in white sleeveless shirt and light brown trouser, black leather gloves and black boots. She is also wearing a pale green belt bag and sheathed a knife on her belt. She is also carrying a…. frying pan with her.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka greeted.

"Ah! Honoka-chan!" Kotori greeted her back.

Kotori noticed the frying pan,

"Eh? What are you going to do with that?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… this…? This is my weapon…" Honoka said.

"W..weapon…?"

"Yeah! You need a weapon out there, it's dangerous outside…" Honoka said.

Even Honoka knows that…. Kotori once again regret something in her life— she should've been more up to date with things like this.

"So what's your weapon?" Honoka asked.

"I… I haven't thinks of it… ehehe…" Kotori replied.

"Well, that's okay then! We will also have Umi-chan now, right? She will protect us!" Honoka said.

"Yup! She will!" Kotori said— although she still has no idea about how good Umi-chan actually is, but she was sure that she can since her mother said she is the best elite archer this year.

Not so long after, they could hear footsteps approaching them, they turned around to see the source. A long blue haired woman— which apparently to be Sonoda Umi, running in light armored boots, white shirt, black leather archery chest and arm guard, black arrow quiver, dark blue trouser and carrying a decent looking bow with her.

It wasn't the first time for Kotori to see her, yet for some reason, she feel like the presence of her made her heart beating faster— especially when she remember how she was mesmerized to hear her voice when reading a poem back then. She is glad that Umi is fast to get over it and act normally, although Kotori swear she really couldn't remember much about her in her childhood.

She shook her head off, she know she need to focus on something else right now. This isn't a time to be thinking about such thing.

"I'm sorry to be late, I got some—…." Umi paused as she saw the Princess that she has to protect today.

"uhm… trouble… to take care of..." she continued shyly.

"Ah, Umi-chan! You're already an official member of Elite Archers now! I'm proud of you!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"There, Honoka, you're too already acknowledged with your baking and food delivery skill, I think soon enough the whole castle will acknowledge you as a great chef like your father…" Umi said as she turned her eyes away to Honoka.

"Hehe! Thanks!" Honoka replied with a playful grin.

"Now… shall we go, Uhm… Princess?" Umi asked shyly,

"Call her with name! You're her childhood friend too, how could you forget?" Honoka said to Umi.

"Ah… uhmm… is it still fine to call you that?" Umi asked shyly again,

"Yup, it's still alright, Umi-chan!" Kotori said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah! Now let's go! I want to see the Alchemist!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Sheesh, Honoka, Kotori is supposed to be the one who leads, not you…" Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"It's alright, let her lead, I'm not very good with that anyway…"

* * *

><p>As they arrived in front of the workshop,<p>

Kotori knocked the door politely and waited for it to be open.

"I'm nervous now, I've never seen any Alchemist before… I heard they're like ultra-rare…." Honoka said.

"Way to say it, Honoka, but I have to agree, Alchemist is indeed something. A lot of people said that they're antique… it's really hard to make a deal with them…" Umi replied.

"Uuhhm… I have to agree with everything, she is indeed antique…" Kotori said.

The door suddenly opened as she said that, but they see no one…. or actually…. They just need to look down….

"Chika!" Elichika opened the door for them.

"W-wha-what is this….cute…thing?" Umi said nervously as she saw Elichika.

"S..so…so small…and cute…." Honoka said,

"Ah! Elichika! I'm here with my new escorts, where's Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Chika….Chika-chika…" Elichika tried to explain with body language. Looks like Nozomi is taking a bath right now.

"Oh… then… shall we wait outside?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika…chika-chika-chika…" Elichika shook her head and invited them in.

* * *

><p>They sat on the sofa and started to examine the room,<p>

There are two cauldrons in the room, also a tall bookcase and a desk with a lot of books neatly arranged on top of it. There are also papers stacked very neatly on top of it along with ink and fountain-pen. The room is simple but very neat. The windows are decorated with transparent white curtains and ice blue thick curtains. There also a nice ice blue carpet on the wooden floor. Each item there looks like very well crafted and somewhat giving a comfortable aura.

But their focus changed once they noticed Elichika is moving a tall bench and climbing it up to reach the hot cauldron. They're worried if she will somehow fall there, but seeing how fluent she is with whatever she is doing there— they focused on how cute and fluffy she is instead.

"Kotori…. Just… what is that creature…?" Umi whispered.

"Uhm… Nozomi-chan said they're homunculus… an artificial life…" Kotori whispered back.

"What's a… artificial life?" Honoka asked.

"I'm not sure myself, but Nozomi-chan said she made her with Alchemy…" Kotori replied.

"Ah…. well… she is so cute… I want to hug her…." Honoka said.

"She will get angry… I think she only want to be hugged by Nozomi-chan…" Kotori said.

They remained quiet for a while as they keep watching on the little creature. Apparently, Elichika is preparing three cups of tea for them…. with alchemy?

They started to wonder how she did it but she actually did it and served it to them.

"Thank you, Elichika!" Kotori appreciated.

"Chika!" Elichika replied as she smiled at her.

"Thank you, Eli-chan!" Honoka said.

"Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika replied and gestured as if telling them to not worry about it.

"Thanks…." Umi said politely. Elichika turned to her,

"Chika-chika…" she responds with polite gesture too.

Umi stared at her in awe as she placed her tea cup on the table next to the sofa. She gazed at Elichika's blue eyes which somehow showing confidence….

And she grabs her and hug her tight.

"Aaahhh! So cuteee! I want to have her!" Umi said.

"W-whaaa! Umi-chan! I want to hug her tooo!" Honoka said.

"Chiiikkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Elichika cried angrily.

"W-wha-wha! She is angry! Don't hug her!" Kotori said.

Umi still nuzzled on her.

They could hear someone running from the other room and opened the door swiftly,

"Elichika!" Nozomi called her in worry.

Umi loosen her grip and stare into Nozomi— who appeared with only bath towel wrapped around her body. Elichika ran and jumped to Nozomi's embrace and hide her face on Nozomi's breast.

"Oh, it just you and your new escorts…" Nozomi said.

"Ehehe… Nozomi-chan… hey…." Kotori said shyly.

"Ah... uhm… sorry…" Umi said before she stood up and bowed politely.

"I'm Sonoda Umi, the new escort for Princess Kotori…" Umi said.

"Oh!" Honoka placed her tea cup away,

"I'm Kousaka Honoka, the new escort for Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"There, you are all being modest, but hmm… Kotori-chan, looks like they're decent, so I can give you your next task…" Nozomi said before she walks to the desk and take one of the papers.

"Here, gather these before dusk…" Nozomi handed her the paper.

Kotori tried to examine it, the item list are just the same with what she gets yesterday.

"Eh? They're just the same?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, so you know where they're, right? I'm not going to let Elichika help you today…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…uhm… okay…." Kotori replied sadly.

"But I made something for you to help you…" Nozomi said as she walks to the cold cauldron and pulled out something from it. It looks like a staff with decent looking crystal on its tip. She handed it to Kotori,

"Here, this is your staff now. Practice how to use it on your own…" Nozomi said.

"Uh? You're not going to teach me how?" Kotori asked.

"Don't be silly, that staff can be used in many ways, so you can always make your own move with it…" Nozomi said.

"Isn't that great, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Uuhhh… I'm not sure…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… can't you at least give a hint?" Umi asked politey.

Nozomi giggled,

"Since you're asking it politely, Umi-chan, I can give your friend a hint…" Nozomi said,

Umi, Kotori, and Honoka staring at her intensely as they waited for answer,

"Just swing it…" Nozomi continued.

"That's it?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, that's it. What do you expect?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

"Uuhh….wellll… I don't know… but okay!" Kotori replied.

"Now you all better finish your tea and go look for the materials before dusk…" Nozomi said as she walks back into the door where she came from along with Elichika on her breast.

* * *

><p>After they finished their tea and went out to the town outskirt,<p>

Kotori showed Honoka the paper that Nozomi gave. Seems like Honoka know about a lot of things in there…

"Candied branches, Cobalt berry, Forest Cabbage, Red berry, Mandra Root, I know most of them since I also used them for cooking… but I don't know much about the rest… maybe the eggs and the honey, but I doubt they are easy to find… we should be able to find it though!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"I'm surprised you actually know a lot, Honoka …" Umi said.

"Hhnnn… you just haven't see me cooking, but anyway, the forest cabbage should be this way! So let's go this way!" Honoka said before she ran.

"W-wait! Honoka-chan!" Kotori joined her too.

Umi sighed,

"Sheesh…. Let Kotori lead, Honoka…" she mumbled before she ran to join them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : It's pretty hard for me to arrange scenes atm lol, but I'm going to continue this if it's still interesting enough. Should be much easier to write since it won't be as heavy as The Fool's Journey.**


	3. Tasks and Tokens

**A/N : okay, 3rd chapters, I wonder how this go for you all. I hope it's not boring.**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follows! I love it!**

**The more you give, the happier I am~**

* * *

><p>They explored through the forest,<p>

Kotori managed to get a lot of materials with Honoka's help. She also seems to be very sharp with foods materials too— she even show some mushroom that Kotori can use as materials, but they still couldn't find some other materials that is not food such as copper ore, Otonokizaka mud, coal, and some other.

"Uhhnn…it's almost dusk, I still can't find the rest of materials…." Kotori sighed.

"Hmm… It sounded like it's something that you can find around the mine, but I doubt it's accessible right now…" Umi said.

"Uh…why?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… the mine is abandoned because it kept getting landslides in every rainy season and killed a few workers. So the kingdom decides to abandon the mine and work on something safer like… farming…" Umi said.

"But our lands aren't fertile too…" Kotori said sadly.

"Yeah… that's sad….." Umi replied.

"No wonder our population keeps decreasing each year…" Kotori said.

"But we have festival each time the king—…."

"Honoka!" Umi cuts in.

"Ohhh! Right! I'm sorry…Kotori-chan…." Honoka said.

"It's fine, I still have hope for that…" Kotori said.

"Hehe… Kotori-chan is the hope, right? I've heard from Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka said.

"Tsubasa….chan? Are you close with The Minister?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, Tsubasa-chan often asked for extra potatoes and giving me some tips too whenever I added more potatoes on her meal… then she eventually asked me to call her Tsubasa-chan…" Honoka said.

"That's nice, Honoka, what she call you with though?" Umi asked.

"Just Honoka…" Honoka replied with a big smile.

"I see…. Hmm… so Tsubasa-san like potatoes…" Kotori said.

"Not all potatoes, she loves it when it's warm, partially mashed, and added with mayonnaise, then served in hot plate…" Honoka said.

"Then, maybe next time I want to ask something to her, I should bring some hot potato mayonnaise…" Kotori said.

"Ah— she also said she prefer me to bring that to her. She is strange like that!" Honoka said.

"T…that's… a little scandalous…." Umi said.

"Oh she also loves steak… with mushrooms sauce… then… uh… beans…carrots…" Honoka started to list Tsubasa's favorite food.

"Maybe I'll just bring Honoka with me later when I want to ask for something from the Minister…" Kotori whispered.

"I suppose that's the fastest way…." Umi sighed.

Kotori sighed too.

"Ahh! Anyway! It's almost dusk! I should go back to prepare dinner!" Honoka said.

"Oh?" Kotori responded…

"It's supposed to be Kotori who say something like that…" Umi sighed again.

"Yeah, right… say it Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"Uh..okay…Uhm… Aahhh! It's almost dusk! I should go back to prepare dinner!" Kotori said.

"That's not what you're supposed to do…. You need to go back to workshop, remember?" Umi said.

"Uh…true… then…uhm… Ahhh! It's almost dusk! I should go back to workshop!" Kotori said.

"You don't need to repeat that again…" Umi sighed,

Honoka and Kotori giggled awkwardly.

"Either way, let's just go back now…."

* * *

><p>They returned to workshop with their unfinished task,<p>

It seems that Nozomi didn't approve that well, though she forgive them this time since it's still their first time working on things like this.

"Hnn… Kotori-chan… you're not doing well with your task… the quality of items too aren't impressive…" Nozomi said.

"I'm sorry…." Kotori said sadly.

"Please forgive her, Toujou-san. This is my fault for not knowing a single thing about this…" Umi said as she bowed.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing for her, your job is just to escort her…" Nozomi said surprisedly.

"Eh? Yeah, you don't need to do that, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"I will study about materials and help her further, Toujou-san, please keep teaching her…" Umi said again.

Nozomi giggled.

"There, you're being like someone I know…but anyway…." Nozomi taking out three pieces of papers, it looks like a token of something. Kotori, Honoka, and Umi stare into it confusedly.

"Here. This is your score for your work today… since you're doing a terrible job, you only get three…" Nozomi said.

"Okay… but, what is this for?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… I know you will ask that…." Nozomi said before she turned around,

"Elichika, can you get the paper I just wrote?" Nozomi asked.

"Chika!" an answer before Elichika ran to approach her with a long roll of paper. She gave it to Kotori and the trio started to check it out.

Apparently, Nozomi will give Kotori tokens each time she finished her task. Each task will also have its own difficulty so the harder it is, the more token she gets. She also can take extra task to get more tokens, but the extra tasks also have deadline. If Kotori didn't manage to finish the extra task that she took before deadline, she will lose some token, then if she got minus amount of token, she will get a penalty.

"Penalty?" Umi asked.

"Yup, penalty…" Nozomi said.

"What's the penalty?" Kotori asked.

"An ultimate breast rubs that you will never forget…" Nozomi said.

"Ultimate…. breast rubs? What is that?" Honoka asked.

Everyone remained quiet for a while.

"Are you sure you want to know what that is?" Nozomi asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Honoka replied.

And before Honoka can do anything…..

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

Kotori returned to the castle and chat with her mother after their dinner as usual. She explained about the token system that she learned from Nozomi. Apparently though, Nozomi was also talking about the same system to be applied in the education system that Kotori always had in castle. Though her mother hasn't approved it because she wants Kotori to decide first if she like it or not.

"Ah… so, you just got three tokens today because you can't find the materials that you need…" the queen said.

"Yep… Umi-chan said it should be around the mine, but she also said the mine isn't accessible at the moment…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… clearing up the mine is one of our projects, but we still haven't found any solution to it. Maybe your teacher can help out? I believe she will want to be involved there too…"

"Ah, maybe she can… should I ask?" Kotori asked.

"No, it's alright… I'll send her official request…" her mother replied.

"Okay!"

"But, just a question, Kotori, what are you planning to get from the list of the prize?" her mother asked.

"Uhh… about that, I haven't really checked it out since… I was more focused to not getting any penalty…" Kotori said.

"What's the penalty?" her mother asked.

"Honoka-chan just asked for a demonstration today and…. It was terrible…. So I don't want to get penalty because I couldn't do the task she gives…" Kotori said.

"Is that so? Hmm…. Maybe I should ask how she makes you be fears her this much— it's somewhat effective…"

"No…mother, you don't want to ask…." Kotori said.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Yazawa-sensei to ask for the demonstration, I believe she will want to know too!"

The queen said in enthusiasm.

_Is…is that so…? Well…. Poor Niko-sensei….._

Kotori said in her mind as she sighed.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

As Kotori walks to her bedroom through the hall— she noticed the library is still up. It's rare to see anyone inside the Library at this time of a night, so she thought, perhaps it's good for her to check out who is staying in library until this late.

She carefully walks into the door of the library, opened the door very carefully and she noticed someone still sitting and reading books in there. Perhaps she can walk closer?

_Who's there?_

Kotori thought as she sneaks in. She noticed a woman, long haired and seems to be familiar, sitting near the dim candle light. She decided to try approaching her before she suddenly got thrown by a sharp arrow head— luckily it wasn't hard to dodge it, but that throw doesn't looks like it was actually thrown to her. Maybe it just an intimidating moves?

The woman that Kotori saw turned around slowly and that's the time when she noticed that…

"Umi-chan?" Kotori called her name.

"Eh? Princess? I mean… Kotori? Why are you sneaking in here?" Umi asked.

"Uhh… I was just curious since it's rare to see anyone in the library at this time of the night…" Kotori replied as she walks closer.

"I see…." Umi replied as she turned back to her book and keep reading. There is a hint of blush on her cheek. She knows that it was strange for her to be in library at this time of the night too. But there never be any restriction to how long she wanted to stay in the library or when she want to be in the library, it always been empty too anyway, only the King that often be here and that too only when he returned to the castle.

Though she knows that is not the case which made her heart beating so fast right now. Umi knows that it was the presence of the sweet princess— not the strange behavior. It wasn't her first time to be seen as strange woman, because of her hobby to make and read poem in the garden. She could care nothing about it.

Umi remained in silence as she tried to keep her focus to the book, though it can't be helped when the princess ask.

"What are you reading, Umi-chan?"

"W-wh-wh-well! Uhh…. I'm… I…I'm reading about materials and its area!" Umi said nervously.

"Oh?"

"A..Ap…apparently! The materials we were seeking before are all existed around the town's outskirt; we don't even have to go far to the mine to get the copper ores and the others. It was actually an easy task to do…" Umi continued.

"I see…." Kotori replied. They remained quiet for a while before they sighed together,

"If only we read this book before…." Umi said.

"I know…." Kotori said.

"Do you have any idea about what you will do tomorrow? Because… I'm reading some other materials, but apparently, that was all we can get around the town's outskirt. There are some more materials further, but, I doubt you will be allowed to go that far. It may take a lot of time too to go there…" Umi said.

"Sadly, no, I don't know…." Kotori replied.

"Hmm..I see… but anyway, have you checks on the prize to be exchanged with the token…?" Umi asked.

"No...not yet…" Kotori replied.

"hmm.. then, maybe we should check. There might be something you can use?"

"Ah, true. It might be as useful as the staff…"

"Yup. The staff was epic, I just didn't expect it to be able to electrocute the enemy…"

They giggled,

"Well… then let's see what we have here…" Kotori took out the roll of paper that she brought.

Apparently, most of early prize exchange are just some materials, then there's a point where they can get a Boots of travel which apparently, explained as it can help them to travel around quickly, then there's also a point where they will get a warp gate, its explained as they can use it to travel to places in instant, but all those things aren't as attractive as the grand prize…

"H…Homunculus for a hundred thousand tokens….?" Kotori said in surprise.

"Homunculus…. Isn't that what Elichika is…?" Umi said.

"Y..yes!" Kotori said eagerly.

Umi remained quiet as she imagined herself to have something like Elichika all for herself…

"Umi-chan?" Kotori confusedly stare at Umi.

"So….fluffy…" Umi muttered.

"Uhhh! Umi-chan! The Homunculus would be for me, you know!" Kotori said.

"Ah… right… it would be for you…" Umi said sadly…

"If you want it, then you should ask to get task from her!" Kotori said again.

"Eh? You think that's possible?" Umi asked.

"I think so!" Kotori said.

"T-then! You will take me to the workshop tomorrow, right?" Umi asked.

"Yup! I will…" Kotori said.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

Kotori just finished with her lesson with Niko. She excitedly prepared herself to go to the workshop,

"Bye-bye! Niko-sensei!" Kotori said as she ran out from the study room.

"W-wait! I haven't gives you a homework!" Niko said.

"Can you just give that to the guard in front of my room? I'm in hurry!" Kotori said.

"What?"

Kotori didn't give more respond and left her.

"Sheesh, what just that Toujou Nozomi did to make her all excited like that? She never being that excited for my lesson…" Niko muttered.

In front of the workshop,

Kotori once again brought her two friends to the workshop. She was then knocking the door politely,

"Nozomi-chan! Kotori is here!" Kotori said.

The door opened just a few second after, Nozomi appeared with Elichika laying on her head.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to still taking your escorts here…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kotori asked.

"You are going to learn how to do some simple synthesis today… you don't need your escorts…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh…is that so…." Kotori said with a wry smile towards her two friends.

"E-Excuse me! Toujou-san!" Umi said.

"Hmm?"

"I…I want to get some task for tokens too!" Umi said.

"Eh? Why would you want that?" Nozomi asked.

"I…it because…" Umi flustered, she make a shy glance at Elichika.

"Chika?" Elichika noticed that. Umi blushed madly.

"Because…..?" Nozomi waited her,

"Umi-chan wants a Homunculus too!" Kotori said.

"W-W-whaa! Not so bold!" Umi said in panic.

"Eh? You can get Homunculus from doing task?" Honoka asked.

"It was on the token prize exchange… you can exchange a hundred thousand tokens for a homunculus." Kotori said.

"Then, I also want to do task for tokens too!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"Hnn… are you all serious? Did you notice the stars there?" Nozomi asked.

"What stars?" Kotori asked.

"It just next to the Homunculus words..." Nozomi said.

"Ah, right, I remember, what's that mean?" Umi asked.

"It means there's also special requirement to get that one… it's not going to be easy, you know…" Nozomi said.

"Special requirement? Like what?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… I can't tell you now, but anyway, legend hunting is involved in the requirement… so you can't get it easily..." Nozomi said.

"That's expected. A great prize will come with a great consequence! I'm in!" Umi said with full of spirit.

"I'm in too!" Honoka said with full of spirit too.

"Uuhh… you two, why aren't you worried about the number of tokens we need to collect?" Kotori asked.

"It just going to take about a thousand days or less if we do tasks daily… " Umi said.

"A thousand days or less? But… I only got three yesterday…" Kotori said.

"Huh? Have you read further? I tried to read your paper further last night, then I realized we can get about a hundred or more tokens daily, you just need to do your main task with at least average score and do all the extra task…" Umi said.

"Yup, that's not yet with the bonus if you can get a perfect score in your main-task. I will add extra twenty tokens in…" Nozomi said.

"E-Extra twenty!? Then… I think I can get a homunculus faster…." Umi said.

"G…Give me the tasks, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka said.

"Yes, please, Toujou-san… let me start with the task!" Umi said.

Nozomi giggled at them.

"There, Umi-chan, you can call me Nozomi, but anyway, I'm going to ask again, are you two very-very serious about asking for tasks from me? I'll not tolerate surrender, you know. If you give up on just one of the task, I'll not give you any task again and you will lose all of your tokens as well…." Nozomi said.

"We're serious!" Umi and Honoka said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Let me arrange some tasks according to your specialty… please come in and wait…"

* * *

><p>They went into the workshop,<p>

After they waited for a while, Nozomi finally gave Honoka and Umi a new task paper that she made special for them. Umi's task was mostly about hunting for some parasite monsters and help recovering some natural element using the potions that Nozomi provide, then Honoka's task was mostly about foods and ingredients. Kotori's task was still a unclear, when she tried to read her paper further, she just found out that her extra tasks are still generalized and her main-tasks aren't written in the paper unlike the two who only have one main task that they need to do repeatedly.

"So our main tasks are just to escort Kotori-chan when she is going outside? That's easy…" Honoka said.

"But, it also means that we can't get that done every day… just like today, Kotori need to go out if we want to get our tokens…" Umi said.

"Oh … true…" Honoka said.

"Yup, because that is what you need to do, I don't want you two to abandon your duty to get your own thing…" Nozomi said.

"We won't… but by the way, Can I start my tasks now?" Umi asked.

"That's eager of you…" Nozomi said before she turned to the cute little creature who's been drawing in a paper with charcoal as her ears flapping.

"Elichika!" Nozomi called her. Elichika's ears sprung up along with her tails.

"Chika-chika!" Elichika replied as she took something and ran approaching Umi with a small bag filled with potions. She handed it to Umi which she accepts as she stare into Elichika's cute hands that handing it. She is so tiny but strong….

Umi bit her lips, trying her best to not hug this little creature.. but then she remember, if she works hard, she will be able to get a homunculus of her own— so…..

"I'm going now Toujou…I mean…. Nozomi!" Umi stood up before she marched out.

"Me too! See you later!" Honoka said as she marched out too.

There only left Kotori, Nozomi, and Elichika in the room.

Nozomi sighed along with Elichika.

"They're so eager… I wonder if they will be alright…" Nozomi said.

"Chiikaaaa…." Elichika looks concerned.

"I'm surprised you're not as eager as them though… I thought you'll be the most eager one…" Nozomi said.

"Well, I want too… but… I don't know anything about this synthesis thing…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… that's where you're wrong… you shouldn't be losing your spirit just because you don't know what you need to do, you should keep your spirit up to learn something new…" Nozomi said as she sat next to Kotori.

"Hmm… true… but… will I do any good? My teacher always told me the only thing I'm good at is tailoring… that too seem so useless for the Kingdom. I'm never do any good in her study…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled at her,

"Maybe she said that because she wants you to show her that you can do better than what she thought. I know someone who used to do that to me, she was so arrogant because she is really good at almost everything… or actually, she is always be perfect…no one want to befriend her because of that although her work always appreciated by my village, but she never look like she care about that too." Nozomi said before Elichika jumped up to her lap.

"I was too, not very good with people around me, so I thought perhaps if I can be at least like her, I can be acknowledged more by others. So I tried to reach her standard and… turns out, she started to acknowledge me as a rival…" Nozomi strokes Elichika's head calmly as Elichika yawned.

"I don't remember what make us feel like it, but we started to be a friend of each other. We also keep trying to make ourselves better than each other, improving drastically and …. Hmm… I don't know anymore… we're just…. falling in love with each other too…." Nozomi continued as her face started to blush.

"Ah— anyway, that's not what I want to say. What I want to say is, don't be discouraged just because people tell you that you can't do it. be afraid if you cannot do it because you do nothing to it. Let's say, Umi-chan and Honoka-chan have skills of their own that you admire, make them be your rival. You don't have to do the same like them, just improve your own skill, or perhaps, learn something new that they cannot learn. Just like alchemy…"

"I see…. Hmm… am I really going to be fine with this?" Kotori asked.

"You have a target, you have a thing that you want to happen and only Alchemy can make it happen… so try to do this slowly, ok? Just follow me and you will make it…"

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later,<p>

Nozomi taught her how to do a synthesis in Alchemy. She started from teaching her how to hold her staff until how to stir in the cauldron. Everything in the alchemy requires a heart to feel every move— even putting the ingredients too. It also requires patience because apparently, synthesis in Alchemy will always takes a lot of time to work on.

It was good that Kotori managed to understand everything very quickly, or perhaps it was just because Nozomi is a good teacher. She can explain everything properly and even if Kotori is stuck in a few things, Nozomi used tailoring as a parable which Kotori quickly catch.

"Yes, that's the way, Kotori-chan. Don't change your move from there, imagine it like you're in a part where you have to pull your needle. Keep your hand pace steady…" Nozomi said as she watches Kotori stirs the colorless mixture from the sofa.

Kotori remained quiet as she focused on her first synthesis. She currently taught about how to make a simple supplement which can be made from anything.

"It's not only ingredients that will affect the result, it will also about how you put your heart in it… let everything flows in you, love what you do… imagine how good the item is when it finally done. Just like how you imagine beautiful the dress you can get when you finish with your work." Nozomi continued.

Kotori keep on going with her synthesis, it wasn't hard for her to grasp the knowledge and the feeling, because after all, she is very good on giving her feeling into her work…

The mixture started to change to lime colored, bubbles started to pop from it as well, it surprise Kotori as it happened.

"Chika! Chika-Chika!" Elichika who has been watching her warned Nozomi about it.

"Ah, then go turn off the fire, Elichika…" Nozomi said. Elichika quickly ran to get the water and turned off the fire with it. Nozomi stood up from the sofa and approach it to check.

"Well done, now take out your staff, don't forget to dry your staff first before fully releasing it from the cauldron…"

"Like this?" Kotori wipe the mixture from the staff on the mouth of the cauldron.

"Yup, good work…" Nozomi said.

"Harasho Chika!" Elichika said excitedly.

"Harasho…?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, she means Good!" Nozomi said.

"So cute… I didn't expect her to be able to spell that…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… well, she is the clever and cute Elichika. She can spell every word correctly…" Nozomi said.

"Then how come she only talks with Chika-chika?" Kotori asked.

Elichika pouts,

"Chika-chika-chika-chika!" she said. Nozomi giggled,

"She is upset that you can't understand her…" Nozomi said.

"Eh…? But… can you understand her?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, I'm still her mother after all…" Nozomi said.

"Ehhh? I thought you made it with Alchemy?" Kotori asked.

"Yes she is made with Alchemy…" Nozomi said.

"Then… are you just telling me that you treat your creation as your child?" Kotori asked.

"Nope, Elichika is made from me and her… just like how you made from your father and mother…" Nozomi said. Kotori stare into Elichika in awe.

"Also a few other ingredients, but I'm not going to tell you about it until you're old enough for it…" Nozomi said.

"Alchemy is surely amazing….." Kotori said.

"Yup, also… you know what? I can modify how she looks in the first time creating her…" Nozomi said.

"W-waaah! Really? Then… when I get my homunculus, are you going to be able to make it just like how I want it looks like?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, I can…" Nozomi nodded.

"So…So cool! Alchemy is so cool! I want to learn more!" Kotori said excitedly.

"But it's not an easy synthesis you know, they require special treatment too and it will also takes a lot of days to make one. There's also a risk of failing as well… but worry not, once you're able to finish the requirement that I asked you to do, it will be all on me to make your homunculus…" Nozomi explained.

"I understand!" Kotori said excitedly again.

"Now… let's continue with your very first synthesis. Take the jar that Elichika prepared for you, then use the filter when you're pouring it inside. You should be getting about three jars from this…" Nozomi said. Kotori nodded and started to take the mixture with the special ladle that Nozomi gave her.

She carefully pours it in through the filter that Elichika hold for her. Kotori managed to do it nicely until the last Jar she can fill.

"I did it!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Harasho-chika!" Elichika appreciate her.

"Thank you, Elichika!" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"I think Elichika will want to give you your score today…" Nozomi said. Elichika nodded,

"Really? Okay! Give me a lot of tokens, ok?" Kotori said.

"Chika-chika!" Elichika nodded again before she began to examine Kotori's supplement on the table. She sharpen her eyes as she watch on every details.

After she roamed the jars for a moment, Elichika ran to Nozomi and climbed her up before she whispered to her.

"Is that so? Alright, then go on give it to her…" Nozomi said.

"Chika!" Elichika climbed down to Nozomi's pocket and took a few tokens with her then she goes back to the table then,

"Chika-chika…." Elichika put on a serious face, Kotori eagerly await her to give the result as she stare into her intensely.

"Chikaaaaaa…" Elichika started, Kotori focused her eyes.

"Chika!" Elichika give her two tokens….

"Eh….? Two…?" Kotori stare at it confusedly. She thought she was doing a good job…

"Chika….chika-chika-chika-chika….." Elichika explained something that Kotori doesn't understand.

Nozomi laughed,

"Elichika is a perfectionist… I'm not surprised if she only gives you that much…" Nozomi said.

Kotori laughed awkwardly,

"I…I didn't know…." she said. Nozomi laughed again,

"She said, you're still far from perfect. There's so much thing is wrong in your mixture although you managed to make it…." Nozomi said.

"Chika..chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said with a smile.

"She said, don't give up yet. There's still a lot more things to go…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, you're right… Thank you..." Kotori smiled softly.

"Chika-chika-chika….chika-chika!" Elichika said excitedly before she handed five tokens to her.

"She said, she appreciates your sportive attitude, so she wants to give you more of it today…" Nozomi said.

"Is that so? Uuh! Thank you, Elichika!" Kotori said excitedly.

Just right after that, someone knocked the door politely. Elichika gets the door quickly and….

"Excuse me, I'm just finished with my task…" Umi said as she stands politely on the doorway. She is carrying a dead rabbit with her.

"Ah, come in then…" Nozomi beckoned.

Umi walks in with the dead rabbit on her hand, something is strange with the dead rabbit. Kotori watched Umi taking it in. Elichika quickly prepared a leather cloth and placed it on the floor for Umi to place the dead rabbit.

"So, what can you tell me about your task?" Nozomi asked.

"It's… It's hard to believe that our people are that sad… I'm glad to do this task, Nozomi. I have to thank you a lot for caring about such things too. I wouldn't mind if I got no tokens for this…" Umi said.

"No way, a hard work needs to be appreciated. So I'll still give you tokens… but put that aside, please report to me about what you get…" Nozomi said.

"Well, first, it was about the forest you asked me to go to, I already poured all potions into the close to dying trees and… it recovered a lot faster now, though might still going to take a lot of months to let it fully grown back to its healthy state. I… I just didn't know how poor the condition in that forest is. If only the farmer didn't try to burn it down…." Umi sighed.

"The farmer trying to burn it down? Why?" Kotori asked.

"Probably because they were looking for a fertile land to work on…" Nozomi said.

"It was sad that they burnt the forest down for that and abandon it after they didn't manage to grow a single vegetable on it… I wish they're more responsible…" Umi said.

"It should be in one of your castle project, Kotori-chan. Maybe it was something like… find a fertile land to work on? Maybe you can ask your mother to take that one down. I have a better plan for it…" Nozomi said.

"I see…. I will try to ask for it…" Kotori said.

"Then, second, it was about the river you asked me to examine… I'm surprised that… I found a lot of stuck tattered cloths and garbage on a few spots. Looks like our citizens care nothing about their lost item and clothes…" Umi said.

"It's more like, we need some security to keep an eye on those specific spots. Didn't we lost a few citizens as well? I believe you know what cause it…" Nozomi said.

"You don't mean… the monster you asked me to kill was the cause? But they're only close to one spot…?" Umi asked.

"They're roaming around and you only killed a few of them. We don't need to banish them all since they're still part of the ecosystem, but to tell you the truth, that monster won't approach anyone that looks stronger than it is…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, is that why we lost a few children every year?" Kotori asked.

"Probably…" Nozomi replied.

"People keep blaming the Northen Witch about that… I won't be surprised if the Northen witch upset at our people one day…." Umi said bitterly. Nozomi giggled,

"There… the Northen witch is just a legend… perhaps she never existed before too…" Nozomi said.

"Then… about my father… is it possible that it wasn't her fault too?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi giggled again,

"Maybe? I don't really know about what happen to your father…"Nozomi said as she turned her eyes away.

"Perhaps this will give you a hint, Kotori…" Umi crouched and she began to open the wound that she makes on the rabbit. Kotori cringed as she saw her doing it, but she tried to see what Umi wanted to show her.

The internal organ of the rabbit turned into stone.

"It…it started from the internal organ…?" Kotori asked.

"I assume it related to the wellspring that I was asked to investigate as well, it looks like it was contaminated by a strange substance. I already used Nozomi's potion on it but looks like it will take a lot of days to be fully purified…" Umi said.

"Then, is this rabbit drink the water from there?" Kotori asked.

"Probably… I was just tasked to hunt one creature around that area—dead or alive. It was surprisingly hard to find one that wanders around there... but perhaps the mystery is… how long that wellspring contaminated...and how fast is this petrification process? If it wasn't instant, then we probably will find some statues around that forest in a few more days or months… and if it was instant, then…. How come they found your father statue in front of our gate? It's like someone is trying to mock us with it…." Umi said.

"Now-now, you two, let's not discuss something like that for now. Can you focus on other thing?" Nozomi asked.

"Ah... true… I'm sorry…" Umi said.

"What's the other thing I tasked you to do?" Nozomi asked.

"About the mine… I examined on the area, I can see that it still have a big risk to have another landslide in rainy days… or at least that is what I think when I see how fragile the hill is… I wonder if you can do anything about it?" Umi asked.

"I'm sure can, but I will need a lot of days to work on the plan… that, only if I can get the permission from the castle… I can't work without their support…" Nozomi said as she turned to Kotori.

"Then I should ask that to my mother too…" Kotori said.

"Nice… then that is all that I can report for my task today. Nozomi… I'm looking further for the next task…" Umi said.

"Good job, I think I will give you perfect score for them…" Nozomi said before she turned to Elichika.

"What do you think, Elichika?" Nozomi asked.

"Harasho-chika!" Elichika replied cheerfully. Umi stare into her with a bright smile and sparkling eyes.

"T…Then… can I…ask for my tokens?" Umi asked very shyly. Nozomi giggled,

"Here…" Nozomi handed her a bundle of tokens. Kotori look into it with wide eyes,

"W…waaah…. S…So many tokens…" Kotori said.

"R…really? You give me all perfect scores?" Umi asked.

"Yup, for being observant and caring from your heart…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" Umi cheered.

"I…I'm jealous…." Kotori said.

"Ah, how many do you get today, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Just…seven…." Kotori said sadly.

"Oh…. hmm… can I share my tokens?" Umi asked.

"Chikaa….chika-chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said, sounded like she won't allow that.

"Elichika said, she is not going to allow that. Everyone has to work on their own… so be patient and do your best, ok?" Nozomi said.

"Oh…. uhm… well….that's too bad…" Umi said. Kotori smiled,

"It's ok, if Umi gets to do the special requirement first, then I might have an easier time to do mine later…" Kotori said.

"True, I'll help you out too…" Umi replied with a smile.

They had stared into each other eyes and exchanged a sweet smile with each other for a while. They started to blush as they realize how long they're staring into each other. It didn't go unnoticed by Nozomi, though she decides to remain quiet and pretend that she saw nothing.

The awkward moment was broken as they heard a loud knock on the door, Elichika quickly open the door.

"Nozomi-chan! I made your meat pie!" Honoka shouted.

"Ah! Here comes my dinner!" Nozomi said as she approached Honoka and accept the meat pie.

"I used all the ingredients you asked me to use, some are just really strange so I mashes them all into the seasoning, I didn't try it out but I just believe it's going to be a good one since I cooked it with all of my heart!" Honoka said.

"Really? Then it must be delicious…" Nozomi said.

"So… can I get my tokens?" Honoka asked.

"Come on in, let me try this first…." Nozomi said.

Honoka walked in excitedly as Nozomi sit back on the sofa. Elichika closed the door and ran to Nozomi,

"Chika-chika-chika?" Elichika asked.

"Ah, good idea… please do…" Nozomi said.

"Chika!" Elichika quickly ran and grab a plate, a knife, and a fork for Nozomi. Then she ran back again to hand it to her.

Honoka approached Kotori and Umi. They exchanged a smile with each other as a greeting before they look back to see Nozomi trying on what Honoka made for her.

Nozomi carefully make a cut on the meat pie, then placed it on the plate that Elichika hold for her. Then she placed away the bigger plate and started to eat the piece that she just cut.

The trio stares at her intensely, waiting for the result.

"Honoka-chan…." Nozomi said.

"Yes?" Honoka responded.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Nozomi said.

"EHh?!" Honoka looks surprised.

"I know you didn't use all of the ingredients I asked you to use, you're trying to trick the taste with another seasoning too…." Nozomi said.

"H…how did you know?" Honoka smirked.

"Honoka-chan…how could you...?" Kotori sighed.

"I'm more surprised with how sharp she is for that kind of detail…" Umi said.

"Well…Honoka-chan…. I can give you some tokens for the hard work… but… I'm not going to let you off with the tricking attempt….." Nozomi give Elichika her plate. Elichika sighed at Honoka too.

"N…Nozomi-chan?" Honoka smirked in fear as Nozomi walk very slowly to approach her.

"Now….you have to face your penalty!"

And since that, Honoka and the others learned that she can't be tricked — and not supposed to be tricked if they don't want to face the painful and terrible penalty.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

As usual, Kotori having some chat with her mother after their dinner, she explained about everything in the workshop today. She also tells her mother about what Nozomi requested her to ask.

"I see…..I didn't expect her to know that far about our lands…. Being a traveler must be one of her benefit…" her mother said.

"Yup… so what do you think about it, mother?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… I think I'm going to need to discuss this with her and the ministers… I can't decide it blindly…" her mother replied.

"I thought so… but I hope I can be involved in this too. I want to help out with improving our lands too…" Kotori said.

"Well, Kotori, I would like to have you in too, but I should ask some advice first… I don't want you to be burdened by too much responsibility… you're still too young for it." her mother said.

Kotori giggled,

"There, Mother, just so you remember, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm fine with a little hard work…"

Her mother giggled,

"I think Yazawa-sensei will be very surprised to hear it from you…"

"Ah! Don't tell her! I don't want her to give me more homework!" Kotori said in panic.

Her mother giggled again.

"Sure… but you're still in her care, ok? Don't abandon her…"

"Yup! I won't!"

"Now-now, tell me more about your first synthesis… "

"Well…"

Kotori started to tell story to her mother about her first day in the workshop.

It gives the queen a relief that she enjoyed her task and being close with her escorts as friends. She began to wonder how long this will last in her daughter's day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup. there you go.**

**I wonder if I should make this have alternate ending as well? I just believe this should be a lot shorter than The Fool's journey (if you read that one too)..**


	4. A Piece of Lost Memory

**A/N : Okay, I'm having a little hard time with this...**

**Thanks for review/comment/fave/follows! I appreciate them all!**

* * *

><p>A few months passed,<p>

The castle has made a new arrangement after a long discussion with the stubborn Alchemist— she changed a lot of plan and demands a lot of projects to be banished from the list. It made the ministers put their palm on their face, though it somewhat amuse the queen because she promised a lot of benefit they can have if they follow her plan.

She even involves Kotori in the project, which Kotori managed to do them all nicely. Her work was mostly about creating some potions that similar to what Nozomi gave to Umi to help nature recovery, except Kotori's potion is a lot weaker but effective enough to be used on the farm land. She also managed to make a water purifier for the town's well to increase the quality of water. Nozomi also tweaked Kotori's education program that Yazawa Niko has to give daily. The talk between two teachers didn't go very smoothly…

"So you're basically saying, you want me to teach her about the land materials instead of the actual geography? Are you joking?" Niko protested.

"Do I sound like joking?" Nozomi replied with smile,

"The princess needs to know about the actual geography, not about materials nonsense!" Niko retorted.

"Well, she seems to be not interested in your subject because it's so dull and uninteresting…" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"What the heck? You think your subject is a lot more interesting?"

"Hmm… not much interesting if you're only reading book all day… maybe you should bring the materials example as well…"

"Hah! I have no much time to look for them!"

"You don't need to look if you know where they are. It's very easy to get them… you can even ask the guards or anyone to get them if your legs are too small— maybe you can just ask your dearest student?"

"Are you mocking my size?"

"Do I sound like mocking?

"Get to the point— damn it! Stop spinning me around!"

"I like spinning people around… especially when their knowledge are limited to textbook."

"What the hell?"

"Ah? Did I tick something? I was just saying I like teasing people that have no experiences with the outer world and base everything from textbook that others write…"

"You…you jerk!"

And the sound of Niko yelling didn't go unheard by Kotori who was just about to enter her class. She noticed Nozomi standing in front of Niko amusedly. Kotori sighed weakly before she decided to approach them.

"Good morning…" Kotori greeted them.

"Ah, Kotori, good timing…" Nozomi said.

"What is it, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Nozomi-chan? Kotori, have I ever told you to not call elder people with that?" Niko seems to be annoyed,

"I let her do that, I don't want to keep the gap between me and her. I'd like her to talk with me as if we're friends…" Nozomi said.

"You're nuts…" Niko said. Nozomi giggled to it.

"Anyway, I don't want to bother your goodtime.." Nozomi said as searched through her bag,

"Here…" she handed a few materials that Kotori never seen before to Niko.

"Teach her about them, alright? I'll be leaving now…" Nozomi continued before she left them.

"H-Hey?! What the hell!? You can't just decide it!" Niko yelled.

"Uhhm… what are those?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? These…? Well… I know about these… why don't we get in and start the lesson?"

"Alrighty!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed,<p>

Kotori was surprisingly not getting sleepy in a single minute, she followed her lesson with full of curiosity over almost everything Niko mentioned. Even after the bell for their end of lesson ringing, Kotori still have a lot of question that she wants to be answered. It gives Niko a lot of trouble because she will have something else that she needs to do after her teaching session is over,

"Niko-sensei! I still want to ask about why we have to use this when we're going to make that…"

"Sheesh, Kotori…. I can't answer everything today, our session is over. I have to get a cart to go home you know…."

"A cart to go home…? I thought you're living in the castle?" Kotori asked.

"No… not for a while... but anyway, I'll answer it in later session, ok? You should be going to the workshop now…" Niko said.

"Alright then, thanks for today, Niko-sensei!" Kotori said as she stood up from her seat.

"Wait! One more thing…." Niko said.

"Yes?" Kotori paused,

"You can call me Niko-chan….if that makes you feel closer with me…" Niko said shyly.

"Ok, Niko-chan!" Kotori said with a smile.

"But I'm still your teacher, ok?! Don't think you're my friend!" Niko yelled.

"Alright-alright… bye-bye, Niko-chan!" Kotori said before she ran out from the room.

* * *

><p>Castle gate,<p>

As Kotori ran out there, she found that Umi already in stand-by mode for her. It was strange because Umi is usually coming a little late since she will have a lot of things to do before that as an Elite Archer. Kotori wonder if she was just late this time, but Honoka is usually be the one who comes into the place first. So she think, it's no doubt that something is different today.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her.

"Ah…Kotori…" Umi smiled at her as she waits her to arrive in her place. Kotori hops cheerfully in front of her as she stops.

"Umi-chan! You're early today!" Kotori said.

"Ah, yeah, I just left the Elite Archer division yesterday..." Umi said.

"Ehhh?! You left?! Why?" Kotori asked in worry.

"I-It's nothing bad… After a few months being your escort, I just started to think, perhaps I should focus as it instead of keep going with the Elite Archer practices…" Umi said.

"Ehh? Then… where are you living now? I suppose you're not going to stay in the barrack again, right?"

"Hmm… I'm returning home, that is for sure. My family was also happy about it…"

"What about your wage?" Kotori asked.

"Oh, for that, I talked with the queen, she said she will hire me like a mercenary unit… it pays more so, I think I'm better this way…" Umi replied.

"Hmm… I wonder why you didn't go for a personal guardian… I think it pays a lot more…" Kotori said.

"W-wh-well! If I'm to be your personal guardian, it will also mean that I'll be staying around you all day…I….I doubt you want that!" Umi said nervously.

"I want that, must be fun to have Umi-chan around me all day!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Ah..Ahaha…. really? I…I mean… you don't want privacy? I doubt you want me to stay in front of your room, taking bath with you….and….uh….." Umi's face blushed red.

Kotori realized what she just said and blushes red as well.

"W-Well! Th-Th-then! M-Maybe…maybe ….maybe later when we're ready?" Kotori said nervously.

"Wh-when we're ready?" Umi asked still with blushing face.

"Y…yeah…. When we're ready….." Kotori replied shyly.

"I….I will consider it… I…I doubt my heart can take it for now…." Umi replied shyly before she giggled awkwardly.

"M…me too! uhh…..I should be careful with what I said next time…." Kotori mumbled.

The atmosphere between them changed, they wished that their savior coming to break the moment, though she hasn't come yet after a few minutes of silence…

"I…I wonder where Honoka-chan is!" Kotori said nervously.

"S-s-she….she must be working for the lunches…?" Umi replied.

"M-must be!" Kotori replied as she twiddled her fingers.

They remained quiet again for a while before they said all together,

"Should we check on her?"

"A…ah… yes… that's…. good idea…" Umi said.

"Y…yep…. Let's check on her…" Kotori said.

* * *

><p>They went back to the castle to look for Honoka,<p>

Though they couldn't find her to be in her post, her mother said that she might be still in the minister's room by now since she hasn't returned since then.

So the two decided to check on the Minister's room... they could hear a loud laughter of Honoka and The Minister, Tsubasa.

"I-isn't that… the minister?" Umi asked.

"Must be… hmm... she wasn't lying about her being close with the minister…" Kotori said.

"Wh...what are they doing? They're laughing so hard…" Umi said.

"I…I wouldn't know!" Kotori said nervously.

"Sheesh, either way, she has to come out now…" Umi said as she was about to knock the Minister's room door, Kotori quickly hold her,

"Umi-chan! Don't! W-what if they're in the middle of something important?" Kotori said.

"S-something important?" Umi asked.

"Y-yes… Uhm…. Let's… let's just go to the workshop on our own for now, ok?" Kotori said.

"A-alright…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Minister room,<p>

"So that's how I managed to get the bear down, it was hilarious to make him do all that!" Honoka said as she gestured proudly.

Tsubasa laughed hard after watching Honoka telling her story,

"Wow, that's really exciting! Maybe I should try to ask for some tasks like that too!" Tsubasa said.

"You should! The tokens are worth a lot, you know! It was difficult though if you didn't really understand what for what… you can't trick her too because she will know…" Honoka said.

"I can imagine that, we just had a few discussions last time and this Toujou Nozomi is a really difficult person. Erena was so annoyed by her while Anjuu is somewhat just giggling at her, the way she talks also somewhat funny and unique, but… anyway, can you tell me more about what this homunculus can do? It just somewhat feels like witchcraft more than Alchemy…." Tsubasa asked,

"They're helper… they're really cute, you know! I can't believe it's a work of alchemy too, but Witchcraft or not, I don't think it matters since they're existed to help their master with work. They harm no one, right?" Honoka said.

"True, but witchcraft is always be forbidden since long-long-long time ago, just look at what they've done to the north kingdom. They froze everything and anything, creating eternal winter on their land and slain their citizens, cursing their castle and everything around them. Even until now, the sound of the dead are still heard from the North route… witchcraft is scary…." Tsubasa replied.

"Then, I'm sure Alchemy existed to fight against it. It makes people can do something that impossible, right? Nozomi-chan and Kotori-chan are slowly helping out the nature around us too! It may not be as instant as magic, but it does help, right? They're doing something good so why not? We can't be sticking with the complicated old ways." Honoka said.

"True, the lands around us are slowly recovering too because of their work… and that specific Elite Archer who just left her division yesterday. Now we can start working on our steady fertile farms… and your foods are getting better taste too!" Tsubasa said cheerfully.

"Yup! I've heard the farmers are no longer need to travel around to plant their vegetables. With steady farm, our production will increase and we won't need to buy too much from the south and west kingdom, also we can pick the best quality too… and we can save the money for something else— like…upgrade the kitchen?" Honoka said.

"Aha, that always comes with that. But true, I would like to get an upgrade on the kitchen, but I can't decide on my own. We agreed that the princess will take care of the castle management as well… so… you should convince her to upgrade the kitchen! Then I'll agree to her decision in instant!" Tsubasa said.

"Sure! Hehe… and…oh… speaking of which, I think I should get going now, they might be waiting too long already…" Honoka said.

"You're going to help them out again today?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yup, or doing my own task if Kotori is on synthesis task again today… hmmm I hope she is on gathering task today… it was a lot of fun to travel around— but I wish we can go for a few days or more to do that…" Honoka said.

"I've been thinking about that too, maybe the princess would like to travel around the area more to examine our lands, she might be able to get some more things done that way— though I can't possibly suggest that after what happen to the king…. I believe the queen will object…" Tsubasa said.

"True…." Honoka replied.

The two remained quiet to start thinking about it… and Honoka forgot about what she was about to do before….

* * *

><p>Back into where the princess is,<p>

Kotori and Umi walks to the workshop in such an awkward atmosphere. They still couldn't get rid of the idea about the personal guardian and the privacy things off their mind. They wished that they never talked about it before, though what done is done and they can't possibly pretend that it never happened before. Maybe they just need to spend today somehow and wish that they will be able to talk normally again tomorrow.

As they reached the workshop, Kotori knock the door politely. They waited for a while— still in awkward atmosphere, hoping that someone will open the door for them. But after about a few minutes, there's no one that open the door for them.

Umi decided to attempt to knock the door as well, they once again waited but no one answered it.

"Strange… this should be our time to go to workshop, right?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I believe she said that too yesterday…" Kotori said.

"But how could no one open the door for us?" Umi asked.

"Hmm…." Kotori remained quiet.

She tried to touch the handle to open the door— it was surprisingly very cold.

"W-whaa! S-so cold!" Kotori said as she released her hand quickly.

"Cold? But… it not autumn or winter yet… the sun is shining brightly too today…" Umi said.

"Yeah… that's strange…" Kotori said.

Umi decided to try touching the door too— she can feel the coldness of the door handle, though she ignored it and attempted to open the door. It's not locked…

"It's unlocked…." Umi said.

"T-then, Nozomi-chan must be inside…" Kotori said.

"W-what happen with her then?" Umi asked.

"I…I don't know… there are so many things that I don't know about yet…" Kotori replied.

"Ah, we must check it out!" Umi said as she quickly open the door and….

"C-c-chika!" Elichika is sticking her back into Nozomi's room door. They don't see anything wrong with the room other than the strange cold temperature, but what make them wonder is, why Elichika stick her back into Nozomi's door? It's like she is trying to hide something behind it.

"Elichika? What's happening here?" Umi asked.

"Ch…Chi..chika….." Elichika turned her eyes away.

"Hmm… You're hiding something…" Umi said seriously.

"C-chika! Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika replied nervously.

"What are you hiding…. Where's Nozomi and why is it so cold here…?" Umi asked.

"Ch-chi-chika…..chika-chika-chika…chika…" Elichika tried to explain.

"No way… we're not going anywhere until you tell me about what happen…." Umi said.

_Does Umi-chan understand what Elichika say?_

Kotori thought as she stares into her friend frowning at Elichika.

"Chika-chika! Chikaaa! Chika-chika-chika!"

"Huh? Kotori can't synthesis for today? But we are only two people today, you think we can do a gathering task with only two people?" Umi asked.

"Chika! Chika-chika-chika-chika-chika-chika!" Elichika replied in panic.

"Alright, fine, so where's our task?" Umi asked.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika quickly run to the table. Umi keep focusing on the door that Elichika tried to hold before. They're very curious about what happening behind there, is this little creature did something bad to her own master? It surely be a possibility.

Umi give Kotori a glance which luckily Kotori understood. As Elichika started to write on a paper, Kotori and Umi quickly dashed to the door, Umi quickly opened the door despite the freezing handle.

Then they see it with their own eyes… a tall woman with blonde hair, pale white skin and cold blue eyes, manhandling the one who they know as their teacher, Nozomi. They faced each other and their tongues are sticking with each other, licking aggressively— their bodies are uncovered by any single cloth and they can see the room is freezing from every corner.

Either way, they quickly closed the door and stick their back on the door. They just can't believe what they see with their eyes. Elichika went panic and she writes faster before she quickly jumps and gives the paper to Umi.

"Ch-chika! Chika-chika-chika! C-ch-chikaa!" Elichika gestured to them as if they should quickly leave before anything bad happen.

"I-I Understand! Let's go Kotori!" Umi said before she grabs Kotori's hand and quickly run out from the workshop.

* * *

><p>Outside the town,<p>

Kotori and Umi walking next to each other as they read their task, though they are now just can't forget the sight they saw for a few seconds and keep losing their focus. They sighed together,

"What is that just now… I just didn't expect her to be doing that in a daylight…" Umi said.

"U..Uhm… I'm sure there must be an explanation… and… I've never seen that woman before, but… don't you think she is kind of alike with Elichika?" Kotori asked.

"I believe so…" Umi said.

"Then, she must be the one who married Nozomi-chan… uh… that means… she is… a legend?" Kotori said.

"A legend…? Then, it might explain about the freezing room… she must be the legendary guardian of the north…one that was told to be able to freeze anything that she touch… but, Nozomi is clearly being touched by her…. is she fine with that?" Umi asked.

"I… I don't know… it might be related to Alchemy, maybe she can create a potion that prevents her to freeze from her touch? I mean like, if she can help with petrification, why not with frozen thing?" Kotori asked.

"Probably…." Umi replied.

They sighed together as they stopped,

"But still…. we should apologize for that. We're invading their privacy…" Umi said.

"I know…."

They sighed again,

"Anyway, this should be the forest that I—Holy!" Umi looks surprised to what she sees.

They saw a very lush forest with huge trees and green plants everywhere.

"What is it, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I…I didn't expect it to be like this after many months! T…This is marvelous! It's like they are all magically growing up! Alchemy is splendid! Too good! This is too good!" Umi said excitedly.

"Really?" Kotori asked.

"Yes! Hmm… I believe that one will be a good sight too, let's go Kotori!" Umi grabs her hand and excitedly takes her inside the forest.

* * *

><p>They stopped at a freshwater lake with a waterfall on its side and a small river that connected to it,<p>

Umi and Kotori look into their surrounding in awe. They can't believe what they see with their eyes, everything just looks like a heaven to them. The trees, the green plants, the living birds and insects, the flowers that started to bloom, everything is too beautiful to be real— yet it is real.

"I… I can't believe it… this was a barren land with nothing but polluted water which turns living into stone… now is…. is a heaven…." Umi said excitedly

"It was…?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, it was! I'm so glad to see this miracle…" Umi said before she ran closer to the lake.

"This lake wasn't this big too back then… and… the water wasn't this pure either…" Umi continued. Kotori approached it closer and checking out on her own reflection in the pure water. When she saw it, she just somewhat feels like trying to drink the water. She crouched and took a small empty vial from her bag, scooped the water with it then when she was about to drink it…

"W-wait! Kotori!" Umi yelled. Kotori stopped to see her,

"Don't try it yet… we still don't know if this water is safe enough to be consumed…" Umi said.

"Ah, right… then, maybe we can try putting in some fishes that we caught before?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, right, that's the way… please try it, Kotori…" Umi said excitedly.

Kotori closed the vial, placed in her bag and took the plastic bag which they fill with living fish from the other freshwater lake nearby. She placed the plastic bag on the lake water surface.

"Eh? Why you didn't open it yet?" Umi asked.

"Niko-chan used to tell me, we need to do this first before moving a fish in so they're not surprised by the water temperature change…" Kotori said.

"Oh….I didn't know…. but I'm glad you do!" Umi replied.

Kotori giggled,

"Yup, now we need to wait for a while…" Kotori said.

"Ah, then, why don't we take a few sample materials while we're on it? I think we have a few materials that you can use around here, right?" Umi asked.

"Yup, good idea!" Kotori replied.

* * *

><p>They started to gather a few materials around the area,<p>

It doesn't take too long to be able to get all the sample, the last one is the apple tree that grow on the side of the lake. It was pretty tall, so they decided to use Umi's archery skill to take down the specific apple that they aim.

"Can you get it, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I think so…" Umi tried to aim on the branch.

As accurate as she is, she managed to take down the apple and Kotori caught it quickly before it reached the ground.

"Hyaeet!"

"Great job!" Umi said excitedly.

"Hehe, we also got something else here…" Kotori said as she noticed the spider webs that attached on the branch.

"Ah, the spiders are still living around here…" Umi said.

"They're already here before?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, but these are just common spiders, nothing like the one in deeper area…" Umi said.

"You mean the silver webs?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. Have you tried to make dresses from that?" Umi asked.

"I did, but, it was pretty hard to control it because it's very elastic and strong… it's hard to cut it too…" Kotori said.

"That's why it's expensive. My Elite uniform was made from that…" Umi said.

"Oh, now that you say about that… Did you get to keep your uniform?" Kotori asked.

"No… I have to return this once I'm able to get a better one… or at least one with same quality…" Umi said.

"Ah, then I want to make one for Umi-chan! I think I can design you a decent one!" Kotori said.

"Really? I'm looking forward to it…" Umi said.

"Yup! Come to my room tonight, ok? I need to get your sizes…" Kotori said.

"Alright…"

"Then…uh… I think we should go release the fishes now…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, let's go do that and return to workshop…"

* * *

><p>After they finished with every task they assigned to do today,<p>

They returned to the workshop and with a hesitation, they knocked the door.

"I hope Nozomi-chan isn't angry about before…" Kotori said.

"Either way, we must apologize. Don't run from it!" Umi said.

"I know…"

The door opened gently and Nozomi is the one who open the door.

"Ah, you two already returned, come on in…" Nozomi said with a warm smile.

Kotori and Umi look into each other, they wonder if she noticed them accidentally looking at what they're not supposed to see.

They walked in and sat on the sofa, just like usual. Then Nozomi sat on the chair near the table to listen to their report. Elichika sat on the table too like usual.

"So, how's your assignment?" Nozomi asked.

"B-before we report, we wanted to apologize about …uh… the...incident…today…" Umi said.

"Y-yeah! We are just worried if anything bad happen…" Kotori added.

Nozomi giggled,

"What incident? I don't remember…" Nozomi said with a mischievous smile.

"Eh?" The two looks confused,

"Do you remember any incident today, Elichika?" Nozomi asked.

"Chika…" Elichika shook her head.

"B..But…. we saw you and… that…. woman…?" Umi said.

Nozomi giggled at them again,

"Oh…. that….Is she hot?" she asked teasingly.

"Uh….? I'm…sorry?" Umi asked back.

"I was asking, is she hot? Because she is so hot for me…" Nozomi said.

Umi and Kotori look into each other confusedly then back to Nozomi who's still smiling at them.

"I think she is cold. She froze the whole room— literally…" Kotori said with a smile.

Nozomi laughed,

"That's what I want to hear… let's not be too serious, ok?" Nozomi said.

Umi turned to Kotori— Kotori gave her a sweet smile.

"I appreciate your apology. I'll give you two bonuses today for being a warrior hearted. Not many people have that kind of courage, you know. Though next time, when everything goes cold like this, don't try to open the door. I tend to forget to lock it…" Nozomi said.

"Understood…" Umi said.

"Is she that charming? It sounded like you can't resist yourself for a second until you can't even do a simple task such as locking the door.." Kotori said innocently.

"Ko-Kotori….?" Umi was worried for a second, but her worry gone as she can hear Nozomi giggled,

"She is… but now that you're talking about that, it sounded like you're not as innocent as you look, Kotori-chan. We should talk about that later, your friend here might not be able to take it…" Nozomi said as she turned to Umi.

"Just report to me what you've done and get today. I should give my score to you two…" she continued.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

Kotori returned to the castle and Umi had to return to her home and come back again later at night. She is no longer able to stay at the castle as she left the Elite Archer division, though she is allowed to come as guest if invited.

Then as what she usually has at night, she talked to her mother about almost everything that happened today. She kept quiet about a few things that she shouldn't talk about and trying to keep on her topic about the miracle that happened after a few months.

"Is that true the barren land grown into something like that?" her mother asked excitedly.

"Yes! It was! But we're still testing about the water pureness level. We placed a few living fish in there to see how they will go after a few weeks. We don't want to risk anything bad!" Kotori said.

"That's amazing… Alchemy is surely amazing… what else do you get today?" her mother asked.

"Uhm… we also returned a few materials sample for Nozomi-chan, she said, she want to run a few test on them as well to check on its healthiness. Once we're able to confirm it, I think our kingdom can start farming from there to add into our food supply, we can press the outcome again!" Kotori said.

"Yup, that's really amazing… is there anything else I need to know?" her mother asked.

"Well, Nozomi-chan said, the forest that we made is just a small part of the kingdom, we still need to work on it again on our own to spread out the green. She doesn't want us to depend on Alchemy or it will have risk of overgrown… we don't want to live surrounded by giant trees, right?" Kotori said jokingly.

"We surely don't, except we want to live in the giant trees…. Oh! Now that you mentioned it, I do have a project to make a big garden in the middle of this city, but we have to relocate the market into somewhere else and it have to be a strategic place too. Do you think you can handle that?" her mother asked.

"Eh? Uhm… I'm not very sure… I haven't explored enough places around and…I doubt we can remove anything in our current town…" Kotori said.

"Tsubasa mentioned about it before, she told me that you need to have more time to go out… I've been thinking about that too… but… what do you think about it? Can you live outside the castle for more than one day?" her mother asked.

"I…I don't know… what do you think about it mother?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know about it too…." her mother replied sadly.

"Hnn… maybe I should ask about that to Umi-chan and Honoka-chan?"

"You should, I don't want to hold you back but I also worried about you…" her mother said.

"Ok, then I'll go ask them…."

* * *

><p>Night time in her room,<p>

Just like what they promised, Umi came into her room to let Kotori get her body size. She knocked the door politely,

"Excuse me…." she said.

Kotori quickly opened the door.

"Umi-chan! I've been waiting! I already prepared a few things for you…" Kotori said.

"I-Is that so?" Umi asked nervously.

"Eh? Why are you nervous all so sudden?" Kotori asked.

"Well… I'm just a little…uhm… nervous that I came into your room all by myself… I asked Honoka to accompany me but she said she want to do something else first before that… then she told me to go on first…so…." Umi turned her eyes away as he cheek blushes red.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to bite you or anything!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Ah..ahaha, is that so?" Umi asked awkwardly.

"There's also a few things that I wanted to ask you and Honoka-chan too… I talked to my mother about everything happened today…" Kotori said as she lets Umi in and close the door. They walked to the seat that used to be a place to do Kotori's study before the she had to move to the study room.

"W-what?! Di..Did you also tell her about what Nozomi do in her workshop today?" Umi asked as she takes a seat.

"N-No! That's an exception! I didn't say anything about that…" Kotori said.

"Oh… then… what do you want to ask?" Umi asked.

"Well, she asked me if I'll be fine to live outside the castle for more than one day to explore the land further…. I might be able to make some changes on it too…" Kotori replied.

"I think you will be fine, but you might need someone who knows about the path around the kingdom…" Umi said.

"Someone who knows about the path around kingdom…? Hmm…." Kotori began to think.

"I think Honoka will know someone who can do that or... maybe she can do that herself… I'm not sure. She is always full of surprise…" Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"She sure is always full of surprise…" Kotori said.

They giggled together,

"Now, we should start our business here, I believe you only have two hours visit time?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I'll need to leave before that though…." Umi replied.

"Alright then, now take off your clothes…" Kotori said.

"E…Excuse me…?" Umi blushed.

"Take off your clothes, I can't measure your body if you didn't take your clothes off…" Kotori said.

"W-W….Will you let me leave my underwear on…?" Umi asked nervously.

"Eh… why would I won't let you—oh…" Kotori just realized how her request can sounded wrong if she thinks further in. It might be too late to realize that, but they're already doing it this far. They can't be just cancel everything and start over again later. Kotori already promised to make her a new set of clothes too.

They stare into each other awkwardly again with blush on their face. They wished that they never made this kind of promise, but what done is done. They have to keep on going.

"I-it will be fast, ok, Umi-chan? I…I just need to do a few measurements…" Kotori said shyly.

"U-u-understood…." Umi replied stiffly.

Kotori took her body measurement tapes,

"C-can you stand first…?" Kotori asked.

"Yes! I can!" Umi stood up stiffly.

"Then… T-t-take off your clothes?" Kotori asked again.

"Yes! I can!" Umi did everything so quickly and stiffly.

Kotori started from measuring her shoulder length and her height, she wrote it down on the note that she already prepared.

"C…can you…. Do the T-pose?" Kotori asked.

"Yes! I can!" Umi did it so quick and stiffly.

Kotori started to measure her waist— which made her heart beating so fast as she realized how close her hands are to her crotch, though Kotori tried to keep focusing on her work.

Then she continued to Umi's belly which doesn't give her much trouble— then up to her breast which once again giving her a little hesitation.

_Alright…let's do this…Kotori…._

She thought to herself.

_It should be just a few things left after this… _

She thought again as she put the tape around her body… Kotori's heart beating faster as she stares into how the tape squeezes into Umi's breast, though before Kotori managed to focus on the number of the size…

"Umi-chan! Kotori-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Honoka shouted as she opened the door.

Kotori swear she just dropped the tape from her hands, she also swears that she skipped a heartbeat—the only thing she want to do right now is just to turn around and….

"Ah…ahaha….hello, good evening…Ho-Honoka-chan…." Kotori said awkwardly.

"Evening! What are you two doing?" Honoka asked.

"W-what are we doing…..? Well….." Kotori turned to Umi.

Umi still standing in a stiff T-pose quietly….

"Well?" Honoka asked innocently.

"W-wh-what are we doing again, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked awkwardly.

No respond from Umi.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori poked on Umi.

Umi fell to the ground stiffly in her T-pose.

"W-W-whaaaa! Umi-chan! Don't dieee!"

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

It was fortunate that they managed to be back to normal again last night after they did a few treatments to Umi. Kotori managed to get all of her measurement too and she can start working on the clothes, though she wanted to do some research on the materials she needed to make a better set for Umi.

She was also still thinking about someone who knows a lot about places outside the town's outskirt and also can tag along with her. Honoka said she doesn't really know much since she never left the castle other than to the farms and town's outskirt to accompany Kotori.

She thought about to ask to Niko, though she doubt she will be able to tag along with her..but…

"Niko-chan…." Kotori called her as she stopped to work on her written assignment.

"What?" Niko replied.

"Are you free in the afternoon?" Kotori asked.

"Not until next three months, what about it?" Niko asked.

"Uh… I need to explore area outside the town's outskirt, I might have to stay in the wild for more than one day…. but… I'm afraid I need someone who knows about the area…" Kotori said.

"Oh? You want my help for that? Well… I can't help you until next three months. You should try asks someone else… like, that delivery girl?" Niko said.

"Rin-chan?"

"Yeah, she is always traveling around the nation, so I'm sure she can help you out…"

"W-whaa! You're brilliant, Niko-chan!" Kotori appreciated,

"Of course, I'm your teacher after all…" Niko said proudly.

"Thank you! I'm glad I'm your student!" Kotori said.

Niko grinned proudly,

"You should…"

"Hmm… I should ask for some advice from Nozomi-chan as well! I believe she knows a lot more too!" Kotori said.

"Wh-what….? Why would you still need her advice…?"

"Because I feel like I need her advice too!" Kotori said.

"Sheesh, alright then, but do your assignment first, ok?"

"OK!"

* * *

><p>Later in the workshop,<p>

Honoka, Umi and Kotori consoled about going outside the town's outskirt area.

"Is that all your problem…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes, I believe you will have plenty solution to offer… we won't mind too if you put us on a task that related to it…" Umi said.

"Yup, we won't mind!" Honoka said.

Nozomi smiled, her eyes keep looking at Kotori instead of the two…

"Well… I'm still waiting for someone to say something…" Nozomi said.

"Eh…? You mean, me?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, you… I've been watching all of you until now, I'm very bothered by the fact that you're always following the two while you're supposed to be the one who lead…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, that's also what I always say. She need to lead but she always ended up to be lead than leading…" Umi said.

"Uh? Well… I'm… I'm feeling like I'm better to follow than having a follower!" Kotori said.

"That is not allowed… you're the princess, you have to be the one that care most…." Nozomi said.

"Uhhnn…well… I care…." Kotori said.

Everyone remained quiet for a while until Nozomi giggled,

"I don't know what's your problem, but I'll add that as your task, ok?" Nozomi took the paper that she prepared,

"Kotori-chan must lead the way…" Nozomi said as she wrote on the paper.

"Uuhh! I don't think I can!" Kotori said.

"Are you giving up this task?" Nozomi smiled mischievously, she is trying to remind her about the deal they made.

"N…No…." Kotori said.

"Good, now about your problem. I'd like to suggest you to go do this task first, I will have a few talk with the queen again about further action that might be good for you… You don't need to report for this one…." Nozomi handed them a piece of paper. Looks like its gathering task again today.

"Eh? We don't?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, just enjoy this task…"

* * *

><p>The town's outskirt,<p>

Apparently, they are all told to go to the furthest side of the town's outskirt which is a very tall hill with an abandoned windmill on top of it.

"So that's where we supposed to go…." Kotori said as she looks at the hill from afar.

"Yup, that's where we're going!" Honoka said.

"What is it in there?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… it has been empty for long ago… so I think it will just as empty as it was…" Honoka said.

"Oh…"

"Now, shall we move?" Honoka asked excitedly.

They suddenly can hear a click as she said it.

"Eh? What is that clicking sound?" Umi asked as she turned around to look for the source. The other two also tried to look around but they couldn't find anything.

"Hmm… weird…." Umi said.

They look around again for a while,

"Ah well, let's just move on…" Umi said.

Another click…

"Eh? Another click?" Umi said again.

"Uhm… it sounds like we will trigger something when we say, Let's move on…" Kotori said.

Nothing heard.

"Nah, that's not it. Let's go, we can't linger here forever!" Honoka said.

Another click…

"Eh? Again? What is that, seriously?" Umi tried to look around.

"Uhm…. As long as nothing is bad happening… I think we can ignore that…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… then let's finish this task and ignore that…" Umi said.

Another click but they ignored it and keep moving on.

* * *

><p>They got through the forest and some rivers until they finally reached their destination,<p>

Once again Kotori always ended up to be lead instead of leading. Though they don't remember that task and focused on the strange clicks that they keep hearing along the way.

"Sheesh, I keep hearing strange clicks, it made me feel so paranoid…" Umi said.

"Me too, I wonder what that is…" Honoka said.

"Uhhm… I don't know…." Kotori said.

"But anyway, let's just check on the task paper again… I'm sure this is the only task we have, right?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" Honoka said.

But before they actually check their paper, Kotori ran to the edge of the hill near a line of fence, she could see the town from there. It looks big and beautiful, she never see this kind of scenery before, even when she was in the tallest tower in the castle…

"W-whaaaaahh! It looks so pretty from here!" Kotori said.

"I know right?" Honoka said.

"Ah, look! That's the forest we visited yesterday, Kotori…" Umi said as she pointed to the small forest across the town.

"Yup, it is!" Kotori smiled.

The trio began to enjoy the view they are seeing from there. They can see the beautiful farmland that started to grow green and the small forest on some spots. It might not yet be a true beauty, but it feels like they've created something as a start.

But…. there's something that is off in Kotori's mind as she remember something,

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan…." Kotori called them.

"Yes?" they turned to her.

"This wasn't my first purpose to learn Alchemy, right?" Kotori said a little sadly.

"I knew you will say something like that…" Umi said.

"Eh?" Kotori turned to Umi.

"Don't keep your eyes on the target only. The step is also important." Umi said.

"Yup, I think so too. While you're learning, you can also do that for the castle, then maybe, your father might be proud too as he see his kingdom growing its prosperity!" Honoka said.

Kotori giggled,

"Hmm...True... then, I wonder what this related with our question before? Why would we need to go here first before we go out from the outskirt area?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… I don't understand too about that one, but I suppose Nozomi just love to spin us around. She never gives us a straight answer…" Umi said.

"Or actually! I might get it! Hang on for a sec…" Honoka ran to the abandoned windmill building, she broke the door and ran inside.

"Sheesh… I wonder why she just go straight doing anything she wants to do…" Umi said.

"Hehe, that's the Honoka that I know…" Kotori said.

And that was the time when Umi got reminded by something,

"Ah… aren't you supposed to be the one who leads today? You clearly didn't do that again today…" Umi said.

"Hmm…well… I honestly won't mind that. I wonder why you and her worried about it…" Kotori said.

"Well, Kotori, just like what she said, you're the princess. One day, you have to lead this Kingdom, you can't let yourself being passive and follow everything. I also think you will also need to know more about this Kingdom too, not just sitting around doing synthesis or tailoring… so that's why I will really agree if you want to try exploring around the kingdom again to understand your duty…" Umi said.

"I think Honoka-chan or Umi-chan can do that better… I still think that I'm not fit as leader…"Kotori replied sadly.

"No way… you just need to get more confidence in you…." Umi said with a big smile.

Kotori replied with a smile too, then as they realized they just exchanged a smile again— they blushed and quickly turned away from each other. They know there's still something wrong with them whenever they see each other. Though they couldn't really tell…

"Everyone! Up here!" Honoka called them from above. She is already climbing up all the way to the roof of the windmill.

"Honoka! That's dangerous!" Umi said.

"Hehe… but you can see the area outside the town's outskirt from here!" Honoka said.

"Ohhh! Then that must be it! Let's climb too, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"W-wait! Kotori!" Umi tried to retort before she got dragged along with her.

Umi know that she will be worried, though she is glad that Kotori can be motivated easily whenever she already see her target.

They climbed up to the roof through the hollow of the broken roof, then they stood next to Honoka to look at what she is looking at.

"W-whoah! That… that's huge!" Kotori said in awe.

"Yeah! I know right! I can also see the North Ruins from here, might be fainnnttt….but…But I see it!" Honoka said.

"I couldn't see them…" Kotori squint her eyes, trying to look for the North Ruins.

"Honoka, stop lying about it, you're looking to the south, not north…" Umi said.

"W-wha? Then it must be the south castle!"

"I still couldn't see it…" Kotori said.

"Of course you can't, the south castle should be far away from here. You won't be able to see it…" Umi said.

"But I really see something!" Honoka said.

Umi sighed.

"The only thing you can see from here is the spider lair. Over there…" Umi pointed to a big forest which looks like dominated by spider webs. It's located a little further from the town's outskirt fences.

"Whaah! I can see it!" Kotori said excitedly

"Oooh! I see it too!" Honoka said excitedly too.

"Then-then, I want to look—…" Kotori tried to turn around to see the north part but she steps on a fragile roof and…

"Kotori!" Umi quickly grabs her hand as she is close to fall into the windmill. Umi could see the spiral stair and Kotori who's about to fall down to the ground. It was lucky that Umi is strong enough to hold her.

"U…Umi-chan…?" Kotori blushed as she could see Umi holding her forehand strongly with her hand. She somewhat feel like she have ever seen this scene before… back then when she was a little.

"Hey, you two alright?" Honoka asked as she tried to approach them.

"Yeah, help me to get her—…" before Umi could finish, the roof that Umi steps on also broke down. Honoka quickly grab Umi's hand. Then they could hear cracking sound from the roof before Honoka decided to swing the two into the nearest stairs— though that didn't prevent the roof from falling. The three fall into the nearest stairs.

Without her realizing, Umi embraced Kotori tight as Honoka fall on her own as she tried to release them, though she managed to stand on her balance because of her free hands. As Kotori opened her eyes, she could see Umi trying to protect her from the fall, and as their eyes met— they blushed again and quickly turn away from each other.

"That was close…" Honoka said.

"N…Nice reflex, Honoka…" Umi appreciated— her face still red.

"Y-yeah… nice reflex, Honoka-chan…" Kotori said.

"Sheesh, the I guess the windmill is too old for us…" Honoka said.

"Yeah, true…" Umi said as she tried to wake up along with Kotori.

"I…I think we should go home now…. we're supposed to return before dinner, right?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah…we should…" Honoka replied.

They walk out from the windmill and they can see a person that they didn't expect to see.

Nozomi is standing in front of them with both of her hands on her waist.

"N-…Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Oh? Hello. Looks like you just finished with your nice sightseeing…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi-chan, what are you doing here?" Honoka asked innocently.

"Well… are you familiar with this sound?" Nozomi said before Elichika pops out from her shoulder and pressed a counting device which made a clicking sound— the same clicking sound they heard along the way before.

"S…so… so that was it…" Umi said in horror.

"According to Elichika's counting device…. Kotori was being lead around for about forty six times until you all reached here safely…" Nozomi walk to approach them slowly, the trio stare into her in horror.

"So I want to make sure you all get forty six rubs on each breast before you're returning home…safely…." Nozomi emphasized the last word.

And the trio won't forget that time… not for a long time.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

As usual, Kotori is having dinner with her mother and tell her the story of their adventure today. Her mother seems to be amused to hear about how they get a penalty because Kotori didn't lead them,

"So she wanted you to lead them? That's good of her to care about such things, but I understand a lot about you, Kotori… I was like you too…" her mother said between her giggles.

"Sheesh…. I really can't forget the feeling of it. It's so painful and ticklish in the same time…" Kotori said as she crossed her arms and trying to sooth her own body from all the pain she get today.

"I hope it will also make you remember that you need to learn how to lead…" her mother said.

Kotori sighed,

"It's hard…." Kotori said.

Her mother giggled at her.

"By the way mother, have I ever played in the windmill that I just told you about?" Kotori asked.

"Hmmm... have you? I think you did, with Honoka and Umi. Three of you are never been separated before until that day…." her mother said.

"That day?" Kotori ask.

"Yeah, I think you fell on the same windmill… you're alright, but you seem to be losing some memory…" her mother said.

"I...fell on the same windmill?" Kotori ask again.

"Yeah... Three of you fell down to the ground from the roof… It was Honoka who reported that to us, she is only wounded a little. You fell unconscious, Umi was wounded on her back, looks like she was trying to protect you…" her mother said.

_Umi-chan….did? I don't remember…._

Kotori said in her mind.

"Then after you get back up, you started to play with Honoka again, but Umi had to get medical care for a few days, then when she got back up, she was called to join the military. She climbs up to Elite Archer rank so quickly…. She is a very skilled Archer… it's too bad that she left her rank. She said she wanted to spend more time for others more… so I can't stop her…."

_That's…. that's just…._

"Ah, by the way, Nozomi just talked to me before. She said we should build an Inn near the town's outskirt borderland. What do you think of that idea?" her mother asked, snapping out Kotori from her own thought.

"Ah? I think it's good… she must have her reason, right?"

"Yup…. And she—…."

They began to discuss about the Inn idea that Nozomi gave to them.

Although Kotori still able to catch up with the conversation she is having, her mind is still bothered by the fact that there are so many things that she might've lost in the childhood. How could she forget about the one who protects her?

It surely something that she wants to know further. She refuse to forget such thing— especially when she knows that she might have something for that person as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I hope you still can enjoy this... I'm still having a hard time to adjust with Kotori and Umi's personality... but yeah, I'll try my best to keep them in character but I might make them a little OOC too in process so...I'm really sorry v_v**


	5. To Catch a Cat

**A/N: Short chapter before action chapter**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I love it!**

**I'm also flattered by ppl who PM me about how they love The Fool's Journey and apply some things in there to their life! Thanks again for you all to appreciate that! I'm so happy x3**

* * *

><p>Months passed,<p>

While she works along with the projects that the castle do such as building an Inn, watch towers in a few spots, and renovating the town's wall.

Kotori attempted to recover her childhood memory piece by pieces by asking people around her about what she might forget, though the only things they could tell was about how bad she is when she was a little. She and Honoka who often make Umi cried because the two always make trouble while Umi always trying to stop them.

There also a time when the two makes Umi really upset and ended up to be chased by the angry Umi all the way around the castle, a lot of people can't forget such views. Yet again, Kotori couldn't remember such event used to happen.

She have not much explanation that she could get from it, but she knows she have a feeling towards the person who she often make trouble with. Is it love? Is it just a sorry because she forgot her? Or was it just a charm that Umi gives out?

When she asked to the military elites, they told her that Umi have a lot of fans. They attempted to get closer to her yet she never able to manage herself well and ended up to be running away from them. That's how they know that Umi is an extremely shy person.

Though they respect her because of her skill that surpass them, not to forget about the gentleness that she have which made her a good role model.

Today, she had to do a synthesis task to make some bug repellant for the newest farm land that they wanted to work on. The castle just finished with the cleaning task and found out they can't work on it due to the bugs and pest problem.

Kotori tried her best to focus on her current task and ignore the fact that she wanted to know further about her childhood past. Maybe after knowing them, she can compose herself and decide about what she feels towards her dearest friend.

She sighed weakly as she stirs her mixture in the cauldron,

_I wonder how much I forget… I feel pity for Umi-chan because I never noticed her before… it feels like she has done so much for me and I just act like she never did…._

She thought. The worry in her face didn't go unnoticed by Elichika who's been drawing on her paper next to her.

"Chika-chika?" Elichika asked.

"Eh? What is it, Elichika?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika-chika-chika?" Elichika asked again.

Kotori doesn't get it, though she decides to just speak anyway. Nozomi is inside her room doing whatever she is doing right now. It's not going to be a problem if Kotori talk to Elichika who she thought might not understand what she actually dealing with.

"Well, it's nothing, I was just wondering what I actually feel toward someone. I know there's something, but I don't want to decide on my own. I might be wrong, but I might be right. Even if I'm right, what should I do and even if I'm wrong, what should I say…? Then what is that someone actually feels towards me?" Kotori said.

"Chika…chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said with a wry smile. Kotori still doesn't get it, but she decides to keep rambling anyway.

"It feels like a love story. Typical love story… but this one is somewhat too realistic. I know I have a feeling, but I can't decide which feeling is it. I'm afraid if I'm wrong, I might not know how to go back and how to stop…"

"Chi-chi-chi-chi…chika-chika!" Elichika giggled. She was then searching through a stack of paper and takes one with a picture of Nozomi in smaller version and ears that looks like a raccoon dog ears. It's also surprisingly very realistic.

"Ah? Is that Nozomi? How cute!" Kotori said.

"Chika-chika…. Chika-chika-chika-chika!" Elichika shook her head, then she looks like she is trying to explain something.

"No? Then who is she if it's not Nozomi?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika…. Nozochika!" Elichika said.

"Nozochika? Are you mixing yourself with Nozomi?" Kotori asked.

"Chika! Chika-chika-chika, Nozochika!" Elichika shook her head again and still trying to explain.

Kotori could hear a giggle, she turned around to see Nozomi in her night dress, she looks a little messy but happy. Kotori can see a hint of ice on her lips before Nozomi licked it in.

"Nozochika is her soul-mate… she is staying with my darling to take care of her daily needs…" Nozomi said as she walks to the sofa and sit down in a relaxed gesture.

"She was saying your feeling is something normal. She feels that way too when she met her soul-mate…" She continued as she rested her head on the sofa. She looks like she is satisfied from doing whatever she is doing in her room.

"You look happy, is there anything you just managed to make?" Kotori asked.

"Managed to make? Hmm… nope, more like something that I always need daily. A taste of cold chocolate combined with freezing lips and rough yet tender tongue, mixed with the sensation of delicate fingers to touch my body… ah…there always be time for that… or… there must be a time for that in my day." Nozomi said with face full of satisfaction.

"Uhm… I'm not sure what chocolate you're talking about but I suppose I can imagine it…" Kotori said.

"It's literally a chocolate… though I have to make that since she always prefer my creation than others. It's also a good thing to be eaten with one who we love— it made them show their true feeling towards us…." Nozomi said.

"True feeling?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, I called it, Chocolate of truth. The materials to make it are pretty simple, but it will still be too hard for you to make it since it involves a special rare mushroom which requires some advanced treatments. I made it because my darling often having a hard time to unleash her wild side during our intimacy…" Nozomi explained.

"Uhm… isn't that like an erection drug?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? No… but well, chocolate is already something that can help out with sexual desire, but this Chocolate that I made is nothing like that. It just enhances someone's true feeling into its maximum until they can't resist themselves from doing what they want… " Nozomi replied.

"Oh…I… see…" Kotori replied.

"Using it is not that simple though, since it's really just enhance a true feeling, sometime you didn't get the right result… I used to give it to my darling when she is currently crafting a ring for us, I wanted her to stop working and treat me, but she ended up focused on the ring more instead…. I had to wait for a day for the effect to go off." Nozomi sighed.

Kotori began to think, maybe if she can get something like that, she can help herself with her current problem? She know she always have a hard time to choose what she need to do...maybe if she eat that, she can do what she truly want and no longer doubting herself?

"Chika-chika, chika-chika-chika…" Elichika say something to Nozomi. Nozomi giggled,

"I know that, I have been watching their behavior, seems like both sides are still having too much doubt to decide, except that person is already expressing her feeling secretly…" Nozomi said.

"Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika said excitedly.

"I can't help them. They have to make their own moves…" Nozomi replied.

"Chika..chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said sadly.

"Ah? Is that so? Hmm…." Nozomi began to think.

"Uhm….what does she say? I don't understand it…." Kotori said.

"She said you are doubting your own feeling just because you don't know how and where it come from… but tell you what, Kotori-chan. You don't always need a reason to do something… and you don't need to be afraid to take the first step. Wrong or not, it's your choice… you just have to fix it in the future… or at least, just do something else that could make up for your mistake…"

"But… what if people hate us because of what we've done? I mean… I'm a princess, if I did a mistake…."

"Princess or not, I believe everyone did mistakes, we shouldn't be reckless, but we shouldn't be scared too. Even if a thousand people say you're weird or dumb, you shouldn't make it a reason to stop doing what you think is right— or at least something that you can do. You just need to show to that thousand people that you can do good, but it doesn't mean you don't listen to other's reason…" Nozomi said before she takes a deep breath,

"Sometime they have a really good reason for it… and by the time we realize it, it's already too late and we only can regret…." She continued with face full of regret. She was then shaking her head,

"No… that's not supposed to be what I said, but anyway Kotori-chan, this is just about your love story, it's not yet about your alchemy… you really have to learn how to decide on your own… I know you can do it…" Nozomi said.

"You make it sound like I'll have to decide something more important later…." Kotori said.

"I do have a few predictions, but… let's not talk about that. Just work on your current task, ok? I'll teach you another thing later… like, bombs?" Nozomi said.

"Bombs? Why would I need bombs?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Didn't you say you want to go outside the outskirt? You will need bombs to protect yourself… you can't just depend on your escorts, there are a lot of things that they can't do out there, you know…" Nozomi said.

"Ahhh! Now that you mention it! I forgot to ask Rin-chan about being my escort!" Kotori said.

"Rin-chan? The delivery girl? You surely know how to choose your escort… she is decent… you know. I made her a boots of travel and she delivers around two hundred letters each day…"

"Ehh…? T-two hundred?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great? Hmm...but now that I think about it, I think it would be hard to ask Rin-chan to escort you. She would be busy working on that…except….." Nozomi began to think.

"Except…?"

"Mm… nothing of your concern… just focus on your synthesis, ok?"

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>After a few days,<p>

Kotori supposed to be finished with her synthesis today— she hurried from the castle to the workshop. Umi was on the gate waiting for Kotori while playing with an orange furred kitten.

"Ah, Kotori-good af—…" before Umi could finish, Kotori ran passing her.

"Afternoon, Umi-chan! Sorry, I have to hurry up to the workshop!" she said.

"Oh….?"

"I wonder what makes her in hurry like that…."Umi said as she watch her dearest friend running in panic.

"Nyaaa…." The kitten she carried yawned.

Umi decided to follow her with a gentle step along with a kitten on her arm.

* * *

><p>Inside the workshop,<p>

Kotori ran in without knocking the door and checked on her mixture that she has been stirring for a few days.

"Ahhh! It's popping some crazy bubble!" Kotori said in panic as she watches her mixture acting strangely.

"Ch-chika!" Elichika woke up from her rest on the table, she quickly ran into Nozomi's room door, opening it and went in before she closed it tight.

"W-wha? Elichika! Don't leave me! Wh-what-what should I do?" Kotori asked.

The bubble keep popping, Kotori still doesn't know what to do with it.

"Afternoon Kotori, what makes you—…" before Umi could finish, she noticed the cauldron starting to make smokes like it's going to explode.

"Kotori!" With a kitten on her arm, Umi quickly grab the princess and she turned her around— pinning her to the ground and covers her with her own body. That was also the time when the cauldron exploded… creating a massive dark smokes all over the room. The fire under the cauldron went off from the wind that created after explosion. Everything in the room is strangely fine, just very dirty on here and there.

Kotori open her eyes and see Umi cover her— she is once again protects her.

"U…Umi-chan…?" Kotori called her softly.

"Kotori… are you alright?" Umi asked in worry as she woke up from her.

"I…I'm alright…. What about you?" Kotori asked shyly.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me…." Umi said gently.

Umi helped Kotori to wake up from the ground. She was then also helping her to tidy up her clothes— even if it was actually her who needs to get her clothes cleaned from the dark ashes that sticks on all over her back and hair.

As Kotori noticed it,

"Ah, Umi-chan, you're dirty too…." she said.

"Am I…?" Umi tried to check on her own,

"Ah right…" she said as she tried to clean herself.

"Let me help you… there should be a brush somewhere around here…" Kotori said as she tried to look for the brush that she usually uses to clean the cauldron. She was then trying to clean Umi's back with it,

"Nyaa…" the kitten cried, Umi turned to it,

"Oh! Sorry, are you alright?" Umi asked.

"It looks fine… maybe it was just a little frightened from the explosion…" Kotori said.

"Yeah…" Umi sighed in relief.

Not so long after, Nozomi's door opened.

"Is everything alright already?" Nozomi asked as she peeks through the door.

"Aaa! Nozomi-chan! I failed the synthesis today!" Kotori cried as she turned to her.

"Is that so? Then you're not getting your token today…" Nozomi said with a smile.

"Uhh...the deadline is only five days left… I won't be able to make an extra…." Kotori said sadly.

Nozomi giggled as she walks to approach them.

"That's too bad then… but you know your focus is to make it happen…" Nozomi said.

"I know…." Kotori sighed.

"I don't have enough materials too to repeat it today… ah well… another gathering session then…" Kotori said.

"You can always buy from the market you know…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, yes, if the materials that you need are the same with what we gather a week ago, then you can find it in the market too…" Umi said.

"Really? Then I should go back to the castle and get some money…" Kotori said.

"You can use my money first, we have not much time to spend, right?" Umi said.

"U…Umi-chan?" Kotori looks flustered.

"Y-You can always return that later…!" Umi said shyly.

"My-my… the gentle woman in action… if only you're a little more aggressive you can make her locked with you, you know… or at least that is what my darling did to me…." Nozomi said teasingly.

"W-Wh-whatever do you mean, Nozomi, I was just offering an effective way to solve this problem…" Umi said.

Nozomi giggled.

"Sure, now I'll leave you two here…" Nozomi turned back to her room.

"Elichika, I want this room clean…" Nozomi said before she enters to her own room.

"Chika!" Elichika said as she ran out from the room with a small mop, broom, and bucket of water.

"Eh? Is it going to be fine to let her do the work?" Umi asked.

"Chika-chika..chika…chika!" Elichika replied.

"I see… then I won't help…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan, what does she say?" Kotori asked.

"She said she love working hard… so… we shouldn't bother her working…"

"Oh…okay…"

"Let's go to the market then…" Kotori continued.

"Ah, is it fine if I leave the kitten here? I think I'll be carrying a lot of item in return…" Umi said.

"Uh…I think it will be fine… we have Elichika…" Kotori said.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika said proudly.

"Alright then, I'm counting on you…" Umi said as she placed the kitten on the floor.

* * *

><p>Marketplace,<p>

Kotori and Umi walk through the market, browsing for the materials they need,

"Hmm… I wonder if I can get a few lavender or oranges, I think I wanted to try using that…." Kotori said.

"Lavender or oranges? I think I know about the oranges, but not sure with the lavender, how many do you need?" Umi asked.

"About four, but we might want to buy a little more. Elichika like fruits too…" Kotori said.

"Oh? I thought she only eats chocolate…" Umi said.

"Hehe, I just figured it out when Nozomi gives her a strawberry that covered with chocolate… she likes them…." Kotori said.

"That's still anything with chocolate, I doubt you can cover an orange with chocolate though? Except you want to make orange jam…" Umi replied.

"Orange jam…. Hmm... that's a good idea, Umi-chan. maybe we can try to make chocolate with orange jam filling…" Kotori said.

"Sounds good…" Umi smiled.

"Ah! I also need to get some pest poison! It's a shortcut to make the bug repellant materials!"

"Eh? Buying poison after talking about food surely makes me feel a little off…"

"Ehehe… well, after all my task is to make a repellant…"

"True…"

Then the two continue with their shopping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the workshop,<p>

Elichika humming a song as she keeps cleaning the workshop cheerfully until she could hear the door knocked...

"Delivery!" a familiar voice.

"Ch-chika!" Elichika quickly knocked Nozomi's door.

"Coming…!" Nozomi answered, Elichika quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Ah, Elichika-chan! I have delivery for Nozomi-san, is she here?" Rin asked as she carried a bouquet of red roses.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika nodded as Nozomi approached them.

"Here you go, Nozomi-san! This is your weekly rose bouquet from Ayase Eli!" Rin handed it to Nozomi.

"Ah, it looks very fresh, thanks a lot, Rin-chan!" Nozomi said.

"Yup! No problem-nya!" Rin replied.

"By the way, can I ask for a strand of your hair?" Nozomi asked.

"A strand of my hair?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I need your hair…" Nozomi said.

"Well, alright since you always do me a favor too-nya!" Rin replied before she offered her hair to Nozomi, Nozomi took one strand.

"Thanks, here is your tip.." Nozomi handed a few coins to Rin in return.

"Wee! I can buy ramen again-nya!" Rin said excitedly before she left.

Nozomi closed the door.

"Perfect, now I just need an animal…." Nozomi turned to the floor and found Umi's kitten resting on the small cushion that Elichika usually use to take a nap.

"Whose kitten is that?" Nozomi asked.

"Chika…" Elichika replied.

"Umi-chan? Well then, if I take that, you will protect me, right Elichika?" Nozomi asked.

"Ch-Ch-chika?" Elichika smirked.

"What? I thought you're as sweet as my darling…" Nozomi said with a flirty wink.

"Ch-chika….." Elichika sighed.

"Now that's my Elichika… I'll tell Nozochika you're protecting me and I'll make sure she will give you a kiss you will never forget…" Nozomi said as she takes the kitten with her and go back to her room….

"Chi..chika…." Elichika sighed again.

* * *

><p>Back to where Umi and Kotori are,<p>

They just finished with their shopping and started to check their needs before returning home.

"Is it already everything you need, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Hmmm….." Kotori tried to check again with her list.

"Yup! We're fine to go now…" Kotori said with a smile.

"Great, but anyway Kotori, you've been leading me around the market… " Umi said.

"Eh? Am I?" Kotori blushed.

"Yup, I know you can lead… you have a confidence, you just need to show that out to others…" Umi said.

"W-well… maybe it just because I'm somewhat feel comfortable around you…." Kotori said shyly.

Umi blushed as she heard it,

"R-R-really?"

"Y…yeah… but it's only if there are only two of us….."

The two looking at each other awkwardly for a while with their blushing face…

"A-anyway! I…. I think we should go back now! I believe your kitten already waiting for too long!" Kotori said.

"A-ahaha… right… I also already bought a teaser for her too…" Umi said as she stood up stiffly with all the bags that she carried.

"Y-yeah…t-that's good! Let's go!" Kotori said.

* * *

><p>The two returned to the workshop,<p>

Kotori opened the door and let Umi coming in with all the bags she carried for Kotori. They saw Elichika looks like crafting something on her usual spot—on the table.

"We're back Elichika…" Kotori said.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika respond them.

"Ah, this should be everything, right Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Yup, I can start doing the synthesis now…" Kotori said.

"Alright then, I'm going to take my own task…" Umi said as she placed the bags near the cauldron.

"Ok!" Kotori replied.

"Hmm… I think I'll play with the kitten for a— wait…." Umi look around the room.

"Where is she?" Umi asked.

"Eh? She should be around here, right? I remember we put her here…" Kotori said.

"Yeah…hmm…" Umi tried to search around.

Elichika started to get nervous.

Umi keep looking around while Kotori took a bucket and went out of the room to take water from the nearby well.

After a moment, Kotori returned with a bucket of water and she pours it to the empty cauldron. Umi still searching for her kitten around the room and she remembered, Elichika is supposed to be the one who take care of the kitten.

"Elichika, where's my kitten?" Umi asked.

"C-ch-chika! Chika….chika…" Elichika replied nervously without looking at Umi.

"She went out? Really?" Umi asked.

"Ch-chika-chika!" Elichika nodded.

"Hmm… you didn't do anything bad to it, right?" Umi asked.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika shook her head nervously.

Umi remained quiet as she keeps watching Elichika working on her own craft. She got a feeling that Elichika is lying. She approached her closer, Elichika is getting more nervous.

"Elichika…." Umi said in all seriousness.

"Chika…?" Elichika turned around to her slowly.

"Where's my kitten?" Umi asked.

"Ch-chika…." Elichika replied nervously.

Umi started to glare at her,

"You don't know….? Now that's a lie… isn't it?" Umi pinched Elichika's cheek.

"C-Cweevka…." Elichika said with her pinched cheek.

Kotori could feel a different aura coming out from Umi, then as she turned to her…

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

Kotori and Umi walk back to the castle, Umi has been sighing a lot of time over the loss of her kitten and she still doesn't know where her kitten goes…

"There..there…Umi-chan, you can always find another kitten…" Kotori pat her head,

"I already like that one… it's so cute and a little strange for a cat… she likes swimming…" Umi said.

"Swimming? How do you know?" Kotori asked,

"I found her the first time in the castle garden, she was swimming on the Koi pond…"

"Oh? Then is that mean she is the one who stole our fishes?"

"I don't think so, she doesn't like fishes…"

"Strange…." Kotori replied,

Umi sighed again,

"I wonder why Elichika refuse to talk about it too, even after I pull her cheek hard…" Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"Hmm… I don't know, maybe she is actually have her own purpose? She isn't evil so I believe it's for something good…." Kotori replied.

"You're right. What kind of thing that can happen to a kitten anyway? I believe every sane person will not harm a little kitten…" Umi said.

"Yup, maybe Elichika is trying to release the kitten too?" Kotori said.

"Release? So, you mean, the kitten doesn't like me?" Umi asked.

"N-No-no! I mean… most cats love freedom so like or not, they will prefer to be free; they're nothing like a dog who loves to stay with the one they love…" Kotori replied.

"You're right… maybe I should get a puppy later… or… just not getting any pet at all… I can't really stay around to take care of them too…." Umi said.

"Uhhm…well. That's your choice... but anyway, Umi-chan. thanks for everything today! You didn't get to do any task, but I'm happy that you're staying around me today! It always a little lonely in workshop since Nozomi rarely goes out from her room and Elichika often busy with her own thing." Kotori said.

"N-No problem…" Umi replied shyly.

"I'm looking forward for you to accompany me again tomorrow…" Kotori said.

"R-Right… I'm looking forward to it too…." Umi replied shyly.

They exchanged a shy smile before they parted away in the castle gate.

* * *

><p>A few days passed,<p>

Kotori once again running in hurry to the workshop, now it's a little earlier than before. As she arrived on the workshop, she quickly opens the door and found Umi already in there along with Elichika who's just napping today. The fire already off and the cauldron still full with green mixture.

"U-umi-chan?" Kotori called her— astonished.

"Ah, Kotori, didn't think you'll be on time…" Umi said.

"Did you turn off the fire?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, Elichika told me this is what supposed to be done…" Umi said.

"Yup, thanks so much!" Kotori replied.

"Now you just need to wait it cool down for a while, right?" Umi asked.

"Yep…" Kotori said as she closed the door and walk to the cauldron to check. The mixture is perfectly made, looks like she is successful this time, though she doesn't know how effective this is going to be. It would need Elichika's examination to tell if quality is fit for her task or not.

To put that aside though, Kotori wonder if Umi have an interest to be an alchemist too since she has been helping her out for a while now…

"Umi-chan, are you interested to be an Alchemist too?" Kotori asked.

"Me? No, Not really… I just really like to help out…" Umi replied a little shyly.

"Beside, Alchemy is also not for everyone, right?" Umi continued.

"Not for everyone…?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I've heard it's an exclusive knowledge… So not everyone is allowed to learn it… or at least, that's what the History says…" Umi replied.

Kotori giggled,

"You sound like Niko-chan now…" Kotori said.

"Really? Does she love talking about history too?" Umi asked.

"Yep, history say this, history say that…" Kotori replied.

"Well, history is important, it's also a good lesson for us so we're not doing the same mistake with people in the past…" Umi said.

"She said that too…" Kotori said as she giggled sweetly.

"E-either way though, my point is, knowing how good Alchemy can do for this land makes me think that perhaps the history want to say that only people with good intention allowed to learn Alchemy, just like you…" Umi said a little nervously.

"But Umi-chan is a good person too… so I think Umi-chan is allowed to learn Alchemy…" Kotori said.

Umi smiled gently,

"Even if I'm allowed, I would prefer to not to. I'd like to let someone feel special…" she said shyly as she turned away with a blush on her face.

It surprise Kotori to hear such thing from her, she never thought that it's possible for the shy Umi that she knows to say it right on her face.

"U-Umi-chan….?" Kotori blushed.

Umi remained quiet.

"T-thanks…." Kotori said as she turned away as well.

They might not look at each other right now, though they know they both are stealing a glance and once again exchanging a sweet smile to each other.

"A-Anyway! T-the mixture is cold enough! I think we should—…"

Before Umi could finish, they could hear a loud short explosion from Nozomi's room.

"W-whoaa!" The two grabs each other arm and Umi once again trying to cover Kotori with herself.

"Ch-chika!" Elichika woke up from her nap. She quickly opened the door and an orange smoke appeared from the room.

"Chikaa! Chikaaa!" Elichika shouted in worry.

They could hear a loud laughter— sounded like Nozomi, but is it possible for her to laugh like that?

"N-Nozomi…chan?" Kotori called her as she keeps herself in Umi's embrace.

"It's done! It's done! I did it again!" Nozomi said between her laughter.

"Behold to witness Nozomi's power!" she said again as the smokes began to fade.

Kotori and Umi could see Nozomi holding a small naked creature with short orange hair, cat ears and tails, her eyes still partially closed but it's probably be chartreuse eyes. They also can see Nozomi's clothes and face dirty by the ashes.

"This is the next Homunculus!"

"W-whaaat…." Kotori and Umi stare at it in awe.

Nozomi laughed again,

"C-ch-chika…." Elichika stare at it in awe.

"Ah! Elichika, can you give her a set of clothes? I'll make you another later…" Nozomi said.

"Chika!" Elichika quickly ran into the room to search for clothes.

Nozomi just noticed how Umi and Kotori hug each other,

"Ah? Am I coming in a wrong time?" Nozomi asked with a teasing smile.

"N..No!" The two quickly parted from each other.

"Well then, excuse me for a while to prepare this creature…" she said before she walks into her room and closed it again.

Kotori and Umi stare into each other and shrugged, though maybe they just need to wait her for a while.

* * *

><p>After they all set up with everything,<p>

Kotori already placed her mixture on the proper case while Nozomi warped the sleeping small creature with a soft white cloth like a baby. They sat next to each other along with Elichika standing on the table.

"So that's a homunculus…. Am I right?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, she is a homunculus. I was attempting to make one long ago, though I hold into it since I haven't got any idea about it yet… then you came with the idea of asking Rin for escort, so I thought, maybe I'll make a homunculus Rin to replace her doing her job while she is escorting you…" Nozomi explained.

"Eehh? So you made it to help me? That's nice of you…" Kotori said.

"I'm always nice…" Nozomi giggled.

"When she will wake up?" Umi asked.

"Oh? I can active her anytime… though I want to make sure Rin-chan is willing to help you out first…"

"What if she refuses?" Kotori asked.

"Then I'll decompose her…" Nozomi said.

"W-what? Decompose her?!" Umi and Kotori looks surprised. They somehow can imagine a horror as they heard that.

"Yup… but oh— now that you react like that, why don't we make it as the next task? Like…. Find Rin-chan within two days or something?" Nozomi said.

"W-wh-whaaa! L-let's find her, Umi-chan!" Kotori quickly grabs Umi's hand and ran out from the workshop.

Nozomi giggled,

"That's the spirit…" she said.

"Chika…." Elichika sighed.

* * *

><p>Town's outskirt,<p>

They dragged Honoka with them and hid behind the bushes near the town's entrance.

"What is it-what is it?" Honoka asked excitedly.

"Sssh! Honoka! You will scare Rin if you talk so loud!" Umi whispered.

"Oh? We're catching Rin-chan? Why?" Honoka asked.

"We can't explain, but stay quiet, I heard Rin-chan will have a delivery to this town around this time… so by then, we have to catch her…." Kotori whispered.

"Eh? But… why don't we just talk normally?" Honoka asked.

"Sssh! There she comes!" Umi whispered as they can see Rin walking to the town's entrance.

"Get ready…" Umi said.

"Set!" Kotori said.

And when Rin walk closer to their position….

* * *

><p><strong>AN : BAM!**

**What happen next?**

**That would be next chapter.**

**Btw I love LilyWhite new song. Totally sounds like they're all drunk or something. I might add that as idea here LOL**


	6. Give it all or nothing

**A/N : Still SHORT! Ahhh this is so hard to write.**

**But I'll try my best to finish this.**

**Thanks for reviews/comment/faves/follows.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Rin-chan!" Honoka greeted her<p>

"Ah, Honoka-chan he—…" before Rin finished, Kotori jumped on her.

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan!" Kotori said with a net on her hands as she jumped on her—which quickly dodged by Rin. Kotori fell on the ground along with her net.

"W-what happen-nya?" Rin asked,

"This is not a good time to explain!" Umi tried to catch Rin— Rin quickly dodged it again.

"W-whoa? An Elite Archer?" Rin said as she makes a distance.

"They want to catch you, Rin-chan!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"H-Honoka-chan!" Kotori said as she quickly get up.

"Eh? Isn't that what you want…?" Honoka asked.

"Yeah! But don't tell her!" Kotori said.

"But… It's already obvious…" Honoka said.

"Just stand there and let us get you!" Umi said as she tried to catch Rin again but Rin quickly dodge and she also ran away.

"H-Hey wait!" Umi said as she tried to chase Rin.

"W-wait! Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she also ran to chase them.

"Ah! Wait for me too!" Honoka joined her.

And they ran into the forest.

* * *

><p>In the forest,<p>

It was hard to catch Rin as she run abnormally fast, the trio didn't manage to get any closer to her— only getting further and met more obstacles to deal with while Rin able to skip almost everything around her.

"W-w-wait! Rin-chan!" Kotori shouted as she ran as fast as she can.

"Weeee! This is so fun!" Honoka shouted.

"Y….You leave me no choice!" Umi said as she took out her bow.

"W-What are you going to do Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I'm just going to aim for her ankle to stun her!" Umi said.

Rin quickly taking a turn to the left which the trio follows immediately as they saw her,

"Prepare your ankle!" Umi said while she draws her bow.

"W-Who-whoa! Don't hurt me nya!" Rin said as she keeps running and kicked a dead tree to block them, the trio jumped together to dodge and keep on going. Umi tried to do her shot on Rin's ankle, though she managed to dodge it and keep on running.

"That's quick…" Umi said.

"That's so close nya…" Rin said.

They keep running around the forest as Umi keep going with her shots while Rin also able to dodge them with a little effort. The accuracy of an Elite Archer surely not a joke…

"W-wh-whaaa! W-watch out!" Kotori yelled as she could see a cliff, they could see Rin taking a very quick turn— and they are trying their best to do the same too. They continued running through the path— they could see the river down there running very quickly and the clear water made it looks like it's not a deep river—They know it's actually a deep river.

"The river is beautiful!" Kotori said as she keeps running.

"Focus, Kotori!" Umi said as she do another arrow shot to Rin— which she dodged again.

They could see a stone wall on the path— it's a dead end!

"D-dead end?" Kotori said as she tried to slow down. Rin quickly jumped into the wall and run vertically on it. The Trio can't do such thing… they quickly stopped as they see Rin already on top of the wall.

"That was fun, Bye-nya!" Rin said as she waved at them and ran away.

"Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Honoka said as she waved at her too.

"Aaa…we lost her…." Kotori said sadly.

"Right…we do…" Umi sighed.

"What we actually need her for?" Honoka asked.

Kotori and Umi look into each other, then they sighed.

"Guess we will explain that…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>The trio walks through the forest,<p>

They need to search around to get back home while also explained Honoka about the situation.

"Is that all?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, that's all…" Kotori said. Honoka laughed,

"I still think we could've just asks her normally. Rin-chan isn't really that fond to her job too…" Honoka said.

"Eh? Really?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, she did it because she wants to help the south kingdom's princess and the west kingdom's princess to unite the whole nation. She told me that before…" Honoka replied.

"Unite… the whole nation?" Kotori tilt her head slightly.

"Whole nation… doesn't that mean it include the north kingdom?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so!" Honoka replied.

"But, the north kingdom is already a ruin since over a thousand years ago… the only thing we can see from it is only a giant ice wall and a gate which is locked forever…" Umi said.

"Hmm… is that so? Then I wonder who she met with every week? I think she often said she have to go to north route to get a weekly delivery…" Honoka said.

"Uhn… that probably Nozomi-chan's wife? The… uhm.. that person…." Kotori said.

"Oh, right. The north guardian… but, what did she send weekly?" Umi asked.

"I think it was bouquet of flowers… sometime its red roses, sometime its white lilies, sometime its blue violet, sometime its orange blossom. There's so many variety of flowers she get every week…" Kotori said.

"Weekly…flower bouquets….? That's…. romantic…" Umi said.

"I know right, I wish I can have someone who did that to me too…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, I think her pride as her wife will never fade too that way, no matter how long the distance they have….Hmm… I think I really should learn about this guardian more…" Umi said.

"You should ask Rin-chan for that… I think she also often deliver there for Nozomi-chan too." Honoka said.

"What she deliver to there?" Umi asked.

"Uhm… this is just a maybe…. but… I think it's probably… chocolate?" Kotori said.

"Chocolate?" Umi and Honoka asked confusedly.

"Yeah… I think she also did that weekly too… I don't really know what she actually sends since she always uses a box when sending it…" Kotori said.

"Hmm….I see…." Umi said.

"I suppose Nozomi-chan and the guardian really loves each other that much…" Honoka said.

"No doubt, that's a really happy marriage…mmh… it's still hard to believe though…. I always heard the guardian is furious with people..." Umi said.

"History isn't always accurate, right?" Honoka said.

"I suppose so…." Umi sighed.

"By the way, don't you think we've been spinning around?" Kotori asked.

"Eh?" Honoka and Umi tried to look around. They're actually has been walking on the same path for a while now.

"I think we've been here for like two or three times already…" Kotori said.

"We're lost?" Honoka asked.

"Uhn… does anybody know where we actually is? I just doubt that this is the town's outskirt…" Kotori said.

"I don't think this is the outskirt too, I've never seen this kind of scenery…" Honoka said.

"I never see this scenery too…" Umi said.

"Are we…. outside the town's outskirt already?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe…." Umi said as she tried to look around.

They could hear a faint screeching sound from above.

"W-what is that?" Honoka asked as she lifts her sight up.

"Oh no…. if my guess is right…." Umi prepared her bow and took her arrow—which is her last arrow and she didn't realize it yet.

Honoka prepared her frying pan and knife while Kotori took out her staff. They started to look around for a sign of creature that might be appearing.

Umi knows well about this creature— one with a pair of giant wing, strong beak, keen eyes, a pair of big eagle claws, then half of its body is a lion body, this is a griffon! One that was told to lurk on the highland and snatch its victim in the speed of lightning— maybe it just an exaggeration but either way, she ran close to her princess to lower the chance of it to target her.

The griffon take one spin around the sky before it attempted to split up the Kotori and Umi, though Umi insisted to stay close to her.

"Griffon is attracted to a weak prey! Try to hold your weapon and challenge it!" Umi said.

She wouldn't really worry about Honoka since that person always knows how to defend herself, even the griffon lost its interest to target Honoka by just looking at how she hold her frying pan.

But the only person that doesn't look intimidating is Kotori… she can't look intimidating…

"Sheesh, I wish Griffons are a little dumber on choosing its prey…" Umi grumbled.

"Uuhh…do I still look attractive?" Kotori asked. That translated into something else on Umi's head.

"J-just focus! Focus on dodging its claws! O..or… use your staff when the time is right!" Umi said nervously.

"Alright…" Kotori held her staff tighter.

The griffon takes another spin on the sky before it swiftly turns itself and makes an attempt to snatch Kotori. Umi quickly shoved Kotori down and crouched to dodge its claws.

"H-Honoka! Can you get it when it do another attempt?" Umi asked.

"Will do, stay close to me!" Honoka said as she ran closer to the two.

The Griffon do another spin on the sky, it squinted its eyes as it see the two are standing in front of Kotori who tried to look intimidating— though she still doesn't look intimidating enough. It once again targeted on her…

"Alright Honoka, try to hit it on three… I'll try to use my arrow too…" Umi said.

"Ok!" Honoka replied.

The griffon is getting closer,

"One…"

And closer…

"Two…"

And as it flew very close to them.

"Three!" Umi and Honoka tried to hit it— and it dodged it! Honoka accidentally hit Umi's face instead.

"W-whoa!" Honoka said in panic.

The griffon charged itself into Kotori, she reacts too slow and didn't managed to use her staff for anything.

"U-Umi-chan! Are you ok?" Honoka asked as she tried to help Umi to get up.

"No! Kotori!" Umi shouted as she quickly gets on her feet and took her bow and arrow. They can see Kotori on top of the Griffon back, gripping to its furs and shouting for help.

"Whaaaa! Heeellllpp!"

"Kotori!" Umi quickly ran to chase the Griffon, she can't fly but she knows she can aim her arrow. Honoka also tried to chase them.

Umi tried to aim her arrow to the griffon— it's always be hard to aim to a flying object for her since she almost never practice that. She used her last arrow to attempt to shoot on the Griffon's wings, but the griffon able to dodge it.

Umi tried to take another arrow— and that's the time she realized that her arrows are all gone.

"Oh no!" she began to panic— but she hasn't giving up yet. She took her wooden sandals that she always carry on her bag and throw it to the griffon, it got its head— but not enough to take it down.

"Sheesh! Why are you so insisting….!" Umi throw the other sandal. It managed to dodge the second one.

"Here! Use this!" Honoka offered her frying pan.

"Thanks!" Umi said before she attempted to throw the frying pan to it. It once again managed to dodge it easily.

"And this!" Honoka offered her knife.

Umi quickly grab it and throw it— yet once again the Griffon managed to dodge it. Looks like it's already paying attention to the two as it fly.

"Anything else?" Umi asked.

"I got nothing else..." Honoka said.

Umi bit her lips, she keep trying to look around, but nothing that can be taken instantly and being thrown as she chase the Griffon….

She almost lost her hope, but then she remember…

"Kotori! Do something!" Umi shouted.

"I-I can't! I'm …I'm feeling like falling!" Kotori shouted.

"It won't let you fall! You're its prey!" Umi shouted.

Kotori tried to release her grip, she can sit there without falling. She tried to hit the Griffon's head with her staff— her swings are never be strong enough and her staff began to bent as well. Looks like it isn't designed for something like that, or perhaps it was just because it's a beginner staff and not strong enough for the Griffon's skull— but still, the Griffon take it as annoyance and it rolled, letting Kotori fall for a bit but it caught her again with its claws, gripping both of her arms strongly.

"Waaa! Now I really can't do a thing!" Kotori shouted.

Umi cringed to it. What should she do? Griffon's nest are usually be on top of a mountain or something, by the time she reach there, Kotori might've been become a chunks of meat. She doesn't want that happen! It's gross enough to imagine it— she really doesn't want that happen!

The last thing Umi have in her hand is her bow, she decided to throw it again for the last effort— but the Griffon managed to dodge it as well!

Now she really has nothing.

"No…. Kotori!" Umi shouted powerfully.

And in the other side within the forest, Rin could hear the shout. She quickly turned around and noticed the griffon with a prey on its claws. It was lucky that she isn't far away from them— not yet.

Rin quickly ran as quick as she can with her boots of travel, then she dashed up to the sky! She caught the Griffon's back legs and it started to fly lower from the weight.

"Aha!" Rin said.

"Rin-chan?" Kotori tried to look back.

"Kotori-chan!" Rin greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Kotori asked.

"Hehe, to save you-nya!" Rin said before she jumped up to the Griffon's back. She was then taking out a snowman-like item and throws it to the Griffon's head. The griffon's head froze in instant. It started to fly lower and lower….

"Kotori-chan! Prepare for a not so smooth landing-nya!" Rin said as she tried to drive the griffon's flight.

"W-what?" Kotori looks flustered.

Rin drove the griffon to fly in an extreme rotation— she is trying to make sure that Kotori isn't on the bottom as they land, maybe to the side is the best choice?

Umi and Honoka managed to catch up as Rin landed the Griffon to the sides— it may be still hurt for Kotori since she couldn't jump off like what Rin do. Her both arms are still locked strongly.

Umi quickly approach Kotori and with all of her powers, she unlocked the Griffon's grip and released Kotori. She also helped Kotori to get up,

"Kotori, are you ok?" Umi asked as she gently trying to tidy up her clothes.

"I'm just… a little strained on my arms… but I think I'm ok… a small pinch oh healing salve will do the trick…." Kotori said.

Umi sighed in relief.

"I'm glad…." She said,

"Thanks a lot, Rin…" Umi continued as she turned to Rin.

"hehe… no problem…" Rin replied shyly.

"That was awesome Rin-chan! I saw you dashing up to the sky! How can you do that?" Honoka asked.

"Ah, well, it's still all because of the Boots of travel. Nozomi-san put the function in-nya!" Rin replied cheerfully.

"Whoah…. That surely a very helpful function…"

"Yup, I often encounter monsters when I'm traveling around, so Nozomi-san gives me a lot of things to protect myself every three months-nya!"

"I saw you using a snowman-like thing to freeze its head, what is that?" Umi asked.

"That? That's one of it! It's called Ice Bomb… I usually used that to freeze the iron-giant near the dark forest if he is insisting too much… we shouldn't kill that one because it's the guardian of the dark forest-nya…" Rin said.

"Dark forest? I never heard that one…" Kotori said.

"Ah, it's the forest that becomes the border between West territory and South territory… it's very far from here-nya!" Rin said.

"Eh? Where is… here?" Umi asked.

"We're at the Diamond high-land, it's the borderland of East territory and North territory…" Rin said.

"W-wh-what?! We're already that far?" Umi asked in horror.

"Yeah, it only takes me an hour to go from Otonokizaka to the North-ruin…" Rin said.

"W-wow…. Now I see how you can deliver over two-hundred letters a day…" Kotori said.

"Ah, that was nothing, I still can do more, but I'd like some break time-nya… I love the Ramen in Otonokizaka-nya!" Rin said.

"You do? You should call me for that next time!" Honoka said.

"Sure thing-nya!" Rin said.

"Uhm... by the way, I'm just a little curious, are you acquaintance of the North gate guardian?" Umi asked.

"Oh? You mean Ayase Eli? Nozomi-san's wife?" Rin asked back.

"Ayase…Eli…. I've heard that name before…" Umi said.

"Eli…Elichika….. Nozochika…." Kotori mumbled.

"No-no… that's the homunculus name…" Umi said.

Umi remained quiet for a while….

"Nah… that might be just coincidence… but anyway, yeah... so are you friend of her?" Umi asked.

"She is friend of no one nya… she only acknowledges Nozomi-san…" Rin said.

"Ehh…? Is that so?"

"Yup, she is very cold nya! The only thing she will tell me whenever I was there is just like…" Rin posed arrogantly,

"Here buy a bouquet of nya-nya-nya with this, you can use the rest for your ramen, but make sure you get the most beautiful and fresh nya-nya-nya, ok? If I know that you give her a crap….you will face my wrath!" Rin said with arrogant tone.

"Nya-nya-nya?" Umi flustered,

"Replace the nya-nya-nya with specific flowers-nya…." Rin said.

"Oh, so she tells you what to buy and you get them?" Umi asked.

"Yup, then I send to Nozomi-san!" Rin said.

"Ahh… I see now… No wonder it's always fresh… I was thinking about how you bring flowers to there from all the way there in such speed without ruining its petal…" Kotori said.

"Hehe… there's one flower that I used to bring from all the way there to Nozomi-san who was currently in the western kingdom back then… It's called glass flowers, they're made from ice! It was pretty because it makes some cold fogs around itself, just like Eli-san, nya!" Rin said.

"Just like Eli-san….?" Umi asked.

"Yup, Eli-san produce some cold fogs around her body, she can't be touched or touching something properly… it always froze-nya! She also can't go to other places because she will always freeze the entire place-nya!" Rin said.

"Mmm… I feel like I've heard something like that… it sounds like snow queen… or something…" Kotori said.

"You mean the snow queen who sings to let things go and suddenly know how to control magic because of love?" Umi asked.

"Nyaa… if only it is that simple… Every time Eli-san is getting excited, there are only more colds that appear. She didn't even need to cast too because it just always appears non-stop…. poor her, she have to be fed when she wants to eat warm food... like ramen-nya!" Rin explained.

"I somehow can imagine, it must be pain to have something like that… she can't even drink properly too." Umi said.

"W-whaaa! Then that means she can't eat hot bread by herself too! That's a curseee!" Honoka said.

"You only get the feeling after imagining that? Alright…" Umi sighed.

"Uhm.. then I wonder how she can… you know…. have… some intimate moment with Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know about that nya, but I think it feels like only Nozomi-san can touch her properly… but no I really don't know-nya!" Rin said.

"Speaking of her, how do we return to workshop now? It's almost dusk and we are all still here…" Umi asked.

"Ah… right... we must be very far from town by now…" Kotori said sadly.

"Don't worry about that nya, I'll deliver you all back home…" Rin said.

"H-how?" Umi asked.

"I've done this with South Kingdom's princess and the West Kingdom's princess, it was fun-nya!" Rin tried to look something in her bag. Kotori, Umi and Honoka tried to look too.

"Here we go-nya!" Rin took out a big cart from her bag.

"A… cart?" the trio wondered.

"Hehe, it's a portable cart, Nozomi-san made this for me too! It may not be as fast as the special cart that the Western Kingdom have, but I can deliver you all from here to Otonokizaka in less than an hour-nya!"Rin said cheerfully.

"R-really?" Umi astonished.

Rin giggled,

"Just get on the cart—….." Rin grabs Umi, Kotori and Honoka very quickly.

"Then let's go!" Rin swiftly drives the cart.

The shout of the excited Honoka and Kotori can be heard loudly along with the shout of scared Umi as they dashed away to the distance.

* * *

><p>The town,<p>

They managed to return before dusk, though they are all out of breath except for Rin. As they reached the workshop, they can see Nozomi is currently tending the garden along with Elichika. She noticed them being carried with Rin's cart.

"Delivery-nya!" Rin said playfully.

"Ah, I thought I told you all to bring Rin-chan here, not being brought here by Rin-chan…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"Aaahh! I forgot about that!" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"There, it's fine. You finished the task.." Nozomi said.

"Oh? So that was the reason why you wanted to catch me before! You should've told me nya, I'm fine doing favor for Nozomi-san!" Rin said.

"I know right? I told them about that too…" Honoka said with a playful smile.

Kotori and Umi sighed.

"Sorry…. We're just worried if you're going to refuse…" Umi said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Now-now, let's just get inside and talk, shall we?" Nozomi said with a warm smile.

Inside the workshop,

They explained Rin about the condition they're having.

"Is that all nya?" Rin asked.

"Yup, that's it…" Kotori said.

"Alright, then I'll do it… beside, I'd like having an assistant too if you don't need me on the road later!" Rin said as she looks into the inactive homunculus.

"T-then you're going to help me?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, I'll do it-nya…" Rin said.

"I'm glad! Thank you, Rin-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Alright then, let me active the Homunculus for you, Rin-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Really? Thanks, Nozomi-san!" Rin said.

"Sheesh, you can start calling me Nozomi-chan now, you're one of them…" Nozomi said as she did something to the Homunculus.

"Really? Then Nozomi-chan it is-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

The homunculus started to open her eyes— she was then taking a focus on Rin.

"Nyaa…." she says as it woke up.

"Hello! Welcome to the world,nya! My name is Rin!" Rin said cheerfuly.

"Nya?" it says.

"W-wha! She's calling my name! So cuteee!" Rin said excitedly.

"She really is!" Umi said.

"Yeah-yeah!" Honoka said.

"W-what? Isn't she just say nya?" Kotori asked.

"Eh? She's calling my name, really…" Rin said.

"Yeah, she says her name…"

"Huh? But….."

"Nya-nya-nya…nya!" the new homunculus say as she woke up very quickly— getting out from the white cloth that warping her. She is already wearing a sporty boots, yellow shirt and brown short, carrying a small dark red bag along with her and a dark green belt-bag.

"She woke up and suddenly wants ramen…?" Umi smirked,

"S-s-so..So cute! Thanks for creating this, Nozomi-chan!" Rin said with sparkly eyes.

"Whuaaah! Now I want to get my tokens already!" Honoka said.

"What we will call her?" Kotori asked.

"You name her, Rin-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Well…. Hmmm what about…. Nekorin?" Rin said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" the homunculus says.

"I know right? I'm glad you like it! So I'll call you Nekorin now-nya!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Nya!" Nekorin replied.

"Oh! uhm… Kotori-chan!" Rin turned to Kotori,

"Yes?" Kotori respond.

"Can I escort you a little bit later? I want to make sure Nekorin can do the job properly!" Rin said.

"Sure, we still have to wait for the Inn to be finished too before they allow me to travel around for more than one day…" Kotori said.

"Perfect! I'll tell you when I'm ready! Then… oh! Uhm… where do you want to go first nya? I can arrange some list of things you need to bring before going there…" Rin said.

"Uhh… I don't know, where do you think we can go for the first time exploring?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… let's go to the South Kingdom! I want to introduce you with Kayochin!" Rin said.

"Then…. Let's go there…" Kotori said.

"Ah, yeah, I have to get a new bow and set of arrows as well…" Umi said.

"Me too have to get a knew knife and frying pan… Umi-chan is basically throwing everything to get that Griffon down…" Honoka said.

Kotori surprised as she heard it. She didn't notice that since she was too busy gripping on the griffon before. If only she knows that her dearest friends throw everything to save her…

"H-Honoka!" Umi protested.

"Eh? But you really did. It's like you're thinking nothing else but to save Kotori-chan…" Honoka said.

Umi's face blushed madly as Kotori keep looking at her in awe.

"Hmm…. I see…. You are really one step to be like someone…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I-it's just because…uh! I'm getting paid to protect the princess! I…I have to ….uh…do my best!" Umi said nervously.

"Whoah… then Umi-chan must be really fond to her job. She even throws the sandals that have been inherited from generations…" Honoka said.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori seems to be getting more touched by her act.

"I see-I see….hmm… this is a good start…. No doubt…" Nozomi said with a teasing smile.

"W-what start?!" Umi smirked.

"Nothing, but anyway, just make sure you also guide her right too. I believe it should be easier…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-what?" Umi flustered. Nozomi grinned and pat her back,

"You get some bonus tokens today for your act, Umi-chan. Just hurry up and make your homunculus, ok? I can't wait to make you meet up with her…" Nozomi said.

"Wh-who?" Umi cringed,

"My darling, you really need to meet up with her sooner! Or maybe I can just call her later… hmm… nah, I can't do that…" Nozomi began to think.

"Hmm...but maybe I can do that, yeah…" Nozomi mumbled before she stand up and walk to her room.

"Oh, you can leave already, get your tokens from Elichika, I'll tell you my plan later…" Nozomi said again before she closed her door.

"Ok!" Honoka said.

* * *

><p>They left the workshop,<p>

It's still too early to return— or at least that is what Kotori thought. She knows she really wanted to say something though she wasn't sure of how to tell it, with Rin and Honoka walking along aside them, she feels like she couldn't say a thing about what she wanted to say to Umi.

Taking a look at it, an archer without bow and arrow, it feels empty. She began to think, why does she always…always do so many things to her? Even when she hasn't tells her feeling towards her, even when she still filled with doubt, this person who walks next to her already do so many things for her, even throwing what might be important for herself.

If her guess is right, what she should do? She can't possibly just say a thing about it out of the blue. She need to make it smooth and sweet— just like what she dreamed of when she heard the name of love confession.

She has read a lot of stories about love, from the darkest until the sweetest, though which one that may describe her love story? Is it possible that her teacher might know what will fit on her? But… what if it was wrong to ask her to begin with? Or perhaps, is it wrong to ask that kind of question?

At a time like this, Kotori always wish that she can decide what she should do on her own. She sighed weakly and turned away from everyone, which didn't go unnoticed by Umi who decide to remain quiet as well.

"Waaah! Let's eat Ramen-nya! I'm so hungry!" Rin said.

"Nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

"Then-then! I'll go eat too!" Honoka said.

"Uhm… I'm not coming, I have…something else to do…" Kotori said, she hid her hand and crossing her fingers— she really hope someone will want to take that chance for something.

"Ah? Alright, take care!" Honoka said.

"Yup, take care nya!" Rin said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

Kotori turned around and run away.

"I…I'm not coming too, I'll… be a little busy… bye…" Umi said as she turned around and walk following Kotori.

"Okay! Bye-bye!" Honoka said as she waved.

"So which ramen we're going after now?" Rin asked.

"Jumbo-size with pork meat!" Honoka said.

"T-that's a good choice nya! Let's eat!" Rin said before she, Nekorin, and Honoka run to the ramen shop.

* * *

><p>In front of the castle gate,<p>

Kotori stopped as she waited for someone to show herself up. She knows Umi has begun to stalk her as she started to run. She is also very glad that Umi understand her hint— or perhaps, she just wanted to make sure she is safe like always? Despite all that though, Kotori turned around— looking at Umi who's been hiding behind the hay stacks which usually be kept for the cart horse's food.

She was about to call, but she decide to remain quiet to make sure of what she wanted to say before. Is it fine to talk about that? Will that be awkward for them? She might forget about what she wanted to say after she called her.

Then she also remembers something— something that she has been working on every night before going bed.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori decided to call her.

Umi quickly jumped out from her hiding place stiffly.

"Yes-Kotori!" she replied stiffly.

"Uuh…. Don't be so stiff now, it's alright… I just wanted to ask you about what can you suggest for the armors material…." Kotori said.

"Armors…material?" Umi asked— she already relaxed herself as she heard it.

"I've been working on your set, I'm a little confused with the armor part, I may not craft it my own but I'm still going to design it and also make the ingot with alchemy… so I wonder what ingot that you wanted to use?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm…well as for that, I was aiming for Platine, but I doubt you can make that with Alchemy, not yet… so I suppose just use Copper or Tinc will do just fine…" Umi said.

"Platine? I think Nozomi-chan have that lingering somewhere in workshop… she doesn't use that one since she said it's a garbage for her…" Kotori replied.

"G-garbage… then what is the thing that she thinks not a garbage? Regentium?" Umi sighed.

"Uhnn… I think she also has that one too… but again, she doesn't really use it. She said she prefers Angelstone or something—though that one too is just a metal for her…but seriously though, I don't really know about metals…" Kotori replied.

"A-Angelstone…?" Umi smirked.

"Uh, yeah, she also said, the metals only will not satisfy her, she prefer to create something more epic, like… Angelstone that held the Rainbow power of Regentium, Veteran Skill, Master Power and Black Element from Abyssal Soul? I don't really understand it… not yet… but it must be about the traits of the metal. I understand about traits and all but—…"

"Kotori! Let's go back to the workshop!" Umi cuts in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in workshop,<p>

Nozomi discussed her experiment along with the one who she called as her darling, Ayase Eli. They sat on the bed as they tried to arrange the formula on their note book. Both of them are already in their night dress.

"Just by mixing metals won't do the trick, Ericchi, if you want to make something like that, we have to somehow alternate the materials. Say if we want to make it recoil physical damage, we might want to get something better than the common rubber— but since you also want it to absorb elemental damage too, then we need an ore that have the power of all elements and tweaked it into absorb instead of giving out— and since you also want it to give you a regeneration power…." Nozomi sighed…

"This metal is almost impossible, Ericchi…" Nozomi continued.

"But you like the idea…" Eli smiled gently which cause Nozomi to blush by the charm,

"Sheesh...I know, I am who I am because of you and your insane idea…" Nozomi said.

"Not like you didn't make insane idea yourself… who is the first person who has an idea of creating homunculus that mixed with animals…" Eli said. Nozomi giggled,

"That's not fair, you also like the idea because we will always have to do intimacy to make it…" Nozomi said playfully and it replied with a giggle before Eli grabs her close and kissed her cheek.

"Do you not like that?" Eli asked with her mesmerizing smile,

"I love it and I cannot lie, it just feels like having a baby of ours… and they will always stay with us forever too…." Nozomi replied with a mischievous smile as she put down her notebook on the nearby table.

They stare into each other deeply, Nozomi placed her hand upon her lover's shoulder and biting her lower lips– hinting and invitation to kiss her.

"What? Are you suddenly wants to have another baby? I thought you just finished with one today…" Eli asked teasingly.

"There are still three people who want them…and maybe…more if they get to make another person wanting it too…"

"Sheesh, are you really fine with that? You'll be spending your days in front of cauldron this way…"

"I don't mind, as long you will always come to visit me every morning….and every night… then not to forget about…." Nozomi brush her hand on Eli's shoulder flirtatiously.

Eli gave her a deep kiss on the lips.

"I'll give you this whenever you want…or whenever I feel like it, but I want to take you out some day too. The sun misses you, Nozomi…" she said before she kissed her again then pulling her as she rested her back on the bed. She let Nozomi to sit on her.

"So you will take me to date? Where do you think we can go to? You know towns aren't a good choice…"

"Hmm… Mountain? I know you love mountain…" Eli said as she started to rub her hands on Nozomi's breast.

"Then we can have an outdoor fun too?"

"Like... freezing the waterfall?"

"Sure that's what you do, I'll just hide behind one…"

"Actually, never mind outdoor, we can just explore a cave. I found one that we haven't explore a while back…"

"Sounds exciting, I wonder what inside the cave…"

"Not sure, but I think it's connected with the volcano on the south… I found that when I was trying to collect the fire flowers …"

"Ooh… volcano. That's exciting indeed, but you know what might be more exciting right now, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked with a flirty smile.

"Exploring your cave with my tongue?" Eli replied,

"Yes! Do me, darling…"

Just before Eli touched her lips on Nozomi's, the two could hear the door knocked— a little loud but it's a very polite knock. Nozomi knows who usually knock like that.

"Umi-chan? I wonder what makes her coming here again?"

"Should I leave?" Eli asked.

"No, you don't leave me after all the teases… we need to do it…just wait here for a while..." Nozomi said as she went off the bed and wear her cotton jacket.

* * *

><p>Nozomi opened the door,<p>

Umi is standing in front of the workshop door along with Kotori,

"Nozomi! I want explanation!"

"Hmm? What explanation?" Nozomi asked.

"Angelstone! You can make an Angelstone! Explain me how you can make an Angelstone!" Umi said eagerly.

"I'm an Alchemist, why not? Kotori can make that too later— but Dry Metal is probably the best she can do right now— maybe she can do Platine or Halmolium with a little luck and effort… why do you ask?" Nozomi asked,

"I need a weapon! A bow! Can you make me that with your Angelstone?" Umi asked— trying to be polite although she is clearly being very eager.

Nozomi turned her glance to Kotori who's just staring at them with confused eyes,

"I'm busy…" Nozomi said.

Umi surprised to hear that respond,

"Please, I'm willing to do anything for it!" Umi said, still trying to be polite.

"Then, why don't you just help Kotori improving? If you know something about Angelstone, you must've been pretty expert on metals…" Nozomi asked.

"B-But I'm not a—…."

"You don't need to explain anything about alchemy to her, just tell her about metals and let her creativity play on to make you a decent Angelstone weapon…" Nozomi cuts in.

Umi turned to Kotori who seems to be a little hesitating with that.

"Umi-chan…. I…I don't know if I can…." Kotori said.

"You can! I'll give you more support from now on!" Umi said.

Nozomi smiled before she returns in and closed the door without saying goodbye.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan?" Kotori tried to call her but it was all too late.

The two sighed.

"I guess she really is busy…." Umi said.

"Yeah…" Kotori replied.

The two went quiet as they stare into the closed door.

"But, why do you want a weapon made of Angelstone that bad?" Kotori asked.

"I…It's a little embarrassing, uh…. maybe we can talk somewhere else?" Umi asked.

* * *

><p>They decided to talk in the castle's front yard,<p>

The two sat on the bench near a statue of a hero, a fully armored knight with a giant axe on his arm that he lift on the sky with full of pride. Umi explained about everything from the beginning to Kotori.

"I see, so you wanted to get the Angelstone weapon to defeat the demon that was said to be living on the abandoned east tower?" Kotori tried to confirm.

"Yes..." Umi replied sadly.

"Is it worth it though, to go there for revenge? I mean… it's dangerous… we might lose more than what we've already lost…." Kotori said.

"It's not a revenge, I just want to take back what becomes our family pride…" Umi replied.

Kotori remained quiet to listen.

"The arm that my grandfather lost wears a special ring which was told to be able to reveal the true form of one being… it's an important artifact of our family. No one is allowed to hold into it other than our family, even when the King tried to buy it…" Umi explained with a wry smile,

"We lost that a few years ago… and our family lost our pride by then too…. that's why I decided to join the Military to bring up at least a pride back… but I realize it's still not going to change anything…" Umi continued.

"Umi-chan surely loves her family so much…" Kotori said. Umi giggled,

"Of course, you do love yours as well, right?" Umi said.

"Yup… but I can't imagine it… to be in your place… to see your grandfather suicide in front of the family just because he lost the precious ring and running for his life… it must be really hard…" Kotori said.

"Well... yes, he is a very strict figure. We always stick into traditions from over many generations, it's hard to change it, even if it's a lot wiser to do the other thing, most of them will see it as a shame for family…" Umi replied.

"Ah? Really? Then… what about your sandals?" Kotori asked.

"That? well… I just can't go home without it… but I can try to explore there again to find them…. it's not a big problem…. Or at least, compared to what I almost lose that time…" Umi said as she stares into Kotori deeply.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori stare back at her— and she unconsciously getting closer to her as she got mesmerized by the depth of the eyes. How can she resist the heroic woman who throws so many things to save her? This woman surely values her life more than her own….

"K-Kotori….?" Umi began to panic as she realized that the Princess's hand placed on her lap.

"Umi-chan…I….." Kotori getting closer…

"K-K-Ko-Ko-Kotori!" Umi began to stiffen, her face going all red.

And as their noses touch…

"Waaaaiii! Kotori-chan! Umi-chan!" Honoka called from distance. Kotori turned around, she could see Honoka waving her hand.

"Whaaa! Honoka-chan!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"It's dinner time soon! You need to go back to the castle!" Honoka shouted.

"Okay!" Kotori said before she turned back to Umi and….

"Umi-chan let's go to—Waaaaa! Umi-chan!" Kotori saw Umi's nose bleeding greatly. Kotori tried to shake Umi— but she fall stiffly to the side with the very same position like how she sit.

"Waaa! Umi-chan! Don't dieeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Stop dying Umi... ._. the romance won't go on if you keep that up...**

**Okay, next chapter!**


	7. First day in the South

**A/N : Ok I guess I just can't really make chapter too long for this FF.**

**hope you still enjoy it.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows. i love it!**

* * *

><p>The inn is finally finished and Kotori is allowed to go out from the town for more than one day.<p>

After she learned how to make a few bombs and also a few other medicine, she is now ready to go to her very first visit to the South kingdom. It was too bad that Honoka can't come with them because she is very needed in the castle— _who will feed the hungry Ministers if it is not her?_ That's what Tsubasa said.

Rin can leave her job to her homunculus, so she can join up with Kotori and Umi. They're all trying to check again with their belonging.

"Healing salves?" Rin asked.

"Check!" Kotori said.

"Fire Bombs?"

"Check!"

"Ice Bombs?"

"Check!"

"Craft?"

"Check!"

"Healing spore?"

"Check!"

"Purifier?"

"Check!"

"Air Drops?"

"Check!"

"Alright, we are all set-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup! Now we can move on!" Kotori said.

"What about the other need, Umi-chan?" Kotori turned to Umi who's preparing for their daily needs such as fashion and all. The bag is really big.

"Everything is set…" Umi said.

"T-That's a big bag,nya…" Rin said in awe.

"But this is what the castle suggests me to carry for Kotori…" Umi said.

Nozomi coming out from the room with a giggle,

"Ah, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori and Rin greeted her.

"Just put those thing here, Umi-chan, I just made you a container and a secret bag…" Nozomi said before Elichika coming out of the room carrying a chest and a blue bag. She placed it in front of them.

"What is that?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, I know secret bag! This is the bag that can let you to pick item from the connected container, right? Like… it's like a portable container-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, that's right… Did Nekorin tell you?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! Her bag is a secret bag so I know!" Rin said.

"Then..what is container?" Kotori asked.

"It's a storage, you can place your items here. I've enchanted it so anything that you place inside the container will never rot… but one that enhance will still enhance…" Nozomi explained.

"There's an item than enhance over time?" Kotori asked.

"Nectar, Kotori…" Umi said.

"Speaking of nectar, I'll give you a nectar recipe and a few samples to try. This isn't the same nectar like the one in the tavern… It's made with Alchemy. Use it when your ally is wounded badly or… dying…" Nozomi handed a few nectars and a piece of paper to Kotori.

"Wow…. There's something like that…" Umi said.

"Yup, then here… take this too. It's kind of a summoning tool, you can only use it once so make sure you're using it when you're really-really-really in a pinch… just throw it like a bomb." Nozomi handed a diamond-like thing which somewhat creates faint cold fogs around itself to Kotori.

"Waaah! So pretty! Then…uh… it's not that cold…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"That one is designed not to be cold, but once you use it, you might feel the most freezing winter you will ever feel…" Nozomi said with a teasing smile.

"O-okay…." Kotori replied nervously.

"Anyway, how do I use the secret bag?" Umi asked.

"Ah, for that, well...it's very easy… why don't you try it?" Nozomi asked.

"How?" Umi asked.

"Hmmm.. try to put your brand-new bow in the container…" Nozomi said as she glanced at the newest Regentium Bow. Kotori made the metal and design and crafted the bow on the nearby blacksmith.

"Huh? Ok…" Umi did as asked.

"Then go out with the secret bag, try to pick out the bow from the bag…" Nozomi said.

Umi tried that too, then she returned again already with the bow.

"W-whoaa! It's amazing!" Umi said excitedly.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled,

"Alchemy is amazing! I can't believe this!" Umi said again.

"Kotori-chan, looks like your friend here will want it soon, so here…" Nozomi handed her another recipe.

"You're going to make me something like this, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Yup, when I got time.." Kotori said.

"Really? Thanks!" Umi said happily.

"I'll teach you how to junction it later, but anyway, I also want to give you this…" Nozomi handed Kotori a key.

"A key?" Kotori ask.

"It's a key to my workshop in South Kingdom. If you're feeling like staying there, you can, but I only have one bedroom with double bed… so it's either two of you sleep there or someone sleeps on the sofa…" Nozomi said.

"I-I'll go with the sofa!" Umi said nervously.

"What about Rin-chan?" Kotori ask.

"My home is at south kingdom nya…" Rin said.

"Oh…."

"Then… hmmm…. Ah! I connected your container here with the container there, so you will be able to pick your stuff from the container there… then if you're looking for task, just ask the castle receptionist— tell her that you're my student and she will understand…" Nozomi said.

"Or you can just ask Kayochin-nya! The Princess!" Rin said.

"Ah, right, that one works too… report to her and she will give you your tokens…" Nozomi confirmed,

"Kayochin….? Is that her actual name?" Kotori asked.

"It's actually Hanayo-chan…." Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

"Hehe, me and her are childhood friend, I usually call her that-nya!" Rin said.

"I see…."

"Now-now, let's set all things up. I have a date too you know…" Nozomi said with a smile.

Kotori, Umi, and Rin began their first time having a journey outside the town's outskirt together,

Rin gave them a cart-ride until the borderland to save up time.

"We're here now-nya!" Rin said as she stopped.

"That was fun… I didn't realize that before…" Umi said— she is already in her newest archer set that Kotori made for her. A light armor made of Regentium painted black with yellow border, white shirt and blue skirt made of velveteen cloth which crafted in marvelous details. It is still too hard for Kotori to make with higher grade of cloth, but this one is strong enough as she also added synthesis leather on its back side. Kotori also upgraded her armored gloves and boots which also made of Regentium and synthesis leather.

"That's because Umi-chan is too panic that time!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Right…" Umi sighed. Kotori giggled,

"But Umi-chan! You look really cool in that new set, your bow looks a lot stronger too-nya!" Rin said.

"T-thanks….Kotori made them all…" Umi said shyly. Kotori remained quiet as she turned away a little shyly too.

Rin noticed the atmosphere change— she giggled then shoved Umi slightly with her elbow

"Come on! Don't be shy to say it-nya! Honoka-chan told me a lot about you and your poem-nya!" Rin said.

"Sh-sh-she did?!" Umi smirked wryly.

"Yup, it was all a good poem— but you are lack of courage to say it-nya! It won't reach if you didn't say it, you know!" Rin said teasingly as she nuzzled on Umi's shoulder.

"H-hey!"

Kotori only give out a smile as she watches them,

_Umi-chan and her poems, huh? I wonder how many poems she wrote until now?_

Kotori thought.

"L-Let's just walk, ok?! We don't have all day to linger here! Our dry food stock is limited!" Umi said.

"It's ok-nya! I told Nekorin to send me instant ramen once every three days in lunch-time-nya!" Rin said as she keeps nuzzling on Umi to tease her.

"S-stop nuzzling on my shoulder ok? I'll be angry!" Umi tried to retort.

"Daawwwhh… Kotori-chan! let's nuzzle on her!" Rin said playfully.

"Ok!" Kotori said as she run closer.

"W-whaa-whaa! No-no! Not you too!" Umi tried to run.

"Eeeh?! Umi-chan! Waitt!"

And they finally started their journey outside the outskirt….

* * *

><p>A few days passed,<p>

Kotori and Umi began to feel a little sick with the journey. They only eat dry food every day, Rin have not much problem with that since she has ramen sometime and she was also already used with many days on the road.

Sometime they also have to battle against some wild monsters— which give them some plenty new kind of materials. It was lucky that Kotori already read some books about it during her lesson with Niko so she didn't miss a single material. Umi also know plenty about minerals and ore while Rin knows so much about the geography and history of the road.

Listening to Rin is the only thing that able to keep their spirit up,

"Rin, what can you tell me about the South Kingdom?" Umi asked.

"Mmm…. Well, The South Kingdom is specialized on agriculture and minerals. They have gold mine and fertile lands. So if you're shopping for food ingredients and ores, it's best to shop there… but don't try to buy fashion or its ingredients there— The East Kingdom is a lot cheaper for that. The Medicine might be slightly cheaper than East Kingdom, but you will want to just purchase from West if you're looking for Medicine-nya" Rin said.

"Ah, then, what can you suggest for our first visit?" Umi asked.

"Mmm… I would suggest to try on the restaurant, but I doubt you will have any need there since you can synthesis your own food… your food might be a lot better too-nya!" Rin said.

"Uh…is it terrible?" Kotori asked.

"No…not really, just so-so, except for rice ball that Kayochin made, it's amazing!" Rin said.

"Anything else we should know?" Umi asked.

"Hmm.. the blacksmith might be able to offer you some upgrade, we have plenty of them competing for best creations, so your upgrade will be a lot cheaper too-nya!" Rin said.

"Ah, I see… anything else?" Kotori asked.

"The volcano that is pretty far from the town might offer you a good adventure, but I don't suggest to go to the cave because it's very hot there. It feels like an oven! Except you have someone like Eli-san, then you can stick with her all the way in the cave to cool yourself-nya" Rin said jokingly.

"I thought she will melt there…" Kotori said.

"Nah, the north guardian ice can't be melted easily…" Umi said.

"Yup, Eli-san produce cold! She is like a walking air cooler-nya!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the volcano's cave,<p>

"H-Hacchooo!" Eli sneezed.

"Ericchi? Did you just sneeze?" Nozomi asked as she tried to salvage some ores from the rock next to Eli.

"Y-yes…." Eli sighed.

"That's strange, I thought you won't catch any disease…." Nozomi said.

"I don't think it's a disease…" Eli said as she continued to help Nozomi salvaging.

Nozomi paused to watch her for a while…

"I'm fine honey, don't worry…" Eli said.

"Sure? Tell me if there's anything you need, darling, I'll always help you…" Nozomi said. Eli smiled at her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I'm really fine, let's just get some more ores and go further in, ok?" Eli said.

"If you say so…."

They continued to work again quietly before Eli began to ask,

"Mm… Honey, do you think I'm a walking air-cooler?"

"Well you have this infinity cold aura, so I suppose you are?" Nozomi said,

"Thanks, you're not helping…"

"Why do you ask?" Nozomi asked confusedly.

"I just feel like someone is calling me that…."

Nozomi giggled and kissed her darling's cheek,

"Just take it, Ericchi, I still love you either way…"

* * *

><p>Back to where Kotori, Umi and Rin is…<p>

They started to talk about the weather in South Kingdom,

"So at night, you will get a really cold night… so you might want to use a lot of blanket…." Rin said.

"W-wow… that's ridiculous… but at least I'm glad the afternoon isn't hot, I never really like hot and dry weather…" Kotori said.

"Then you won't be getting that around this time of month-nya!" Rin said.

"How cold is the night?" Umi asked.

"Like…hmm… like really cold-nya! You have to feel that yourself! But I think you shouldn't worry since you can get some fresh ale or some sake in the tavern… it's a very clean tavern nya…" Rin said.

"I…don't drink…"Umi said.

"I don't too! It's bitter and yuck-nya! I prefer hot spicy ramen to warm myself!" Rin said.

"Is there anything else to help us keep ourselves warm other than food?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm….I don't know nya, maybe there's something you can synthesis? But I doubt Nozomi-chan have any recipe for that. She loves cold… and oh, that reminded me, Nozomi-chan doesn't have fireplace…she never need that-nya!" Rin said.

"I knew that one, the workshop I usually work in is always be cold too… the only warmth—OH!" Kotori suddenly got an idea.

"I can just do synthesis!" Kotori said.

"The bedroom and the synthesis room is different-nya… except you want to sleep on the sofa-nya!" Rin said.

"I-I can't let you sleep on the sofa, you will get back pain in the morning if you aren't used to it… beside, for a princess to sleep on the sofa…." Umi said.

"Then, I'll just get a lot of blanket, how much Blanket Nozomi-chan has?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know-nya, you should check it-nya!" Rin said.

"Hmm… then, what can you tell us about souvenir?" Umi asked.

"Souvenir? Hmm… maybe you can get the special flute or the special rice that only can be grown in south area…" Rin said.

"Special flute?" Umi and Kotori tilts their head.

"Yup, it said to be able to help you grow plants-nya! Though the effectiveness depend on how you play it… it's funny that the Western Kingdom's Princess, Maki-chan, is able to play it a lot better than anyone in south-nya! That's why she visits South Kingdom often…" Rin said.

"Eh? Why not use it on her own land?" Kotori ask.

"Uhhmmm… she does, but she doesn't want to just use it on her own-nya! She want to help the south kingdom too so that their trade keep moving on-nya!" Rin said.

Kotori and Umi remained quiet, they began to think about that. Maybe she is right to do such thing? To remember what Honoka said, she does want to help them to unite the whole nation… perhaps they can try to help them as well?

"Uhm… Rin-chan, I heard you are helping them to unite the whole nation…. Can you tell me further about that?" Kotori asked.

Rin remained quiet as she walks in front of them. Her face seems to be unchanged, though her eyes show that she have something in her mind.

"I… I want to help…" Kotori continued.

"I can't tell you much about that nya, I'm no one to speak about that. Maybe you can hear it more from the Maki-chan and Kayochin-nya!" Rin said.

"Ok then…" Kotori said.

"Now-now, we are close to the dark forest, I'll suggest for another cart ride because dark forest might be still too hard to deal with-nya!" Rin said.

"Alright then, let's get on cart!" Kotori said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>After a few days of exploration,<p>

They finally arrived in the South Kingdom. It's a very comfortable and relaxing place, just like how their Kingdom is… though they have a lot more different decorations style than the East Kingdom. Though to be fair, the south feels a lot more simple than the east which is somewhat feel luxurious.

But what surprise them is, they could see a lot of people didn't wear a proper fashion. Some of them wear only a piece of cloth that may not be washed for many days, but some others wear decent fashion— or luxurious one. It's very different with the east kingdom because even the poorest able to purchase fashion, perhaps it's something to do with the price?

"Is it always like this here?" Umi asked.

Rin remained quiet as she walks…

"It just sad to see them with such kind of fashion…" Umi said.

"Yeah… I've never seen people like them…" Kotori said sadly.

Rin stopped,

"Then, let's stop by in the workshop and go meet with Kayochin?" Rin asked as she turned around to them with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>They stopped by at the workshop to place their belonging, changing their clothes to a lot more decent clothes, then head to the castle after,<p>

They meet up with the castle receptionist to register,

"Princess Kotori Minami and Mercenary Sonoda Umi from East Kingdom—Otonokizaka?" the receptionist asked to confirm.

"Yes, and… we are also students of Alchemist Toujou Nozomi…" Kotori said.

"W-what?! I…I mean, ok! We will send this to the Princess…" The receptionist said in fear.

Kotori and Umi look into each other, wondering what that was about while Rin remained quiet with a faint smile on her face

* * *

><p>The Princess asked them to meet up in the garden,<p>

She has a small gazebo that can be used for the friendly small meeting. The princess of south kingdom is incredibly simple yet sweet with her white-green gradation dress and gold hairpin on her brown short hair, her pink eyes displayed an innocent looks.

It was lucky that they changed their clothes before, else they might looks too shabby when sitting in front of the princess. After a few introduction, Rin explained about their visit here is only just for a search of materials and alchemy learning that they're doing with Nozomi, then she also explained about their interest to help them on their projects to unite the nations, it somewhat surprise the princess,

"So… Kotori-chan and Umi-chan also wanted to help?" Princess Hanayo asked.

"Yeah… is it wrong?" Kotori asked.

"N-No! Not at all, we're just surprised… because…uh…." Hanayo smiled wryly.

"It's ok nya! They wouldn't know if you won't tell…" Rin said.

"W-well…. Uh….! Uhhh! Where's Maki-chan when she is needed?" Hanayo struggled,

"I'm sorry, but, I want to say that we will accept anything that you want to say if it is a fact that we should know…" Umi said politely.

"Promise me you two won't be angry?" Hanayo said timidly.

"I promise!" Kotori said.

"T-then… well, honestly, the east kingdom is been our trouble…" Hanayo said.

"How come? Maybe I can help to fix that…" Kotori asked.

"The prosperity they have lately, it decrease the amount of trade we're having. Not that we complain about it, we know that Kotori-chan has been working with Alchemy to raise the Kingdom's prosperity, but it just that we're surprised with the decrease income on us too. East Kingdom has been our biggest income since they buy a lot of food from us. Now we're forced to close down a few food productions and a lot of people are unemployed too…" Hanayo said.

"Oh…."

"B-But we understand why you did that, we've heard about the king's death…" Hanayo continued,

"He isn't officially dead, he is the reason why I'm learning alchemy!" Kotori said.

"Oh?"

"I want to bring him back to life with Alchemy!" Kotori said.

"Then, you might be trying to make something to cure the petrification? That's not going to be an easy task since you might need a lot of magical stuff… but either way, I think it's good that you're taking your step carefully. If you ever read the history, there are a lot of alchemists who failed to make the potions and instead of curing, they destroyed the stone or turned it into a wild monster—it means an official death to them…" Hanayo replied.

"Eh? T-that's possible?" Kotori asked,

"Yup, but I wouldn't worry since you're under her care. She is a good teacher…" Hanayo said.

"Kayochin is also an Alchemist-nya!" Rin said.

"Eehh!?" Umi and Kotori surprised as they heard it.

Hanayo giggled,

"I've been helping out my kingdom with Alchemy too, but I have no such goal… I only want to make my kingdom prosper…" Hanayo said.

"T-then, can you make Angelstone yet?" Umi asked.

"Angelstone? Uhh… I don't think so. Sunlite is the best I can do…" Hanayo said.

"Ah, Sunlite, that's slightly better than Regentium… but it still won't do…" Umi said sadly.

"What do you need Angelstone for?" Hanayo asked.

"I-It's a long story, but thanks for answering…" Umi said shyly.

"I think my skill won't be that different yet with Kotori-chan… after all, we both have the same teacher…" Hanayo said.

"Did she give you task too?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, she did, but it's mostly just something with agriculture, nothing more… so I suppose I don't know about the other things that Kotori-chan might know about." Hanayo said.

"Do you get tokens too?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, but our tokens are different, yours are paper, mine is coin…" Hanayo said.

"Ah, I was told to ask for task to you, are you going to be the one who gives us the tokens?" Kotori asked excitedly.

"Let me guess, you also want the Homunculus prize?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup!" Kotori smiled

"Guessed so! But sadly I'm not the judge— the judge will be Elichika and Nozochika. They're so cute but very cruel when giving score… they're clearly comparing our work with their master's work…" Hanayo replied.

"Nozochika is here? I wonder how she looks like!" Kotori said.

Just after she said that, they could hear someone slam the door open.

"Come back here you stingy little jerks!" shouted a woman with red hair, sharp purple eyes, wearing a red-black heavy armor and carrying a pole blade on her hand.

"Ch-chi-chikaaaa!" shouted Elichika as she run along with another tiny homunculus, brown raccoon dog ears, fluffy stripped tail, green eyes and violet twin tailed hair.

"Ch-chika-yaaan!" shouted the other homunculus as she ran.

"There they are… Maki-chan must be getting only two or three again today..." Hanayo said as she giggled sweetly.

"Ah! Maki-chan!" Rin greeted the woman.

"Rin?" she replied as she ran slower.

The two homunculus quickly hide behind Hanayo.

"There you are Maki-chan, we have a potential allies…" Hanayo said.

"Who are they?" Maki asked as she placed her pole blade on her back.

"I'm Kotori Minami, the Princess of East-Kingdom…" Kotori said politely as she gestured.

"Sonoda Umi, a mercenary that hired to protect the Princess…" Umi said gently with a polite gesture.

"You're too polite for a mercenary…" Maki said.

"I'm flattered, Princess Maki…" Umi replied.

"Just call me Maki, I don't like formality…" Maki said, Umi looks a little surprised.

"I guess we're all have the similar heart…" Kotori said.

"Yup, we are…" Hanayo said sweetly.

"So, what can we talk about to this daughter of the messed up King?" Maki asked,

"Messed up…King?" Kotori wondered,

"M-Maki-chan… that's not nice nya…" Rin said.

"It's true, The East King is a mess. If she wants to help us, then she should know about what her father has done to this nation… not just the sweet talks…" Maki said.

"Please tell me more about my father then!" Kotori said.

Maki remained quiet, everyone too awkwardly staring at Kotori and Maki.

"Can we talk somewhere else? This place is too open…" Maki said.

* * *

><p>They ended up to be going to the workshop,<p>

Being in the place around the castle is too risky, Maki said if the plan is heard, it might made them hardly move around and ruin up everything they've done. Being in the workshop is the best bet since no one will hear them talking. Nozomi always build her workshop to be soundproof— said it's to prevent people hearing explosions or the other sound.

Maki explained about the situation and how they are ended up with the plan,

"So you're telling me, my father has been stealing artifacts around the nation…?" Kotori asked sadly.

"Not quite as stealing, more like, getting his way to get the artifacts in his gallery. It's really troublesome, but we understand… or at least, our parents understand… the east kingdom isn't very good with anything and making textiles won't do enough earning… by the increasing prosperity you have achieved now, you just saved your kingdom from hunger, but it decrease the prosperity of south kingdom as well…" Maki explained.

"Though we can't blame you for that, we understand the King is gone and the gallery will probably won't be filled with anymore artifacts… you will have less money income too." Hanayo said.

"Honestly though, I'm glad he didn't manage to get the artifact he was aiming for…" Maki said.

"What did he aim?" Kotori asked.

"I heard he was trying to find artifact from the north ruins. It's a very cruel place, I don't know what kind of effect that might be happening if the artifact is taken— but I'm very sure the north guardian will disagree…" Maki said.

"Then, is it possible that he is going to the north ruins before he become a statue?" Kotori asked.

"Probably, but if you're suspecting his death caused by the north guardian, I doubt so. The North guardian might be furious to people, but she always refuse to kill… beside, if he is truly facing the north guardian, he could've turned into an ice statue instead…" Maki replied.

"The Journey to the north ruins isn't that simple too nya, without the modified boots of travel, they can't pass through the glass labyrinth easily…" Rin said.

"It's also protected by the ice walls, access to the north ruins is just very complex and hard to deal with… a lot of traveler died in their attempt… some often be killed by the magical creatures, some are just simply turned into wild mindless monsters, and some… have the same fate with your father…" Hanayo said.

"So it's probably the journey that turned him…" Umi said.

"Maybe…. who knows… there's so much things we don't know, but without him, we won't be worried about dealing with unnecessary trouble around the nation, it means lesser income for the West since we won't be getting much patients, but we can just use our time to do other researches… maybe we can try to fix the diseased forest in our area?"

"Diseased forest….?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, it's a diseased forest, thanks to your father who takes the artifacts that supposed to be staying there to purify the air…" Maki said with an unfriendly smirk.

"Thanks to the legendary alchemist too, she contained the forest with a glass dome to keep the polluted air inside…" Hanayo said.

"W-wait, then the legendary alchemist is still alive?" Kotori asked.

Hanayo, Rin and Maki surprised to hear her, they started to look into each other quietly,

"I mean… it's my father's doing, it happened recently, right? Then if she can fix that, she must be still alive now, right?" Kotori asked again.

They still remained quiet, somewhat looks a little confused, though they decided to make sure,

"Uhm…Kotori-chan, when Nozomi-chan meet you for the first time, what did she tell you about herself?" Hanayo asked.

"She is a traveler and an alchemist…" Kotori said.

"Then we shouldn't say anything else about it… she is a traveler and alchemist…" Maki said as she turned her eyes away.

Kotori seems to be bewildered, but Umi knows there's something else there— she is a lot sharper than Kotori when it's about reading someone's eyes. She decided to remain quiet for now, there might be something as reason why it needs to be kept away from Kotori.

"But, my question before… is the Legendary Alchemist still alive?" Kotori asked.

"From what I know, they are eternal… because Legendary Alchemist isn't refers to just one person… it's inherited from generations…" Maki said, her eyes still turning away from them.

"T-that's also the same with The Legendary North guardian-nya! I-it's also inherited from generations-nya!" Rin said nervously.

"Y-yeah! So, maybe you can work hard and be the legendary alchemist? Saving people and the world using alchemy…." Hanayo said a little nervously.

"A-anyway! You should think again before joining us, we already told you about your father and how we don't like him, so it's your turn to think if you are still going to revive your father or not… but thing is, if you want to join us, then you should try to find another goal…" Maki said.

"Y-yeah…" Hanayo replied timidly.

"I…I'm hungry-nya! Let's eat!" Rin said as she stood up.

"Y-Yeah!" Hanayo said nervously.

"I…I'm leaving!" Maki said before she left the workshop quickly.

"W-wait! Maki-chan!" Hanayo and Rin quickly follow her.

They left Kotori and Umi in the workshop along with Elichika and Nozochika who have been calmly drawing on their own paper.

"They're terrible at making lies, aren't they…" Umi sighed weakly.

"At least now I know when they lied and when they're not…" Kotori said calmly.

"Kotori…" Umi concerned,

"There's so much things that people keep from me…" Kotori said sadly. Umi remained quiet, she knows Kotori want to say something else.

"Ever since I was a little, my father and mother always keeps things away from me, they said I'm not old enough to understand. Then when I grow older, they made a lot of lies to convince me. Even though I know it's a lie, I was forced to believe…." Kotori continued.

"…so that's why, I think… I'm never be worthy to decide something on my own…" Kotori said again sadly, Umi sighed before she decides to give a gentle pat on Kotori's shoulder.

"Kotori… instead of thinking like that…" Umi said.

"Why don't you think of something else?" Umi continued as she gives her a soft smile.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori turned her sight to the gentle blue haired girl.

"Maybe their reason to lie to you is nothing like that…" Umi said.

"Then, what's other reason to lie?" Kotori asked.

"I think it because Kotori is so pure, so gentle, and maybe so fluffy too?" Umi said with a playful smile.

"Fluffy….?"

"Yup, when I see Kotori, I always have this strange feeling, Kotori always make my heart feel warm and soft— and also mean that she look fragile in the same time, although the Kotori that I know is actually a tough girl who know how to fight her way. I just always want to protect Kotori, even if it takes everything in me…" Umi said calmly.

Kotori remained quiet, she believes her blood must've been racing up to her face right now. To hear something like that from the girl whose voice sound as gentle as music in her night, one that mesmerized her heart, drowning her deep into the ocean of dreams.

"I believe Honoka will agree with me, because she used to tell me— Kotori-chan is so cute, she looks like a small bird even after she grows up. So I don't think anyone would want to harm the cute little bird, no one in the sane mind will…" she continued.

"Umi-chan….." Kotori smiled.

"Hmm?" Umi smiled at her.

"Thank you! Can I hug you?" Kotori asked.

Umi spread her arms,

"Anytime…" she said.

Kotori quickly jumped, hugged her and she accepted with a soft embrace as well. Umi knows, this probably the only thing she would want if she is in Kotori's position. To feel comfort, to feel warmth, and to feel secure… though she just didn't guess about what Kotori do after they are very close with each other,

Kotori kissed her on her cheek.

"Umi-chan, I love you!" Kotori said cheerfully before she returned her cheek on Umi's shoulder.

Umi didn't respond, her entire body becomes stiff….

The room becomes very quiet— only the sound of Elichika and Nozochika playing with each other heard in the room.

"Elichika-Elichika!" Nozochika called her soul-mate.

"Chika?" Elichika respond as she turned her eyes to Nozochika.

"Yan!" Nozochika showed Elichika a portrait of mesmerizing Eli that she just draws.

"Nozochika Harasho-chika!" Elichika said.

"Chika-chika-yan!" Nozochika cheered.

"Nozochika! Nozochika!" Elichika called her,

"Chika!" Elichika showed a picture of naked Nozomi that she just draws.

"Elichika Harasho-yan!" Nozochika appreciated.

"Chika-chi—..." Elichika cheered before Nozochika suddenly kissed her.

And that was the time when the room actually quiet…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere near the volcano….<p>

Nozomi and Eli taking a bath inside the hot spring that they just found a while ago, they embraced each other very closely,

"Ahh…. This is the only place where I can take an actual bath…. I'm tired of peeling ices off my body whenever I take a bath…" Eli said as she relaxed her back on the hot rock.

"I thought Ericchi like brushy-brushy…" Nozomi said teasingly.

"I do, honey, but only if it is with your hands…" Eli replied. Nozomi giggled at her before she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, I think we should move spots again, the water around here began to feel like normal water…" Nozomi said.

"Alright…" Eli dragged Nozomi away from their previous spot.

"Tch… it's really troublesome to have this kind of cold aura coming out nonstop, I wish I can make it gone when not needed…" Eli said.

"Well, at least you won't freeze anyone instantly again…" Nozomi said with a smile, Eli smirked,

"There, Nozomi, that's a cruel joke…" Eli said. Nozomi giggled,

"Relax, Ericchi, you're my darling, why would I want to hurt your feeling? You know I just want to cheer you up, stop being so serious…" Nozomi said. Eli sighed,

"Fine…" she pouts

Nozomi giggled again,

"There now, do you want sex? I think we can do a warm sex here…?" Nozomi asked.

"Hm… you sure? If I get too excited I might freeze the water, you know… you don't want us to be stuck in the ice again, right?" Eli said as her face become lighter,

"Haha, I love that one though. Both of us stuck in the bathtub because you froze the water, then we ended up crawling to get the Melter-wand, it was hilarious, Ericchi… but I still love the moment when you and I trying to do it at that inn— the face of the Inn owner is priceless when he got complained about the entire building is freezing…" Nozomi said between her laughter,

"You just love teasing people, aren't you?" Eli replied with a smile,

"Yup, especially when they're men— they deserve that!" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"Alright, before you start ranting about men, why don't we start doing it on the hot rock?" Eli asked,

"Sure, Ericchi! I'm glad you know what I want!"

And the two get up from the water and began their intimacy on the hot rock nearby…

* * *

><p>Back to the workshop,<p>

Kotori is busy with trying to wake Umi up after she stiffly falls— her arms still circling like hugging the air.

"Umi-chan! Umi-chan!" Kotori called her.

"Ch-chika! Chika!" Elichika trying to wake her up too.

"Yan…." Nozochika is praying for Umi.

"W-wh… you make her looks like actually died…b-but she is not, ok? She is not!" Kotori said.

"Yan!" Nozochika nodded.

Then Kotori continued with shaking Umi,

"Umi-chaaan! Don't diee!"

"Chikaaa! Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika tried to shake her too.

"Chika-chika-chika-yan…" Nozochika still praying for her.

And that's how they spend their first day in South kingdom….

* * *

><p><strong>AN : phew, so much explanation needed... but yeah, I hope it's not boring**


	8. A need for a reason

**A/N : I'm sorry if this takes long, but I just got stuck in a new game lol**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>The next day at early morning,<p>

Umi just woke up from her long slumber, she noticed herself to be sleeping in sitting position. Then she could feel warmth on her lap— something soft too. She decided to take a look and found Kotori to be resting her head on her lap while hugging a yellow pillow. She is also covered with a thick blanket which probably be coming from the bedroom

Kotori woke up carefully and yawned, Umi started to feel her whole body started to be stiff.

"Morning… Umi-chan…" Kotori said as she rubs her eyes.

"Morning-Kotori!" Umi said stiffly as she saluted.

"Mmmhh…. I'm hungry, what should we eat today?" Kotori asked.

"I'll be fine with anything you pick—Kotori!" she said stiffly again.

"Alright, why don't we go take a bath then going out together?" Kotori asked.

"Take bath then going out together—got it!" Umi carried Kotori up then she stiffly walk to the bathroom.

Then she began to strip Kotori's dress—but halfway….

"W-wait! Umi-chan! We are not taking bath together! It just the last one that is together!" Kotori said.

"Got it!" Umi walk stiffly out from the bathroom and she sit on the chair.

After the door of the bathroom closed and a few minutes passed, Umi began to realize about what she just did….

She looks into her own hands— she used that to strip Kotori's dress for a few seconds there….

Then she shouted….

"Aaaaaaahhh! What did I just do with my haaaandsssss?!"

* * *

><p>After everything got taken care of,<p>

They left the workshop to get their breakfast and task, Kotori clings herself to Umi— which made Umi becomes very nervous and stiff. She walks very stiffly too but Kotori seems to care nothing about that. She just wanted to stick with her from now on… although she received no answer last time she just feels like she wants to do it.

They walk into a restaurant— and for some reason; they just automatically focused on a couple who wear thick and long continental coats with fur collar, classy shirt, black trouser, armored boots, one is dominated in black color and the other one is white, both are also wearing a big continental cocked hat which color matched with their coat, they're also wearing steam punk Goggles which cover their upper part of the face. It's like they're trying to cover their identity, though Umi might know who they are.

Her body began to feel more relaxed. She followed Kotori's lead to a table and sat down as her eyes still focusing on the couple.

"Morning, your order mam?" the waiter asked politely.

"Uhhmm… I want…uhh… Sunny-side-up Breakfast set!" Kotori said.

The waiter wrote it.

"What about you, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

Umi turned to her,

"I…I'll go with the same food…" Umi said.

"And the drinks…?" the waiter asked,

"Uhh…. Hot milk!" Kotori said.

"I'll go for hot tea…" Umi said.

"Is that all your order, mam?"

"Yup!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"Yes…" Umi replied politely.

The waiter gestured and left them. Umi turned her eyes back to the strange couple. She feel like knows that purple haired one... then the blonde one who somewhat have faint white fog coming from inside the white coat. Though what made her wonder— if they're truly them, why are they trying to cover their identity?

"Kotori, please wait here for a while, ok?" Umi said.

"Eh? Why?" Kotori asked.

"Just...wait here…" Umi said before she left her seat to approach the couple. Kotori tried to watch her from afar.

As Umi arrived close to them, she could feel the drastic temperature change. The Morning might be already cold, but being close to them makes her feel like freezing, though she tried to ignore it and get on to the point.

"Excuse me…" Umi said politely. The couple turned to her. Umi couldn't see their eye colors, but she can see the similar lips and nose. The couple didn't make a respond,

"Am I wrong if I say, this is the Legendary couple? Like… the Legendary Alchemist and The Legendary Guardian of the North?" Umi asked, her voice might be a little too loud— it attract the nearby customer,

"T-The Legends are here? Goodness!" said a customer,

"W-where?!" the other one stood up from their seat.

She accidentally created loud uproar on the restaurant, she could see the wry smile before the couple stood up and left the place in a blink of the eye. It's like they're just gone in second.

"W-wh-what the! They're the Legends! Gah! I missed them!" said one of the customers. They started to grunt and going back to their seat. The waiter ran to where they were,

"Ah! damn, we are currently making their orders…" he said.

"I-I'm sorry… I.. I'll pay for them…" Umi said. The waiter sighed,

"Don't sweat it. We don't charge them anyway… it just that would be nice to give them free food… they're really rarely coming here…" the waiter said as he turned around and left.

Umi turned her eyes to Kotori who's confusedly looking at her. She sighed heavily…

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

Umi and Kotori finished their breakfast, they chatted for a while to enjoy their morning before going to take the tasks.

"Umi-chan, what was it about before? Why people are suddenly shouting about the legends?" Kotori asked.

"I-I was just thinking of something…and… decided to approach them to make sure of something as well….. I just didn't know people would react like that and made them…urgh… I regret asking…" Umi said before she sighed heavily.

Kotori tried to finish her milk before she asked,

"What kind of thing you were thinking?"

"It's…. It's nothing of your concern right now, but… Kotori, what will you do if you know that what you seek is actually a lot closer than what you think?" Umi asked back.

"If it's about a person, then I'll wait until he or she show up to me… because… it's never be good to try to pry a secret, right?" Kotori replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yup, then maybe also ask why they're trying to hide from me before… but I won't mind if they're not willing to tell…" Kotori said before she sighed a bit,

"…that's what my mother tells me about what to do with others secret…" she continued.

Umi smiled at her,

"…that's respectful of you… but sometime we have to try to pry for something… you won't see things happening without that…" Umi said.

"Then! Is it okay if I ask Umi-chan about something?" Kotori asked.

"What is it?" Umi asked.

"Uhh—uhnn…. Umi-chan! Will you be my personal guardian?" Kotori asked.

"W-wh-wh-what?"Umi smirked,

"When I was sleeping last night— I realized that I never feel that secure…so… I want Umi-chan be my personal guardian and live in the castle with me too!" Kotori said.

"D-d-d-did you realize that if I'm to be your personal guardian….w-w-wait… we used to have this conversation before! A-a-are you sure with what you're asking, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Yup, I'm very sure Umi-chan will be a good personal Guardian! I don't mind sharing bath, bedroom, or have to be watched for 24 hours as long as I can feel as comfortable and secure as being close to you!" Kotori said.

And the words _sharing bath_ and _bedroom_ echoed on Umi's head over and over along with her imagination… her whole body began to be stiff— like always.

Umi remained quiet in her surprised position.

"Umi-chan?"

No respond….

"Ah! She is dead again!" Kotori said as she stood up and trying to make sure,

"Umi-chan?" Kotori called her again.

Still no respond…

"Sheesh…"

Kotori turned around.

"Bill please!" Kotori tried to call the waiter. The waiter arrived and offered the bill which Kotori pay directly.

"Thank you…" the waiter said as he gestured,

"You're welcome… uhhnn…" Kotori said as she lifts the Stiff Umi to her shoulder. Thanks to all the practice Nozomi forced her to do, she is able to lift heavy stuff although she can't move fast— but at least she can take out her dearest friend from the restaurant….

* * *

><p>After everything settled,<p>

They headed to the South Castle to get their task… though they didn't expect this…

"I'm sorry, Sonoda-san, but the task is only available to castle's official member… even if we see here you have history as an Elite Archer, we can't register you because you are now is a mercenary…" said the receptionist.

"Then, we may have to return to our castle and make you officially my personal guardian…" Kotori said.

"I...suppose so…" Umi said, a little sadly.

"Then, you can go on with Rin…" a familiar voice, they turned around to see Maki, Rin and Hanayo stand near the gate. Hanayo is already in her adventuring set, a cute green robe, classic and pure white top, brown leather skirt, and dark brown boots.

"I can't leave my princess here alone… I don't mind staying here—"

"It's one of the tests we want to do…" Maki cuts in.

"If we want to trust you, we need to see if you trust us too…" Hanayo added.

Umi frowned at them,

"Ok!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori!" Umi tried to protest.

"I'll write a letter about my request to make you as my personal guardian… you can leave me here with them…" Kotori said.

Umi remained quiet,

"It's my decision…" Kotori continued.

Umi sighed heavily,

"Very well…. Then I'll make sure to return as fast as I can, Kotori…" Umi said.

"Enjoy your time, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Then, go write the letter-nya! I will send it along with Umi-chan-nya!" Rin said.

"Yup, going!"

* * *

><p>Once again after everything settled,<p>

Umi and Rin going back to the Kingdom while Maki, Hanayo and Kotori started their task, Kotori and Hanayo are told to gather materials while Maki is tasked to protect them while also doing specific things. During their journey to their tasked place— the south forest near the volcano, they asked Kotori about everything that she is doing in the castle and some explanation about her father and mother.

It seems like the two Princesses are surprised that she is actually very apathetic towards her own country until she lost her father, once again they're feeling glad about his death, though perhaps it was cruel of them to be like that towards her….

"Not trying to offend, but don't you think this tragedy of yours is somewhat giving more benefit than misfortune? I feel like by missing that person, who you see as the backbone, made you grow into a stronger girl instead of a princess who cares nothing but tailoring her own dresses…." Maki said.

"It's still feel sad to lose someone like that, Maki-chan… he is her own father after all. So I can imagine it. They're family, it will always feel different when someone is gone." Hanayo said.

"True, but either way, after hearing your story, I just feel like you really should know Alchemy is not that easy. I've heard this story of someone who was being too over confident with it and destroyed whole house— killed her own father and wounded her siblings and mother badly… She gave up Alchemy after that…" Maki said.

"Everyone have to learn from their mistakes… or... other's mistake… that's why history is important…" Hanayo added.

"It must be sucks to be that someone, although her mother and siblings forgive her, I bet she have endless guilt living with her until now..." Kotori s said.

"Yeah, but she moved on anyway… you're lucky to find Nozomi and she lets you work in her workshop too, her workshop is always strong and easy to use. She even already enchanted her cauldron to prevent things getting too dangerous for her students…" Maki said.

"To begin with, being Nozomi's students isn't easy. Firstly because being chosen as her student is already a very rare opportunity, then second because we can't give up our task, not even a single one, then third, we have to really control our emotion or we might ended up like Maki-chan…" Hanayo said.

"H-Hanayo!" Maki retorted,

"Wh-wha! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Hanayo looks a little panic.

"What Maki-chan do?" Kotori asked.

"Urgh… well, I gave up one of her task…she isn't willing to teach me anymore…" Maki smirked.

"S-she actually do that?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, she actually did…" Hanayo said.

"It was stupid though, I was… angry at her because she is telling me to do something ridiculous… I didn't even think it's related to alchemy… but then after a while, I realize… it was actually related to it because I just have to use a little creativity with alchemy to solve the problem…" Maki smirked wryly.

"Even after I tried to fix my mistake, she is still not willing to teach me again. She said, deal is a deal and that's that…" Maki continued as she turned her eyes away.

"She suggested her to be her wife's students though…with the same deal…" Hanayo said.

"Uh? Eli-san's student? I thought she isn't up for something like that?" Kotori asked.

"If Nozomi recommend me, she won't mind… but seriously, being her student is a lot tougher… her tasks aren't as merciful as Nozomi's task…. So if you see me suddenly fighting against a stupid big ass monster, that's just an example of the easiest tasks… " Maki said as she sighed heavily.

"W-what….?" Kotori smirked,

"I get a feeling you get another one today…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah-uh… must be that stupid plant-monster… I've read enough books to know what my enemy is…" Maki replied.

"No doubt… it's a parasite in this forest, right? We have to deal with them…" Hanayo said.

"Uhm… question, where are we?" Kotori asked.

"We're still a little far from our destination, are you tired?" Hanayo asked.

"No, I just thought we're lost… I've seen this view over and over…" Kotori replied.

"Ah, for that, well. That was made to fool traveler. Hanayo did that works…" Maki said.

"Why fooling traveler and how?" Kotori asked.

"I just made a few trees growing in the same form and pacing, it was one of Nozomi's task. I was wondering why too but after a moment, I realized that it was actually to keep some places unvisited so I can get my materials for myself every month…" Hanayo said.

"Uh...Isn't' that a little egoistic?" Kotori asked.

"Not really, she takes them properly and also giving them some potions to help them regrow. If we want to use natural resource, we have to know how to help them reproduce as well… we shouldn't just abuse it….the farmers of this kingdom appreciate that but some travelers are just selfish and getting all the things in the wild." Maki replied.

"Ah… now I hope my farmers know that too…" Kotori said.

"Should be…farmer must know what they supposed to do with nature…" Hanayo replied with a smile.

"Ah, Hanayo, that's the sage herb…" Maki pointed to the fresh-looking plants nearby.

"Oh! Yup! That's sage herb, I'll share my loot with you today, Kotori-chan!" Hanayo said.

"Ehh? It's ok?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, we got the same task, right?"

"Ok then!"

and they started to gather their materials…

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

They continued their journey to where Maki Should be while also gathering some other materials along the way.

"We should be really close to the monster's lair now, watch your steps, don't stand on a root for too long…"Maki said.

"Yup-yup…" Hanayo said.

They keep walking through the path until they could see a big swamp; the water is somewhat green and smeary. Kotori gets a little shiver as she imagine if she will ever have to get in there to get a material…

"Ah! That! That's the rare Dunkelheit flower!" Hanayo said as she pointed to the dark red flower that grown in the small island in the middle of the swamp. She quickly lifts her robe up and run to the small island.

"He-hey! Hanayo!" Maki tried to prevent her.

"Kotori-chan! Come over here! Nozomi-chan used to teach me how to farm this!" Hanayo called.

"Eh? Uhm…" Kotori a little hesitated, she turned to Maki.

"Go on, should be fine… just remember to not step on any roots for too long." Maki said

Kotori nodded, she steps into the green water— Kotori cringed, but she tried her best to keep up with it. She thinks that she needs to do it no matter what.

She could feel all the lumpy and sticky feeling all over her legs, it's so disgusting and frightening, though she tried her best to ignore that. Hanayo seems to be a lot fluent in this too. It's like she is already very used with stuff as dirty as this.

Hanayo giggled at her,

"Come on, Kotori-chan, it's not that bad…"

"You seem to be very fluent in this, Hanayo-chan…" Kotori replied as she keeps walking— and she didn't realize she has been walking on two roots that stick together.

"I was forced to swim across this kind of thing back then, even dirtier…" Hanayo said.

"Ehh? Really? Nozomi-chan must be really cruel…" Kotori said.

"That she is, but I learned something so I'm not complaining…." Hanayo said.

"True, should be worth it, right?" Kotori replied as she finally got very close to her.

"Alright, Kotori-chan, Dunkelheit flower isn't that hard, we just need to cut on the right spot so the flower didn't bleed out and died… it won't grow again if it died." Hanayo said.

"How do we know about the right spot? Kotori asked,

"Well, there is—…." Before they finished, the small island suddenly lifting up… the two Alchemist turned their sight down.

"W-what the hell…" Maki smirked as she could see the small island was actually… the monster she's looking for. It doesn't have eyes, though it has a big mouth with thorn as its teeth and they're in a large number, it's like if someone trapped in, they're either crushed or swallowed into its huge throat. It doesn't have body too, but it could stand with its tentacles that looks like roots— which probably be more than a hundred, spreading all over the swamps.

The creature caught the two alchemists, wrapping its tentacle around its waist— they stare into each other with wide eyes, jaw dropped and…. Hanayo slowly slip her hands off from the wrapping tentacle, taking the Dunkelheit from its roots with her, put it in her bag— and still remained with her shocked face. Kotori slid her hands off too and give her a thumb up— also still with her shocked face.

"H-Hey! You two! Be a little panic!" Maki yelled.

The two turned to Maki, then they finally scream…

"Waaaaaa! Maki-chaaan! Heeeelppp!"

Maki sighed, she active her boots of travel before she dashed into the creature, cutting its roots that attempted to catch her before she kicked the creature on its head. Quickly cutting the two roots that binds the Alchemists.

The two Alchemist fall into the swamps,

"Quick! Get on the land!" Maki yelled. Hanayo and Kotori quickly ran into the land along with the sticky water that they have on their clothes.

The creature attempted to catch Maki yet she keeps dodging and cutting the roots that attempted to catch her.

"W-what should we do?" Kotori asked.

"A-ah! Uhh! Wh-what? What we do?" Hanayo asked back.

"Just support me with any range attack or stay quiet and don't let yourself being caught…" Maki said as she jumped around the swamps very swiftly,

"W-wh-which one we should do, Hanayo-chan?" Kotori asked.

"U-Uhhh! Do you have bombs? We can support her with throwing bombs!" Hanayo said.

"I—I think I do still have a few left! I didn't get to make more last time!" Kotori said.

"J-j-just whichever work!" Hanayo said in panic.

Kotori quickly trying to find bombs from her bag…

Maki still trying her best to get to the monster's head and slice it, though with the big mouth— it's hard for Maki to actually attack it without have to dodge the mouth from gobbling her. She attempted to jump up to the sky and do a rolling attack with her lance, aiming for its head— the monster opened up its mouth bigger instead. With all of her effort, Maki quickly tried to change her rotation and she was lucky to be able to move away from the big mouth and does one long slash into its tentacles.

"Tch, too risky…" Maki mumbled.

"Hyeeait!" Kotori throw a fire bomb to it. Surprisingly, it's not very effective. She always thought this kind of plants will be weak against it.

"Ah, fire didn't work good…" Hanayo said.

"I think so, the damage is too low…" Kotori said.

"Try Lightning bomb if you have any…" Hanayo said.

"Uh…lightning bomb…." Kotori tried to search for it.

Maki attempted to do another slash to its head but it seems like it could react swiftly to her.

"Pain in the ass…" Maki grumbled,

"Ahhh! I r-ran out of it!" Kotori said,

"Uuhh! T-then, let's go for Ice bomb!" Hanayo said.

"I-Ice bombs? Hnnn…." Kotori tried to find it.

Maki still attempted to fight her way to reach the head, though during her attempt, she got ambushed by a tentacle and got caught on her ankle. She quickly cuts it down with her pole blade, though it also made her lost her balance and fell on the swamp.

"Oh-No! Maki-chan!" Hanayo shouted,

"G-gh! Stupid tentacles…" Maki tried to wake up, it's a little too slippery to wake up quickly—until a tentacle wrapped her, binding both of her hands and about to put her into the big mouth— Kotori quickly throw the ice bomb into the jaw joints of the monster's mouth.

"G-good job Kotori-chan! Uhh! Do the other one!" Hanayo said.

"Uhh! I need to get to a better angle…" Kotori said.

"W-wh-wait! You can't enter the swamps at this rate! If you step on the root…" Maki paused.

Kotori remained quiet to wait,

Maki seems to be trying to focus on keeping herself out by kicking against the set of thorn,

Kotori decided to do it,

"B-but I have to! I'll be fine!" Kotori said as she attempted to step into the swamp, but just like what Maki worried about… the monsters grabbed Kotori in instant, she is still carrying her ice bomb with her..

"W-whaa!" Kotori screamed as she got lifted up to the air just like Maki.

"O-Oh no! Uuh! What should I do now?!" Hanayo began to panic.

Hanayo tried to search in her bag, though she mostly only carry healing items,

"Uuh! I don't have any attack items!" Hanayo said.

"H-Hanayo! Remember what Nozomi used to give you?" Maki asked.

"W-which one?" Hanayo asked.

"One that only used when we're in a pinch… something as last effort…" Maki said,

Kotori remember she used to get something like that too,

"T-the diamond?" Kotori asked.

"Oh!" Hanayo quickly remember it. She began to search her bag for that item, she believe she placed it on a special pocket.

"Here it is!" Hanayo said as she lifts the item up.

The monster's grip are getting stronger,

"Q-quick! Throw it!" Kotori said.

"O-okay!" Hanayo quickly throw the diamond into the monsters—but nothing happened….

"N-Nothing?" Maki asked.

"Ehh?! But we're supposed to do it when we're in a pinch right?" Kotori asked.

"I-I believe that too!" Hanayo said.

Just a second later, a blink of light shines from the sky, then a slim long icy sword—as long as a spear appearing from the sky. Stabbing into the Monster's head very swiftly… the tentacle grip began to loosen…

Maki and Kotori fell to the swamp. The three was then focusing their eyes to watch the thing that just happen,

"T-that sword…" Maki said.

"E…Eli-san?" Hanayo tilt her head.

They could see the water began to freeze, the two quickly tried to run to the land. Then just a few second later, they can see someone calmly climbing up to the monster's head. Someone with blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, armored in shining cobalt metal which looks heavy yet still elegant in the same time. The cold aura spreading out from her body endlessly and slowly freezing the unmoving monster,

"That's reckless of you, Maki…" she said, her voice sounded very gentle and a little playful, it probably be a voice that melts everyone's heart, just like someone that Kotori knows and loved.

"But I appreciate your work— your courage is a good point. Keep it up…" she continued as she grabs her sword's handle.

The three remained quiet before they see Eli did something very quickly— it's like she is slashing but she isn't really doing that. Then she walks down from the monster and approaches them

"I don't know which Alchemist that used her diamond, but you could've done it on a tougher enemy. This one is a joke…" Eli continued again before the monster sliced into many parts somehow.

"That's why I give it to you as a task.." Eli winked at them. The monster breaks into pieces, then they could see a big yellow fruit-like thing coming out from it… it fell on the frozen swamp.

"Ah! That…. that's the brain…" Hanayo said as she ran to it and grab it.

Maki remained quiet as she took a sharp glance on the eyes of her teacher, smirking with annoyance, her relationship with her teacher never be good before. There always denial between them…

Kotori also remained quiet to see the two warriors stare into each other with challenging looks. It feels like she wanted to add one more person there to make them somewhat cooler. She knows that's not the case now, but she just feel like it.

"E-Excuse me! Eli-san!" Kotori called.

Eli turned at her,

"Will you teach Umi-chan too?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Why would I want to teach that girl?" Eli asked.

"B-because! I think she needs you to teach her!" Kotori said.

"H-hey… does she even know that you're asking for that?" Maki asked.

"Nope, but I just feel like three of you would make a good sight!" Kotori said.

"Good….sight….?" Maki and Eli seem to be bewildered.

"Yup! The cool team!" Kotori said again.

"W-what…..?" Maki and Eli raised their eyebrows and look into each other.

"Oohh! You're right! It will make a cool team… then they might as well form an alliance!" Hanayo said.

"I know right! Teaming up against the evil forces, don't you think it will be really cool?" Kotori asked.

"Yes-yes! Then, maybe add Rin-chan too? But Rin-chan will be a little off there… maybe she will have another team?" Hanayo said.

"I think she and Honoka will do a good team, just need one more!" Kotori said excitedly.

Maki smirked,

"W-why would I want to team up with this arrogant…" Maki said.

Eli giggled,

"Very well, but I'm not going to recognize her without Nozomi's recommendation…" Eli said.

"Tch… Sonoda Umi is soon to be Kotori's Personal Guardian... she won't have time to do your ridiculous task…" Maki said.

Eli giggled again,

"I have so many ways to give my task… so don't you worry about that…" Eli said before she turned away from them.

"Wait! Eli-san! Umi-chan must be waiting at town by now! Will you meet her first?" Kotori asked.

"Meet her? I've met her twice…" Eli said.

"Then, talk! You need to talk! Just a small chat will do!" Kotori said.

Eli remained quiet for a bit,

"Sorry, but I can't walk around the town without my wife… so if you want to make me meet up with her, ask my wife…" Eli said.

"Oh… okay…. I guess Eli-san really have to depend on Nozomi-chan…" Kotori said innocently. Eli swears that she never heard anyone saying that to her right on the face…

"N-No! It's nothing like that! It-it just!" Eli struggle her words,

Maki chuckled,

"Did someone just trying to look tougher than her wife?" Maki asked,

"W-well! I am! I mean… I'm the one that protects her ok? I'm not the spoiled one!" Eli agitated….

Kotori, Hanayo and Maki remained quiet and keep looking at how panic she is,

"I-I didn't ask for cuddle every night! N-no chocolate milk too! Sh-she is always be the one that give or ask, ok? E-even if I was the one who usually start teasing her desire i-it's not like I-" Eli keep rambling about how she really is not spoiled one,

Hanayo approached Kotori and they look into each other confusedly, then back to the agitated Eli,

"I-I also didn't try to make her want me all the time too, ok? I-it's all comes naturally! I-I mean, w-we are couple after all! Although our marriage isn't official yet, it's n-normal to be like that with one we love, right-right?"

They still remained quiet to watch Eli….

"Arrgh! F-Fine! I'll meet this Sonoda Umi alone! I'll wait in your workshop at town!" Eli said before she disappears in instant.

"Ah! Warp gate! Uhh… I wish she include us in the teleportation… it saves up energy…" Hanayo said.

Maki chuckled,

"It's funny though, to see her like that. Nice job, Kotori…" Maki said.

"Eh? Wh-what?" Kotori seems to be confused.

Hanayo giggled,

"Let's just head back to town, shall we?" Hanayo asked with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the workshop,<p>

Umi walks in circle as Nozomi and Rin sat on the sofa, they're all already changed to their casual clothes after using fast travel from East to South. They are watching Umi, and listening to her rant about not being able to see her princess… not yet,

"Look… this may not be just a guess, this might be true? What if they are caught in trouble and can't get back here safely? I know Eli-san just saved them from that swamp monster, but think of it, you said that swamp monster is the weakest parasite in that area, right? What if they meet the bigger one?" Umi rambled,

"Maki-chan can protect them nya, she is a very strong one-nya!" Rin replied.

"W-what if it happen like before? They got wrapped into a situation where they can't get things done, Kotori isn't getting much supplies yet too! She barely can do a synthesis in just one day!" Umi said with full of worry,

"Umi-chan… I didn't raise weak alchemist, you know…. Ericchi too didn't raise a weak warrior… they might be still clumsy, but they won't die easy…" Nozomi said calmly.

"I-I know! But isn't it still possible for them to get hurt or… just ran into trouble?" Umi said.

"Umi-chan… it only takes five hours to travel there… then do whatever they're doing there…. And back here for another five hours. They should be back here tonight…"Nozomi said.

"It could be faster with boots of travel nya! Maybe just need five minutes?" Rin said.

"Right, see, you need to her the very same boots of travel…" Umi said to Nozomi.

"They have to make it on their own, it's part of their learning progress. They have to learn from scratch, Me and Ericchi also learning from scratch you know… It's not that simple, you're being a worrywart." Nozomi said.

"B-But still! We should go find them!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan, we just got here twenty minutes ago…" Nozomi replied.

"It shouldn't be a trouble-nya! We can hang out for a bit, why so tense-nya…" Rin said.

"B-but! It's Kotori! She can run into unexpected trouble… or… at least, trouble that she made herself…" Umi said.

"Just believe her nya! She will be fine!" Rin said again.

"Still! I can't sit here and wait her!" Umi said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Then you can keep walking around the room, I'll go see my wife. Don't open the door at any rate, ok?" Nozomi said as she stood up and went to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take a nap nya!" Rin said as she lay down on the sofa.

"I-I'll go look for Kotori!" Umi turned to the door,

"Kotori-chan going to worry if you aren't here when she got here-nya… she will look for you and you two will never find each other-nya…." Rin said.

Umi stopped, then she turned around at her again and sighed very heavily.

"Fine… I'll wait for five hours ok? If she hasn't return, I'll look…." Umi said.

Rin giggled at her,

"Umi-chan must be really truly love Kotori-chan…" Rin said with a soft voice.

"N-no… it's not like that! I-I'm just doing my job!" Umi said nervously.

"Sure-sure…" Rin replied with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bedroom,<p>

Eli— already in her casual clothes, sat on the bed while Nozomi sat on her lap, caressing her gently as they touch their lips softly, despite the enjoyment they usually have during this moment, Eli seems to be bothered by something which didn't go unnoticed by Nozomi.

"Ericchi doesn't enjoy this, that's rare…" Nozomi said.

"N-no… I'm still enjoying it, I just… still thinking… about that…" Eli replied.

Nozomi giggled,

"Ericchi really worried about what she says, but Ericchi know that's not true. Ericchi is the toughest and responsible woman I ever see, who will do all the paperwork if it isn't Ericchi? Ericchi managed trades in this nation— Ericchi care about everyone's economy, although no one ever recognize your work since you're working behind the Kingdom's name… it's true that Ericchi still unable to hold on the East Kingdom because of that stupid guy we just removed a few months back, his rule still remain, but I'm very sure we will be able to get it anytime sooner. We just need to make a better base for them…" Nozomi replied,

"That's not it… I was just thinking, am I being too much burden for you? I mean… to always have to be hidden by you around the town because of…who I am… you can never enjoy the day properly when I'm around and yet I always keep coming to…uhm…ask for attention…" Eli said sadly.

"I like Ericchi asking for my attention…" Nozomi responded instantly.

Eli giggled,

"I like to get all of your attention too… but, it just that, maybe I should've stick with my job to guard that… doomed place… even though I can leave it for whole year and still no one will try to enter that place…or so I hope…but, yes…. I wish I've never done that…" Eli said.

"You didn't want that happen, I'm sure… you might wish that we can live in our own time too and be peaceful like anybody else. But look on the bright side… We can help this nation to build up its glory, people call us The Legends, although it result them to always run to us to beg for easier life, yet still… don't you think it's good to be called as that? Everyone respect us…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"I know… and after all that you've done… for me… I can't say it's gone waste too. I wouldn't witness and feel a true love as true as yours if I never done it. I might have just be written in history and that's all about it…I owe you so much, Nozomi…." Eli replied.

"Ericchi, you know you did all that for me too, right? So we're even… You owe nothing, I owe nothing too. Even these days, you work hard to get us money for living and I serve you when you are in need, you let me have my own fun around the world while you do the guarding in that one place… we're always even, Ericchi… don't try to make it feel like someone being unfair.…" Nozomi replied.

"Right…" Eli smiled at her before she received a kiss on her lips.

"Now, where were we before? Hmm..was it about Kotori-chan asking you to teach Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked with a playful smile

"Oh, yes… that….hmm… I wonder how we ended up just kissing…."

"You're rubbing my back too much, it arouses me, you know…"

"Ah, true, then maybe I should stop that?" Eli giggled,

"No, continue… it's your fault! But don't forget to tell me about what else Kotori-chan asked…"

"Well….as for that… I'll save it after we do it…"

"Sheesh! Ericchi!"

And Eli lifted Nozomi up before she landed her back on the bed and began their usual fun.

* * *

><p>Back into the workshop's work room,<p>

Rin already fall asleep on the sofa, Umi still standing while looking at the clock on the table. She hasn't think of anything else from ever since she left. She is really worried but also bored in the same time. She needs something to do!

She turned her sight to sleeping Rin, she can't possibly try to bother her because she is the one who allow her to get a fast travel… then she turned to the bedroom door. To remember the incident that happen this early morning… about her accidentally put them into a trouble, she wouldn't want to make another mistake to them. Even if they will just go like pretend that it never happened before—like always, Umi still feel really bad to do it.

She walks around the workshop, then checking out on the small couple, Elichika and Nozochika taking their nap on the same cushion. Their fluffy tails and ears made them looks so adorable. She can't believe this kind of creature is created by Alchemy… she knows she really wish to have one.

One that have a gray hair as gray as her… with face as cute as her… and… with voice as adorable as her… that one specific person who has been probably her first love since they meet each other. She is a princess and she is just a soldier who comes from a fallen noble family.

She can remember the first time she and her family enter the castle to beg for a help to keep their family running. Her father who used to be a highly appreciated merchant has to work as a soldier in the castle, then her mother who used to be a decent dancer has to work as a maid in the castle. All of it was just because they lost the ring and a good man which cause their family to shatter. Her uncle and aunt started to refuse to talk to them, stealing away all the belonging and the family business.

She may not understand what was happening, but she was sure that there must be an explanation— if she can reclaim what supposed to be theirs.

Either way though, part of her is glad to have that kind of thing happens, because of that, she was able to meet with the adorable Princess. Though part of her also afraid that the feeling she have right now is just because she promised to the Queen and to The King that she will protect her.

It may just be a joke— because of her being the daughter of a soldier who also strives to be a soldier after she show her interest in archery to them, but promise is a promise. She wouldn't want to break that especially after one of them is probably gone for good.

Though it still won't explain the nervous feeling she has every time she got so close to the one that she protects. Even though she already made a thousand poems for her which never be told directly… and even though she already guess that she probably be in love, everything for her is still too complicated. She never able to think clearly whenever it's about her… her mind keep repeating itself and sometime her body acts without thinking.

But a least she knows that those thought she just have was just her mind that trying to convince herself that she must have a reason why she do all this…

It's been a while for her to not be in solitude like this. Whenever Kotori is around, her mind often stop thinking about herself and just go all out on her instead… although sometime she can think of herself, it won't be as much as she thinking about her.

She shook her mind off, trying to find another topic to think about. Kotori is not here and she must have something else in her mind to make herself be more patience.

Umi tried to open the door of the workshop, the sky still bright and she has to wait until dark. What should she do until then?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm sorry if NozoEri feel thicker until this chapter, but yeah, KotoUmi is in their progress to be built up into a true romance so just wait up and keep following~**


	9. The Cold Approach

**A/N : Sorry ppl, I got a little busy with a few things**

**but I'm still working on it, worry not.**

* * *

><p>Umi decided to go out to walk around the market,<p>

As she walks, she quietly examined every single detail that she wanted to know about. People here are fed with good nutrition, though they barely have enough fashion to wear, why is that? Then why would people

She is very sure she can get some information if she sits and start asking question, though she may have to be very careful— who knows what will happen if she isn't careful with her words? The incident this morning is just an example of how people here are very easy to react to other's talk, it's like they really care about what others have… or at least, what others are.

After she got through a few food shop— she started to feel like eating some food. Which one though? There's so much variation in here, she doesn't really care about what she eats though perhaps she could just stick with something classic like fried meat?

That surely something she can eat right now, she hasn't eaten a single thing after her breakfast. She was too busy taking care of her documents and data to make herself a personal guardian… which she gets every easily after showing Kotori's letter.

She checked on her wallet— surprised that she hasn't used any money today, did she forget something? She was sure she eats something this morning. Did Kotori pay for her? That would be bad.

Either way, she should take care of that later. She needs food right now.

* * *

><p>She walked in into the restaurant,<p>

Sat on the empty seat and check out on the menu…. There are only three kinds of food here, original flavor, sweet flavor, or mixed flavor. She wasn't sure if it would be any different in her mouth, though since this is her very first time to be here, she decided to pick the mix one to see if she likes them.

As her order arrived, she didn't expect the meat to be thick and greasy and the rice seems to be very well made too. She isn't really into greasy food, but what done is done and she has to eat them. She tried her best to eat them carefully, it's surprisingly taste good enough— it just not her favorite. She tried to look for orange juice in the menu, it's the only drink that can help her to lessen the greasy feeling in her mouth. Luckily, they have them and it's very cheap too.

To think about it though, food here is somewhat big, unlike the East Kingdom where you pay high for a small meal. If only there's a way to make things a lot more balanced around the nation… because back in the east kingdom, at the time after her grandfather suicide, she remember that her maids often skip their dinner and even if they have one, they just eat some apples or other fruits they can purchase. It was sad, she wished that she could share but her family was also having a pretty hard time too.

Then ever since she was living in the castle, she didn't worry about the maids in her house anymore as they got some little food to eat. Then ever since her mother stops working in the castle to start her own small business, she heard that her household started to rebuild its prosperity again. It made her happy that they are no longer has to work too hard to feed everyone.

As she keeps eating her meal right now, she realized that the food portion is too much for her. She has to take a little break before she continues eating. Perhaps she should order another orange juice to help herself, though before she was about to order it, someone in white leather cloak, white cap, black trouser, thick dark blue leather gloves, fancy brown leather shoes and familiar steam punk goggles came into the restaurant.

She believes that they made a few seconds eye contact, although she couldn't really see her eyes. She could see this specific person paused for a while before she said something to the waiter on the front desk and heading to her seat, sitting right in front of her quietly.

"Hello…" Umi tried to greet politely.

"Sonoda Umi… aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes...uh…uhm… how do I call you?" Umi replied.

"Eli…" she replied.

"Right..uh..Eli-san…." Umi replied timidly.

"You don't need to be formal, but put that aside, your dearest princess asked me to teach you. Are you willing to be my student?" Eli asked.

"W-well… if that is truly what she wants, then I'll obey it…" Umi replied.

"That's it? No attempt to refuse? She is trying to register you to a hell, you know. My lesson isn't easy…"

"I believe she has a good reason…"

"She said because we all will look good…. Made a cool team…"

Umi sighed,

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood to joke…"

"I'm not joking, she actually say that…" Eli replied with a teasing smile,

Umi sighed again,

"Whatever…" she replied.

"Alright fine, so what bothers you?" Eli asked.

"I..It's nothing…" she replied.

"After the trouble you caused us this morning, I can't let you just say that to me…" Eli said.

"You're still holding a grudge to that… so much for pretending that it never happened before…" Umi replied again, her face seems to be sad.

"That's what my wife said, not me. I'm still upset that my peaceful breakfast has to turn out to be a morning hunt…"

Umi remained quiet to it, but she seems to feel guilty about that,

"You see, I can't eat things properly without her… I believe you know that. So that's why I really value my time with her. It's not just the only reason too, there's so many reason why and I could make you a novel if you want me to tell why…" Eli said,

Umi sighed again,

"Alright I get it….so what was your question before?" she asked.

"What troubles you…" Eli said.

Umi once again sighed.

"I was just wondering why this place looks somewhat sad but somewhat feel like a lot better than the East Kingdom… everyone can buy food here, but they didn't get to buy fashion properly. I don't know about the health, but, it feels like very unbalanced…" Umi said.

"Health here is doing just fine… your Kingdom too is doing fine with health. The west kingdom is the highest with the health status… thanks to the east king who makes that kingdom struggle hard enough until they're who they're right now…. but I doubt they will actually see it that way… no one with open eyes see it that way…" Eli replied coldly.

"Are you trying to throw the blame to our king?" Umi replied, a little furious.

"No. I'm just telling the truth. Why would I want to throw the blame to anyone? It's useless… besides, you know who I am… you know my history…" Eli replied again, a little unfriendly…

Umi sighed.

"I'm not into making troubles, you know. We both know how to fight, but doesn't mean that I'm up for that…" Umi said as she frowns deeper,

"I like peace too, I cannot lie. But face it, what I'm saying is true… and you cannot deny it because you should've known about what happen to your grandfather…" Eli replied.

Umi sighed weakly,

"What do you know about my grandfather?"

"Oh? Then I guess I was wrong, but tell you what. Your grandfather is worth more than the king. He could've been a better king too— if he is not sticking into your family tradition and killing himself because of a stupid ring. I know it's magical, but it's still not worth a life, not a single one. He could've just go back and search for it again…or… make a new one…" Eli replied again with a mocking smirk on her lips.

"He is just doing a tradition, I know it's wrong, but show some respect. He is dead and we shouldn't talk about it again… the same with our king!" Umi replied, trying to be as polite as she can despite her furiousness.

"Well...pardon me for being rude, but you know what? Your king and your grandfather… you value them both highly, but what if your king is the one who made your grandfather do everything he did before his last breath? Are you going to drop one of them and think more clearly?" Eli said, still with mockery on her smile.

"What are you trying to say?" Umi asked, trying her best to remain calm.

"Your King…. told your grandfather to hunt for a demon in the east tower, and find a very precious artifact which never existed before, then you know about the rest of story… he lost, he ashamed, then suicide… then your family started to crumble as they fight for inheritance, you got the lesser one because your parents are not greedy enough to take over the market like your uncle..." Eli explained,

Umi remained quiet as she watches a medium box of rice and a large box of meat arrived in the table, both of the boxes are placed on a plastic bag.

"Apparently, your uncle sold the market to your King… and now he has a control on half of the market around the nation, before he died at least— it's a stupid move… since, your uncle is as good as dead too after. Your king is sick and pathetic, I tell you… or just don't know how to king. There's just too much thing he screw up with. Why are you still proud of him… could've been proud of someone else…" Eli replied before she stood up from her seat.

"Wait, where are you going? We're not done yet…" Umi said as she also stood up,

"Sending meal to my wife, I don't want to turn this into a box of frozen rice and meat…" she replied.

Umi smirked wryly,

"See you later…" Eli said before she turned away from her.

"Wait…." Umi said.

Eli paused.

"You have no right to say anything about our king or our kingdom… you know nothing about us!" Umi said clearly.

She could hear a mocking giggle before Eli actually leave her.

Umi sat back down to her seat, looked back into her meal which still not yet finished, she sighed weakly and starts eating it again.

"Jerk…" she mumbled.

"That's a bad word, I shouldn't say that…" Umi continued before she go back to eat her meal.

* * *

><p>The meal was really too much for her,<p>

She finished her meal after a few hours and when she got out, it's already dark, probably dark enough to be called as night. Umi decided to return to the workshop— and she could see a few new crates placed near the workshop. Is it possible that Kotori already returned?

She quickly ran into the workshop door, opened it and…

"I know right? It was really fun! But also disgusting!" Kotori said, she is already changed into a night dress, looks like she already returned a while back since she already took a bath and… only talking with Nozomi now. No Rin, No Maki, and No Hanayo around.

"Ah, welcome back…." Nozomi said as she turned to Umi.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her with a warm smile.

"Kotori…." Umi called her back gently.

"Hehe, Umi-chan, I got some souvenir for you!" Kotori said with her cheerful smile,

Umi closed the door, taking off her shoe and run to Kotori. She hugged her tight and snuggled her as well.

"I'm afraid I don't need that, Kotori, I just happy to see you back safely…" Umi whispered.

"Umi-chan….?" Kotori seems to be a little bewildered. Umi released her and checking her out from her toe to her head.

"You're fine, right? No wounds or anything?" Umi asked.

"Nope, I'm fine, Maki-chan is a really good warrior, Hanayo-chan too is good at healing! Then… I was also saved by Eli-san!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"Eli….Hmm… where is she now?" Umi asked.

"She has to return to her duty…" Nozomi said.

"Total Jerk…" Umi whispered to herself.

"Hmm? Did I hear anything? I never thought I can hear something like that from the polite Sonoda Umi…" Nozomi said.

"Sorry, I just got a little too pissed off that she left me hanging… I... I really didn't mean that. I'm sorry…." Umi said.

Nozomi giggled,

"It's fine, I know she is a pain in the ass to others, but don't take that to your heart, she might not really mean to hurt you…" Nozomi said.

"You're just covering for her…" Umi said.

"Of course, that would be what you do to the one you love, right?" Nozomi smiled at her.

Umi remained quiet,

"Uhm…what's going on here?" Kotori asked innocently.

"It's nothing, Kotori, not your problem…" Umi replied gently.

"She deserves to know…" Nozomi said.

"I…I can't…. it's my responsibility… I….shouldn't be a burden…." Umi replied.

"It's not about you only, right? You need to say it out… or I will…" Nozomi said.

"Alright, just… give me a few minutes, ok? I … I don't want you to say it in your way…or… your wife's way…." Umi said.

"Sure… I'm about to go help someone out anyway…" Nozomi smiled before she disappeared in instant with her warp gate.

Umi sighed, Kotori remained quiet, she seems to be very worried.

"Sorry, Kotori… I didn't mean to break down your mood…." Umi said.

"Umi-chan…. is everything ok? I heard you already have a little chat with Eli-san…." Kotori asked.

"Oh… yes… uhm… thanks, for trying to register me, but…. why are you suddenly registering me?" Umi asked.

"Because I feel like it, you, Eli-san, and Maki-chan, I think it will be a good team…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed weakly again,

"So she really wasn't joking…" Umi said as she walked to the sofa and sat down. Kotori sat next to her,

"But I think I can give out a few reason if it makes you feel better…" Kotori said.

"Like what?" Umi asked.

"Like…uhm…. I think Maki-chan is a really cool and strong warrior, I want Umi-chan to be like that too although… she already is a cool and strong warrior… but it just would be nice to learn from others, right?" Kotori said with a smile,

Umi blush a little, she turned her eyes away.

"True, but why her? I never know her… maybe just…saw her...in…uh…. inappropriate time, but…either way, I just don't think we can get along…and I also started to think…. Maybe…. just…maybe… you should try to make distance between everyone we've met after we found the King's statue…." Umi said.

"Are you…telling me to break down all the hope people put on us?" Kotori asked.

"N-No… that's not the case… I was just thinking, what if they actually want to harm you? Or… maybe it's more like… what if you are harmed by the knowledge you will learn later? I …I don't want that to happen…" Umi replied.

Kotori giggled to it,

"Umi-chan, you're worrying too much. I'm fine… I thought you know that I'm tougher than how I look…" Kotori said.

"I know you do, but.. it just that… I'm a little scared that…. you will have a hard time to accept something…. So…. I don't think I want to tell you about it, not yet until I know what's the real deal…but… will you let me keep it until I'm ready?" Umi asked.

"Yup, fine with me…" Kotori replied.

Umi smiled at her,

"Thank you…." Umi said.

"No, thank you, Umi-chan, you're always-always-always trying so hard to protect me…I… I like it…" Kotori said softly.

"Kotori…." Umi blushes,

They stare into each other eyes quietly until they noticed a slight movement from the cushion. It was Elichika, they didn't know Nozomi left her here, but they're very sure that Elichika misses her soul-mate already. They noticed that she is looking into a drawing of her soul-mate which she probably draws herself. Elichika is really good at drawing and… perhaps… she is always been like this too before?

"She has been like that in a while now…" Kotori whispered.

"Is she…?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, since Eli-san left with Nozochika…" Kotori replied.

Umi giggled,

"I didn't know they can be like that… they're homunculus, created by humans…. But… how can they be that great….?" Umi said.

Kotori smiled,

"Nozomi-chan used to tell me, to create a great creation— we have to know how to put our feeling in it or at least, know who are we going to make it for, it may sound stupid, but it's true. Then about if it is good or not, that would be a later thing to look at. Basically, we must love first before anything else…" Kotori said.

Umi remained quiet,

"I started to love Alchemy when I began to realize, this is not only for father, but also for everyone around me… and for myself. Nozomi-chan may not speak too much about what she wanted from the task…but, she is clearly made us do a lot of good things, right?" Kotori continued.

"Yeah…she does…." Umi replied.

"I don't really know about Eli-san, but… I have always feels like…she…and Nozomi-chan, both have the same feeling and way to look at each other. It's like they truly be connected in their heart. Although they have different way to represent themselves…" Kotori said.

"What do you think about them?" Umi asked.

"Eli-san, I have a feeling that she…must have been through something really harsh and cruel...it's like… she wanted to scream out…. but she tried her best to hide it, because, maybe it's her weakness? I don't know… I was just guessing from the way she looks at everyone around her, except for Maki-chan or Nozomi-chan. When she looks at Maki-chan, there is this hint of playfulness in her eyes, then as for Nozomi-chan… there is a hint of big gratitude and love in her eyes…."Kotori replied,

Umi remained quiet as she keeps listening to her.

"I'm not sure though, it was just guesses. It's coming out spontaneously… I'm not very good at thinking about things like this…. I never be good at anything…." Kotori said sadly.

"Kotori, you know what? Keep going. I'm listening to you…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori smiled again.

"What about Nozomi? What do you think about her?" Umi asked.

"Nozomi is always be playful with everyone, but when she see Eli-san, she is like…. Hmm… glows her heart out… it was very passionate and…. True…. It's like she will never tell a single lie to her. It's beautiful… I wish I can be like that…" Kotori said.

"Kotori…. You already are like that… Didn't I tell you that?" Umi said.

Kotori sighed weakly,

"Am I? I just… well… I just don't know if I can give such aura, I was just…being who I am…" Kotori said.

"You already are, by being who you are… you already beautiful, cute, pure and..." Umi paused.

She could see Kotori blushed madly as she heard it.

"Oh… sorry, I'm being embarrassing…." Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"It's alright, at least you didn't die as you say it…" Kotori said.

"Now that you mention it, did I….. owe you money?" Umi asked.

"Not that I remember it…" Kotori replied as she hid her hand and crossed her fingers,

"You just crossed your fingers, right?" Umi said.

"Eh? Nope…" Kotori showed off her loose hands.

"I saw that, silly. Kotori always cross her fingers when stating a lie…" Umi said with a wry smile,

Kotori giggled,

"Forget that Umi-chan, I'm fine. You've done so much for me, even a mountain of gold won't be enough to pay everything… so just take it, ok?" Kotori said.

Umi sighed,

"Fine… but where did you learn those words…?" Umi asked.

"I copied Nozomi-chan's word to Eli-san today…" Kotori replied innocently.

Umi giggled,

"You're almost romantic, Kotori… almost…." Umi said.

"Hehe, Sorry I'm not very good with words…" Kotori replied playfully.

They giggled with each other,

"Then, what about your father… how was he?" Umi asked.

Kotori smiled faintly,

"He was a very gentle man, he never really talked to me but… I remember he often read a fairytale for me before bed…until he started to explore around to find artifacts. It was suggested by his butler since… well… he and my mother aren't very good at playing with the economy. All of us love tailoring clothes… and… it's true that skill didn't do us any good in the kingdom management… so yeah, my father has to explore around to find artifacts and showed it off on gallery to make profit… he started to love that too eventually." Kotori explained.

"I see…." Umi said,

"My mother started to learn economy too from a teacher, but… none of them are lasting long enough to teach her. It always be either they quits or just disappear…so… my mother decided to learn that on her own. She is now capable to manage the economy on her own… but…still, I think it's hard for her to lose father…. So that's why I want to be at least to be her hope to return him back…." Kotori continued. She seems to be a little saddened by the topic.

"Then, what do you think of the others? Like… Hanayo, Rin…or Maki?" Umi asked, trying to get another topic.

"They're fun, Hanayo and Rin especially, Maki isn't very good at expressing herself and ended up to be upset often, but I got a feeling she is a good girl… I don't know much yet though— I want to spend more time with them!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Alright, then why don't you head to bed? We should be getting more tasks tomorrow…" Umi said.

"Will Umi-chan sleep next to me?" Kotori asked,

"W-What? Why would I—….." Umi paused, Kotori remained quiet as she watch her with full of hope,

"F-f-fine! B-b-but, I'm not going to d-d-do a-a-anything than sleeping, ok?" Umi replied nervously.

"What would you do on the bed other than sleeping?" Kotori asked.

"O-oh….y-yeah….. good point… no pillow fighting, no wrestling, no jumping on bed…" Umi replied nervously.

"You knew that…" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah…I do…." Umi said.

"So… let's head to bed?" Kotori asked with a smile.

Umi smiled back at her and the two went to bedroom together.

* * *

><p>Early morning,<p>

Kotori woke up from her comfortable sleep, she rested her head on her favorite yellow pillow while also hugged her dearest personal guardian—Who hasn't sleep from last night…

"U-umi-chan….?" Kotori called her, she could see Umi's eyes darkened, she really looks like she needs a sleep.

"K-Kotori….g-g-good…. Morning…." Umi replied, her body is all shaking.

"Umi-chan…are you….ok?" Kotori asked.

"Y-Yes…I'm very ok…." Umi said before her whole body stop moving and…..

"Umi-chan….?" Kotori tried to touch her, she is very stiff already…

"U-Umi-chan! Don't die Umi-chan! Umi-chan !"

No respond.

"Umi-chaaaan! It's morning!"

And here goes the beautiful morning….

* * *

><p>Afte Kotori finished with her own bath,<p>

She decided to leave Umi who's now sleeping on the bed to pay back the hours that she spends awake at night. She hopes that today would be a synthesis tasks only so she doesn't need to leave the workshop.

Just when she was about to leave, someone knock the door,

Kotori opened it carefully to find Hanayo, Rin and Maki standing in front of the door.

"Ah, morning, Hanayo-chan! Rin-chan! Maki-chan!" Kotori said.

"Morning, Kotori-chan!" Hanayo replied.

"We're here to do tasks nya!" Rin said.

"Oh…?"

"Today is synthesis task, I'm not brave enough to synthesis in castle's workshop… so..I want to do it here if you don't mind, you should be having two cauldrons, right?" Hanayo asked.

Kotori turned to the cauldrons,

"Yup…" Kotori agreed cheerfully.

"We can multi task a few other things such as cleaning up the workshop…" Hanayo said.

"Oh, yes that can do…" Kotori replied.

"I need to meet with your guardian, is she here?" Maki asked.

"Uhm… she is asleep in the bedroom, she didn't get to sleep last night…" Kotori said.

"Oh…." Maki smirked,

"Hnn… then we can just beat it up ourselves -nya…" Rin said.

"Yeah, we should be able to just use boots of travel too. Although it just would be nice if we have ranged member…." Maki said.

"What monster is it today?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… it's a harpy, a few people is been mistaken it with an angel and approaching it instead. We have to kill her before it takes more victims…" Maki replied.

"We should be able to finish it-nya! We both can dash up to the sky then breaking it down-nya!" Rin said.

"Don't worry, I have a few medicine ready to keep it down…" Maki said.

"That's awesome, Maki-chan!" Hanayo appreciated.

"Of course, but anyway, we should get going. Tell your guardian to not worry about her task, we will cover for her today…" Maki said as she turned her eyes to the sleeping Elichika on the cushion.

"Eh? Is it ok? I doubt she will allow us doing that…" Kotori asked.

"They just need to return with a chocolate…" Hanayo said.

"Yup, I'll get them on the way here-nya!" Rin said.

"Oh… I didn't know we can bribe her with it…" Kotori said.

"It's not a regular chocolate if you're planning to bribe her. It has to be pure dark chocolate with honey filling. It has to be frozen too…" Hanayo said.

"Ah….I see…" Kotori replied.

"Anyway, we're leaving now, see you all later…" Maki said as she turned away,

"See you later-nya!" Rin said as she followed Maki to go out.

The door closed, Kotori and Hanayo look into each other.

"Now, shall we start too?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

Hanayo giggled to Kotori's cheerfulness,

"Alright, we need to make a few strong fertilizers for our cotton farm. We just replaced it from one of our wheat farm…" Hanayo said.

"Wheat farm? That's highly valued in my kingdom…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, I've heard. You did open one, right?" Hanayo said as she prepared her cauldron.

"Yup, I did…" Kotori said as she did the same.

"Hehe, how was it…?" Hanayo asked in friendly manner.

"Well…." Kotori started to tell about how she opened her farm which all began from just a simple task from Nozomi. The two chatted as they work on their task.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the North Area,<p>

Eli examined her gate and walls to make sure of its strength. It doesn't look like anyone touched this place until now. The snow still piled up, the sky is clear, the ruins are quiet and some ice creatures still wandering around peacefully.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called as she approached her.

"Nozomi…" Eli turned around.

Nozomi smiled at her as she walks through the snows, the ice creatures doesn't seem to care about her as she walk near them.

"How is it…?" Nozomi asked.

Eli smiled at her,

"So far…. Everything is fine. No one seems to be here… what about the garden?" Eli asked back.

"It's still growing properly. I tried to plant a few more plants in if you don't mind…" Nozomi replied.

"Sure…" Eli replied as she returned to her current work.

"What about inside, is there anything else happen?" Nozomi asked.

"You can hear nothing else than the stupid pipe that blown by the wind…" Eli replied.

"Then Ericchi might want to hear this out, I managed to get a control on a few East Kingdom project, Think we can arrange some plan out?" Nozomi asked.

"Sure thing, let's get inside? I doubt you want us to write on these fluffy snows?" Eli replied with a teasing smile,

"I don't mind writing on Ericchi's back if it is in one of the option…" Nozomi replied teasingly.

"What about on my belly? I'd like to watch you writing on my belly…" Eli replied before she winked.

"Do you want me to be naked too? I can do that, but let's go inside, ok?"

Eli giggled, she walk to approach her dearest wife, carried her up and said,

"We need to make sure that's done before noon, yes?"

Nozomi giggled,

"Only if the naughty Ericchi didn't try to distract me with anything…" she said before they get inside the gate together.

* * *

><p>Back into the workshop,<p>

Hanayo and Kotori stirring their own staff on their own cauldron as they keep talking about each other's kingdom and life,

"I see…. So you aren't involved in the project until Nozomi-chan dragged you in…?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup, so I don't really know about my kingdom that far… maybe just heard but not really understand it." Kotori replied.

"That's weird… a prince or princess, they usually be involved in so that they understand about their kingdom and ready to take the throne someday. Hmm… what about education? Who taught you daily other than Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"Uhm… Niko-chan is my first teacher, she has been teaching me since I was a little. She got some stuff to be done at the moment, so she was glad that I'm taking a week break to travel to here." Kotori replied.

"Ni-Niko? Yazawa Niko?" Hanayo asked.

"Ah, yup, that's her name. How do you know?" Kotori asked.

"S-She is a master researcher, probably will become one of legend soon, but…. wow, Kotori-chan, you're lucky to be her student. Not many have that chance… I wanted to be her student too, but she said she doesn't have enough time for it, Maki-chan got her lesson too at night, lucky her because Niko-sensei is coming from West kingdom so she can always spend enough time for her…."

"Oh? She is from west? How come she comes to my place daily? The east and west are very far with each other…." Kotori said.

"She probably using the special cart, it will spend about an hour to go here and there with it, but it can't operate all the time, it only operates four times a day and in specific time too— not to forget about special membership as well..." Hanayo explained.

"Oh… sounds complex…" Kotori said.

"Yup, you can't buy the membership too, it's given to specific people only. So even if you're a princess, you can't get the membership if it is really not given to you…" Hanayo said.

"I see…."

After Kotori said that, Umi opened the bedroom's door in sudden, she is still in her pajama.

"Oh-no! I'm late!" Umi said, her eyes still somewhat look red. She still didn't have enough sleep.

Hanayo and Kotori turned to her— their hands are still stirring the cauldron.

"W-where's Maki?" Umi asked.

"She's already gone with Rin-chan…" Kotori said.

"Oh no, I have to apologize…." Umi said.

"Don't worry, they will be fine…" Hanayo said.

"Uh...I can't just leave that be, it's my job, I have to catch up with them…" Umi said.

"Uhm… you look really tired though…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah, you better sleep…. right Elichika?" Kotori asked to Elichika who's just sitting on the table and do nothing since she woke up.

"Chika…." Elichika replied sadly.

"Elichika, what's wrong?" Kotori asked.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika replied sadly again.

Hanayo giggled,

"She must be just sad to be separated with Nozochika again… she always be like that…" Hanayo said.

"Chika! Chika-chika-chika, chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said.

"T..That's sad of you, Elichika…" Umi said.

"What did she say?" Kotori asked.

"She said, there are only two of them since long time ago… and it always be like that…" Hanayo said.

"Eh? Hanayo-chan also understands her?" Kotori asked.

"Uh, yeah…I can understand her…" Hanayo replied.

"Wait a minute…. That isn't right, why am I the only one who doesn't understand them?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know?" Hanayo said.

"Hnn… There must be a code or something, right?" Kotori said.

Hanayo shrugged,

"I just understand her…." Hanayo said.

"Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika said.

"Ah, right, I'm sorry Elichika, so what was it before?" Hanayo asked.

"Chika-chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"Ah, yes, yes, so tell me again about your romantic story with Nozochika..." Hanayo said.

"Chika!" Elichika smiled again before she started to tell her story.

"Uuuhhh! Umi-chan! This isn't right!" Kotori said.

"There, Kotori-chan…" Umi giggled,

"I suppose the homunculus are really special being… but anyway Kotori-chan, I think I can use some mind water if you have any… I need to catch up with Maki and Rin…." Umi said.

"Eh? I don't think I have one, why don't you just take a break and sleep again? You still look really tired…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… I can't… I also need to know if I've started to be Eli's student yet or not. I didn't get any notification…" Umi said.

"Oh, right…" Kotori replied.

"C-Chika!" Elichika said.

"What is it, Elichika?" Hanayo asked.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika quickly ran to her cushion and search on the paper stack. Then she took one and handed it to Umi. Umi read it for a while….

"Hmm… isn't this just a list of prize—oh… wait… something is changing here…" Umi said.

"Oh, yeah, Eli-san and Nozomi-chan have different prize, I think you can get a Homunculus if you have fifty thousand tokens as Eli-san's student…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah, you're right… and the grand-prize is… frostbite metal weapon or armor….?" Umi said as she keeps trying to read.

"Uhm… I think Maki-chan used to say that's a special metal that Nozomi-chan and Eli-san made. It's the current metal on Eli-san's equipment. They're still working on the better one, but frostbite metal is probably already a lot stronger than Angelstone…"

"Wow, then I'll probably be more after this…but…. the half prize is also tempting enough…." Umi said.

"I'll suggest you to go with homunculus first, they really help you to get more tokens because they can help you with your task…" Hanayo said.

"Ah, yeah, me too! They're cute too!" Kotori said.

"Y...yeah… true… and I think I should count my tokens first… I might have enough of them for a homunculus…" Umi said.

"W-waah! Really? H-how are you going to make it looks like?" Kotori asked.

Umi remained quiet… she knows how she wanted it to looks like but….

"I…I can't tell you yet! I….I still need to count them, ok?" Umi said shyly.

"Will you show me it if you done with it?" Kotori asked with full of enthusiasm.

"Y-yes…." Umi replied nervously.

"I'm also looking forward to it!" Hanayo said.

"O..Okay…." Umi smirked,

"Now, Kotori-chan! We must work hard too so we can get our homunculus!" Hanayo said.

"Yup!" Kotori replied.

The two alchemists started to work again.

Umi sighed weakly…

"Chika…chika…?" Elichika asked to Umi.

Umi smiled at her before she replied,

"How do I want it looks like…? Well….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yeah...how?**

**Next chapter.**


	10. Promise of the Guardian

**A/N : I'm getting busier and...**

**also was stuck in FFXIV, The Wolf Among Us and Dragon Age : Inquisitor. Sorry lol.**

**But I wont abandon this, dw. I'll keep going.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too boring. I kinda need this chapter to explain further chapters**

* * *

><p>A few days passed,<p>

Kotori and Umi have to return to the kingdom, they decided to use a cart ride— Rin's cart service since it's a lot faster to travel with it than the usual cart. They had to do a few things before going back to their kingdom...such as….

"Nya-nya-nya-nya…" Nekorin said as she shows her list.

"Yup, that's right, Nekorin, I'll deliver them first then we should go deliver the rest of letters together today-nya…" Rin replied.

Hanayo giggled,

"Rin-chan, she really looks like you…" Hanayo said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said cheerfully.

"Hehe, of course… I think Nozomi-chan made it from my hair-nya…" Rin said.

"F-From your hair?" Umi asked.

"Yup! She asked me a strand of hair before I got this, I think she used it to make this… but I don't know how she got it into a cat…. Maybe she just knows I like cat-nya?" Rin said.

Elichika looks a little nervous, but she decided to pretend like she knows nothing.

"Probably…. Nozomi-chan knows a lot of things…" Hanayo said.

"Oh… so… you need… a strand of the person's hair…? So… we don't actually make it on our own…" Umi said.

"Maybe… I don't know much about alchemy-nya!" Rin said.

"Nozomi-chan always know how to get things working, I believe you will really have to talk to her… just like what Elichika said…" Hanayo said.

"Ch-chika!" Elichika replied.

"Elichika sounded nervous-nya… first time riding a cart-nya?" Rin asked.

"Ch-ch-chika!" Elichika said.

"Guessed so-nya! Don't worry it will be fast-nya!" Rin said.

"Then we should get going, I can't wait to know Umi-chan's preference on her homunculus!" Kotori said.

Hanayo giggled,

"Yup, don't forget to visit me again, it was nice of you to help me out with building up my kingdom… I should visit you too later…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… maybe you should visit me later too?" Maki asked shyly.

Everyone turned to her, they didn't expect Maki can ask something like that.

"I-I don't really mean anything! It…It just part of my test! Okay! B-beside! You might want to try living there for a week too? I-it's worth it, right?" Maki said nervously.

"Yup, I'll see, Maki-chan!" Kotori said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

"Yup, go on-nya!" Rin said before Nekorin run very quickly away from them.

"Alright, we really should get going now-nya! Let's delay no more!" Rin said. Umi and Kotori get on the cart along with Elichika. They waved and say their farewell to each other.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back into their town,<p>

Rin left them on the gate before she ran to do her daily job.

They are really surprised as they see how much evolved the kingdom is after a week. They swear it feels like they are gone for a year.

The town who usually be crowded by markets only are now crowded with pedestrian who seems to enjoy their sight— they can't deny it though, the town is indeed really beautiful, with a big garden in the middle and a growing big tree. Which looks like slowly making its progress—a lot of people are sitting on the benches around it to enjoy the view…

"B...beautiful…." Kotori whispered. Umi remained quiet, though she is glad that Kotori really enjoyed the view.

"Harasho…..chika…." Elichika said.

"Kotori!" a familiar voice called her, they tried to look around…

"Mother!" Kotori called back as she noticed the queen has been sitting on one of the bench.

"Kotori! Welcome back!" Her mother said as she ran to her.

"Thanks! I'm back mother!" Kotori said cheerfully as she hugs with her mother.

"Look what your teacher did to this town! Isn't this great?" her mother asked.

"Yup, it is!" Kotori replied.

"We will be having a few of our gardener working on this garden, since it will keep growing at day light for a few days, the garden in the castle can wait, but anyway, Kotori, I also want to praise you on solving diplomatic issue with the south kingdom. Now they're selling their food ingredients in lower price to us, but as exchange, you need to solve another problem in this kingdom. Your teacher already put up a few plan, but she said all that only can be done if you finished all the new tasks she is going to give you…" her mother explained.

"Eh? I solve…. What?" Kotori seems to be confused.

Her mother giggled,

"Don't play dumb now, Kotori, your mother is so proud of you right now… you can do so much change in a week! That's wonderful! Even your father can't do that!" her mother replied.

Kotori still confused.

"Ah, you better go back and put those stuffs in, then meet up with your teacher in the newest workshop we build for you in the castle… it was your teacher's idea to build one for you, she even provided the materials and important furniture…" her mother said before she excitedly ran into her bench again,

"The queen seems to be very happy…" Umi whispered.

"Yup, she is, but we better check out the new workshop, I didn't know they build one…" Kotori said.

"Yeah, let's check it out…" Umi smiled at her gently.

* * *

><p>They went into the new workshop after they settled with their stuff.<p>

The workshop is located at the garden near the entrance to study room.

They noticed that the workshop is currently being cleaned up by a few maids. Nozomi is standing in the middle of the workshop to watch them. Kotori and Umi decided to check out on the furniture first.

Everything seems to be decently adjusted with the castle's decoration. There's also a big sofa that also can be turned into a bed, a cloak hanger, an empty bookshelf, a cupboard, a weapon rack and a small table with a blanket on top of it. The curtains are similar with the one in Kotori's room, with a slight differences, it made this room looks beautiful and comfortable for them.

"Ah, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan…" their teacher turned to them,

"Nozomi-chan, thanks for this workshop!" Kotori said.

"Yup, no problem…" Nozomi said.

"Uhm… but, why all so sudden?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… well it's to help you decreasing failure chance since this workshop is closer to your study room, so you can always continue your work as soon as you finished with your study…" Nozomi replied.

"Oh… thanks a lot, Nozomi-chan! That really helps!" Kotori said.

"Hmm… I think I should leave Elichika here to help you with a few arrangements though, I can't keep my eyes on you all the time… I still have a few experiments to conduct…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, speaking of her, Uhm… can I…. talk about the homunculus…?" Umi asked.

"Oh? Let me guess, you have enough tokens for homunculus? But you're no longer getting task from me. You got it from my wife so you have to talk about it with her…" Nozomi said.

"Uhmm… actually, I just wanted to ask a few question before…uh…actually decide what I want… like…uhm… what kind of… thing…we should get if… uh…we want our homunculus look like someone?" Umi asked.

"Simple, you just need to go get part of that someone… could be nail, hair, or… perhaps saliva? That thing that coming out after intimacy works too… but I prefer not to touch that since I only touch mine and my wife's for that." Nozomi said.

"W-Why would I want to give you that anyway?!" Umi flustered.

Nozomi laughed,

"I'm just teasing you, stop being too serious. Though don't you think it's fun to do that before you get that small tiny thing join the household? It's going to feel like it's your baby or something. It's a miracle for same sex couple…" Nozomi replied with a teasing smile.

"I…I'm still not going to do that far! B-but anyway! What about the animal part? Do we have to get the part of the animal too?" Umi asked.

"You can just bring the animal you want here and it already helps a lot…" Nozomi said.

"I see…." Umi nodded.

"Uhm… can I make my own homunculus later?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm? Not sure, but tell you what, Kotori-chan, you're still far from that level…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"Oh…." Kotori looks a little sad.

"Just keep going. Don't try to do what you can't do yet, ok? Always do it step by step…" Nozomi added.

"Alright…" Kotori replied.

"Nozomi, do I still have to do a special quest to get my homunculus?" Umi asked.

"Yes, like I said, you need to find my wife for that…" Nozomi said.

"Where's she then?" Umi asked.

"Hmmm…. We're planning to pay a visit to the abandoned town on the west kingdom next week, you can just go to the west kingdom and pray for a chance to see us there. If not, then you may have to wait until you're strong enough to go to the north ruins…" Nozomi said.

"Can we just ask Rin-chan to send us there?" Kotori asked.

"If she is willing, sure, the real test isn't about how to go there anyway…" Nozomi smiled.

"Umi-chan! We're going to need to ask Rin-chan to send us there!" Kotori said.

"Uh….but, I haven't really thinks of the animal that I want…." Umi said.

"There's plenty of animal in north, but most are they who can live in an eternal winter so….. you won't be actually find normal creature there…" Nozomi said.

"Oh…."

"But don't expect to see herbivore, even the smallest creature is carnivore there…" Nozomi giggled.

"Uh…. how small is this…creature?" Kotori asked.

"As small as your pinky?" Nozomi replied with a teasing grin.

"W-what kind of animal is carnivore and…that small….?" Umi asked nervously.

"Ants, they're omnivore but… they mostly eat meats…. They have big jaws you know, so you better not lingering around too long outside the gate when you get there…" Nozomi said.

"W-why is that place sounds like a horror place…" Kotori said with fear on her face.

"Mmm… I don't think so. It's actually a very beautiful place… but now that you notice it, if you're bleeding, better heals first before moving. There's a creature that attracted with blood scent, then, if you're planning to rest, don't stay near any trees, or actually… just don't take a rest there… anywhere outside the gate is cruel…." Nozomi added.

"W-wow…. Uh…I…wonder how Eli can live in a place like that…" Umi said.

"By teaching enough lessons to them… or perhaps they just think she is part of them… they might be as stupid as how animals are, but they know respect… they will always remember how things go when they do what… put that aside though, I'm interested in something you just said..." Nozomi said.

"Huh?"

"So you wonder how Ericchi can live in a place like that, right? Then I want to give a bonus task to Kotori-chan. She can do this anytime, I will give no deadline, but make sure you're really ready for this, alright?" Nozomi said again.

"Eh? Why me?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… because, I have no right to give Umi a task anymore, Umi will have to get task from my darling…" Nozomi said.

"W-wait a minute, then I actually can just wait her to come here to give me task, right?" Umi said.

"Not really, she is going to send your task from Maki-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Maki-chan have warp gate, she can go here and there very quickly…" She continued.

"Oh…"

"It should be on the cheapest one for you, Ericchi designed a single person warp gate which doesn't cost as much as the area one. That's how we can go here and there quickly by our own…but you need to make sure you've visited that place and remember the area well, else, you won't be teleported there…" Nozomi said again.

"Question, can I get that for Kotori? I think it will come in handy…" Umi asked.

"I won't allow that…beside, the single person warp gate need to be adjusted too so it can't be stolen or used by others…" Nozomi said.

"Question! Question! Is Eli-san an alchemist too?" Kotori asked.

"She was… until she couldn't even get a meter close to the cauldron…" Nozomi said with a wry smile.

"So the prize will still come from you?" Umi asked.

"Yup, it will, anymore question?" Nozomi asked.

"Nope, I'm fine for now…" Kotori said.

"Me too, thanks…" Umi said politely.

"You're welcome, I'll take my leave now, ok? I have to continue working on my experiment…" Nozomi said before she walks to the door.

"Ok! Thanks again for everything Nozomi-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully before they waved to Nozomi who left the workshop along with the maids— they're somewhat walking a little stiffly as they left.

They remained quiet for a moment until they realized…

"Uhm…Umi-chan, have you seen those maid before? I didn't pay attention to them but….it feels like I never seen any maid who walks stiffly like that…" Kotori said.

"I never pay attention to them too, honestly. Mmm…. I doubt my mother will know too, she already left the castle long ago…." Umi said.

"Maybe we should ask her later, but by the way, Umi-chan, so how is the homunculus you're planning?" Kotori asked.

"Ah…uhm… well….. I…. I don't know yet…." Umi turned away. She actually knows she wanted it to looks like Kotori, but…she can't possibly ask for part of her…. it would be too obvious.

"Then, what about the animal? You might want something that is cute, right?' Kotori asked.

"Yeah… probably…" Umi said.

"What do you think of rabbit?" Kotori asked.

"I…. I think that might work…" Umi replied.

"Or a sheep? A sheep would be nice! It's fluffy and it has a pair of horns!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Or maybe a bear? I think bear is also cute!" Kotori continued, she seems to be really looking forward to it.

"Uhm… Kotori, do you think you want to design one for me? I'm…not very good with my imagination…" Umi said.

"R-really? You will let me do that?" Kotori asked.

"Yes…." Umi said.

Kotori smiled at her,

"Thank you! Umi-chan!" she dashed toward her and hugged her tight.

"W-whoa!" Umi blushed madly.

"Don't die Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"I…I'm not…." Umi said nervously.

"Good! We need to get used to this kind of thing!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Oh… uhm…. Yeah…I suppose…" Umi replied shyly.

"It because I really love Umi-chan! I want to do a lot of things with Umi-chan!" Kotori said again.

Umi didn't respond, her face is blushing really red.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori tried to call her.

"Yes, Kotori?!" she replied stiffly.

"Oh! You didn't die yet! I'm glad!" Kotori said.

"Yes, Kotori!" she replied again stiffly.

"Alright then, uhm… what should we do next? Shopping?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, shopping, got it!" Umi said before she take one step back away from Kotori's embrace, went to get the basket stiffly and walk to the door with her soldier steps.

"W-wait! Umi-chan! We need to do it together!" Kotori said.

"Shopping together, got it!" Umi returned again and pick up Kotori, place her on her shoulder and walk again to the door.

"U-Umi-chan! This is not how it supposed to be! I need to walk next to you!" Kotori said.

"Walk next to me, got it!" Umi said before she placed Kotori back down, hold her hand and continue stepping forward stiffly. Kotori's position is still reversed yet Umi pulls her out with her stiff walk,

"U-Umi-chan!"

* * *

><p>A few days passed,<p>

Kotori are able to get her tasks done earlier. Most of her tasks are about creating a cheap material for fashion which going to be sold or traded cheaply to the south and west kingdom. She is also opening a new job vacancy to craft the cheap fashion as well. It's a simple task, but it affects a lot to the relationship between the kingdoms.

Umi's tasks were mostly about killing parasite around the town along with Maki and one more that could be either Kotori or Rin, depend on who's free in that day. It seems that task was very useful for Maki as she get to know with The East Kingdom's area more with it.

Today, Kotori hasn't got much task to do. She only needs to deliver a few things to her mother and she will take care of the distribution.

"That's all mother?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, that's all…" her mother replied with a smile.

"What do you think of the marketplace though?" she asked.

"Uhm…. The marketplace looks really good and I'm not sure but it feels like a lot more coordinated. Right Umi-chan?" Kotori replied.

"Yes, I agree. I also assume that the marketplace is a lot more strategic as it placed closer to the storage room and building a guard tower near it is a great move, my Queen…." Umi said politely.

"I know right! It was my idea, you should've seen Tsubasa's face though. She is totally happy too when she know that she can travel around marketplace safely. She drags Honoka around the marketplace at one day, the other minister only can put their palm on their face to see them buy almost everything in the new marketplace. We got a big feast for everyone in the castle after because they bought too much, even for themselves…" The queen replied as she giggled.

"Wow…too much even for Honoka-chan and Tsubasa-san? That's…must be a lot…" Kotori said.

"Yup, they look like a Santa Claus when they got back. It was funny…" the queen giggled again.

"I'm glad leaving Honoka here means that she can be a clown for everyone…" Umi said sarcastically.

"This castle isn't colorful without her, trust me. I'm glad she resisted all the scolding from my husband's butler back then. I don't like that guy, he is so temperamental and strict. It's like there is no space for fun in his world…" The queen said.

"Speaking of that, where is he now, mother?" Kotori asked.

"He better be gone for good, I don't know where he might be but he supposed to be traveling with your father. The troops that he brings never returned so I wish that butler never return as well…" the queen said with a wry smile.

"Oh…"

"It would be a shame too if they return after they're failure with their job, Kotori… they are all the best elites, they should stay to guard the king, not running for their life…" Umi said.

"I'm glad you said that, Sonoda, I hope you will always remember that as her personal guardian…" the queen said calmly.

"Will do, my queen…" Umi replied politely.

"Now-now, shouldn't you be going? I think you said you have to go with the delivery girl today…? We will prepare your needs to visit western kingdom, it's going to be a little complex since our relationship with them is really bad. But I hope I'll be able to help with it. Don't just go there without the permission, alright? They will treat you badly…" The queen said.

"Ok, mother!" Kotori replied.

"Aye, my queen, I shall remember that…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>They meet up with Rin who've been waiting them at the town's gate,<p>

She is ready with her cart and already wearing a winter clothes as well.

"Eh? Winter clothes? Do we need to wear it?" Kotori asked.

"It's going to be extremely cold there Nya! But you two shouldn't be worried, Nozomi-chan already gave me two potions to prevent you two from freezing. It will last for three hours so use it well-nya…" Rin said as she handed two vials of potion to them— it doesn't looks friendly with the spicy red color on it.

Kotori and Umi look into each other, they wonder if they will be fine after drinking it.

"You should drink it when we get there nya!" Rin continued.

"Ok!" Kotori said.

"We should get on cart…" Umi said.

"Yup, we should…" Kotori replied.

The two get on the cart,

"Alright, Let's go nya!" Rin said before she ran along with the cart.

* * *

><p>As they are arrived to the area,<p>

It is indeed really cold there, there are a few trees but it seems to have some strange behavior, some trees are able to move on its own and they also can see a few serpents-like creature which body as transparent as ice, floating around the area. The snow started to fall as they get deeper into the snowy area, it gets colder too…

Kotori and Umi took their potions and looking at it for a while,

"Drink it nya! Don't hesitate-nya!" Rin said.

"O…Okay…" Kotori said before she opened her vial and drink it without hesitation. Umi also did the same,

"Wwwaaaaa! It's so hot and spicy!" Kotori said.

"Taste horrible…" Umi said sadly.

"But it feels warm…" Kotori said.

"Yes it is…" Umi replied as she smiled at her.

Rin keep going on with her cart until they arrived at a big door. She stopped there for a while to get her own potion, she only drink very little of it.

"Is this… the gate?" Umi asked.

"Nope, it's the glass labyrinth, you will see beautiful garden too on every sides, but I doubt you will got time to enjoy them-nya!" Rin said.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"Because I'll have to finish it in fifteen seconds nya!" Rin said.

"Oh?"

"I can't explain, but let's just go-nya…!" Rin opened the door and drive the cart in slowly. Inside the door, they can see everything is made of glass or perhaps ice? They also can see beautiful garden around it, though the paths seems to be very complex. But they can see a big glass in the middle of the room which divides the paths.

Rin walked to a button and pressed it, she was then returned to the cart and taking a deep breath.

"Ok, be ready nya…." Rin said.

They can see the glass in the middle of the room started to roll slowly. Rin taking a deep breath again before….

"W-whaaa! Rin-chan!" Kotori screamed as Rin dashed to the glass with the cart.

"Wh-whoa!" Umi quickly hold Kotori— trying to protect her from crashing although they actually crash nothing.

Everything was running really fast, they didn't get to see anything but they're just very sure that they can see some fogs which probably can freeze them if they didn't use their potion.

As they feel like the cart stop, they slowly open their eyes to find a big gate that looks like a town's gate. But they see no one around here.

"Is this the gate now?" Umi asked.

"Uhn… no nya, this is just the outskirt gate. Monsters inside are still cruel so we should keep moving, ok-nya?" Rin said.

"Ok!" Kotori said.

Rin opened the door and they keep moving on again. This time, they can see a lot of huge monsters around the area. There also one that seems to be agitated but they can't really see what happen to it. But they do see they're starting to bleed and their body overwhelmed by something blue and a small but a lot….

"I-is that the ants?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, don't look nya! It's gruesome! They will turn into bones in a few minutes nya…" Rin said.

"O-okay…" Kotori said as she turned away.

"This place…is seriously a horror…" Umi whispered.

"Yeah… I don't know if I want to do the task Nozomi gave me for this place…" Kotori whispered.

"The token she offers is very tempting though, it's like skipping five months tasks…" Umi said.

"I-I know right…" Kotori said.

They remained quiet as they watch the surrounding, it's scary to imagine them have to walk slowly on this place— they believe it will be very challenging and tense to be surrounded by those creatures.

It just takes about a few minutes until they finally arrived on a place with big ice wall with a big gate in the middle of it. They couldn't see what's inside, though they're sure that it must be something bright and beautiful as they can see the beautiful light through the gate.

They also can see someone standing near the gate, she seems to notice them and walk to approach them.

"There she is-nya…" Rin said.

"Rin, why are they sent here?" Eli asked as she arrived in front of them.

"I have a business with you…" Umi said.

"Oh?" Eli smirked mockingly at them.

"I'm here to accompany Umi-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"I'm just sending them here nya…" Rin said.

"I see… then what business you have here?" Eli asked.

"I want to make my homunculus… I have enough tokens for it." Umi said.

"Is that so? Then hold on for a few minutes…" Eli said as she turned around, opening the gate a little then shouted inside,

"Clever and cuteeeee…!"

Kotori and Umi remained quiet as she watches her,

"Nozochikaaaaaaaaaa!" Eli shouted again. The sound of her shout echoed inside.

Nozochika appeared from the snow pile near her.

"Yan!" she said as she raised both of her hands.

"Ah, there you are…" Eli said as she picks her up and closed the gate again.

"Chika-chika-yan!" Nozochika said.

"Not now, Nozochika, we have guests…" Eli said, Nozochika turned to Kotori and Umi.

"Yan!" Nozochika said.

"Hello…" Umi said.

"Hello-nya!" Rin said.

"Uh… hello!" Kotori said.

"Chika-chika-yan?" Nozochika asked,

"Oh, uhm… yes, I want to trade my tokens…" Umi said.

"Yan! Chika-chika-yan!" Nozochika said.

"Wait a sec…" Umi said as she search through her own bag and give all the tokens she has to Nozochika.

"Yan…" Nozochika accepted it. She did a very quick count to it— then returning a few back to Umi.

"Wow, you can do that?" Umi asked.

"Every homunculus we design able to do that…" Eli said.

"T…that's very helpful…" Umi said.

"But I don't guarantee them to just say yes if you request them, we can't modify their traits yet too, but worry not, they will usually have the same traits with the person we're trying to make them looks like… maybe will inherit some of our traits, but you can train them later anyway…" Eli said.

"I see…. What do we need to do here now?" Umi asked.

"Hmm…. I was planning to make you fight me, but I doubt you will be able to do that… you're an archer, I'm a sword-knight…. And with that weapon, I doubt you will be able to give any damage to me…" Eli said as she took a glance to see if she is provoked with it, but Umi seems to be remained calm.

"So I have different plan… maybe I can just ask a few small questions to you…" Eli continued,

"Ask out…" Umi said.

"Hmm… let's start from this… How's your family?" Eli asked. There's something in her lips that show a hint of mockery.

Umi frowned a bit.

"Good…." She replied.

"I heard they have made a good profit from their cotton and wool clothes?" Eli smiled at her,

"Why are you asking these questions now?" Umi replied a little furiously.

"Why? Hmm… because I just wanted to know further about Sonoda family who've been working so hard in textiles industry? They used to have a big…big…big…market around the nation… before they sold it to—…."

"Don't say that!" Umi cuts in before Eli could finish. Everyone seems to be surprised.

"You can say or do anything about me, but not about her family—or anything about her!" Umi said clearly. Eli giggled,

"Why? Isn't that just a fact?" she said.

"I know, but it will hurt her, right? Don't say it!" Umi said.

Eli smiled mockingly,

"I believe she already heard the bad things about her family from others though, why are you hiding the one that is from your family…?" she said.

"Learning about what have been done is hurtful enough, so I don't want her to feel guiltier than that! So stop it! Stop talking about the past! And Instead of speaking out loud about your hate towards us, please teach us how to be as good as you! I may not know about what you have been through, not yet, but I know your greatness! As a legend, as our teacher…." Umi said, trying to change the topic.

Eli remained quiet,

"The tasks you gave me were hard to deal with, but I'm glad to feel such experience and achievement! I believe the others think the same way too! We really like you to teach us, so stop hating us with your harsh words! Let's work out to fix this!" Umi continued.

Eli giggled,

"Working with you? That's very kind of you to offer that…" Eli said mockingly,

Umi clenched her first and smirking at her wryly,

"Uhn… can I ask something?" Kotori asked.

"Ask out…" Eli and Umi said.

"What's actually happening here? I don't get it. I thought we're just here to get a homunculus?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, that, well… I wanted to make sure of something first before giving out a precious creation… I can't really trust someone easily to own that…." Eli said.

"Umi-chan already working hard to collect, she even did all of your tasks and… Nozomi-chan's tasks, we know we need to do special requirement, but does it have to be hurting someone's feeling? Can't it be just something simple like… collect this and that and give it to you or your wife?" Kotori asked.

Eli grinned.

"You're talking like you're not the person that she meant about… she was talking about you and your father…" Eli said.

"I knew that, but she doesn't want to talk about it, do you have to shove it in our faces?" Kotori said.

Eli surprised to hear it,

"Umi-chan is trying to protect me and my feeling… so I want to make sure you hear that out and appreciate it. You don't want anyone hurting Nozomi-chan's feeling too, right?" Kotori continued.

"K…Kotori….?" Umi also surprised to hear her able to say something like that.

"Wow… you're very surprising, Kotori…. I always think you're the type to keep your mouth shut." Eli said.

"I would, but Umi-chan did so much for me, so I want to do something for her too… and it's not just because it's a favor for a favor… it's because I love her!" Kotori said again.

"W-wh-whaaa… K-Kotori-chan?!" Rin looks surprised,

"K-Kotori! W-what are you….?" Umi flustered.

"Yup, I'm saying what I'm thinking! I love Umi-chan! You told me to just say anything I want to say right?" Kotori said.

"N-Not that! I mean! Why are you swinging the topic there?" Umi asked as her face reddening.

"That because, I noticed when Umi-chan mood is on a serious mood, Umi-chan will be able to hear me out without dying, so…. I want to use that chance! Umi-chan, please accept my love!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori-chan…? You're…..actually….." Rin looks very flustered, Eli looks very amused with it.

"K-Ko-K-Kotori…..?" Umi smirked in surprise.

"I love you Umi-chan!" Kotori said loudly.

Everyone quiet…. No one say a thing nor doing anything…

"Umi-chan…?" Kotori tried to call her.

Umi didn't respond.

"Don't tell me, you're still dead from that?!" Kotori said.

No respond…

Eli tried to approach Umi…and poked her. She is falling to the snow stiffly.

"W-what the?!" Eli surprised,

"Waaaaah! Umi-chann! Don't die now!" Kotori shouted.

"Umi-chan! Don't die-nya!" Rin shouted.

Eli smirked…

"H-Harasho… she has a serious problem there…."

* * *

><p>Back into the workshop,<p>

Eli decided to give them a free transport using her warp gate to Nozomi's workshop in East Kingdom. They brought Umi to rest on the workshop's bedroom while Kotori tells about her problem with Umi to Eli in the workroom…

"I see… so it has always been like this….?" Eli asked.

"Yes…. She never reply too so… I'm not sure if she wants or not… but Nozomi-chan said… just keep being loud…. And Umi-chan said that she is fine to hear anything from me…." Kotori said.

"Hmm…. I understand…. But really, I didn't expect that to happen…. No… I just didn't expect you to say that out of nowhere… or…actually, linking our topic to there is already something…" Eli said.

Nozomi came out from the bedroom,

"Ericchi, why are you surprised? She is my student…. I only teach creative students…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, Nozomi, I didn't mean to doubt your choice, but… I just didn't expect her to pull out that topic from our serious conversation…" Eli replied.

"I heard from Rin-chan, but Ericchi, seriously, you're so stubborn. I told you to just forget that, right? Stop trying to pry that conversation…. It's useless…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, Eli-san is so mean!" Kotori said as she pouts.

"You can call her Eli-chan, she isn't scary… she doesn't even need that much respect from you, Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Really?" Kotori asked.

"I don't really care what you call me, just address me by my name is fine too…. Umi and Maki called me by name too anyway…" Eli replied.

"Ok, Eli-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"So, alright, fine, I'm not going to try to pry that topic again, but tell me, are you sure you don't want to hear it out? It might be important…" Eli said.

"Actually I don't mind, but Umi-chan doesn't want to talk about it so let's not… Thanks for caring though!" Kotori said.

Eli blushes a bit,

"It's not because I care about you…" Eli said.

"It because Ericchi care about this nation, right? So Ericchi want to make Kotori-chan and Umi-chan motivated to work hard, even though it will also make you two misunderstood her… " Nozomi said.

Eli turned away shyly,

"Sheesh, you're into mind reading again…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"She is always like that, she loves to provoke others more than actually asking it out… it was very effective on Maki-chan, although I , Rin-chan, and Hanayo-chan have to straight it out a bit later. But it seems that Maki-chan already used to it so she doesn't mind with all the provoking she did…" Nozomi said as she gives a teasing smile to Eli.

"Not like you didn't do it…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"It was fun, I admit, but Alchemy is something serious where it's not only about your own safety… so I rarely do that again… especially after—"

"Ahaha, yeah! Yeah! Alchemy is hard!" Eli cuts in.

"Sheesh, Ericchi! I told you it's ok, you don't need to try doing that…" Nozomi said.

"But…."

"It's past, Ericchi, I'm not hurting anymore… I'm perfectly fine…" Nozomi said.

Eli sighed and pouts.

Kotori giggled,

"Eli-chan and Umi-chan are similar…" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled too,

"Yup, that they're similar… While I… used to be similar to you too… Kotori-chan… but like I said before... my goal was very selfish… unlike you. I didn't do it for others… I do it for myself…" Nozomi said.

"If you're selfish, then I am way more selfish than you…" Eli said.

"Sheesh, are we going to argue about who's more selfish again?" Nozomi said.

"Of course, I'm not going to let you talk bad about yourself…" Eli said.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled at her.

"There, Ericchi, I'm not talking bad about myself, it was just a fact…"

"It's not! But anyway, we shouldn't talk about that, right?" Eli said.

"Yup, we shouldn't…" Nozomi said.

"So we both actually have something we shouldn't talk about, right?" Kotori said.

"Yeah…" Eli replied, she seems to be trying to hide her shyness.

"So I guess that's a promise to respect each other's feeling?" Nozomi said.

"Sheesh, why are you on their side now. If you look at it, Kotori is purely innocent… there's nothing she have to feel guilty about…" Eli said.

"If I'm her I'll have so many ways to blame myself… so you're still not allowed to pry that…" Nozomi said.

Eli smirked wryly.

"Fine…" she replied.

Kotori and Nozomi giggled,

"Now-now, why don't we make the homunculus, Ericchi? Kotori already told us her request… we should make that…" Nozomi said.

"Here?" Eli looks surprised.

"Of course not silly, beside, we already have one blank homunculus ready, we don't need to do that!" Nozomi said.

"Oh… right…" Eli replied.

"Can I look?" Kotori asked.

"No…." The two replied.

"It's still private… we don't want you to see how it done…" Eli said.

"Aww…" Kotori pouts.

"I have a job for you though… can you make tiny clothes for her? The Homunculus we're making going to be done by tomorrow, so you better be done by tomorrow too…" Nozomi said.

"As small as Elichika?" Kotori asked.

"That works, maybe you can ask Umi-chan about the design once she wake up…" Nozomi said.

"Ok! Leave it to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So yeah. The homunculus gonna be up on next chapter~**


	11. The Theme Song

**A/N : Alright... ppl, I just got a few commission and might delay this. v_v (I'm in need of money...)**

**but I'll do my best to finish this FF, and well yeah, I do have a little problem here and there lately.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>The next day,<p>

It just going to be a few minutes left until Niko's lesson ended. Kotori seems to be very interested in a lot of things that Niko explained. She was also surprised that Niko knows about Alchemy too…

"Yup, so if you mix them, you can get a great material to replace liquid. You can have an extra traits too… It's splendid, don't you think?" Niko said.

"Waaah… I never thought of that before, Niko-chan knows a lot about alchemy!" Kotori appreciated.

"Of course… I might know better than you right now…" Niko said.

"Tell me about the stinks water! How can you turn it into a very aromatic water?" Kotori asked.

"Save that for tomorrow, I have to go now…." Niko said.

"Awh!"

"Sheesh, you can always ask to Nozomi anyway. She probably knows a lot more than me…" Niko said.

"I guess so, but anyway, Nozomi-chan is going to show Umi-chan's homunculus today!" Kotori said.

"She is what?" Niko seems to be surprised.

"She made a homunculus for Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"W-why would she make a homunculus for a warrior? It's useless!" Niko said.

"Eh? But… it was a prize for her, it's a little complex to explain but yup, it's a prize!" Kotori replied.

"T-that's not it! Creating Homunculus isn't easy! It's almost impossible to make it, how could she give that out as a prize and for a warrior?!" Niko yelled.

"Eh? Really? I thought she is having fun with it…" Kotori said.

"G-gh! What kind of homunculus she makes anyway?!" Niko asked.

"Uhm… it's small… and… cute… it also has animal part!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"W-what? Like centaurs?" Niko asked.

And an image of Elichika with horse legs crossed on Kotori's mind.

"No-no-no! It's not like that!" Kotori said as she shook off her imagination.

"Then how? Gorgon?" Niko asked.

And an image of Elichika with snake hair crossed on Kotori's mind.

"No-no! Not like that too! It's like animal ears and tail!" Kotori said.

"Oh…."

Niko tried to imagine herself with animal ears and tail.

"Cute, what they can do?" Niko asked.

"They're helpers, so they usually help around the workshop or just simply taking care of its master…" Kotori said.

And Niko imagined herself to be chained and whipped by Umi who laugh sinisterly.

"W-what?! That's cruel!" Niko said.

"Eh? Not really, they're happy to help or at least as long they get what they want…" Kotori replied.

Niko imagined herself to get paid like a boss.

"oh… ok then… is there any special care that we need to do to them?" Niko asked.

"I'm not sure but I think for Elichika, Nozomi's homunculus, she need to meet with her soul-mate once in three months or she will feel lonely…" Kotori said.

"Will it die if we don't let it meet her soul-mate?" Niko asked.

"Uhm… no, they're just going to be sad and not working effectively…" Kotori replied.

"Oh… interesting… hmm… that is an amazing creature indeed. Now I wanted to see it…" Niko said.

"Then let's go to my workshop! Nozomi promised to go there to show the homunculus and giving my new task for today!" Kotori said.

"Alright…."

* * *

><p>They walk to the workshop,<p>

Umi already waited near the door along with Honoka next to her,

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka shouted.

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said as she ran closer to them.

"It's been a while!" Honoka said.

"Yup!" Kotori smiled,

"I just talked to Umi-chan, she said she is getting a homunculus today!" Honoka said.

"Yup, I knew that…." Kotori replied.

"By the way, what Niko-san doing here?" Umi asked.

"Huh? Me? I'm curious about the homunculus… call me by name is fine by the way, don't be so formal." Niko said.

"Alright then, Niko…" Umi replied politely.

"Hehe, becareful, Niko-chan, you will be poisoned by its cuteness!" Honoka said.

"Never, I've seen enough cuteness everyday…" Niko said proudly.

Honoka, Umi and Kotori giggled,

"Got it…" Umi said with a smile.

A few seconds after that, they could feel cold aura coming out from inside the workshop.

"Eh? Is that Eli-san?" Honoka asked.

"Yup, should be Eli-chan!" Kotori said.

"Eli-chan….?" Niko wondered.

"Yup, Nozomi's wife…" Kotori said.

"Oh…I see…. Hmm… I never met her wife before…" Niko said.

"She is a little cold but actually a kind and caring woman…" Kotori said.

"Or actually.. not little cold… more like…freezing…" Kotori added with a playful smile.

They giggled,

"Huh? I don't get it, but let's get inside… I want to meet her…." Niko said.

"Ok!"

* * *

><p>Inside the workshop,<p>

Nozomi and Eli already waited them for a while. They have a bag of something and a bar of chocolate on their hand.

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori greeted,

"Ah, there you a—ah!" Nozomi astonished as she saw Niko walking with them. Niko too surprised to see Eli right next to her. Eli is wearing her casual clothes and her cold aura is very visible.

"You…you are….." Niko paused,

Nozomi and Eli looks a little flustered.

"Eh? What's wrong? It's not your first time to meet with each other, right?" Kotori asked.

"No… that's not it…. but…. you… if you are her wife…then…."

"So what's our task today?" Umi cuts in.

Everyone turned to Umi.

"I'm eager to do my task today, can I have it?" Umi asked.

Eli and Nozomi turned to each other.

"Yes…." Eli replied as she takes out a piece of paper and handed it to Umi.

"We should get going, Kotori, Honoka…" Umi said.

"Eh…? Okay…" Kotori seems to be bewildered.

"What about the homunculus?" Honoka asked—she is also confused.

"We can get that one later…. Let's leave it first…" Umi said before she drags the two out from the workshop.

Niko, Nozomi and Eli look into each other, it seems that the atmosphere getting a little intense as they left.

"Nozomi… what's the meaning of this…?" Niko asked.

"You know a lot, but can we ask you a favor to keep your mouth shut about this?" Nozomi asked.

"Everyone in the castle already suspected so, you don't really need to hide…" Niko said.

"But they're still guessing, right? So I want you to leave them guessing…" Nozomi said.

"If you do that favor, we will do you a favor as return… and hopefully you can understand us too." Eli said.

Niko smiled,

"Then, I just want to know further about your creation …" Niko said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in town's outskirt,<p>

Umi, Kotori and Honoka got out from the town. They breathed heavily after a long run from castle gate until the town's gate.

"So…? What's the next task she gives?" Umi asked.

"Uhm… it says, hold the princess hand, then walk with her to the marketplace…" Kotori said.

"W-what? Are you sure?" Umi flustered

"Let me see…." Honoka said as she takes a look at the paper.

"Uhm… it's not written on my task, only written in Umi-chan's task!" Honoka said.

"W-what?! Really?" Umi tried to look.

It really is only written in her task. Umi tried to read all the tasks she gives, her tasks were somehow full of something that related to the princess. Then she look at Honoka's….

"Honoka-chan! Here says you need to go prepare dinner for two after buying ingredients in market…." Kotori said.

"Really?" Honoka tried to read her own tasks.

"Woah, yeah,.. then I better get going!" Honoka said before she run away to the marketplace.

"W-wait! Honoka!" Umi tried to call.

"Sorry! It will take long to prepare one, so I have to get going!" Honoka shouted before she is gone into the distance.

"Uhm… Umi-chan, we're supposed to find Nozochika and Elichika in marketplace…." Kotori said.

"W-why?" Umi asked.

"Not sure, but that's the task…" Kotori said.

"A-Alright then…." Umi replied. Kotori offered her hand to her, Umi looks really flustered.

"We need to hold each other hands…!" Kotori said.

"O-Ok…" Umi accepted it.

* * *

><p>Marketplace,<p>

They went through the marketplace, but it was really hard to find that two little creatures around there. Umi too doesn't get to be so helpful this time. She was all stiff from ever since they walk together holding each other hands while Kotori's mind if just full of thought about her fear to have Umi died in the middle of their journey around the market.

So she tried to make a little distance despite their hands holding each other. She also tried to keep her mouth shut to make sure that Umi didn't get any more nervous than now. It's a difficult time for Kotori.

"K-Kotori…" Umi said.

"Yes?" Kotori respond.

"W-we already travel the marketplace in a f-few rounds n-now…. w-where do you think Nozochika and Elichika be?" Umi asked nervously.

"I don't know…" Kotori replied.

"D-Do you think they're even staying around here…?" Umi asked.

"Yup, should be…" Kotori replied.

"S-sheesh…. Why should we hold hands anyway… are these even actual tasks…" Umi complained, she knows a few people stole a few glance at them.

"I don't know…" Kotori replied cheerfully.

They traveled around again for a while until they reached a candy-shop. The caramel scent is so strong around this area…

"Uhm… I think I want to grab a few caramel candy…" Kotori said.

"A-alright then…" Umi replied nervously before the two walks in, just right before they got closer to the shop, they can hear a sound from behind…

"C-chika-yan!" sounded like a denial

"Chikaaa…."sounded like a begging.

They turned around and see, Nozochika and Elichika have been following them. Nozochika is covering her nose—trying to not go further while Elichika is trying to push Nozochika,

"Nozochika… Elichika….?" Kotori called them.

"C-chika!" the two looks surprised.

"There you are…" Umi said as she made a few heavy steps closer to the two.

"Ch-chika…?" The two looks a little agitated.

"U-Umi-chan?" Kotori tried to call her.

"Now that you are here… tell me what's the meaning of….this 'tasks'….." Umi said with scary face.

"Ch-ch-chika….." Elichika turned her eyes away.

"Y-yan!" Nozochika run away.

"N-Nozochika!" Elichika turned around.

And before Elichika managed to escape…

"No-no-no, you're not going anywhere!" Umi caught her.

"Chi-chika-chika! Chika!" Elichika struggled.

"Not your idea? Of course not… it must be your master's idea…." Umi said.

"Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika said as she showed another paper to her.

"Huh? You're just told to give this paper?" Umi grabs it and taking a look at it. Kotori joined her reading it,

"Walk around the outskirt, embrace the princess and return to castle at dusk?" Kotori reads.

"W-what? Why would I…."

"Let's do it, Umi-chan!" Kotori cuts in.

"K-Kotori?" Umi looks surprised,

"Chika-chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said.

"Wh-what the? I can't give up this task? T-that's ridiculous!" Umi said.

"Chika-chika…." Elichika said.

"W-well, yeah I know that's the deal, but what is it related with me being a warrior? Then why Kotori is involved too? I mean… she is an alchemist! There's nothing that related to it!" Umi said.

"Chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"Huh? She will know which one that related to it?" Umi turned to Kotori.

"Eh? Uhm… well, exploring marketplace is already alchemy, because then I know about prices that going in market…" Kotori said.

"Seriously…" Umi sighed.

"Hehe.. from what Nozomi taught me, Alchemy is actually related into many things in daily life, so I wouldn't complain about any tasks…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed again,

"Chika-chika….chika…" Elichika said with a cheerful smile.

"Huh? No! I don't want you to watch over us!" Umi said.

"Chika-chika!" Elichika pouts.

"I don't care. It's embarrassing so don't look!" Umi said.

"Chika…" Elichika said sadly.

Umi released Elichika and sighed,

"Chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said again.

"I know… but it's embarrassing, ok? I can't just do it…" Umi said.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika said again.

Umi turned to Kotori. Kotori is still confused, she don't understand what she is saying… not a single bit.

"Alright…I get it…" Umi said as she sighed.

"Chika! Chika-chika!" Elichika said.

"Yeah, let's go…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>Town's gate,<p>

Elichika decided to leave the two alone as they reach the town's gate. Umi sighed in relieve but task is a task,

"uhm… Kotori, is it ok if—…."

"It's okay! Place your hand anywhere!" Kotori said nervously, her face is blushing, but she seems to be excited.

Umi turned her eyes away with her blushing face,

"Alright…" Umi said as she placed her hand on Kotori's hip, embracing her closely.

"T-this is just a task, ok? I…. I didn't really mean to be this obscene…" Umi said.

"It's ok, Umi-chan! Let's take a walk around now!" Kotori said.

* * *

><p>They decided to make a stop on a the lake where Umi have her very first task going,<p>

The journey was awfully quiet, Kotori and Umi couldn't even start any conversation. Umi always afraid that she will accidentally make her sad while Kotori always afraid that it will make Umi fainted. They sat near the lake, staring into the pure water that flowing to the small river and also listening to the waterfall.

The silence broke as Kotori decided to make a talk,

"Umi-chan… do you love me?" Kotori asked.

Umi blushed,

"I do… but I just can't express it, you're a princess, I'm just your guardian, what would people say about it…?" Umi said.

Kotori smiled at her softly.

"Are you afraid if anyone would talk bad about us…?" Kotori asked.

"Part of it, yes… the other is… I just…. don't know what I'll say to the queen if I…. want to… uhm…. Have you….." Umi said shyly.

Kotori smiled,

"Is it too much to ask?" Kotori asked.

"Maybe…." Umi replied sadly.

"She has lost too much…" Umi continued.

"If you have me, does it mean that she will lost me? I mean like, is it that easy to lose our title as a family?" Kotori asked.

"For a female in a noble family, if we marry one who aren't equal with our social class… we will have to go down to their rank, which mean, losing ourselves as nobles…so I thought, it just the same with your family…." Umi said.

"I don't think my mother will think about something like that, she is the queen after all, she will be able to change that if she wants to…. so… I don't think Umi-chan should worry about that…." Kotori replied with a soft smile.

"True… but still… can it be changed that easy? It's society that we're talking about… beside, I believe your father wouldn't agree too… he must be wanting to inherit the throne to his generations." Umi said.

"We can always make an audition to inherit the kingdom instead… creating an opportunity for other family to sit on the throne. Perhaps there will be someone who's more fitting to sit on the throne than our family?" Kotori replied.

"Are you disliking your position as a princess?" Umi asked.

"Not quite, it just that I realize that I love being equal with everyone…" Kotori replied.

"I see…" Umi replied.

"So… Umi-chan, I'm going to ask you again, please don't die… don't be too embarrassed, there is no one here and it's far from the town… will you accept my love?" Kotori asked.

Umi blushed,

"Well…I—…."

Before Umi finished,

"Ericchi!" Nozomi said dramatically as she stands on the other side of the lake in her princess-like dress, they swear they can hear a background music playing.

_[De-de-de-de!]_

"Nozomi!" Eli said dramatically too as she stands in front of Nozomi, wearing a prince-like suit.

_[De-de-de-de!]_

"Will you accept my love?" Nozomi said dramatically as the music keep playing.

"Oh! Nozomi, I will not just accept it, I will treasure it and plant it deep inside my deepest heart!" Eli said dramatically.

"Ahh! Ericchi! Please kiss me with your sweet and gentle lips!" Nozomi said dramatically.

Umi began to feel agitated,

"H-hey! Don't kiss in front of people!" Umi yelled.

The couple runs away along with their background music.

Kotori giggled,

"Sheesh, what are they doing…" Umi complained,

"I think I know but… maybe not…." Kotori said playfully.

Umi sighed,

"So where I was before?" Umi asked.

"Will you accept my love?" Kotori asked again.

"Ok, so… uhm… of course I will accept your love… I'll even treasure it too…" Umi smiled at her.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori smiled at her.

"But is it going to be ok? It might be hard and painful at some points…." Umi said.

"What do—…."

Before Kotori finished,

_[De-de-de-de!]_

"Oh! Nozomi, my love, will it ever be fine for you to be in my painful embrace?" Eli said as she hugged Nozomi romantically,

"Ah, Ericchi, what does our story mean without that feeling? Even though you will hurt me, I won't mind, because I know… I know you want to give the best for all of us!" Nozomi said dramatically as she caressed Eli's cheek.

"Nozomi, my sweet-sweet-sweet honey, to hear you saying such thing to me, it made me want to show you the other side of our love story instead, one with full of happiness and tender touches, one which knows no pain but satisfaction!" Eli replied dramatically.

"Ericchi, my dearest darling, please love me, either it be hurt or pleasure, I'll give all myself for you!" Nozomi replied again dramatically,

Then Eli began to grope Nozomi's body,

"W-wh-what the…! Don't do that here!" Umi quickly aimed her arrow, the couple disappeared swiftly along with their background music.

Kotori giggled again.

"So what did you say before?" Umi asked.

"I was asking, what do you mean by hurting me? Isn't it normal to have up and down in a story?" Kotori asked.

"True…." Umi smiled shyly.

"We know that we like each other, right? You just keep overacting because you don't know what you should do or… what you actually feel. I understand it, so I want to take it slow too, but I can't help myself to not tell you. I just… don't want you to think the other way…" Kotori said.

"I… I never do…" Umi replied.

"You don't have to act after, it just soothed me to hear that you're accepting my love, Umi-chan. Just be yourself… I like Umi-chan either way…." Kotori said sweetly.

"Yeah… thanks…" Umi replied shyly,

They stare into each other shyly. It was indeed awkward to have this kind of thing…

_What I should do now…?_

Kotori thought.

Then as she think of that…

_[De-de-de-de!]_

They turned around,

Nozomi and Eli already kissed each other romantically with Nozomi's clothes partially undone.

"W-w-what the….?!" Umi quickly shot her arrow to them— they dodged it and their lips still touching each other.

Umi did another shot.

_[De-de-de-de!]_

They dodged it again.

"J-Just get off from here!" Umi began to barrage them with arrows, the couple running away again with goofy dances along with their background music.

"Sheesh, what are they—…"

Before Umi finished her complain, Kotori grabs her and kissed her on the lips. It's just a simple touch… but it's warm and sweet. Umi believe that this might be the best comfort she ever feel… although her heart beating so fast and she feel like fainting soon…

She started to wonder, how could she survive the previous one? Does it have something to do with the annoyance that the two teachers displayed?

Either way, she remained quiet and calm as she could feel the soft lips slightly giving a little motion. Umi decided to give an embrace and a little force to deepen their kiss. She began to close her eyes, giving out whatever comes to her mind as the cute princess attempting to give a little exploration on her body.

The time keep moving on as the shy motion keeps going on until they parted because they started to get out of breath.

"Umi-chan… you're still ok, right?" Kotori asked as she held her hand.

"Y-yes… I suppose…" Umi turned her eyes away shyly.

"Don't die now, you did a good job here…" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah…" Umi scratched her head shyly.

"Once more?" Kotori asked.

"I-I'll try…." Umi said as she gets a little closer to Kotori again

As they were about to touch each other lips again,

"Kotori-chan! Umi-chaaan!" Honoka shouted from distance.

"Ah, Honoka-chan!" Kotori replied as she turned herself away from Umi.

"Hehe, Dinner is going to be ready in a few more minutes! Come back soon, ok?" Honoka shouted.

"Ok! Going!" Kotori replied as she saw Honoka run back home.

"You hear that, Umi-chan? We can go back and get dinner on time!" Kotori said.

Umi didn't respond.

"Umi-chan…?"

Still no respond. Kotori pouts.

"Awh! Not again!"

* * *

><p>They returned to the castle's workshop,<p>

It was lucky that the two teachers aren't actually gone back then. They helped Kotori to bring Umi back to the workshop with their warp gate. Then they let Umi rest on the sofa.

"Uhh… Umi-chan…." Kotori sighed.

Nozomi giggled,

"She managed to kiss though; I believe she just can't do it with anyone else around. So I suppose you will only get it in private time…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah… but anyway, thanks for helping, although its actually not very important…" Kotori said.

"We didn't do it for you, we just think that it will help with something else that you and her may have to deal with someday later…" Eli said.

"Yup, what she said…" Nozomi said.

"He-he, thanks… but speaking of which, how's the homunculus?" Kotori asked.

"Ah, that, well, we have her ready, but let's make sure she look into Umi for the very first time, ok? She's her homunculus, I don't want her to pick the wrong master…" Nozomi said.

"Then, let's put her on top of Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know if it will works, but let's see…" Nozomi turned away and walk to get the small bag then placed it on top of Umi. She did something to the homunculus inside the bag and walk back to wait for her to come out.

Kotori waited in enthusiasm.

"K-Ko…Kotori?" a cute voice coming from the bag,

"Aaah! She's really calling my name!" Kotori said excitedly.

"K-K-K-kotori!" said the voice again.

"Sssh, calm down, Kotori, looks like she is as shy as her…" Nozomi whispered.

"Oh…ok…" Kotori replied.

They are all quiet and keep waiting on the creature coming out.

"Kotori?" the creature said again before it slowly crawling out. Blue hair, white long and big rabbit ears and already given with clothes that Kotori managed to finish this early morning before lesson with Niko.

She looks into the sleeping Umi for the first time.

"Kotori…?" the little creature said shyly.

"That's not Kotori, that's Umi-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"U-u….Umi…" the little creature said shyly.

"Waaaaaahh! So cuteee!" Kotori quickly grabs the little creature and hug her.

"Kotorriiiiiiiiii!" the little creature cried as she got hugged by Kotori.

"Yes-yes I'm Kotori!" Kotori said cheerfully as she nuzzled her.

And the little creature keeps crying.

"I guess we can leave her at that for now…." Eli said.

"Yeah… they won't die anyway…" Nozomi said.

"Ahhhh! She is dead! Don't die mini-Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she shakes the little creature that went all stiff.

Eli and Nozomi only giggled at her.

* * *

><p>Night time,<p>

Umi finally got up and she saw the little creature on her belly. She carefully tried to move her down to her lap as she wakes up. Then she started to look around, there's no one there except her, the little creature, and Kotori who's trying to work on a new dress.

"Kotori?" Umi called her gently.

"Ah! Umi-chan!" Kotori said cheerfully before she left her work and run to Umi. She kissed her cheek sweetly,

"T-there… Kotori… it's still embarrassing to do that…." Umi said.

"Hehe, I know… don't worry I'll do it when nobody else around…" Kotori giggled.

"Promise?" Umi asked.

"Yup, promise!" Kotori said.

Umi smiled at her.

"Good, it's inappropriate, so don't be sad if I refuse you when you're trying to do it in public…" Umi said.

"I'll remember that!" Kotori smiled.

"K..Kotori?" the little creature woke up.

"Eh?" Umi look into it,

"Ah! Mini-Umi-chan wake up too!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"D-don't tell me… this is… my homunculus?" Umi said.

"Yup! I asked them to make it like that! Do you like it?" Kotori asked.

"W-well…." Umi was expecting to have it looks like Kotori but….

"Kotori…?" the little creature said.

"N-No-no! I like you …" Umi said.

"Kotori…" the little creature said politely.

"Isn't she cute? She is calling my name! She also can call you too!" Kotori said.

"Really? Call me then…" Umi said.

"Umi…" the little creature said.

"Ah, you're right…" Umi said.

"Let's give it a name! I vote for Umikoto!" Kotori said.

"W-what?" Umi looks flustered.

"Yup, Umikoto! Then I'll call her Miko-chan!" Kotori said.

"Umikoto….ri?" Umikoto said.

"Nope, Umikoto!" Kotori said.

"Umikoto….. ri?" she said again.

"Nope, Umikoto!" Kotori said again.

"Umikoto!" she said nervously.

"Yup! That's it!" Kotori said.

"Ri?"

"Ahh! You said the Ri again!" Kotori said.

"Kotori-kotori-kotori!" Umikoto said.

"Yes yes, that's me…" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Kotori-kotori-kotori!" she replied again, looks like she was trying to say something.

"Yup, yup, that's me, Miko-chan!" Kotori said.

And Umi started to wonder if it's actually a good idea to make her call her name to talk….

* * *

><p>At dinner time in the castle,<p>

Just like what Honoka tasked to, she prepared their dinner. She put their table on the garden in front of workshop and served their food in a romantic design.

"Hehe, what do you think? I got to ask The Queen to make this dinner happen…" Honoka said.

"It looks…good…" Umi said.

"Yup, it is looks good, good job, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

"The materials come from Nozomi-chan. She told me to use everything to I really did this time…" Honoka said.

"Well… the food looks very tempting and the aroma is wonderful…" Umi said as she looks into the steaks and its mushroom sauce.

"I like the mashes potatoes and the vegetables, looks very fresh…" Kotori said.

"Yup, it is, she gave me plenty too so I shared them with everyone in the castle. They really enjoyed it…" Honoka said.

"That's good…" Umi said.

"Now, you two should hurry up and eat it. I'll leave you two here, ok?" Honoka said.

"Yup, thanks, Honoka-chan!" Kotori said.

"You're welcome!" Honoka replied before she ran into the castle.

The two remained quiet for a while,

"Uhm… don't you think this is a little strange?" Umi asked.

"Why?" Kotori asked.

"You usually eat dinner with your mother, then we suddenly eat like this… I know this is Honoka's task… but… is it going to be fine?" Umi asked.

"Mother has a meeting with the West kingdom's minister right now, so I suppose it's fine…" Kotori replied.

"Is…that so…?" Umi asked shyly.

"Yup, Nozomi-chan must've planned this too. I don't know what in her head, but… we managed here, Umi-chan. It may be a little strange though… but…I hope you can get used with it…" Kotori replied.

"I'll try…but still, my heart racing really quick when I…. think about it… it's… embarrassing, Kotori…" Umi said.

"Nozomi-chan told me, Eli-chan was an awkward too back then, she didn't get fainted like you, but, she was more like… getting angry at her or just completely ignoring her for a day… It was pretty scary at first, but… she gets used to it because she will talk normally again at the next day…" Kotori said.

"I suppose she didn't even try to hold back too back then?" Umi asked.

Kotori giggled,

"That she didn't, but I have to agree with Nozomi-chan… if we're playing shy all the time, nothing will happen. So someone has to make a move and charge forward… see what happen and take the risk…"

Umi smiled,

"Yeah… but…I was kind of… hoping that….I'm the first to make a move…not you…." Umi said,

"Hehe, you still have chance for the engagement, we're still..uhm...what? Lovers? You should make a move on the next one or I will…." Kotori said playfully.

"Then I'll make sure to do the sweetest one. I… really owe you this… and I'm glad I survived it. " Umi said.

"I would like to thanks to Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan for being a goofy distraction to keep your heart rate stable, I'm not sure if it was really true but they told me that's their theories about your fainting behaviour… and it was proved to be success..…." Kotori said.

"Oh…?"

"They also left me something, said that this will be useful to help distracting you later…." Kotori search through her pocket, then taking out a small music box.

"Music…box…?" Umi looks confused.

"Yup…" Kotori opened it, a small figurine of Nozomi and Eli dancing pops out from the box and a song played,

_[De-de-de-de!]_

"Urgh! Not that song again!" Umi said.

Kotori giggled, she placed the box on the table and let it play.

"It's their theme song, isn't it fun?" Kotori said

"Yeah….. fun…." Umi sighed.

"Now-now, we should eat our dinner before it goes too cold…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed again before she actually starts eating her dinner along with Kotori.

She kind of wish that box closed but it seems that Kotori enjoyed the song anyway.

* * *

><p>After they finished with their dinner,<p>

"So, you're ready for dessert?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, go on… it's been a while for me to not have a dessert…" Umi said.

"Yup, I wonder what dessert Honoka prepared for us…" Kotori said before she rings the bell that Honoka prepared for her.

A few seconds later, Honoka came with a food cart, bringing two chocolate brownies which designed in heart shape.

"Brownies…?" Kotori asked,

"Yup, with cheesecake and melted chocolate filling!" Honoka said.

"That sounds... delicious, did Nozomi asked you to make this…?" Umi asked.

"Hehe, actually, she was just providing me with the Chocolate bar, she told me to serve it to you only but I thought, that wouldn't be fair, so I turned it into something else that everyone can enjoy…" Honoka said.

"I'm glad you're doing that… I'll feel bad if I have to enjoy a delicious food by my own…" Umi replied.

"hehe, I know right… go try it!" Honoka said.

Umi takes a bite of the chocolate.

"W-w-wait there! Did she told you to just serve it to Umi-chan only?" Kotori asked. Umi already ate it...

"Uh, yeah, but she won't know anyway, there won't be any left.." Honoka said.

"What's the name of the chocolate?" Kotori asked.

"Chocolate of truth?" Honoka said.

"D-Did you serve this chocolate to everyone in the castle already?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, they are already in the serving table…" Honoka said.

"Aaaahhhh! Noooo! Honoka-chan! What you've doneee…?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : De-de-de-de!**

**Help me with deciding what FF next, This FF gonna end soon.**

**I'll stick with NozoEri next time, I can feel their personality more. **

**I don't mind with AUs but to make a note: I'll always do humor category + whatever.**


	12. A New Queen

**A/N : De-De-De! That's Garden Of Glass song, if you don't know what I meant in previous chapter.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>Without any delay,<p>

Kotori ran into the castle. Honoka and Umi followed her.

"What's wrong with that?" Honoka asked.

"T-That's not ordinary chocolate! It's a chocolate that helps people to be truer to themselves!" Kotori said.

"Uh… How dangerous that can be?" Honoka asked.

And suddenly, Umi grabs Honoka's neck.

"I'm going to kill you! Honoka!" she said angrily.

"W-w-wha-wah, U-Umi-chan?!" Honoka said confusedly, Kotori quickly stopped and tried to split the two,

"Umi-chan! Stop! !" Kotori said. Umi released her,

"You're safe…this time…"Umi said.

"U-Umi-chan….?" Honoka smirked.

"Umi-chan must've ate one…" Kotori said.

"Yes I did, it was a delicious chocolate… thank you Honoka" Umi said.

"Y-You're welcome…" Honoka said.

"N-now! Umi-chan! Please protect me if anything else happen!" Kotori said.

"Of course, Kotori, I'll protect you even if it will cost my life…" Umi said bravely.

"W-wow… th-that chocolate surely scary…." Honoka said in awe.

"It's all your faults, so don't smile…" Umi said.

"O-Okay…." Honoka replied.

They can hear a loud laughter from the dining table.

"That sounds bad, we should go…" Umi said bravely.

"Yeah…." Kotori sighed.

They continue to run again to find a few guards already fallen asleep on their duty.

Then as they arrived in the dining room, they can see the three ministers standing on the dining table, all the foods are gone, probably finished by everyone.

"Dancing-dancing-don't stop my dancing!" The Three Ministers, Tsubasa, Anju, and Erena singing and dancing on the table, everyone else are clapping their hands— some already fallen asleep, then there are two empty seats which probably be the queen and one other person.

"W-wow…what is this…." Honoka smirked,

"This is all you've done…Honoka, now you better clean up this mess…." Umi said.

"Oh no… Honoka-chan, how much people eat that chocolate?" Kotori asked.

"I...I wouldn't know! I just made the chocolate and didn't get to eat one because I will always have waits for leftovers before I actually eat something… but I believe it was enough for the whole castle…" Honoka said. Kotori began to worry as she heard it,

"Honoka! You're here!" Tsubasa said cheerfully as she noticed Honoka.

"Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka replied.

Tsubasa jumping from the table along with the other ministers,

"Yahoo! This is A-Rise the top Idols!" Tsubasa, Anjuu, and Erena said.

"A-Rise…?" Kotori tilts her head.

"Honoka-chan, the chocolate cupcakes are delicious! Those cheese and melted chocolate fillings, aaahhh… it's a powerful taste!" Anjuu said.

"Absolutely, Honoka-chan, I want more of those in the next dinner!" Erena said.

"Ditto! I love that one so much! It was too bad that The Queen and The West Queen took them and distribute them to everyone on the castle, they said, they wanted everyone to taste that marvellous creation!" Tsubasa said.

"W-what?!" Kotori began to panic.

"There, Princess Kotori! You shouldn't be panic, that chocolate gives courage to everyone to be more true to themselves, the relationship between east and west getting a lot better I tell you! They even signed a peace contract and barter! It's already sent by our legendary mail sender, Hoshizora Rin! She is invited specially to send the contract with south and west!" Tsubasa said.

"D-Did she eat the chocolate too?" Kotori asked,

"We give her one, yeah!" Anjuu said.

"Oh no!" Kotori grabs her head.

"We should find the queen and the west queen, where are they?" Umi asked bravely.

"Just look around the castle… we're going to finish some more work" Tsubasa said.

"You three better go back to your bedrooms, it's dangerous to be true to yourself while working on diplomatic contracts which could affect our castle life…" Umi said.

"You're so true, Sonoda Umi, wonder why you aren't a queen-to-be yet…. We don't mind to have double queens and do the princess audition later, really, Minami family is so kind but not brave enough to take risk, that chicken King only hides behind that dumb butler when making decision…pfft… " Tsubasa said.

"W-w—wow… sh-she is…actually saying that…" Kotori whispered.

"I know that bastard, he killed my grandfather and ruined my family, then tricked my parents to work for him! It's a good thing that my mother made her own route as we slowly regaining our glory… thanks to me who gives all my wages as Elite Archer… I always want to tell Kotori that but scared that she will be hurt…"Umi said.

Kotori surprised to hear it, though that is not supposed to be her concern right now.

"You shouldn't blame the king, that butler probably tweaked the contracts with your family, he loves to do that, so that's why we're insisting to become ministers to get that under control, but I suppose we're too late to save your family…bzzt, fucking bastard making our king name bad…" Tsubasa said.

"Not only that, he also sold the market he bought cheap from Sonoda family to the outlaws, helping them to arm themselves, they're all planning to invade the north ruins but I bet they are all dead already. We sent mercenaries to slay them all…" Erena said.

"It's a dirty-dirty-dirty job, but who cares, we don't need traitors!" Anjuu said.

"yeah, absolutely…" Tsubasa said.

"B-by the way, I think we should start to search around, I get a really bad feeling about this!" Honoka said.

"You should, but I agree with you, Honoka, we should start to search…" Umi said.

"Alrighty I'll help you to search around!" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, looking for the queens, right? We should get going…" Anjuu said before the three ministers left them.

"I…I didn't know all this…." Kotori said.

"Kotori… you're a strong girl, right, let's get going and keep moving on, no time to lose…" Umi said.

"Right, Umi-chan, let's go find them…"

* * *

><p>They searched through the castle,<p>

Though they couldn't find the queens but the guards who started to act crazy.

"This is bad! Everyone has gone insane!" Kotori said as she hid behind the wall, watching the guards who patrolled around the area aggressively and some are just fallen asleep.

"That's what happens if everyone is always true to themselves…" Umi said, she is standing next to Kotori.

"Why Nozomi-chan make something like that anyway?" Honoka asked.

Kotori bit her lips.

"I don't know, but either way she is up to no good with it! But you're the one who put all this craziness on everyone anyway!" Umi said.

"Let's stop blaming anyone, we need to find mother and The West Queen, but sheesh, why is the west queen here? I thought it supposed to be the minister…" Kotori said.

"I think it simply because they're working on diplomatic agreement, they must've send ministers but one of the royal must be present to watch how it goes… I suppose the king is too vengeful against our kingdom so the queen replaces him…" Umi said.

"I heard they are actually childhood friends?" Honoka said.

"Like… us?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, like us, except for me and Kotori, I'm in love with her ok? She is my first love…" Umi said.

"Wow… that's bold of you to say that…." Honoka said.

"Sh-she is always true to herself now so watch your mouth, Honoka-chan…" Kotori said.

"I…I got it…" Honoka said.

"Ah, speaking of that… I…wonder if we will find them in the bedroom?" Kotori asked.

"You think they're somehow in love with each other like us too?" Umi asked.

"N-No! Or…actually…it just possibility…. W-we should check it out!" Kotori said.

"What are they doing in the bedroom?" Honoka asked.

"Sex, probably?" Umi said.

"U-Umi-chan! Don't say that! It's disturbing!" Kotori said.

"W-wow…this Umi-chan….so bold…" Honoka said.

"This is all because of your stupid fault, don't complain!" Umi said clearly.

"J-just shut up Honoka-chan… we should get going to the bedroom and pass through all these aggressive guards! Sheesh, they're so into their job to guard…." Kotori said.

"Right… let's go…"

* * *

><p>They managed to get through the guards,<p>

Had to put some down, it was lucky that Umi knows how to make them faint temporary. They opened the bedroom door— which was half open when she gets there.

"Mother!" Kotori shouted.

No one around… it's a little messy on a few places though, it's like someone was there to take something.

"Sh-she isn't here…" Kotori said.

"Wonder where she go… Let's check around… see if anything changes…" Umi said.

"Problem is, I never went to my mother's room before…" Kotori said.

"I think I know about a few things, such as, her traveling robe is missing…" Honoka said as she pointed to a naked wooden figurine.

"How do you know about that?" Kotori asked.

"Probably from her delivering food daily…" Umi said.

"Yup, and… her sword also missing…" Honoka said as she pointed to the weapon rack.

"W-what?! Is that mean… she went out traveling? But why?" Kotori asked.

"I think your mother used to tell me this before, she wanted to travel around the nation like you with her friends, but she is always stuck with the queen's job…" Honoka said.

"Eeehh?! W-We have to find her!" Kotori said.

"Shouldn't really worry much, your mother was a great swordswoman herself. I knew that from the Elites…" Umi said.

"B-but! We still have to find her! What if she is lost or something?!" Kotori said,

"She beats the elites on her own so I wouldn't worry much, but you're right. We still have to find her… maybe we can have some clues about it…" Umi said as she began to explore the room on her own.

"I'm feeling really strange with Umi-chan talking like that…" Honoka whispered to Kotori.

"I know… just don't say anything else, Honoka-chan…" Kotori sighed.

"yeah… she is scary…" Honoka whispered.

Umi turned to them with angry face.

"Eeek!"

"Kotori, do you really want to revive your father? Because, I truly don't like him… Even if it wasn't actually his fault that this kingdom has bad reputation…" Umi said.

"Eh? Umi-chan?" Kotori tilts her head,

"I've been doing all these things for you, but not actually for him. Knowing his act which caused a lot of trouble to this nation… I prefer him dead while you or your mother takes over the throne." Umi said.

"Umi-chan… is that… your true thought?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, it is. I always want to tell you that, but you're very excited to do everything, you've worked hard as an alchemist too. Thanks to Nozomi who guides you to make this kingdom better although it causes a little trouble on the other kingdom— but we're still on progress to finish things anyway… we will be able to put the nation in balance again…" Umi said.

Kotori remained quiet.

"Umi-chan, that's not what you supposed to say to her, although it's true that the king caused trouble around the nation, he is still her father. Like him or not he has done something good for her and raise her until…. That day…" Honoka said.

"I know, but you truly think the same too, right? You have past about him too… about how he forced your family to close down your family's shop just because he wants your family to be the cook in the castle…" Umi said.

"U-Umi-chan! Don't!" Honoka said.

"It wasn't a direct command, but you know he tricked your family… he sabotaged your family, ruined your family reputation then pretending to be a hero who gives your family a helping hand…" Umi said.

Honoka remained quiet as she bit her lips. The room awfully become quiet for a while until….

"Umi-chan….Honoka-chan…." Kotori called them, her voice changing as she was about to cry.

They both turned around,

"Did I hurt you all that much from doing all these?" Kotori asked, her eyes began to get teary.

"It hurts, but I'm fine with it…. because I love you… I want you to choose your own way…" Umi said bravely.

Honoka still quiet…

"Honoka-chan…?" Kotori asked.

Honoka turned her eyes away instead,

Kotori bit her lips before she quickly turn around and running away from the room.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted as she began to chase her.

Honoka still remained quiet in the room, clenching her fist.

* * *

><p>Kotori ran all the way back to her own workshop,<p>

She closed the door tightly and went to her sofa, picking up the Umikoto who's been sleeping and hugged her gently. She began to sobs…

"Kotori….?" Umikoto said, she began to worry

"Miko-chan…" Kotori said as she strokes her softly.

"Kotori-kotori-kotori…?" Umikoto said.

Kotori sighed,

"I wish I understand you…." Kotori said as she hugged her tighter.

"Kotori…." Umikoto said as she tried to comfort Kotori.

Kotori smiled at her.

"Thanks…" Kotori said before she kissed her forehead, Umikoto blushed shyly and she keeps on comforting her until…

"Kotori!" Umi shouted from outside, she knocked on the door politely but very loudly.

"K-Kotori!" Umikoto slightly jumped and went all stiff before she faints.

"Ah…Miko-chan… don't die now…" Kotori said.

"Kotori! Open the door!" Umi said again along with the loud knock.

Kotori remained quiet as she stares into the fainted Umikoto.

"Kotori! I know you're here!" Umi said again.

Kotori sighed before she decides to place Umikoto to the end table with cushion on it— which probably designed for homunculus's bed. Then she opened the door slightly, peeking out to see Umi.

"Kotori…. Stop hiding… she isn't even answered you yet…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori said shyly.

"Let me in… I want to talk with you…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>Kotori let her in,<p>

Then the two sat on the sofa, Kotori wonder if it's really safe to be here with just her, knowing the effect of chocolate of truth can lead to somewhere specific. Not like she mind, but she just wonder if it's an ok time to spend for something else right now.

Kotori really wanted to find her mother, but it feels like if she go out tonight, she will have to ask either Umi and Honoka only, she doesn't want this news spread, but then again, she has been hurting them and she just realized it— and she will feel really bad if she ask them after all that. She wished that she realizes it sooner.

"So, what will you do now, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"I don't know, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"I'll suggest you to meet with Honoka again… she is quick at making decision." Umi said.

"No… it's not about that, it just that…. Why are you two helping me if I only hurt you and your family? or... no... not only you two... everyone else too.." Kotori said.

"I wish you never think it like that… and I wish I know how to talk to you about it. This is why I never want you to know about that… but it can't be helped, Eli was right about this might be important… I have to say this one day… but I guess I'm talking about it too fast, damned chocolate, I can't stop myself from doing whatever I want." Umi said.

Kotori remained quiet,

"I found a letter in your mother's room before, I read it, it was from your father, telling her that he is fine and heading to the north ruins, just like what we already know about… but I what I don't understand is, why is his statue set in front of our town's gate then why we couldn't find the others body? We already know the north-land is cruel, everything is a predator and it's a big mystery about how Eli can live there… I suspect that she is the one who placed the king statue there, but the reason why…. It's a big mystery too… so I want to know how it go…" Umi continued.

Kotori sighed weakly,

"It turns out to be good news for everyone else who got hurt by his action… right?" Kotori said.

"Perhaps, but you started your journey because of that too… and you also started to get to know me too… I'm glad I'm not invisible on your eyes anymore, reading over a hundred poems in the garden, wishing that I have enough courage to tell you my feeling, I began to think, perhaps they did it for me, but then, I don't even know Nozomi or Eli before. Who are they and why they did everything that happened? What benefit they get from that and why? Wow I'm talking nonstop… sheesh…this stupid chocolate…." Umi replied.

"So it was good for you too, right?" Kotori asked.

"I would say yes it was, but I would say it's good for you too. You started to get to know with the world around you, you began to be someone and not just a princess who loves to do tailoring… you know I don't want to say all that if it wasn't because of the stupid chocolate, I can't stop myself from saying it… either way though, let's call it as a misfortune that caused a good fortune in the same time, a good lesson for you, although you could've just started to do it before losing anything. People dies, we always have to be ready to stand on our own feet." Umi replied.

Kotori remained quiet, though she began to cry again.

"Kotori please don't cry, you know I never want to see you crying… I will hate myself for making you cry…" Umi said.

Kotori shook her head,

"Please don't hate yourself, you've done too much for me, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"I don't want to admit that because it was all just my expression to tell you that I love you… Oh dear god I need to stop talking, this chocolate is insanity!" Umi said.

Kotori smiled faintly before she grabs Umi and kissed her deeply.

"Kwotwoyiwyunwodwiswesdenjeusyighticanwswopmyswhep…" Umi said.

Kotori released her and giggled,

"I don't understand but it sounds cute, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

Umi grabs her close,

"I'm sorry, I can't stop myself… please blame the chocolate…." Umi said.

"I'll pretend that we never did this tomorrow…" Kotori said.

They smiled to each other before they started to press their lips against each other, carefully playing their lips and tongue as they began to strip. It was somewhat exciting, heart racing but stable enough for Umi to handle, thanks for the chocolate to give her all the courage she need.

Then as for Kotori, she don't know if it is the right thing to do or perhaps an ok thing to do, but she feels like she wanted to try it. She knows how it done or what will happen, despite all the books she reads were almost never about love between two girls, but she just know that it possible to happen.

She remember that this madness may have not gone only in her workshop, but it might be as well happen in the castle, where she left Honoka and the others, she hope that everything is just going fine tomorrow since she don't know what to do, if she ask for Nozomi's help, she doubt that she will forgive Honoka for what she did.

So she wanted to stay quiet about it and hope everyone will pretend that tonight never happened or at least, hoping that Honoka know how to solve the problem.

She keep going on with her act as she also began to try to find the lever to turn the sofa into bed. It was pretty hard as Umi's aggressive lips keep pressing against her, her strong arms too grabbing her pretty tightly. She doesn't know if she will be able to beat that, but either way it was good for her to feel the force that Umi gave to her. She likes it, no doubt.

As the bed set, Umi throw away all the clothing they took off, then she started to pin her princess, locking her lips with her until she started to feel that…their nipples touched each other and it was somewhat tickling,

They stopped for a moment,

"What was that…." Umi asked.

"Maybe this…?" Kotori adjusted their breast to press against each other.

Then she smiled before they continued to kiss each other, rubbing their hands against each other body, feeling all the sensation they could feel tonight. It's probably be a rare chance for them to have this, knowing that Umi's real personality might prevent it to happen frequently.

She knows they're nothing like the other couple, where they can parade their love to everyone around the nation easily or perhaps showing off what they can do as couple, Umi is too strict and too polite for such thing, she is also lacking of playfulness. Although she knows she could've been the one who do that and hoping that Umi will follow, but then, that also mean that Kotori didn't respect her will.

She wouldn't want Umi to be angry or uncomfortable since she doesn't have enough courage or wit to persuade her way like Nozomi. But then, she doesn't know what Nozomi and Eli have been through too in their first time. Do they have this kind of heartbeat— where it feels like it's going to explodes at some point?

Or perhaps, do they ever feel like being touched at some specific parts but don't know how to ask for it or what to do about it? Despite all the courage that Umi have right now, she is still too amateur to do things properly, but at least she knows well about how to touch her beloved princess. She touches her gently, feeling every inch of her soft skin.

Kotori moaned softly with her cute voice, feeling everything that she could feel in the very moment— the warmth, the sweet kisses, the gentle touches, the tempting scent, the sound of her guardian chuckling from the tickling sensation around their nipples which pressed against each other.

As they keep going on to fulfill their desire, they started to wonder, how long it will last and how they will end?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another places,<p>

To be specific, in the bedroom of the other workshop, the couple just finished their night fun and planning to get some nice sleep, though their attempt was disturbed by a sound of horses marching out.

"Ericchi…" Nozomi called as she woke up from her bed,

"Hmm?" Eli responded,

"Did you hear that? Horses marching out the town… many of them…" Nozomi said.

"Yeah, they are probably going to do a patrol or something?" Eli said.

"No, they never did any patrol at night… not with horses…" Nozomi said.

"Maybe they just finally learn that outlaws aren't all retard who doesn't use horses to raid the town…" Eli said.

"They're not retards too, Ericchi, they have Elite Archers and Watchtowers, remember?" Nozomi replied. Eli sighed and woke up from the bed,

"Alright, I get it, let's check it out, Honey…" Eli said.

"We better be, something bad might be happening…" Nozomi said.

The two quickly gets their clothes on before they could hear someone knock their door.

"Visitor at night?" Eli asked, she seems to be a little uncomfortable by that.

"I never have one except…. Those students… Honoka usually, because she forgot to report..." Nozomi said.

"I hold your words, if it is someone else than them, I'll slit their neck without questioning…" Eli said.

"I'll never cheat on you, silly…" Nozomi said.

"Hmmph… better tell the truth…" Eli said.

"Sheesh, how long you've been with me, it's like you always scared to lose me to anyone else… it will never happen, ok?" Nozomi sighed.

"I know, but I always have to make sure, honey..." Eli said teasingly.

Nozomi rolled her eyes.

The door knocked again, a little louder. The two hurry up to neat up themselves.

* * *

><p>Eli opened the door,<p>

Already with a knife on her hand as Nozomi watch from inside, biting her lip as she is scared if it was just an innocent person who knows nothing and just stumbled into the workshop, she knows Eli have no mercy towards anyone and stubborn enough to listen,

"Eli-chan!" Honoka said.

Nozomi relieved to see her face in the front door.

"Honoka, did you forgot to report?" Eli asked.

Honoka look around for a while,

"Can we talk inside?" Honoka asked.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Eli asked.

"Yes, but it's better be talked privately…" Honoka said.

"I see, then come in…." Eli said as she invited her in.

* * *

><p>They let Honoka sit on the sofa,<p>

Nozomi sat on the chair while Eli stood up near the door, they listened to Honoka's whole story about the incident she caused.

"So after we done with the queen's room, we had… a little trouble… Kotori-chan left with Umi-chan... I don't know where they are now, but I decided to use your sleeping gas bomb to put everyone in the castle to sleep, ate or not, I don't want to take another risk of anyone panic and spreading the news to towns people…" Honoka said.

"I see… that's a good move, did you lock the castle gate?" Nozomi asked.

"I told the guard about it, they agreed to keep it secret, though I suppose we couldn't stop Queen Minami and Queen Nishikino to take their adventure out… they really insist it…" Honoka said.

"Hmm… that's very troublesome, but I suppose they will return here by this morning, except they decided to take more adventure instead… even after the effect wore off." Nozomi replied.

"Then what about the others? I doubt they will forget about tonight…" Honoka said.

"We might have a solution to that, but I want to tell you this first, next time, always listen to my rule, rebelling isn't an option…" Nozomi said.

"I know… I'm sorry…. That's why I want to tell you two that I'm going quit from all these…" Honoka said. Her face doesn't seem to be joking about it.

Nozomi and Eli look into each other, then back to her…

"I'm not going to allow that. You shouldn't stop just because you keep messing up with your tasks…" Nozomi said.

"I agree… if you want though, you can just take a break from the tasks and reflect over your mistake…" Eli added.

"Yup, we understand it is hard for you to move on right away, so it's a better for you to do so and come back later when you're ready…" Nozomi said.

Honoka sighed weakly,

"Is it really?" She asked.

"Yup, besides, you've collected a lot of tokens yourself, right? You're very close to get your homunculus…or perhaps you can transfer to be Ericchi's students and get your homunculus…" Nozomi said.

"Actually Nozomi, why not transfer her to Niko? I believe she will want to have her very first alchemy student…. Honoka seems to fit there…" Eli said.

"Ah, true… she just told us she wants to help in our project for this nation…. hmm... but anyway, you won't get your homunculus as early as being Ericchi's student, but it is still earlier than me…" Nozomi said.

"Uh, question, can I transfer to Eli-chan's student then transfer to other teacher?" Honoka asked.

"No, we will only allow transfer once…" Nozomi said.

"Yup, so if you transfer to me, you'll be stuck with me…"Eli said.

"O-kay, then… I wonder why your homunculus is more expensive than others?" Honoka asked.

"That's because my homunculus will be equipped with an ability to do gathering, researching and alchemy while Ericchi's homunculus only equipped with gathering ability, then we will equip Nikochi's homunculus with ability to research, but not alchemy…" Nozomi explained.

"You will really need them to help you researching, they will actually help with your task later… and also to prevent this kind of thing to happen again…"Eli said.

"I understand… then I'll take a break for a moment until I'm actually ready to work on tasks…." Honoka said.

"Harasho…" Eli smiled at her.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes… this is pretty hard for me to decide… but… it's about the King… do you think it was worth it for Kotori to revive him…?" Honoka asked,

"If you want our opinion, no, beside, he actually can't be revived, he will still be dead from his condition… but as you can see, I'm trying to direct Kotori to another track which is reviving this nation, it's more important, isn't it?" Nozomi said.

"I thought so…. Thanks a lot, Nozomi-chan… Eli-chan…" Honoka said.

"You're very welcome…" Eli replied.

"Anything else?" Nozomi asked.

"Hmm… no, maybe just about how we will deal with tomorrow…?" Honoka said.

"Just leave that for now, we will solve that…."

"I see. Then I'll see you tomorrow, Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan…" Honoka said as she smiled faintly and stood up from her seat.

"Yup, take a good rest, ok?" Eli said.

"Thanks…" Honoka said before she went out and left.

After the door closed and a few minute of silences,

Nozomi snorted,

"I didn't expect things to turn out like this… Honoka-chan never fails to surprise me." Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"I know, right? It just feels like she is giving us a shortcut, I think we can arrange something out…" Eli said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Sure, darling, let's make that out…"

* * *

><p>Morning time in the castle's workshop,<p>

"Ko…Kotori….?" Umikoto tried to wake up Kotori. Kotori slowly open her eyes,

"Uhm… morning…." She said as she woke up.

She looks to her side, Umi still asleep and she looks very peaceful there.

"Kotori…kotori…kotori Umi?" Umikoto said.

"Yes yes, that's me and that's Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Kotori! Kotori-kotori-kotori-ri!" Umikoto said as she pointed to their clothes on the floor in panic.

Kotori remember what she promised last night, she will have to pretend that it never happened.

"Ah! Right!" Kotori said before she jumped off the bed and quickly wear her clothes. Then she quickly tried to grab all the other clothes pieces on the floor.

When she was about to make Umi wear her clothes, Umi woke up carefully— it's too late to pretend that it never happened now…

Umi rub her eyes, then looking at Kotori with a smile,

"Morning… Kotori…"Umi said.

"Ah..morning… Umi-chan…" Kotori said a little nervously.

Umi's eyes focused on what Kotori is carrying— her underwear is totally on her hand. Then she turned down to see herself naked, only covered with the blanket… then she remember— she remember it very clearly that last night… she and her were having an intimacy, although it was just some amateur attempt, it's still something for her….

To imagine— or perhaps, to remember everything she did last night… it made her heart beating so fast…. Then to hear Kotori ask…

"Uh….uhm…Umi-chan… are you…ok?" Kotori asked.

It made her heart beating faster.

"Kotori…. Did I… actually…..?" Umi paused,

"N-no-no! We did nothing! Ahahahaha…." Kotori said nervously as she blushes.

And as she saw her blushing face, it made her heart beating even faster because her image of last night becomes clearer. Her body began to be all stiff,

"U-Umi-chan….?" Kotori tried to call her,

Umi didn't respond. Kotori tried to approach her closer.

"Umi….?" Umikoto said before she tried to poke Umi— and she fall stiffly to the bed again.

"Aaahhh! Umi-chan! Why are you still dead?!" Kotori yelled.

"Umi! Umi! Kotori-Kotori-Kotori!" Umikoto said as she tried to shake Umi.

* * *

><p>After everything in the workshop sorted out,<p>

Umi is able to stay awake, though she still blushed madly. She tried her best to not remember last night, but it was too clear and too real for her.

"Uuhh! Umi-chan! Let's think of something else, ok? Like… uhhm….. what do you want for breakfast?" Kotori said.

"W-whatever you want is fine for me…" Umi replied shyly.

"T-then, let's go to the kitchen! See if they can…." Kotori paused.

She remembers she have something to do if she is going to the Kitchen….

"Can what?" Umi asked politely.

"Uhm… actually… can we just eat outside…?" Kotori said.

"Kotori….." Umi concerned.

"I… I don't think I can face Honoka right now…. She might did a mistake but…. I hurt her more than what she did last night…" Kotori said.

Umi smiled at her,

"I would disagree if you're blaming yourself, but….If that what you want… then we should…" Umi said.

"Thanks, Umi-chan…" Kotori replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>As they got out from the workshop,<p>

They could see a few people already started to work again, but it feels somewhat strange. They're all looks very busy right now… but what made them wonder is… why is it all so sudden? Is it still because of last night?

"I wonder if this is still because of last night… everyone seems to be working so hard this morning…" Kotori said.

"I… I don't know…. Maybe?" Umi said.

"Ah! Kotori-chan! There you are-nya!" Rin shouted from distance.

"Rin-chan…?" Kotori called her confusedly.

Rin run to them,

"What are you doing here, you should hurry up and prepare for the ceremony-nya…!" Rin said.

"C-Ceremony?!" Umi and Kotori surprised to hear it.

"Yup, I was here to deliver a mail for the Ministers… I don't really understand what's happening but they told me to find you and tell you to go prepare for the ceremony, it's going to happen this afternoon-nya!" Rin said.

Kotori and Umi still confused,

"Hurry up-nya!" Rin said again before she drags the two into the castle.

* * *

><p>They still doesn't understand what's actually happening until the time of ceremony,<p>

Though they both are dragged to the courtyard— where the coronation ceremony usually held, it was strange for them to see such thing happening. There are so many guests coming and the town folk seem to be coming as well along with a few nobles from every corner of the nation.

This ceremony is so sudden— it feels magical that a lot of people managed to come here at afternoon.

There also royal representatives from West and South Kingdom in the special guest seats, they are Maki and Hanayo, then not to forget Niko and Rin who apparently important guest seats next to a few random nobles. Kotori is sitting on the family seats as Umi need to stand near her as her personal guardian.

They can see the ministers went up to the stage near a pair of empty thrones. Tsubasa coughed a bit before she took a letter from Erena's hand. The crowds remain silence to hear her out,

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the East Kingdom…." Tsubasa started the speech.

Kotori and Umi could see the royal carriage is coming and stopped near the red carpet that leads to the throne. It really feels like an official coronation ceremony… but…

"Kotori… this really feels like the official ceremony, do you think you have an idea?" Umi whispered

"No… I just woke up this morning and… everything is just suddenly turning out like this…" Kotori said.

"Are you sure you don't miss anything?" Umi asked.

"I don't think so… it feels like a magic to have things like this goes on successfully in less than a day preparation too…" Kotori said.

"…and with it, we are very sorry to announce that… our previous king officially passed away…" Tsubasa said.

Kotori and Umi surprised to hear it. Kotori swear she wants to shout that she hasn't given up yet from that, but Umi hold her back.

"Then our Queen Minami, leave us a letter, telling that she is leaving the throne to travel around the nation, seeking for something she has been wanting to seek long ago, alongside with the best elites and her best friend— Queen Nishikino from the West Kingdom. But fret not, it doesn't mean that she is abandoning her people, she was also telling us that she want to give the throne to someone who she saw as a worthy ruler to replace her…." Tsubasa continued,

Kotori and Umi remained quiet, they are very sure that if it was Kotori, she should be not sitting in the royal seat right now. She should be in the royal carriage… who is in the royal carriage?

"This worthy ruler she has chosen is a person who created a lot of technologies and miracle around us, one that know the way around nation very well and one who has made over a million histories. Please welcome our new queen…" Tsubasa said as they could see a lady in an elegant black long dress, decorated with raven feathers and beautiful frills, dark purple fancy heels and gloves stepping down from the carriage. Every guest began to stand up,

"The Legendary Alchemist…"

The door of the carriage closed, they can see turquoise eyes and violet hair which beautifully braided. Kotori stood up from her seat, she can't believe her eyes,

"Toujou Nozomi…."

Nozomi gestured politely as she give out a mischievous smile.

"W-what's…the meaning of this…?" Kotori said.

Kotori and Umi caught another sight as they watch Nozomi walks proudly on the red carpet, Honoka is in one of the important guest seat, biting her lip as she waits her turn to bow down to honor the new queen— which they didn't expect.

"N-Nozomi…." Umi grumbled as she clenched her fist.

Their eyes keep focusing at Nozomi who arrogantly sit on the Queen's throne, then she let out a taunting chuckle as she glanced at them,

"Harasho…" she said along with a teasing wink to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yup, there... going to skip one year on next chapter. Don't worry though, I'll always explain everything~**


	13. The Birthright

**A/N : Phew, made it **

**I aborted my plan to do alternative ending here... so there gonna be just 1 ending which is true ending.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>A year passed,<p>

Kotori and Umi have to lives in a workshop at west kingdom that Nozomi own to do their tasks they assigned to. The workshop already upgraded since a year ago, they are also still living in luxury. Kotori seems to not mind with that, but Umi seems to be very troubled as she wanted her dear lover to be the one who sits on the throne and no one else.

Their relationship with Honoka also getting worse and even though they still exchanged smile when they meet her, something still feel very off between them.

Umi sighed heavily as she watches Kotori stirring her mixture in the cauldron,

"Kotori…" Umi called her.

"Yes, Umi-chan?" Kotori replied, she seems to be still cheerful.

"Are you just very sure that you're fine with this…?" Umi asked.

Kotori remained quiet,

"I know Nozomi isn't actually a total jerk, she knows mercy. But, still… why do you let her sit there? It supposed to be yours…" Umi said.

"She is actually more capable than me, right? Besides, we've been working under her command, ever since we started all this… so it doesn't make any difference, really… it was all just about who takes the credit." Kotori replied.

Umi sighed weakly,

"Well… true… but I still think it supposed to be yours… not hers. You're the princess, she was just a traveller— or that's what we know about. I'm still not sure how she can marry the guardian of the north, I don't buy their story about they just met and suddenly in love…" Umi smirked wryly.

"I agree, there must be something about it, but I still think I won't do any good if I sit on the throne. Besides, it's not like she never gave me a chance. She offered me the crown back then…in the ceremony… remember?" Kotori said.

"She only gives you a few minutes to think of it, it's still feels so unfair…" Umi said.

"I don't think so… it's fair enough… in my point of view, at least. Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan have been working so hard to take care of the nation while I...just take the credits of everything she asked me to. They're building up our reputation too… so I still believe that this is for the best…" Kotori replied.

Umi sighed weakly,

"You could've got more credit than doing all these… Kotori… beside, like what I've said, you're the princess… you could've—"

"I am born a princess, but is that mean I am born as someone who's capable to do everything? From the very beginning, I always wonder, why do I get all the respect? I can't do anything good for the nation, why people respect me? Then why a person like Nozomi-chan lives as traveler? Why a person like you lives as my guardian? Then why a person like Honoka lives as a chef? It's not fair!" Kotori cuts in.

Umi remained quiet,

"People have worked hard, even harder than I am… but why are they not living as good as I am?" Kotori added again, her voice tells Umi that she is about to cry. Umi took a deep breath, she doesn't know what to say to it.

"Look, Umi-chan… I'm really glad that you care about me, I really do…. And I'm also very glad that you love me… for whoever I am. But I just think I can't do any better than Nozomi-chan. She is more capable to take care of the kingdom. Just look at all those technologies she applied on the kingdom… then all those miracles she did…. And how much the other kingdom respect her… she is not only clever, she is also generous and kind… she got what she deserve." Kotori continued.

Umi sighed again weakly, she was about to say something but someone knocked the door. Kotori and Umi quickly fix their clothing, Kotori wiped her own tears and trying her best to look fine. Umikoto who has been quiet on her cushion jumped and running to get the door.

"Kotori?" Umikoto said shyly as she peeks behind the door.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said. She is coming along with Rin, Maki and Hanayo.

"Hey…" Maki greeted.

"Kotori-chan and Umi-chan here? We have new tasks-nya!" Rin said.

"Kotori! Kotori-Kotori-kotori , Umi!" Umikoto said as she open the door for them.

They walked in in a cheerful step,

"Kotori-chan! You did a great job on making the antidote! The villages are all clear now-nya!" Rin said.

"Ah, Really?" Kotori asked, forcing a smile but she managed to look fine.

"Yup. You are… they're also glad that you are able to purify the water. Now they won't be worried about water supply.." Hanayo said.

"Not only that, we are also managed to purify the diseased forest, thanks to Nozomi who let us return the artifacts your father took back to its place…" Maki said.

Umi smirked wryly as she heard it, though she said nothing about it.

"Really? Then I don't regret giving up the throne for her…" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan, you're very humble and kind. You could be the queen and just let her do all the work. It's better on you…" Hanayo said.

"True-nya! But it's not like we mind with Nozomi-chan sitting on the throne. She really improved everyone's economy. The markets too are now balanced, although there are still some slight differences on price, but it's very balanced-nya!" Rin said.

"That one is everyone's work, you know, although the plan was coming from her… but yeah, we wouldn't need to spend too much for fashion or food now. Everyone can live healthy. Except those outlaws outside, but they don't want to agree with the rules we have so, that's their fault…." Maki said.

"I wonder what's up with those people nya… just about a few days ago I found a group of them near the east kingdom. I heard them ranting about how cruel Nozomi-chan is-nya… said she is very abusive-nya…" Rin said.

Hanayo giggled,

"Just ignore them, they must be the ex-soldiers who disagreed with Nozomi-chan's decision to lower their wages… even though they have an argument about how they will sacrifice in battle, Nozomi-chan's argument still stronger as if they can't offer a better skill and raise their own rank, then they are not worthy to get more wages…" Hanayo said.

"To begin with, their previous wages are too high. King and Queen Minami are too generous. Low rank soldiers here don't get that much wages…" Maki said.

"How about the elites?" Umi asked.

"The elites still get the same wages, but they also get a special treatment from the newest bar she opened… three free drinks and foods each day… that totally enhance motivation for the lower rank soldiers to hurry up and raise their skill. Now we just don't know how strong their militaries are. It's like we will see over a thousand Elites in battle later…" Maki said.

"W-wow, with that, they can upgrade their home and live prosper until age sixty…" Umi said.

"Retired soldiers still getting money each month, it's the same amount as the advanced soldiers, but they don't need to work as much so no one complain about that…" Maki said.

"Kotori-chan you're very lucky… the east kingdom is probably be the richest kingdom right now." Hanayo said.

"Hehe…is that so?" Kotori replied sweetly.

"Yup, you should be proud, it's your kingdom!" Hanayo said.

"My…kingdom…." Kotori said softly.

"Yeah, if you're thinking that you're not part of the royal family anymore, you're wrong. You're born there and raised there, as a princess. You should take up the throne once you're ready… but I doubt it will be easy to do that since… you totally say out loud that you refuse to be the queen when Nozomi offered it in coronation ceremony— and with that many witnesses, so if you try to ask that all so sudden without preparation or Nozomi's recommendation, people won't acknowledge you…" Maki said.

Kotori remained quiet, Umi bit her lip bitterly. The room filled with an awkward silence,

"B-by the way nya! Do you have tomatoes? I want to feed Maki-chan's homunculus-nya!" Rin said.

"Tomatoes?" Kotori turned to Rin confusedly,

"Yup! Maki-chan's homunculus love tomatoes! So we call her Tomaki-chan nya!" Rin said.

"H-hey! Don't just name her that!" Maki said.

"But she likes that name-nya!" Rin said. Then as she said that, something is violently moving in Maki's bag.

"Yup, she does love that name… Tomaki-chan! We have tomato!" Hanayo said.

"T-Tomato!" A cute red haired little creature appeared from Maki's bag. She looks a little fierce on her face but with the cute panther ears flapping, she looks extremely cute.

"H-hey! Don't just appear because of that! You're being tricked!" Maki said to the little creature.

"Maki! Maki-maki-maki-tomato!" the little creature said angrily.

"What?! I don't have tomato! It was Hanayo who said that she have tomato!" Maki said. Tomaki turned to Hanayo

"Ehh…. Uhhmm… Kotori-chan, you have tomato, right?" Hanayo asked.

"Uhm… no… I don't…. I rarely use that…" Kotori said.

"Oh-dear… Uhh…." Hanayo looks a little scared, Tomaki jumped off from the bag. Her tail signaling that she is on her hunting mode— her sharp purple eyes glaring at Hanayo…

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

"Maki?!" Tomaki turned to Nekorin.

"Nya-nya…." Nekorin showed a picture of Tomato, colored with crayon.

"Tomato!" Tomaki quickly jumped at her and grab the paper… then she bit it… and she spit them out again because it tastes bad.

"That's a paper, you idiot…" Maki said.

"M-maki! Maki-maki-maki-tomato!" Tomaki yelled.

"Nya-nya!" Nekorin giggled.

"M-M-Makiiiiii!" Tomaki looks angry.

"Kotori? Kotori-kotori?" Umikoto called them, then she took out a tomato out from her bag.

"T-Tomato!" Tomaki jumped at Umikoto, opening her mouth widely like she is about to eat her,

"K-Kotoriiiiii!" Umikoto getting scared,

"Maki!" Tomaki only bit the tomato, then she run away, climbing Maki's leg and hid inside the bag again.

Everyone watched it in awe…

"S-so….so cute…." Kotori said.

"L…let's make sure we grab some tomato on the way home…." Umi said.

"That would be nice-nya! Tomaki-chan always refuses to play with us without tomato in our hand-nya…" Rin said.

"Our task is something related to tomato anyway, we need to gather a bunch of tomatoes. Eli said she wanted to try some things on them… so she told us to gather them in many quality variations…" Maki said.

"I see… I wonder what kind of things she is up to with tomatoes…" Umi replied.

"No idea, but I don't really care about that. I only care about this parasite monster we need to kill along the way and also getting my tokens. I can't wait to forge my weapon…" Maki said.

"Same with me, the only motivation for me now is to get that metal forged into a bow…" Umi said.

"Glad to hear that, we better get going…" Maki said as she turned around and walk to the door, opening it a little rudely,

"Kotori, take care of yourself, ok?" Umi said as she walks to the door along with Maki and Umikoto.

"Ok!" Kotori replied.

"Rin will also have to go sending stuffs nya! Bye-bye!" Rin said as she left with Nekorin and closed the door.

"Bye-bye, Rin-chan!" Hanayo said.

The two alchemists are left alone in the workshop. They giggled softly at them,

"They're really cute… don't you think?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup, they are…" Kotori replied.

They giggled again,

"Now, shouldn't we start working on our task? We're supposed to make a few medicines— uhm… here is the list…" Hanayo took out a paper and showed it to Kotori.

"Ah…. I think I've tried this one on my own before…" Kotori said.

"Really? That's great, how is it exactly…?" Hanayo asked,

"Well—…."

Kotori began to explain.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the other Kingdom…<p>

The throne seat is empty, the throne room has changed into a discussion room, a big table set on the middle of the room with a huge map on top of it. Nozomi walks around it as she examined every detail of the map.

The ministers stand near the table with a few paper works they worked on for a few nights in their arm.

"This is an old map, right? I don't remember the clock tower still existed… It was destroyed after an earthquake a few years ago." Nozomi said as she marked a picture of clock tower on the map.

"No one reported that to us…" Erena said.

Nozomi and Eli smirked,

"That's sad…" Eli said.

"Maybe we should start giving three of you tasks to travel around the nation and see everything on your own…" Nozomi said.

"That would be great!" Tsubasa said excitedly.

"Tsubasa!" Anjuu and Erena spanked her.

"Ouch… but I think that would be nice. We've been staying around the castle all years, we need to go out and see the nature…" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, but then who will do the paperwork? We can't let our queen do them all…" Erena said.

"Yeah! Think of your responsibility!" Anjuu said.

Nozomi giggled,

"I would like to tell all of you to not worry about that, the only question here is, do you all want it or not? I won't force it if you prefer to stay here and help me out…" Nozomi said.

"W-well… My queen, I mean… Nozomi-san… we wanted it, but…. really, we just can't imagine it if you have to work everything on your own…" Erena said.

"Yeah, it's a tough works… " Anjuu said.

Nozomi giggled again,

"Now-now… leave a strand of your hair on the table and come back here in three days. You might want to use those three days to prepare your adventure. Your task is simple, please check everything in this map, especially the one that I marked. If you find anything strange or new, draw the scenery or describe it then report to me… we'll make sure this kingdom have the newest map…" Nozomi said as she rolled the map on the table.

"What about the north area? We doubt we can deal with that one…" Anjuu said.

"Leave that alone… I'll handle it." Eli said.

"That's awesome, Eli-san, do you want to join A-Rise?" Tsubasa said.

Erena and Anjuu spanked Tsubasa again,

"Tsubasa! Eli-san is the king!" they said.

Nozomi giggled,

"What a playful silly girl, reminded me of someone…" Nozomi said.

"Honoka isn't it? They are somewhat feel like role model of each other…." Erena sighed.

"Yeah… so troublesome…" Anjuu sighed too.

"Aah! That reminds me! I should stop by on her shop to get some food!" Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa!" Anjuu and Erena protested.

Nozomi giggled,

"Are you all always this lively? I really rarely see you all like this…" Nozomi said.

"No… not really, we kind of feel bad to do this in front of Queen Minami, but… we don't know… it feels like we're feeling more confident to talk with you. We're like… friends…?" Anjuu said.

"W-we can stop if you mind with that attitude…" Erena said.

"No-no, it's fine, please continue being yourself. I believe Kotori-chan will want the same too…" Nozomi said.

"Haha, awesome! I really like working with you, Nozomi-san!" Tsubasa said.

"Me too…" Nozomi smiled at her.

"We better get going and prepare our adventure, maybe we should pay a visit to Princess Kotori as well?" Erena asked.

"Oh, yes please. Also… don't forget to share the information with her. She need to know the kingdom's condition…" Nozomi said.

"No problem!" Tsubasa said before she turned around and run to the door.

"Wait Tsubasa! Gesture!" Anjuu said. Too late, Tsubasa already left the room along with the map.

"Sheesh…. That's what we get if we are being too soft on her…." Erena said.

"Don't worry about that, just go…" Nozomi said.

"Ah…" Anjuu and Erena gestured to her politely.

"You have our heart, Nozomi-san… thanks for everything…" Anjuu said.

Nozomi only smiled at them before the two left the room quickly to chase after Tsubasa. The room is only left with Nozomi and Eli inside. The guards who usually stands near the door are all relocated to guard another area since Nozomi said that she don't need any other guard than her dearest wife.

"Nozomi…" Eli called her gently.

"What is it, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"I…. accidentally killed a few more people out there… didn't expect the new sword to be that strong…" Eli said hesitatingly.

"You tested your new sword to the outlaws? Silly Ericchi, of course they will die, they're not well armored!" Nozomi said.

"Sorry…." Eli replied.

"Where's the body?" Nozomi asked.

"It… was destroyed… then consumed… I think we…uh… made an…. extremely dangerous weapon…" Eli scratches her head shyly.

"Then you better hold that well, Ericchi. This is all your idea to create such thing! I told you to just make armor out of that metal…" Nozomi said.

"Don't worry, I will… but anyway… can I request something else?" Eli asked.

"What is it?" Nozomi asked back.

"Can you... put some…uh… street lights or something? Then also add more lights around the castle…. It's…dark…. At night…" Eli said shyly.

Nozomi sighed,

"Ericchi… we're still trying to press the spending, adding more lights around will lower our budget… it will cost us some daily spending for the maintenance…" Nozomi said.

"Right… then…uh… maybe just from the bedroom until the bathroom?" Eli said.

"Ericchi…. That will still cost plenty… thanks to the previous king to make the bathroom far away from the bedroom… we can change that later though." Nozomi sighed.

"T-then! You should just…uhm… accompany me to go to the bathroom at night until then… also… accompany me to patrol around too?"

"I'll do that, let's not spend too much budget, ok? We need the money to do our project…"

"Yeah, that's fine… uhm… I wish there's something that can lit the ways without have to spend too much budget…"

"Like fireflies? We can add mini garden around the hallway… it will cost less for the maintenance… we can handle that."

"Oh, true… hmm… actually maybe we should mutate the fireflies a bit so they glow brighter. I'll try to get the recipe for that…" Eli said before she took out her note and starts to walk away.

"Don't overdo it…" Nozomi said.

Eli giggled,

"You will still be the one who do the synthesis anyway…"

* * *

><p>Back into the workshop at West Kingdom,<p>

Kotori and Hanayo still remained on their work. It's very quiet around there since Elichika and Nozochika are no longer accompanying them. They're busy with managing everything around the castle at east kingdom.

Kotori sighed weakly,

"It's so quiet… I wish we already have our own homunculus…" Kotori said.

"I…actually already have one, she is in my workshop though. Working on the daily castle work while I'm here…" Hanayo said.

"Oh?"

"Hehe, I want to hang out with everyone… it seems fun…" Hanayo said.

"Yup, thanks for deciding that!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

The two continued stirring quietly for a while until Kotori decided to break the silence,

"Hanayo-chan… do you value yourself as a princess?" Kotori asked.

"Me…? Well, I do… what about you?" Hanayo asked.

"I…don't know…. I just feel like I'm not worthy to be a princess…. I can't do much things…" Kotori said.

Hanayo smiled at her,

"Being a princess is a birthright, Kotori-chan. You're born as that and you shouldn't deny yourself… good or bad, that's how you are born. You have to treasure it no matter what… " Hanayo said.

"But, look, Nozomi-chan is a lot better than I… she is more worthy to sit on the throne…" Kotori replied.

Hanayo giggled,

"I used to tell the same thing to her…." Hanayo said.

Kotori remained quiet to listen.

"Then she told me about the story of the north princess…. Hmm… I wonder if it will be alright to tell this to you…. But…. anyway, that story made me realize something… I can't really explain it, but I suppose you just need to hear it out…. will you?" Hanayo said.

Kotori nodded quietly. Hanayo smiled at her.

"Long time ago, there was a princess that live in the north kingdom. She was granted with cunning wit, beauty, and power. She knows how to do so many things, she is almost perfect and a lot of people respect her…" Hanayo started,

"Is it possible to have someone like that in the world?" Kotori asked.

"Possibly, but Nozomi-chan said it was just a legend anyway…" Hanayo said.

"I see…."

"Anyway, this princess, because of her perfection, she becomes an arrogant person— even if she was actually good at heart, her pride was just always prevents her to do things right…or… saying things properly. She always ended up hurting others or made others feel awkward… then she eventually being betrayed by others…" Hanayo continued.

"How come?" Kotori asked.

"Well, people like her is too good to be ignored, no one like her, but she is good at everything, so it's no surprise if some others are using her to get what they want and dump her when they no longer can leech out of her…" Hanayo replied.

"That's… mean…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… it is… but that's how it is… you should be glad that you have friends who like you as whoever you are… friends who knows you from zero… or even minus…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… like… Umi-chan… and… Honoka-chan…." Kotori replied.

Hanayo smiled sweetly at her,

"Anyway, back to the story…. Because this princess realize that she is being betrayed over and over, then being talked behind her back all the time, she decided to close her heart… she speak to no one but to her family who loved her no matter what she is… or so that she believes…" Hanayo continued again.

Kotori remained quiet, she tried to remember how she was back then, but as she tried to remember it, her memory feels so vague. She forgot a lot of things in her childhood. She decided to drop her attempt and keep listening to the story,

"Then at one day, a witch came into her dream, she asked to her, what will you do once you become the queen? People hate you and you hate them…" Hanayo tried to sound evil, though she was too cute to become an actual evil.

Kotori giggled,

"…and the princess said, not like I need them to decide my action. I can do whatever I want because this is my life and I'm very sure that people will change their action to me if I could change myself for the better…" Hanayo tried to sound arrogant, yet again, she sounded too cute.

"Did she manage to actually do that?" Kotori asked.

"Sadly, No… she didn't. She was too driven by her hate towards others and result her to failure to change herself for the better…. You might want to ask Umi-chan or Niko-chan… they might know more about it…" Hanayo said.

"Umi-chan might know about it?"

"Yup, but anyway, the point is, being good at everything doesn't make you a success, it's a benefit, but still not enough to guarantee yourself to be success. Our decision also matter, so we have to get to know with things around us before making one… experiences will help a lot, reading history is a good lesson, so don't lose hope of yourself just because you're not good at anything. There must be something you can do for yourself…" Hanayo said.

Kotori smiled at her,

"Like… alchemy…. There's not much alchemist around… they're always feared to be called as witch…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… I guess we're lucky that none of us having that kind of trouble…" Kotori said.

"hehe, thanks to our status as royal family… also not to forget Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan for being so famous… we're kind of dragged into their popularity…" Hanayo said.

"Yup, that we are…" Kotori said.

"Ah, by the way, your mixture already started to change color, you should start adding the next ingredients….."

"Oh right!"

And the two continue to work….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the west town outskirt,<p>

Maki jumped up high to the sky before she spins like a tornado, thrusting her pole blade right into the head of a giant lizard. The head bleeds greatly and it getting worsen as Maki pulls out her pole blade and jumping away from it.

"Now, Umi!" maki shouted. Umi shot the lizard with her sleeping arrow—aimed it right into the open wound on its head. It was luckily penetrated deep into its wound before it regenerated. The Lizard fall into sleep after a few second…

"Great job, now we can skin him…" Maki said.

"You are really going to skin him like that…?" Umi asked.

"How else…? It's impossible to kill him for a hundred times. We're not going to spend all days for that…" Maki said as she walks to the lizard and taking out her knife.

Umi remained quiet as she watches her.

"Are you going to help me or not? I don't have time to deal with you and your troubled mind…" Maki said.

"Sorry…." Umi replied as she joined Maki to skin the lizard. The two remained quiet as they keep working on it until Niko and Honoka came by,

"How is it?" Niko asked.

"Do you still need to ask?" Maki said sarcastically.

"I was just asking damn it…" Niko said.

"Well as you can see, this lizard is sleeping and we're skinning him… alive…." Umi said.

"That's how you supposed to do it, the alchemist need his living skin and if it possible, you should get his living heart as well…" Niko said.

"Gross…." Umi said.

"That's why Nozomi aren't picking you as her student, your mind is too stiff and dull. You should change that, be a little playful…" Niko said.

"Not like I want to be her student…" Umi said a little angrily as she pulls off the lizard skin along with Maki.

"Umi-chan, are you still upset with her because she took the throne?" Honoka asked.

Umi sighed,

"How do I put it? That throne is supposed to be for Kotori and her family… Don't you feel wrong to let others sitting there? Even if she is better than Kotori, I still feel wrong!" Umi said angrily.

"Then go appeal with her. Tell her that you want Kotori to sit there instead of her…" Maki said.

"It's not that easy… She needs to be willing to sit there and truth is, she never has the will again ever since that coronation ceremony…. But sheesh, why does it have to be her anyway…." Umi said.

"It's Queen Minami's recommendation, you can't deny that…" Niko said.

"Is that letter even real? I mean, look, it was just one night and she suddenly decide to leave that letter to the ministers… does she even have time for it? I remember we're searching through the castle immediately and couldn't find her anywhere…" Umi said.

"Do you really search everywhere…? I'm pretty sure I didn't see you searching that night…" Niko asked.

"You are there too that night?" Umi asked,

"Yeah… and I know you're under effect of that chocolate..." Niko said.

"Did you see the queen write that letter then?" Umi asked.

"Sadly, no, but I see her being a little insane along with Queen Nishikino…" Niko glanced at Maki.

"H-hey, I don't want to hear that!" Maki said.

"Relax, they're just distributing the chocolate brownies to everyone in the castle, they offered me too but I can smell alchemy in it so I didn't eat it…" Niko said.

"I thought you ate it though, totally saw you ate it…" Honoka said.

"D-Don't tell them! Sheesh!" Niko said.

Honoka giggled which caused Umi to be angry, she dropped off the skin and swiftly walks to Honoka before she slapped her very roughly.

"How could you talk like it's not your fault, Honoka… this mess is caused by you…" Umi said.

Honoka remained quiet as she smirked bitterly.

"Answer me, you idiot!" Umi yelled as she was about to hit Honoka, Maki quickly drops her work and hold Umi back.

"Hey- Stop it!" Maki yelled.

"Can't you see?! You caused Kotori to lose what supposed to be hers!" Umi yelled.

Honoka still quiet about it.

"Calm down, damn it!" Maki yelled as she tried her best to hold her.

Niko snapped both of them very quickly.

"Ouch!"

"Are you two seriously going to fight like that forever?" Niko said.

The two remained quiet,

"Don't think that I don't know about anything, I have been in the castle longer than you two. I know what's going on… between your family and the king…" Niko continued.

Umi is still glaring at Honoka,

"What about things that you said to Eli before? You told her to work with you instead of hating everyone around her…" Maki said as she tried to hold Umi. Umi realized her action, she cringed and trying to calm herself down.

"Rin told me about it… and she think you're wiser than Eli, but look at you now! You're just like her…!" Maki said.

Umi sighed heavily. Honoka still quiet…

"Just… tell me, Honoka, do you feel guilty about it?" Umi asked.

Honoka keep her mouth shut,

"Answer me!" Umi yelled.

"What if I do feel guilty about it? What are you going to do to me?" Honoka finally replied.

Umi smirked bitterly, she began to attempt to hit her again but Maki hold her back strongly.

"There! Stop it! It's not going to solve anything!" Maki yelled.

"And what if I was the one who helped them to gain the throne?" Honoka asked

"You're not the Honoka that I know! Honoka would never say that with that bold face!" Umi yelled.

"Then you never knew me before! This is me and I truly say what I think! I'm expressing myself faster than thinking! If you want my true opinion, then I can say, just drop that off! Kotori-chan isn't meant for the throne and you already know that!" Honoka yelled back at her.

"No! She is supposed to be there! She is brave! She is kind! She is clever! You just never know her because you keep your mind filled by everything about your own life! You are selfish! You're Bossy! You are a big trouble maker!" Umi yelled, struggling to get out of Maki's grab.

"Then what about you? You are strict and stiff, you never think of other's feeling but rule this rule that, you never know how to be fun! You keep lying to yourself to look good! Beside, if you really want Kotori to be there, why don't you force her? Why you keep waiting her to do something about it?!" Honoka yelled.

"You don't know me!" Umi yelled.

"You don't know me either!" Honoka yelled.

"Just let her go, Maki…" Niko said.

"What are you saying? They're going to hit each other!" Maki said.

"Just let them…. take off their weapon, let them do it…" Niko said.

Maki smirked wryly before she quickly grabs Umi's bow and arrow away before she released Umi. Honoka throw her knife and frying pan away as she charged forward— clenching her fist and began to attack Umi who also attempted to hit her.

"Are you serious?!" Maki complained as she walks to Niko, watching them fighting with their fist.

"At least they didn't do it with half asses this time…" Niko said.

"I don't understand… what are they up to….?" Maki asked.

"You see, they have grudge over Kotori's father… The King… for what he had done to their family… but they cannot hate Kotori just because they began to understand with what's going on. Knowing that Kotori wanted to resurrect that man, they cannot just reject her and ended up to help her out with half asses…" Niko explained.

"Why? Can't they just forget it?" Maki asked.

"You can say that because you didn't get a direct impact in your life…" Niko replied.

"True…." Maki said as she sighed weakly.

"They've been childhood friends, although they split up for a while because of something, their bond to each other are still as strong as it is…" Niko added.

"They're breaking each other now though…" Maki said.

"Nah, they are not. They're trying to help each other with realizing something… so that's why we should let them do it…"

* * *

><p>Night time in the West Kingdom workshop,<p>

Kotori and Hanayo just finished with their first step for the medicine they're working on, they should continue it tomorrow since there won't be enough energy and time to move on the second step.

"I'll be back here in the morning, are you fine with that?" Hanayo asked.

"Yup, I'm fine…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, by the way, how's your token? Did you collect enough to get your homunculus?" Hanayo asked.

"I'm not sure…. Maybe?" Kotori said.

"Hehe, you should get them, it's really worth it. They can duplicate or create items like a true alchemist…." Hanayo said.

"Is that so? Then I'll make sure to count it tomorrow…" Kotori said.

"Or you can ask Umikoto to count for you…" Hanayo said.

"Ah, that works too…" Kotori said.

"What animals you're going to get?" Hanayo asked.

"Uhm… sheep? They're so fluffy!" Kotori said.

"Good choice, you can get their meat in the marketplace too… or get one from our farm. I don't mind to give you one…" Hanayo said.

"Ehhh? Really?" Kotori said excitedly.

"Yup, we're friends after all, right?" Hanayo said.

"Yup, hehe…" Kotori nodded cheerfully.

Someone knocked the door,

"Ah…? Who's that I wonder…" Kotori said.

"Should be them, Maki are always quick on finishing her task…" Hanayo said.

Kotori decided to open the door,

She could see Rin carrying three homunculus on her arms. It's Tomaki, Umikoto, and Niko's Homunculus, Paniko, black haired, red eyes and panda ears and tail with matching panda suit.

"Good evening-nya! I just rescued them from the river-nya!" Rin said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

"Ehhh?! Where are their masters?" Kotori asked.

"Don't know-nya! Maybe still busy with the big lizard?" Rin said.

Kotori let Rin and Nekorin coming in before she closed the door.

"Maki-maki….tomato…." Tomaki said.

"Kotori-kotori…" Umikoto said.

"Niko…" Paniko said,

"They're chasing after falling tomato and got drowned instead-nya…." Rin said.

"Silly creatures…" Kotori and Hanayo giggled,

"I hope the masters aren't getting any—…." Before Hanayo finished, the door knocked again.

Rin opened the door,

"W-w-waaaa! Umi-chan! Honoka-chan! What happen-nya?!" Rin shouted, Kotori and Hanayo quickly take a peek.

Umi and Honoka helping each other to stand while Maki and Niko on the other side of them to make sure they actually still can stand. Umi and Honoka's face are also bruised everywhere, their noses too are bleeding slightly, but they have a big smile.

"Waaaa! What happen?!" Kotori and Hanayo screamed.

* * *

><p>After the two received a proper treatment,<p>

They didn't explain about what caused the fight, but they do say that the two are fighting for a reason. it was lucky that Kotori and Hanayo aren't the type who insist about details. Umi and Honoka sat next to each other on the sofa, they keep giving each other a smile despite all the bruises on their face.

"Sheesh, you two are suddenly fighting like that, I didn't expect that, you know…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, Sorry, Kotori-chan… it can't be helped…" Honoka said.

Umi chuckled before she is trying to stand up,

"Sit back down! I'll do it…" Maki said.

"No, it's fine, I want to give it myself…" Umi said as she struggled to reach her bag which hanged on the bag hanger. Everyone respect that and let her do it on her own. She searched through her bag and took out a bouquet of Anemone Flowers with dark blue center and grayish white outer crown.

"Kotori…" Umi said as she tried to walk to Kotori, Kotori waited her,

"I'm sorry… I've been a troublesome for you…" Umi said as she kneeled in front of her and offer her the bouquet.

"Umi-chan….?" Kotori said confusedly.

"I should've been braver to do this in front of everyone…" Umi continued.

Kotori stare at her in awe, she hesitatingly accept the flower. Umi stood up and placed her hand on her chest,

"I love you… Kotori… please forgive me for being a coward…" Umi said with a gentle smile.

"Umi….chan….." Kotori smiled at her before she happily hugged Umi.

"Umi-chan! I love you too!" Kotori shouted.

Everyone in the room smiled faintly at them.

"But… what happen? I don't understand… why is it all so sudden?" Kotori asked as she began to cry.

"Eh?! Don't cry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said.

"Yeah, what she said, there's nothing bad happen…" Umi said.

"Sorry, but what happen? Please tell me!" Kotori cried.

"Uh…. well…. Kotori-chan, we're just… uhm…. want you to be the queen…" Honoka said.

"But we couldn't say that before because we thought, perhaps, it's true that it is for the best…" Umi said.

"…and we realized, it's not what we truly want to happen… even if it was true that we don't like your father…. And we admit that we've been working half-heartedly… it's still hard for us both to see your throne taken away…" Honoka tried to explain, her mouth still bleeding a little.

"Nozomi might be a better queen, but it is still not her place…" Umi said.

"It's yours, Kotori-chan…" Honoka said.

"Yeah… but…. Nozo—…"

"You don't need to worry about her, Kotori…" Niko cuts in before Kotori could finish her sentence.

Everyone turned to Niko,

"She has been a queen herself…" Niko added.

"Eeeehh!? A queen?!" Honoka, Umi and Kotori said all together.

"Yup, she has been a queen— she is the queen of the North Kingdom…" Niko said.

"But... the north kingdom was...destroyed?" Kotori said.

Niko took a deep breath...

"Well..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Explanation is next chapter~**


	14. Villain(?)

**A/N : Sorry i can't write much today, been working on something for moneeeeeyy**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows. I appreciate them and I love it!**

* * *

><p>"Kotori…. If only you listen to me in my lectures, you should've known who they are from knowing who Eli is…." Niko said.<p>

"Eh….? Uhm… well…." Kotori turned her eyes away,

"I never shared this knowledge to the world but my students… because it might be something crucial, but since you never listen to me…." Niko sighed,

"I'm sorry, Niko-chan! Please tell me again!" Kotori said.

"I will, but promise me none of you going to spread this knowledge anywhere, ok? Don't even tell that you know it from me…" Niko said.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt this, but, are you the one who've been writing histories?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, I guess you've been buying my books, right?" Niko replied.

"Yeah…your theories are all excellent, you are very good at it…" Umi said.

"Of course, I'm a legend to be anyway!" Niko said.

"Yeah … I thought you're always aiming for super-alchemist, not a super researcher…." Maki smirked.

"O-Oi! Maki!" Niko protested.

Maki turned her glance away.

"Super Alchemist? Niko-chan was an alchemist?" Kotori asked.

"I was…but put that aside for now! Do you want to hear out my theories about who Eli and Nozomi are?" Niko replied.

"Yes please…your detail on your latest book was a little vague…" Umi said.

"Well then, I suppose you already know that the north kingdom was destroyed by witch of the north. So your question will be, who is this witch and how does anyone know about that legend? Where does that theory come from and why people fear the witch of the north and blame everything to her?" Niko started.

"From what written in the book, the witch didn't allow anyone to leave the kingdom and slaughter them all inside the ice wall… then about how come anyone can spread the news about the fall of the kingdom, my prediction says that the witch didn't kill everyone and leave some people to lives… and they spread the news…" Umi said.

"Yes, that's a possibility, but last time I checked, the gate never appeared after a hundred year, so it's impossible to leave the area… Except they're alchemists who are able to use warp gate…" Niko said.

"But being an alchemist around that year also means to have a death wish. Their works are appreciated but the more skilled they are, the more people fear them and it will eventually lead to a rumor that they're a witch…" Maki said.

"So no matter how good you are, if you're a skilled alchemist, they who doesn't like you will be able to spread rumors about you using witchcraft easily, then it will lead you being executed…" Niko said.

"W-what…? Th…that's unfair…" Kotori said.

"Face it, it's a lot easier to hate something than to love something… people love to judges other than judging themselves… it's easier to remember how we are wronged than how we're helped… I believe that two will agree…" Maki said as she looks into Honoka and Umi.

"Can't say no to that, but I'm glad she beats me out of it…" Umi said,

Honoka chuckled,

"I'm glad you did too…" Honoka replied.

"But anyway, point is, being an alchemist is like being an artist, the wilder your imagination are, the more people will call you weird and crazy, but once you have your own achievement and be a success, you are being hailed by others… except for the haters that going to hate forever because they can't do any good for their own." Maki said.

"Put that aside though, back to the first topic, at first I wasn't too interested on getting know with that history, but the legend about the legendary alchemist who created a lot of miracle keep spreading and…. It made me want to be an alchemist myself. So I started to learn alchemy at age fourteen… I was too… proud to ask for other's help. I just always think that I'm going to be able to do everything on my own.. and I thought Alchemy is easy…" Niko continued, she took a deep breath,

"But I was wrong… I screwed up on a synthesis and exploded my whole house… I killed my father, wounded my mother, and close to kill my siblings as well… I was very hopeless that time… our house was pretty far from the town, no one is coming to help until two persons in mask and robe came by… one in black and one in white. I didn't know who they're, but I really remember well about the one in white, she gives out cold aura around herself… and… she was also the one who keeps me and my family alive… except my father because he was dead by the time they arrive…" Niko continued again.

"So…. That would be…. Eli-chan?" Kotori asked.

Niko nodded,

"They never talk to me when they're rescuing me… so I wouldn't know about them yet… not that I have anything in mind…the only thing I could think of is how to survive and how to fix it… and I just remember that they put me in a new home at the next day, somewhere around the west kingdom… my mother is alive, along with all my siblings. Then she told me, the legendary alchemist and the legendary guardian of the north saved us, they bought us a new home and give us a few of their money to help us rebuilding our household…" Niko explained.

"That's…. kind of them…" Umi said.

"That they're nya!" Rin said.

"So… did you get interested to get to know them after that?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, I really want to meet them so I did a lot of research about everything that related to alchemy and them, but… it was funny that I never realized that I've been friend with one of them— Nozomi, until that day you brought me to your workshop. Sheesh, why she never told me anyway… she just told me that she is a regular alchemist and traveler…" Niko said.

"You and Nozomi-chan were friends?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah, she is noisy and pushy… she likes to bully me because of my size too, but… she was also the one who encouraged me to keep on researching and writing histories, she even helps me to write a few books… but, due to some work that I applied to keep my family fed, we stopped to hang out. She is back to her traveling business too… we never meet again until you started to be her student…" Niko replied.

"Is it possible that Nozomi were also the one who told you about everything you write it in your book?" Umi asked.

"Not all. I also researched them myself…" Niko said.

"I remember you wrote in your book, the title witch of the north is also refer to the princess of the north who gained the power of the true witch— which is a demon, and she was the one at fault for the tragedy at north kingdom… then you also said, the princess is living eternally since that day and spreading hates all over the north land which formed into an eternal winter." Umi said.

"Yes, I wrote that…" Niko said.

"Strange, you said Nozomi is a queen of the north, which mean that she is the princess, but why would she let you write that kind of detail? Isn't that means you spreads the bad information about her land and herself? Is she ok with that?" Umi asked.

"It's a fact… and… by Nozomi being the queen doesn't mean that she is also the princess, she is no one before she is married…." Niko said.

"Wait…so Eli-chan was the princess…?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, she is… she is the true queen of the north… Nozomi isn't officially a queen of the north though, they declared their own marriage without anyone else…" Niko said.

"Wait a minute, I'm still very troubled with this! Why would Nozomi let you write bad things about her own wife, isn't that mean she betrayed her?" Umi said,

"No…. she isn't… try to look at the entire thing, don't just look at that point…" Niko said.

"What do you mean?" Umi asked.

"I think I understand…" Kotori said.

Everyone turned to Kotori,

"Nozomi-chan used to tell me that… we're similar…so… perhaps …" Kotori take a deep breath.

"if I'm thinking what she think, the only thing that she wanted is a confirmation and reaction from her surrounding… she wanted to know about what if people know about that , so she know about what to do later… because, truth is, she made up a new title for Eli-chan, as guardian of the north, right? She also never tells about who Eli-chan is in public. Everyone just know that the guardian of the north is married to the legendary Alchemist— one that brings miracles all around the nation…" Kotori continued again.

"Knowing that History isn't easy to change, she is throwing people off the trail by confirming a fact and created another fact. Means that she confirmed that Ayase Eli is the princess who's at fault of the tragedy, but then she created another fact about guardian of the north who keeps the gate closed— preventing the 'witch' to come out…" Niko added.

"Yup, it's like tailoring, when I did a mistake that I hardly fix, I covered it with another layer so it looks like there is no mistake on it. But I have to make sure that I made it prettily so no one will try to see what behind it…" Kotori said.

"Basically, she is covering her….?" Umi asked.

"Yup, she is…" Kotori replied.

"But… she also covered herself as a regular alchemist… right?" Honoka asked.

"That one, it because the fame that they get made them cannot live properly, people always comes to beg for anything to them… so they have to cover themselves somehow… " Umi said.

"Hehe, they just want to keep their own life peaceful…" Kotori said.

"I have another question though, now we know Eli was the princess that destroyed the north kingdom, but… who is Nozomi? All the nice things she did were really sincere or there is something behind it? I mean… look, I'm still bitter that she took Kotori's throne!" Umi said.

"Sheesh, Umi-chan! Let's not think bad about her, maybe she do have a purpose…" Kotori said.

"She does have a purpose… it's related to the project we're currently working on…" Maki said.

"What project? You all haven't told us a thing about it…" Umi said.

"Well you haven't told us about something too.." Maki said.

"Is it about the king?" Umi asked.

"No, that would be Kotori's problem, we just want to know what will you do to Nozomi and Eli… because…we know you want Kotori to be on the throne, but how you will make that happen?" Maki asked.

"You know you don't have military and we absolutely not going to help if you're going to use violence. One because it's wasting resources, second because it's impossible to use that against them…" Hanayo said.

"And waiting for her to retire is also impossible, they never age…" Niko said.

"Wait… they never age? Are they immortal?" Umi asked.

"No, they're not. They can die, but they never age and will never die of old age. It's alchemy work. Something called Potion of Eternal youth… they might recovered the recipe from another nation…" Niko said.

"Hmm.. it really feels like Nozomi-chan is a villain who want to conquer the world and gain eternity except she already have eternity…" Honoka said.

"You're reading too much children book-nya!" Rin said.

"Ehhh? But it's true… I mean, look, she is sitting on the throne now… even though she was actually appointed by the queen herself…." Honoka paused, everyone's eyes stare at her in curiosity…

"Honoka…. So you know how she gets the throne…." Umi called.

"W-w-wha-wah! M-My bad!" Honoka quickly covered her mouth.

"Honoka! Do we need to get through another fight?!" Umi said.

"Th-there! Umi-chan! Honoka-chan!" Kotori quickly ran to the middle of them.

"That was a mystery for us too, so how did she get it?" Hanayo asked.

Rin turned her eyes away,

"We just know they sent our parents letters about the coronation ceremony…" Maki said.

"Then suddenly every kingdom has a special carriage that allows people to travel very quickly to any kingdom in the nation…" Niko said.

"Y-you should ask Nozomi-chan! I can't explain it!" Honoka said.

"Honoka!" Umi frowned at her.

"Umi-chan! Stop being angry!" Kotori hugged her to calm her down.

"Just tell us about your part if you can't explain the whole thing… we understand." Maki said.

"Uh…well. I was just told to get the ink and feather that Queen Minami usually uses to write letter…" Honoka said.

"That's it?" Maki asked.

"Yeah… it was Nozomi who asked it, she said she met the queen and the queen wants to get that to write the letter…" Honoka said.

"I see…" Maki replied.

"Then it's still possible that the letter is faked!" Umi said.

"It can't just easily faked nya… the castle's letter always have a special seal, stamp and the queen's sign…" Rin said.

"Yeah… and my mother always brings her stamp everywhere…" Kotori said.

"But anyway, that shouldn't be your concern-nya! Just focus on what will you do to get your throne back…" Rin said before she turned around,

"Where you going?" Umi asked.

"Going home nya, I still have work to do tomorrow. I'm busy-nya…" Rin said as she walk to the door along with Nekorin.

Umi frowned at her,

"Ah, right, it's getting late, we should get going…" Hanayo said as she also walks to the door.

"We're not done yet…" Umi said,

"Keep that for later. We still have task to do tomorrow too…" Maki said, she is also walking to the door while Tomaki ran to jump into her bag,

"Better use tonight to think about it…" Niko said as she also walks to the door. Paniko jumped to her head.

"Then, I should be going too…" Honoka said.

"Wait, Honoka! Stay!" Umi said.

"I can't. I have to sleep and help with the shop... Nozomi-chan didn't build that for nothing…" Honoka said.

Umi smirked wryly.

"Bye…" Honoka said before she left with the others.

Umi clenched her fist as the door closed.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori called softly.

Umi turned her eyes to Kotori,

"Don't be angry at them, they're just doing what they can do…" Kotori said.

"What do you mean they do what they can do? Don't you see? They're clearly hiding something!" Umi said.

"They are, but why are they hiding something from us?" Kotori asked.

"They're under sorcery perhaps? I mean, Nozomi is married to a witch…" Umi said sarcastically.

"Then maybe the sorcery is called kindness…" Kotori said.

"What? Kotori! She is not being kind! She took—…" before Umi finished, Kotori silence her with a kiss.

"….Kotori….?" Umi said as they parted their lips.

"Hehe, Umi-chan, I don't like you being angry. You're scary…" Kotori said.

Umi blushed,

"Sorry…." She said.

"but anyway, Umi-chan, have you ever notice the pattern? They're all used to be helped by Nozomi-chan… and the help wasn't just a small help, it's a big help…" Kotori said.

"True, but… what if it's just because she wants something from them?" Umi said,

"You know, Umi-chan, when started all this, like… from the very beginning, I was very clueless about alchemy and not understanding a thing about kingdom around me. But Nozomi-chan showed me it very carefully. She may never actually speak it, but she made me see, she made me understand, and she made me learn, it's a lot better than only working to revive father… so... It's hard for me to see her as a villain…" Kotori replied.

"You're too gentle and too kind, Kotori…" Umi said.

"Nope, you're too protective and too kind to me, Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"What? No, I believe I've been—…" and before Umi finished, Kotori kissed her again.

Umi flustered,

"Yes you are, Umi-chan! You never blame me if I did a mistake, you just run to help me out, but you never blame me for what I did. Maybe it's not actually never, sometime you scold me, but you never actually mean it. It's like you never see it as my mistake…" Kotori said after she parted her lips.

"You really never actually did something bad though… or actually, I never see you that way…" Umi said shyly.

"Hehe… Umi-chan, I like you being like that, but… sometime I want to be blamed. Sometime I want you… or Honoka-chan to be selfish..." Kotori replied with a sweet smile.

"Kotori…."

"It's true! I feel more loved that way, I feel… more satisfied when I was able to complete what others want me to do. Even though in the end I also love what I'm doing… it still… feels better if it was what others want… and I can't change that…" Kotori continued.

"Is that so….?" Umi asked.

"Yup…" Kotori smiled.

"Well then…" Umi took a deep breath,

"I'll be selfish to you from now on…."

* * *

><p>After a while in the bedroom…<p>

"That's bad Kotori! Take off the cover!" Umi yelled.

"Eeeeeh?! But I like the smell!" Kotori said as she hugged her pillow.

"Wash it! It's very dirty! You haven't washes that for how many years?!" Umi yelled.

"I never wash it…" Kotori said,

"Bad! Wash it!"

"Huweeeeh! But..but… this is…my favorite pillow! If I wash it tonight…."

"I'm going to count to three, if you didn't go put it in the laundry…."

"Aaahhh! Okay-okay I'll wash it!"

"Good! Now we should move on to the book case! I want it clean and tidy!" Umi said clearly.

Kotori continued placed her favorite pillow on the laundry stack and moved on the bookcase.

_This is not what I expect it to be! You're doing it wrong, Umi-chan!_

Kotori thought as she started to tidy up her bookcase.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the west kingdom's town center,<p>

Maki, Niko, Rin, and Hanayo sat around the benches, they've been quiet to think of what happen today. Maki and Niko explained about Honoka and Umi's fight, Hanayo told them about what she has been chatting about with Kotori today too,

"Hmm… this is very hard nya…." Rin said.

"That it is… if Kotori doesn't want to ask it herself, I doubt Nozomi will give it…" Niko said.

"The two really want to push Kotori-chan, they want to be true to her… but they're scared to hurt her feeling or forcing her too much…" Hanayo said.

"Kotori isn't weak, that's what Umi always tell me… but she always be the one who insist this and insist that to protect Kotori from any harm… then she also always want Kotori to make a decision, but she always make decision for her too although it isn't a direct command…" Maki said.

"Honoka beats that out of her just today, I don't know how things are going again after… but it seems like we don't need to be involved in that problem… maybe we can just try to make Nozomi give the throne back to her?" Niko asked.

"It's hard, my parents are really talking highly about her. They really acknowledge her as a great queen…" Hanayo said.

"Yeah… my mother sent me letters. She said she is really amazed by Nozomi's work around the nation. My father also thinks the same even if he only can see the written report… so if Kotori will ever want to take the throne back, she needs to be better than Nozomi…" Maki said.

"Which is impossible..." Niko sighed.

"Queen Minami herself trust Nozomi-chan more than Kotori-chan..." Hanayo said,

"Actually… maybe we just need to ask-nya…" Rin said.

"Ask what?" Niko asked.

"Ask if Nozomi-chan to give it back to her-nya…" Rin said.

"That's not the problem though, the first problem is that Kotori need to be more acknowledged by others more…" Maki said.

"But Nozomi-chan must have something that she can do, right? She is kind-nya!" Rin said.

"That she is, but still…. do you think we can just simply ask that? We don't want to be offensive…" Hanayo said.

"It won't be offensive-nya! I know it won't if we can ask about it nicely-nya!" Rin said.

"And how do you think it will be?"

* * *

><p>East kingdom, the queen's bedroom…<p>

Nozomi and Eli laying down on their bed, kissing each other playfully as their hands exploring each other's skin. They never get tired of it.

"Hmmn… Ericchi, maybe it's time for you to…" she paused as she accept a gentle kiss,

"…penetrate me…" she continued.

"Alright, prepare for the freezing fingers playing inside you…" Eli smiled teasingly as she trailed her hand towards her crotch, Nozomi lifted both of her legs up— though someone knocked their door.

The two surprised, the door knocked again, it was pretty loud but somewhat slow paced,

"Don't tell me it's Honoka again…" Eli said.

"Probably…" Nozomi sighed.

The two quickly went off their bed and wear their nightdress. Eli walks to the door and opened it,

"What are you—W-wwhoa!? Honoka?!" Eli surprised at Honoka's bruising face.

"Ehehe… evening, Eli-chan! I forgot to report again!" Honoka said.

"W-what happen to your face? Come on in, let me take care of that…" Eli said as she dragged Honoka into their room.

* * *

><p>Eli took care of Honoka's face,<p>

She also even checked on the other part of her body while Nozomi searching for remedy in her stock.

"Sheesh, what are you even doing, I thought Niko's task was just about research, not about hitting your face with whatever it is…" Eli said as she tried to put some medicine powder to Honoka's face.

"Hehe… I was fighting with Umi-chan…" Honoka said.

"You're fighting with her? Why? Isn't she your best friend…?" Nozomi ask as she placed a few remedy on the table near Eli.

"Hehe, actually, I want to talk about that too…" Honoka said.

"Then tell us what you want to talk about…" Eli said.

"Hmm… Nozomi-chan, will you give up the throne if Kotori ask for it?" Honoka asked.

Nozomi and Eli look at each other, then they turn back at her and smiled,

"Depends…" Nozomi said.

"I already destroyed The King's statue … Kotori won't be able to resurrect him, you don't need to worry him taking over her throne just because he is her father, so what is your other concern…?" Honoka asked.

"There are so many things that I want her to do, but that shouldn't be your problem…" Nozomi replied.

"Just focus on your task and help us in our project…" Eli said.

And as she said that, they could hear the guards are yelling,

"He-hey! You can't visit the Queens at night! It's restricted to the Castle's member!"

"We need to talk to her-nya! Sorry!" Rin's voice heard from outside…

Nozomi stood up to get the door, Eli quickly stop her,

"Let me…" Eli said.

Nozomi returned to her seat and let Eli get the door. Before they knocked the door, Eli already opened it.

"Ah! Eli-chan! Good evening-nya!" Rin said cheerfully,

"M-My K-king—I mean… queen, they are entering here very quickly! I-I can't stop them!" the guard said.

"Return to your post now, you will get some extra running practice tomorrow…" Eli said.

"Y-yes, sir! I mean… mam!" the guard said before he quickly ran to his post.

"That's a little unfair, he don't use boots of travel…" Hanayo said.

Eli chuckled,

"That's the trick. I need more quality raise…" Eli said.

"You're so tricky-nya!" Rin said.

"Can we come in? We really want to talk about something…" Maki said.

* * *

><p>She let them in,<p>

And they explained about everything that happened today,

"So… perhaps, will you think if over? I mean… I know you need this for your project…or… our project, but…I'm still feeling bad if we delay this too long. It really torments Umi …" Maki said.

"Yeah… I feel for her too… and… I've been really wanted to tell her so much about this project… " Hanayo said.

"I agree. You already have your own territory, you should return this to the real owner…" Niko said.

"The North Area is still impossible to be accessed by common people, if we're launching the project now, it will be too immature, we're taking too much risk…" Eli said.

"Yeah, but I just think that we should let Kotori have what she supposed to have, put Umi in peace..." Maki said.

"She just need to wait for the time to come, it may takes a while but it won't be long if she keeps her focus on the current tasks..." Nozomi said.

"Can't we just hasten it then-nya?" Rin asked.

"A fast work is possible, but it's too risky, I wouldn't want that…" Nozomi said.

"Actually. Maybe you're right… we can hasten it…" Eli said.

"Ericchi! If you're hasting it, there's a big chance of that to be destroyed… and if it's destroyed… we will…."

"It's fine, we can take the risk…" Eli said.

"Hey? If you're thinking something about the east tower, you must be insane!"

"Ericchi! What are you talking about! We've been working hard for this…! We shouldn't take a risk!" Nozomi said agitatedly.

"Hey, what's going on now? If it is too risky for someone, we can just stick to the first plan…" Maki said.

"No, I know how to press the risk chance, but it will really depend on her archery skill…" Eli said.

"You're trusting that to her? She doesn't even trust you!" Niko said.

"I'm lost… what's going on now?" Hanayo asked.

Eli smiled.

"Hey Maki, how much tokens do you have?" Eli asked.

"Huh? Well… I'm close to get the grand prize, maybe about a few thousand left…" Maki said.

"Great, then I'll boost the token earning… you should be able to get what you need in a few more days… and she should too…" Eli said.

"Are you sure with this?" Niko asked.

"I'm very sure..." Eli said.

"Ericchi, you're insane…" Nozomi said,

"We always are, Nozomi…" Eli smiled at her.

Nozomi sighed weakly as she rolled her eyes.

"Uhhmm…. Can anyone explain me…from like… the very beginning?" Honoka asked.

Everyone turned their eyes to Honoka.

"I… don't get a single thing from listening to it…." Honoka said.

Everyone sighed…

"Honoka….."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : there... thats all I can do today. Have to cut it there. **


	15. The Demons Within

**A/N : Alright, gonna end in like 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I love it!**

* * *

><p>A few months passed,<p>

It's time for Kotori to return to the east kingdom after she finally managed to finish all the matter in west kingdom. She packed all of her belonging, putting them all into her secret bag. Umi and Umikoto helped her out to clean the workshop before they're leaving.

Maki, Rin and Hanayo waited them outside their workshop along with Tomaki who've been eating tomatoes they bought from the market.

"Maki-maki-maki-maki…." Tomaki munching her tomato quickly.

"Hey, if you're eating that fast you're not going to enjoy it…" Maki said.

"Maki…." Tomaki stopped,

"Don't worry, Tomaki-chan! I still have plenty!" Hanayo said.

"H-hey don't encourage her!" Maki said.

"But she is so cute when eating quickly-nya! She really looks like Maki-chan nya!" Rin said.

Maki blushed and turned her sight away,

"Sheesh, seriously though, I was expecting some kind of cool looking homunculus that I can ride on when catching that panther…" Maki said. Tomaki noticed that,

"Hehe, Nozomi-chan said she doesn't want to make a destructive homunculus-nya! So she sticks with the cute formed one-nya…" Rin said,

"Do you like her though?" Hanayo asked.

Maki turned her eyes to Tomaki, Tomaki turned her eyes to maki. They stare into each other for a while,

"M-Maybe…" Maki said as she blushed.

"Maki….." Tomaki said as she blushed too.

Hanayo and Rin giggled at her. After a while, Niko came by along with the three ministers,

"Hey… where's Kotori?" Niko asked.

"Huh? She is inside… and why are three of you here? Aren't you all supposed to be helping out around the castle?" Maki asked.

"Our cute little homunculus do it while we do another task… we just finished with remapping the nation and want to share the new map with our princess…" Tsubasa said.

"You could've waited in the kingdom you know, she is going to return today…" Maki said.

"We're not returning to kingdom, we need to send the map to our queen as well…" Erena said.

"Is that so…? Where are they now anyway?" Maki asked.

"No idea, but Nozomi-san told us to try to search around the gold spider pit…" Anjuu said.

"W-what?! Mother is going there? T-That old woman! I'm going there!" Maki quickly stood up and run away,

"M-maki!" Tomaki said as she joined her to run. Everyone stare into her as she run into the distance.

"Sheesh…. She act faster than she think…" Niko said.

"That because Maki-chan really loves her mother-nya…" Rin said.

Tsubasa laughed,

"Well then, just hand this to the princess, we're going to join Princess Maki to… rescue…. Her mother…. if they need rescue anyway…" Tsubasa said as she hand a map to Hanayo.

"Bye!" Tsubasa left them along with Erena and Anjuu.

Suddenly, they can hear Nekorin running in panic as she approach them,

"Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin shouted.

She stopped in front of Hanayo.

"Eh? Nekorin? What's wrong?" Hanayo asked.

"Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!" Nekorin said.

"W-what?! Uh! Uhm! Okay! I'll be there!" Hanayo said before she turned around to Niko,

"Niko-chan! Please hand this to Kotori-chan!" Hanayo handed the map to Niko.

"Eh? Why me?" Niko said.

"Rin-chan! Please send me back!" Hanayo said.

"O-O-kay nya!" Rin said before she took out her cart and let Hanayo sit on it along with Nekorin.

"B-Bye!" they said before they left.

Niko remained quiet as she stares into the map.

"Hmm... an update to the map, I wonder how this nation looks like now…?" Niko mumbled as she opened the map. Her eyes widen as she stare into it,

"W-what the?! T-Those two really doing some crazy shits!"

* * *

><p>After a while in a transportation cart,<p>

Umi, Kotori and Niko need to use it since Rin is out of reach at the moment. The cart has no driver— only a horse that equipped with strange mask. The cart moves very quickly but also smoothly.

"Niko-chan? What is it that you are worried about?" Kotori asked.

"You will understand about it once you meet Nozomi, but maybe it depends on what are you going to say to her…." Niko said.

"Eh?" Kotori flustered.

"We absolutely going to ask for the throne to be returned!" Umi said.

Niko smirked,

"You better keep your polite self, Umi, I know you're annoyed but, just be polite as you always were…okay?" Niko said.

"I'll try…" Umi said.

"Can you tell me what I should do?" Kotori asked.

"Huh? Well… Just be yourself… that's the only thing I could think of. Nozomi isn't a person that can be easily tricked, so whatever it is, just be yourself…" Niko said.

They went all quiet until the horse suddenly stopped halfway to the east kingdom,

"Ah, there… I should be going now…" Niko said as she jumped down from the cart.

"Eh? We're only halfway to the east?" Kotori ask.

"I have to check on something, I don't want to risk something… you two go on first…" Niko said as she did something to the horse and it started to run again.

"Okay! Thank you, Niko-chan!" Kotori said as she waved to her.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the east kingdom,<p>

They could see crowd lining up to a shop. They keep walking as they keep their eyes on it, until they eventually figure that people are lining up to buy some sweets.

"Wow… I never saw that sweets shop before…" Umi said.

"Looks like it's new… maybe it's Honoka-chan's shop?" Kotori said.

"Honoka's shop….." Umi mumbled.

"Yup, she told us that Nozomi built her family a shop to work on… right?" Kotori said.

"Right…" Umi said.

She keeps paying attention to the shop, she could see Honoka and her family are working hard inside their shop. She knows that Honoka is always full of spirit, but she never saw her being as passionate in her work like now.

"I guess she really is very busy today…" Kotori said.

Umi smiled faintly.

"That she is…" Umi said.

They decided to keep moving on to the castle until Umi suddenly stopped at the gate,

"Kotori…" she called her.

"Yes?"

Umi took a deep breath,

"Kotori, whatever you choose to say to Nozomi, I'll go with you… but… please, consider it. As what you know, I and Honoka really want you to be in the throne… but… if you really think you don't want it… don't force yourself…." Umi said.

Kotori smiled at her,

"Umi-chan…"

"But I… truly wish that you're the queen…. Because it's yours…" Umi added.

Kotori giggled,

"I'll be myself… Umi-chan…" Kotori said.

"Yes…please… just… be yourself…" Umi replied shyly.

* * *

><p>They went into the castle,<p>

Umikoto went to put their belonging on their room while Kotori and Umi going directly to the throne room.

They don't see any guard around, it was a strange view for Kotori because back then, whenever she want to meet her mother, she hill have to ask the guard to open the door, now that there is no guard here… how do they enter?

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Umi asked.

"Uhm…we usually have guards here to open the door…" Kotori said.

"Oh…?"

"I suppose Nozomi-chan doesn't like them?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… to remember about it, isn't she allergic to male?" Umi said.

"Oh… right… I wonder why…." Kotori said.

They remained quiet for a while.

Umi shook her head.

"Either way, we need to report to her. She should be here, right?" Umi said.

"Yeah…" Kotori said.

"Then let's see her…" Umi said as she reach the door and open it.

They're surprised as they see the room. The throne room used to be very empty , but now there are a lot of tables inside with paper and some other stuff on it. They also can see Elichika and Nozochika are currently painting something on the biggest table in the middle of the room.

Umi and Kotori look around the room in awe. They never thought there will be so much working happen here.

"Elichika…" Umi called.

"Chika…?" Elichika turned at Umi.

"Where's your master?" Umi asked.

"Chika…chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"They're out to watch construction? What are they building?" Umi asked.

"Yan! Chika-chika-chika-yan!" Nozochika said.

"Eh? New Map?" Umi turned her eyes to Kotori.

"Oh, right, Niko-chan gave me a map before… I haven't take a look at it…" Kotori said as she took out the map that Niko gave to her.

Umi and Kotori examined the map,

"W-what the?! What is this building? I never saw this!" Umi said as she pointed to a big building that placed in the middle of the nation.

"Wonder Zone project…." Kotori read.

"Wonder Zone… project?" Umi said.

"Chika-chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said.

"W-what? What do you mean by she wanted to make only one kingdom in the nation? Is she Crazy or what? That's a big offense to the other kingdom's ruler!" Umi said.

"Chika-chika-chika yan…." Nozochika said.

"The West and South King and queen agreed to this?" Umi seems to be flustered.

"Then that means every kingdom in this nation agreed to this…" Kotori said.

"Right, but… who is going to be the one that rule the nation? Her?" Umi asked.

Elichika and Nozochika smiled wryly,

"Yan…." Nozochika said.

"Depend? Depend on what? I mean… look, she is the one who build all these, so the only probability is that she will be chosen by the other kingdom to rule the nation… she is clearly aiming for dominance!" Umi said.

"Chika-chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"No! I'm not being bitter! I'm just telling the truth that can be happen! Look! Your master gained everyone's heart in short time… she is master of lies, I take it, but no one ever knows why she did all this! There's a big chance that she is planning to conquer the whole world!" Umi said.

Elichika and Nozochika giggled,

"Chika-chika-chika…" they said.

"I-I'm not reading too much children book! I was just—…." Umi stumbled in her words.

Kotori giggled,

"Umi-chan, you're being a worrywart… like always…" Kotori said.

"Eh? Kotori? Do you think you can let her take the big throne? She is living eternally so it's impossible to have it taken away by other generation except she is killed which is impossible too since Eli will always protect her, she will be a queen forever… it's not right! Beside, if there's only one kingdom, you, Maki, and Hanayo won't be a royal family anymore! You're not going to be anyone! She is taking away what important to you! Your birthright! Are you ok with that?" Umi said worriedly.

"I'm fine with that… there must be something else that I can do…" Kotori replied.

Umi sighed heavily.

"Fine! But you will marry me if that happen, ok? I'll take care of you and your family!" Umi said as she grabs Kotori's hand.

"E-eeeh?! What? Umi-chan! We're not going to be broke immediately! Nozomi-chan must've think about it!" Kotori said as she blushed madly.

"I can't trust you to anyone else! You're my love, Kotori! I'm going to be responsible of you!" Umi said.

"W-what? Uh… Umi-chan! Did you ate chocolate of truth or something!?"

"No! I didn't! I just really want you to know that… that I really love you! I might rarely touch you..or…anything related to that vulgar thing…. But I love you! I don't want you to suffer!" Umi said.

"I-I know that…Umi-chan…." Kotori said nervously.

"So… Kotori-chan… will you marry me?" Umi asked.

And before Kotori replied,

_[De-de-de—!]_

A familiar song heard from nearby.

"Nozochika!" Elichika said handsomely.

_[De-de-de—!]_

"Elichika!" Nozochika said dramatically.

"H-Hey! I don't need distraction!" Umi said angrily,

"Ch-chika!" Elichika and Nozochika quickly run away from her,

"Hey come back here! You little…..!" Umi chased them around the throne room.

"Chikaaa!Chikaaa! Chikkaaaaaa!" Elichika shouts as she keeps running

"Yan! Yan! Yan!" Nozochika shouts too.

"What do you mean I'm scary?! Come back here!" Umi keep chasing them.

The song keeps going on as they run around the throne room.

Kotori only giggling at them….

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another place,<p>

Nozomi and Eli watch over the construction they're currently working on— the big castle that placed in the middle of the nation. They took half of the military units from the three kingdoms to build it, also not to forget to call the most decent architect to make sure everything goes right.

They also mass produced the best materials for the building, which make the castle guaranteed to be extremely defensive. The king and queen from the south watching the construction very closely too as they also keep examining the blueprints, they seem to be very enthusiastic about it.

The West King is more interested on the digging activity. He was really curious about how the sewer work, it should be fine for him to look, but….

"Uhm… My…uh….Majesty…. we need to…. Uh… dig…..here…" the worker said.

"Go on then, why are you asking…?" the west king said,

"My majesty need to watch…from… distance to be safe…" the worker said.

"I-It's not like I like watching you all working or anything! I just want to make sure things go right!" the king said.

"Yes… thank you…for caring…" the worker said.

"N-Not that I care!" The king said before he walks away from them.

The worker scratched his head confusedly.

"That's my king for you…" said the other worker teasingly.

After a while, Niko arrived in the area, she quickly approached Nozomi and Eli who've been cuddling with each other as they watch the construction.

"Hey— you two, the couple without shame…" Niko said.

"What is it, Nikocchi? Need some breast rub?" Nozomi asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask, are you really sure with building a tunnel to the north? I mean, you've build that place for a while now! It's a beautiful place, if you give an access to public… who knows what they're going to do with it?" Niko said.

"We need more shelters for the population increase in the future. We will also have to destroy all the other castle than this one or renovate them into an Inn or… lodging house…" Nozomi said.

"How are you very sure that we will have a population increase…?" Niko asked.

"Simple, because by the time our project finished, we will have more people freed from the castle duty. We won't have any fear of war between kingdoms again— which mean we can focus them to do something else, although we will still train military units to protect the nation. Then all the unnecessary servant will be also brought away from their unnecessary job, do something more productive or if they're still bound to their job as servant, then they can find some nobles to hire them… we will have plenty of nobles too later…" Nozomi said.

"I still don't get it. Isn't that just the same amount but relocated into another division?" Niko asked.

"Oh you know what I mean, Nikocchi. Being relocated to somewhere more open also means that they can start looking for soul mate, have sex and make some babies. Or perhaps they're more into something dramatic and wild… like—…."

"Aaahh!Okay-okay I got it! So you think people will start to breed! Yeah-yeah thanks! That's very awesome explanation Nozomi…" Niko said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Just don't make me start ranting about man too, Nikocchi, you know I don't like them…" Nozomi said.

"Sheesh, you're a little too extreme with that… but anyway, I think Kotori and Umi should be looking for you two by now… maybe you two should go to the throne room?" Niko asked.

"Alright, please keep an eye on this one, ok Nikochi? We're going to meet them up…" Nozomi said.

"Right… go on…" Niko said as she watches the two teleporting away with their warp gate.

Niko sighed heavily.

"That couple…" Niko mumbled.

* * *

><p>Throne room,<p>

Umi is staring at Elichika and Nozochika who climbed all the way up on the curtain.

"Come down here! Tell me again what you call me!" Umi yelled.

"Yan!" Nozochika said playfully.

"Chikaaaa!" Elichika said in panic.

"Come down here you little troll!" Umi yelled.

"Yan!" Nozochika come down— but Elichika drag her up again.

"Chikaaa!" Elichika said.

"Yan!" Nozochika said,

"Chika-chika-chika!" Elichika shook her head.

Umi growled at them.

"There…Umi-chan… you're supposed to be like a rabbit not a lion…." Kotori pat Umi's head.

Right after that, Nozomi and Eli came into the room.

"Sorry for the wait…" Nozomi said.

Umi and Kotori turned at them,

"Ah, Nozomi-chan! I want to talk to you!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Hmm? What is it?" Nozomi asked her as she walks to the throne along with Eli.

"Uhh…hmm…wait!" Kotori searched through her bag.

"Here!" Kotori turned in a roll of paper.

"It's the report from western kingdom! I finished all of their tasks!" Kotori said.

"Harasho… you managed to do everything in one year and a half…" Eli said as she looks at the roll of paper that Nozomi open as she sit on the throne. Eli and Nozomi smiled,

"Harasho, it's a good result…" Eli said as she smiled.

"Yup, no doubt…" Nozomi said.

"Hehe, can I have my tokens? Or perhaps, can I trade my tokens with Homunculus?" Kotori asked.

"Sure, give me all of your tokens, we will work on your homunculus…" Nozomi said.

"Ok!" Kotori searched through her bag, Elichika and Nozochika quickly went down from the curtain and getting ready to count the tokens.

"Here!" Kotori give all the tokens to Elichika and Nozochika. The two quickly counts the token.

"Harasho-chika!" Elichika said.

"Harasho-yan!" Nozochika said.

"Chika-chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"Yup, please do…" Nozomi said.

"Chika!" Elichika quickly run away.

"How do you want it to looks like, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Uh… I want it…uhm…to look like me! With….. sheep horn! Like a succubus!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Succubus…. Hmm.. I see…"

"B-but! I don't want the real demon! I want it fluffy and cute!" Kotori said.

"We can work that out. Give me your hair…" Nozomi said. Kotori took one of her hair and give it to Nozochika.

"Yan…!" Nozochika said before she run away.

"You don't need to worry about catching the animal now, Nozochika can do it for you… and you just need to wait for a while too since we can do a very quick synthesis in our own grand workshop…" Nozomi said.

"Great!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"Is there anything else?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm…. well, any other task?" Kotori asked.

"Of course, there's a lot to do…" Nozomi said.

"Ok! Let me do them!" Kotori said.

"Wait! Kotori! That's not what you supposed to ask!" Umi said.

Kotori turned to Umi,

"But… I want more tasks…" Kotori said.

"No, Kotori! Not before you get what you supposed to have!" Umi said.

"But…."

"There is no but! You want me to be selfish right? Then I want you to have it!" Umi cuts in.

"But you said you will be okay with whatever I chose?" Kotori said.

"No…not anymore! I take that back! I don't want her to rule the whole nation eternally! She needs to be stopped!" Umi said.

Nozomi chuckled,

"A brave warrior indeed, but do you even understand what am I planning?" Nozomi asked.

"No, but looking from your plot, your attitude, and everything, I don't like you! You're abusing everything around you to do your project! It is not right! Kotori must have her throne back and I insist that!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan! It was my decision to give that to her back then! She gave me the chance but I didn't use it!" Kotori said.

"No! It wasn't your fault. You're just being wronged by her!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan! No! It wasn't her fault at all! Stop thinking that she is a villain! I know she is not!" Kotori said.

"You're too kind to her, Kotori! Look at my point of view, she is not worthy to be a queen here! This is your place!" Umi said.

"Umi-chan! Stop!"

"I'm not going to stop! You said you want me to be selfish right? I am now!"

"I know, but stop it, Umi-chan! You're not thinking clearly! This is not how I want you to be!" Kotori said.

"Then how do you want me to be? Do you want me to draw my arrow and stab it to her heart?" Umi said.

"No! Not with violence! Not even if it was possible! Calm down Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Kotori! Listen, if she stay in this throne any longer, she will have a great chance to be the main ruler of the nation— eternally! She will eventually be a greedy queen , we must stop that before it's growing!" Umi said.

Kotori shook her head, she quickly walk up to Umi and slap her cheek really hard. It surprise Nozomi and Eli as they see it.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Kotori…..?" Umi touched her cheek confusedly.

"J-just where do you get that idea, Umi-chan? Did Honoka-chan tell too much children story to you? Nozomi-chan is nothing like that! Don't just think like that about her just because that is what others did!" Kotori continued.

"Then, what is her purpose of gaining eternity?" Umi said.

"Not like I want to live eternally…" Nozomi said.

Umi and Kotori turned to her.

"I don't want to live eternally… it's painful…" Nozomi said.

Umi and Kotori remained quiet.

"I want to live normally, like the others…" Nozomi continued.

"Nozomi-chan…." Kotori said sympathetically.

Nozomi sighed heavily,

"I wish you never pry that…" Eli said bitterly to Umi,

"Where do you even know that we never age too anyway… Nikocchi?" Nozomi asked.

They remained quiet.

Eli and Nozomi sighed again,

"That girl, so much for keeping secret…." Nozomi said.

"Why do you keep it as a secret if it's not because you have a bad plan about it?" Umi said.

"It's not always a bad plan and it's not always be related to this…project…." Nozomi said.

"Then what can you tell me about yourself? You're very suspicious to me… you married a witch— even if she was a human, she bestow the power from the demon, she is now a demon and demons are bad. They kill, they destroy, just like what happen to the north kingdom…" Umi said.

"Yet you're my student… I made you stronger…" Eli said.

"That's because I only want you to make me a weapon to destroy another demon in east tower!" Umi said.

"I knew you do want that, but I tell you what, you can destroy me easily once you defeated that demon… with the weapon that I created for you… You can betray me… and completely banish me…" Eli said.

"Ericchi! Why are you—…."

"This is all about trust, right? Then let's make a deal. Like a true warrior… Aren't demons loves that kind of thing?" Eli cuts in before Nozomi finished her sentence.

Umi remained quiet.

"Come, show me your report, then I'll give you your weapon…" Eli said.

"How can you make me believe that the weapon you will make for me won't betray me?" Umi asked.

"It's a weapon… it won't attack you unless you used it to attack yourself, beside…. It's a bow and arrows… Except you're idiot enough to stab yourself with the arrow, it won't kill you…" Eli said teasingly.

"Least you still got some sense of humor…" Umi smirked,

"Of course…" Eli smiled.

Umi took out her tokens and report, she handed it to Eli. Eli smiled as she placed them both into the table.

"Not going to count that?" Umi asked.

Eli took a deep breath,

"Clever and cute Nozochika!" Eli shouted.

"Yan!" Nozochika quickly pops out from where she gone to before.

"Please count it and work on the weapon immediately…" Eli said.

"Yan!" Nozochika said as she quickly do what she asked to.

Umi remained quiet as she watches Nozochika running away.

"Now, do you want me to explain how you can kill me and banish me completely…?" Eli asked.

"Yes…" Umi said.

"There will be an artifact that kept inside the deepest underground, that artifact was made by the other legends, said it was to make sure that the demons are under control, it isn't originally there but we moved it there. It shaped like a flower… The petals will have three colors. Light blue, purple and gray. If you want to destroy me, destroy the light blue one… you need to destroy the gray one to kill the east demon, also we will need you to destroy the center too which will be transparent, but try to not touch the purple one…" Eli explained.

"No… destroy the purple one too if you decide to destroy the light blue one…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi….?" Eli turned to her.

"I'm already tired of this, Ericchi… please let me be with you…" Nozomi said.

"Then do what she asks… but make sure you destroy both…if you decided to destroy one of them…" Eli said.

"Wait! I can't…. just… I can't just do that if you said it like that!" Umi said.

"Careful, it's a treachery…" Eli said teasingly,

"B-Be serious! Is that seriously will destroy you completely? Why are you telling me then?" Umi said.

"You won't know before you try…" Eli said.

"I'm not going to try something like that! This is about your life, right? Then I'm not going to play with that!" Umi said.

"Oh? So you want me to live? I thought demons are bad and need to be killed…" Eli said.

"But it's not a justice if I kill you out of nowhere! You may have slaughtered your own people, but you helped us too right now… You may be a total jerk, but I don't see a reason to kill you other than because you never want to give Kotori's throne back!" Umi said.

"Did we say we never will?" Nozomi asked.

"No…. you haven't said it… but…I just felt like you will… because…. I… I don't know about you two… not at all…" Umi said.

"Then, should we hear it then?" Kotori asked.

"You want to hear our story? That's surprising…" Eli said.

"J-Just… tell us… we want to hear it…" Umi said.

Nozomi and Eli look into each other, they took a deep breath,

"Well, shall we start from the very beginning…?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes…" Umi and Kotori said.

Nozomi sighed,

"First of all, you know that this nation called as nation of the legends by the other nation because we have so many legends? We earned so much respect in that title… and… back then, the most feared kingdom is the north kingdom because… we own a very well skilled alchemist… which is…. my father…" Nozomi said.

"We know about alchemist themselves being feared…" Umi said.

"Yes, that they are… and… the north kingdom was the only one who's brave enough to recruit an alchemist to advance their technology… I was dragged into my father's research all the time too since my mother passed away in an incident… I always travel around the nation since then, so I don't have much time to play with kids around my age… which also mean, I have no friend… not a single one…" Nozomi continued.

"You barely have time to play too I suppose?" Kotori asked.

"Yes… I was a castle's worker… so, I don't really have time to rest other than at night and when eating…" Nozomi replied.

"You must be really different with Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan always has more time to play than to work…" Kotori giggled. Nozomi smiled,

"Well I have to do a lot of research too, since my father that time always being overwhelmed by request from the perfectionist royal family… and… there is this one day… when I and my father have to turn in a request to our Princess… The clever and cute Elichika…." Nozomi turned her eyes to Eli.

"W-what? Elichika?" Kotori confused,

"T-That's my childhood name…" Eli said shyly.

"Oh…"

Nozomi giggled,

"Anyway, Ericchi was so cruel when commenting on my work… her standard is awfully high… I was so annoyed by the fact that… I cannot be mad at her annoying attitude… because… she is such a charming figure too… until finally I had enough of her complains, I challenged her to make the work herself…" Nozomi said.

"And I did it perfectly…" Eli said.

"After a few attempts, yes… lucky you didn't explode anything, just failed to make perfect one…" Nozomi giggled.

"Least I really show you that I can do it…" Eli said.

"Yup, that you did, darling…." Nozomi giggled again.

"Is that mean, Eli-chan started to learn alchemy too that day?" Kotori asked.

"Yes… she was so clever and fast when learning. She is truly magnificent… perfect… and…. Unique… I…fell in love with Ericchi…" Nozomi said with blush on her cheek,

"Can't say that I didn't fell in love with you too, Nozomi, you were really cute and mature in the same time… and I found that… endearing…" Eli said shyly.

"Please don't add any background song… I'm not in the mood to hear it…" Umi said.

Nozomi and Eli giggled,

"We won't… but anyway, since that day, we always meet up with each other at night… when we got time… and I'm not currently traveling. We are learning alchemy together… with my father as the mentor… Ericchi is such a curious girl and yet very creative too. She figured so many potions in very short time… and also discovered potions by just researching materials… Ericchi is a genius…" Nozomi said.

"Not that you're not, Nozomi. You've very good at playing along with me… I thought you will think I'm weird…or something…" Eli said.

"I'd like you to be weirder, your random thoughts always made my day…" Nozomi giggled.

Eli glanced away shyly.

"Put that aside though, ever since that day, I did more gathering outside the kingdom with my father, and… I have to leave Ericchi alone for like a few days or weeks. I didn't know that it will make her feel lonely and… she decided to learn swordsmanship, specializing on long sword. She didn't tell me her reason to do that back then, but she eventually tells me that she wanted to join me traveling with my father…" Nozomi said.

"I think I was eighteen or something that time…" Eli said.

"Yup, you're eighteen… and you're already a genius in swordsmanship… but…. Ericchi was a coward. Although she is good at her sword skill, she often closes her eyes when attacking. It was really cute— it made me love her more…" Nozomi said.

"And back then, Nozomi is very good at hiding…. with her father…" Eli said.

"We need to do that since we weren't any good at weapon back then!" Nozomi said.

"Yup, and I taught you how to play one…" Eli smiled.

"Eh? So… Nozomi-chan can use a long sword too?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, but I have to use lighter sword, because… Ericchi's sword is always be too heavy! Though we eventually fix that with alchemy, we created strong yet light metals… Now I'm using that one and Ericchi is using her new one… It's very heavy and dangerous…" Nozomi replied.

"Alchemy surely did so much things in your life…" Kotori said.

"That it is… but it's also a source of our misfortune…" Nozomi said sadly.

"Hmm… Nozomi… I think we don't need to tell them about that…" Eli said.

"No, it's fine…" Nozomi said.

"If you said so…" Eli said.

"Please tell us everything, I don't want to be left hanging…" Umi said.

Eli sighed,

"Basically, we were traveling to the north tower. We're very interested with the promising gathering nodes. We wanted to make boots of travel that time, but we want an extraordinary material since we are not after a regular boots of travel…" Eli said.

"North tower? Then you must've encountered the north demon— the one that called as a witch…" Umi said.

"Yes… and we were told to not listen to the witch… she is sealed so she couldn't attack us… but she can possess or merge with us if we make a deal with her…" Nozomi said.

"I take it someone made a deal?" Umi turned her eyes to Eli.

"No, at first, but she is doubting and the witch knows… so she chased her in her dream…" Nozomi said.

"Why are you doubting…?" Kotori asked.

"I have to go back a little for that…." Eli said.

She sighed weakly.

"I used to go to the royal school, with the other nobles from every nation… I was too innocent and awkward… no one like me… so I ended up to be used by my friends for their own sake. They never help me, never care about me, the only thing on their head is about their stomach and their own pride…" Eli said.

"What can you expect, it's a noble school. I used to be there and I don't like it but I never talked to others too anyway. Bow and arrows are a lot more interesting…" Umi said.

"You have… Kotori and Honoka, I have no one that time... I haven't met Nozomi, I met Nozomi after I left the school…" Eli said.

"Right…sorry…" Umi scratched her head shyly.

"It was actually my choice to go to a school like that, because I thought I'll do good… Well… I am doing really good at school, just not very good at my social life… I just feel betrayed when I know people are kind to me because I was a princess… I expect them to like me for who I am…" Eli said.

"How do you know about that?" Kotori asked.

"They talked behind me, and I somewhat also know that no one is willing to chat with me, they're always talking to the others and faking their smile to me, it hurts… and expect the girls to play tag, no one did that back then. Everyone was a snob, even the boys. I didn't live in a peaceful and friendly environment like you…" Eli replied.

"I can imagine that, I was in a noble school too back then. It's really troublesome because we have to be a hedonist to be popular, the more you waste money, the more popular you are… it's stupid…" Umi said.

"Eh…? Really? I never been there… because I only got a private teacher back then…" Kotori said.

"Your parents know that fact, so they like you to stay innocent… You should thank to Nikocchi for that. she made your education feels a lot more fun." Nozomi said.

"Tell me, did you made a deal because you hate those snobs?" Umi asked.

"No, she wasn't… it was just things that made her doubt her decision…" Nozomi said.

"The witch keeps coming to my dream, she keep on giving me a sight about my former friends...telling me they're not worthy to live, showing me reason to hate them… I do hate them, but I promised to Nozomi to not to deal with her… and Nozomi was… a lot more important than they are…" Eli said.

"We were doing fine back then until… a few people started to get jealous of our achievements. We managed to create a boots of travel that allow us to travel between kingdoms within hours. It was amazing… and we were about to mass produce it too, but… some of the nobles accused me for using a witchcraft… not alchemy." Nozomi said.

"Those noble were also learning alchemy, but they aren't good at it. They started to spread gossips about Nozomi using witchcraft and I was just a poor victim of it. They said they wanted to save me an all, I know it's all bullshit, I never believe them…" Eli said.

"Because Ericchi keep protecting me, no one can touch me with any laws, but… the gossips are getting crueler and crueler, people started to bully me. Especially the boys… they throw rotten eggs to my window, spitting on my water tank, leaving their waste near my door, drawing their stupid genitals on my wall, and even mocking me for having big breast… they said it's filled with air and it will explode when they poked a needle on it…" Nozomi said a little angrily,

"It's somewhat a little funny for me though…" Eli said.

"Ericchi! You're not that better either! You know what Ericchi told me when she heard that cruel joke? She said, last time she touched mine, it more feel like filled with milk or something creamy. She is such a pervert!" Nozomi said— annoyed.

"But it really feels like that! It's very addictive to touch it… you like to touch mine too, right?" Eli said teasingly as she approached Nozomi and poking on her breast.

"Well… right…I am… especially with your hard nipples…" Nozomi said.

"Uhhm… can we get back to topic? I… can't stand that kind of conversation…" Umi said.

"Waaah… it really feels like touching something creamy inside… but it feels more like a jelly…" Kotori said— she is touching her own.

"K-Kotori!" Umi yelled.

Nozomi and Eli giggled,

"A-Anyway, did you not live in the castle? I mean… such bullying only can be happen if you're not living in the castle…" Umi said.

"No, they build a workshop near the castle area, working with alchemy is dangerous enough…so they want to lower the risk of damage inside the castle…" Nozomi said.

"I see…"

"And… ever since those days, I always stop Ericchi to come to visit my workshop, I told her that it probably be really messy. She didn't know that I was bullied back then, I don't want her to hate people more than she is… because I know she is still getting haunted by the witch, she never sleep well because of it. I don't want her to be possessed, I don't want her to be devoured by her hates…" Nozomi grab's Eli's forearm,

"But I had to do it… because… I was scared, I was really scared to lose Nozomi to a random drunks who attempted to force themselves to her… I was on my way to sneak out— because I really want to meet Nozomi, then I saw her getting dragged by a few males, some are around my age, some are older… and ironically, some are the agents of justices…" Eli said.

"They haven't done much to my body, only a few hits to weaken me, I saw their stick erecting inside their pants as I got dragged, it's disgusting…" Nozomi said.

"Too much information… Nozomi…" Umi sighed.

"Isn't that more fun that way? So you can imagine how disgusting they are, with their sweats all over their skin, their big belly and their smells, their face and their eyes that keep staring on my breasts. I hate them… I really hate them…" Nozomi said.

"No, not every males are like that, you're just seeing a small part of the society… put your father as an example… he is a decent man…" Umi said.

"I know, but every other male I met, they focused on my breast instead of my face, they're talking to my breast, not me… They're disgusting, I tell you! They're rude! They are—…"

"Alright, stop right there, she won't stop ranting about that.…." Eli cuts in,

Nozomi sighed heavily,

"Admit it, Umi-chan, you're also into girl, right? You and Kotori…" Nozomi said.

"Doesn't mean that I have to hate them… to begin with, there is no point of hating anyone just because of what they are.. females or males, if they're decent, they are decent. That's why, when I know Eli is a demon, I want to know further about her and you. So please continue telling me… I want to understand you…" Umi said.

Eli and Nozomi smiled,

"So what happen when you see Nozomi-chan getting dragged by uh…those… men?" Kotori asked.

"Like I said, I was really scared. I don't have a weapon with me and I don't want to leave her either, she is in danger, I don't know what to do. I ran to them and yelled at them… but the only thing they did was threaten me that they will spread gossips about me as a witch…. So… I was really angry that time and… I couldn't think of any other way…" Eli said.

Nozomi smiled wryly,

"I shouted at them: You want to see a witch? Then I'll show you a real witch…" Eli continued.

"And that was the time when I started to see Ericchi creating cold fogs all over her body. She froze those men… and… someone managed to escape while yelling for help, he screamed, calling everyone around the kingdom, telling that Ericchi is a true witch…" Nozomi said.

"That's not fair, did you two not tell everyone about what they're trying to do at you?" Umi asked.

"No one care about what they're going to do to me, they accused me as a witch… and Ericchi strengthen that point… now we both are witches… everyone in the kingdom want to kill us…" Nozomi said.

"And that's how you start slaughtering people around you?" Umi asked.

"They're trying to harm Nozomi so I have no choice… I can always run if I want to safe myself, to the tower perhaps? But I know I can't leave Nozomi alone with those people, so I used everything I have. I created wall around the kingdom, preventing anyone to leave. Slaughtering them all and … created those creatures to eat their body… I want to silence them…" Eli said as more cold fogs coming out from herself.

"Ericchi, calm down …" Nozomi said.

"Sorry…" Eli replied as she tried to calm herself.

"What about your family… did you… kill them too?" Kotori asked.

"I don't want to do that at first… I want them to live…but…" Eli bit her lip,

"Her mother suicide, her father tried to kill her... said to end the curse, but my father stopped him, he told us that it will only make things worse… then I don't know how, both of our father started to kill each other and… they both died…" Nozomi said.

"So… you two are left alone in that kingdom…?" Umi asked.

"Not quite, I still have a sister… and… she is now sleeping… I have to put her in a cold sleep until I can fix things around her…" Eli said.

"We both have been working to make the north kingdom beautiful again. We managed to do it, so all we need now is to create this big kingdom to unite all kingdoms, once this project finished, we can wake her sister… and let her see that we fulfilled our promise…that will also mean that you can kill us any time after we completed the project if you don't like demons living around you…" Nozomi said.

"No… I'm not going to kill you both if you two have such a noble purpose, but, please tell me how come you're also a demon? I thought it was only Eli that having the deal?" Umi asked.

"That… well… It wasn't planned… but I forced myself to do it. Ericchi told me to leave her alone to live my own peaceful life while she will keep her kingdom closed and keep researching on her own. She have eternity to do it, I don't have eternity to live my life. But she should've known that… I wanted to be with her and help her fix everything while I can… so I told her, I'm going out to search for an answer— please make a door for me and let me be her guest from time to time…" Nozomi replied.

"But she never came to tell me anything other than she miss me and want to stick around to bother me working…" Eli said teasingly.

"Of course, it was hard to find an answer… and every visits getting more and more painful… because, I never be able to touch her, because she is so cold…literally cold… and that's the very first time I changed my track to seek for an answer to my own question— how can I touch her?" Nozomi said playfully.

"And you created that spicy potion?" Kotori asked.

"That's only the prototype, temporary effect— I made it have permanent effect for myself so I don't have to worry about drinking it all the time…" Nozomi said.

"And since she can touch me, she ended up to pay a visit more often to touch me, it was just some playful touches at first, but we eventually touch each other body and… kissing each other…. Then… I just lost track of how we ended up to have intimacy— in that open space and above the snows…" Eli said.

"Y-You two did your first time outdoor?! J-Just! You two are shameless!" Umi yelled.

"There's no one living in that place but Ericchi, there's also big walls too everywhere so we can do whatever we want in there. I can even run around naked if I want to…" Nozomi said.

"Sounds fun!" Kotori said.

"K-Kotori!" Umi yelled.

"I keep coming back there for that, totally forgot my purpose living outside… until I realize… I started to grow older… It was scary when I see my own reflection on the ice wall… I remember that Ericchi still remained passionate when we do that, even when I have wrinkles around my face…" Nozomi said.

"Eli-chan…. I didn't know you are—…."

"N-No way! Ha-ha, it's not like that! I just think that she is always beautiful! B-beside! She was just around forty that time! She isn't that old yet!" Eli cuts in.

"Wait, so… this potion you created is not simply just stopping you from aging, but also made you younger? T-that's…crazy…" Umi said.

"And it has it cost as well… you see, after I realized that, I totally went panic. I feel terrible. Even after Ericchi told me that I'm still beautiful, I just… can't help myself. I feel like I'm no longer the girl that worthy to feel such love from the beautiful Ericchi. So I ran out from that place to seek for my own solution. I worked so hard to find a way to make myself younger and stop aging. It was all selfish desire because… I just want to be intimate with Ericchi forever… I don't want to leave her alone…"

"It takes so many years for her to return, I totally thought that she is already gone forever… but I don't want to really think that way because she might be still returning, so I made that maze to make the access to the north kingdom harder and deadly for normal people. I always believe she is the only one that can manage to get in..." Eli said.

"It does really take long because I traveled to another nation too. I met with the other alchemists and learn anything from every single of them. We share our knowledge here and there until I managed to learn a recipe from a specific alchemist, one of the ingredients is called abyssal soul, it only can be taken from killing a demon… the alchemist that taught me about it warned me that if I did something wrong, it may made the same effect as being possessed by the demon…" Nozomi explained.

"And you did something wrong?" Umi asked.

"I was desperate, I know I did something wrong, but I have no choice. I almost hit eighty that time. It's going to take too long again to get another demon killed. Killing one in my old body is already a pain in the ass, I can't do another… I used my best ingredients too, so the only option for me is to drink it… whatever the result…" Nozomi replied.

"You managed it though, you looks… very young…" Kotori said,

"I'm probably be in my twenty years old body now, it fit with Ericchi's body so I'm happy…" Nozomi replied with a sweet smile.

"But I'm not very happy when I saw the big mazes that surrounding the north kingdom. Ericchi is locking herself inside that place! There also danger everywhere and I totally thought that I won't make it there even after I did so much to make myself young forever… but my desire is too high too so I tried so hard to finish the maze on my own. It takes a lot of years too to get it done… silly Ericchi!" Nozomi pouts,

"Once she finished it, she saw me standing in front of the gate that I created, then the first thing she shout was: Ericchi! Let's sex!" Eli said mimicking Nozomi's accent.

"Then she just rips her own clothes, dropping them all over her way and jumping to me naked…. I was not sure if I really see the same person I've been waiting for long or just my hallucination, so I was just standing there and do nothing until I can feel her myself…" Eli said.

"Wh-what …?" Umi's jaw dropped.

Kotori giggled,

"Fun!" she said.

"You should do that too, Kotori-chan!" Nozomi said.

"Yeah! Sounds fun!" Kotori said.

"No!" Umi yelled.

Nozomi, Eli and Kotori giggled.

"So anyway, how did you two started this project and why?" Umi asked.

"Like what you already know, one is because I want to fulfill my promise with my sister, Arisa, then two… it because Nozomi said that this nation needs to unite somehow…" Eli said.

"Your father's mess gives us the opportunity to do that… at first we are all just trying to work secretly between south and west kingdom, but then your father… or let's say, the butler figured that the south and west are having a mysterious alliance to keep their kingdom prosper despite all troubles that he made in your father's name…" Nozomi said.

"The mysterious alliance is me, I provided them with jewelries and some frozen meat product in very low price. It cost me nothing so it's still a profit for me…" Eli said.

"But I was the one who send things for her, until I met Rin-chan. She was a poor homeless who play with cats all the time in the south kingdom, the spark on her cheerful eyes made me feel like I need to help her… so that's the time when I gave her the delivery job. She did it so well and she was happy to do it too…" Nozomi added.

"No wonder Rin is so loyal…" Umi said.

"She is just naturally loyal…" Nozomi said.

"What about Hanayo-chan and Maki-chan?" Kotori asked.

"They're just two persons that Rin introduce to me because they wanted to help their parents taking care of their kingdom…" Nozomi said.

"I have a question…." Umi said.

"Ask…" Eli replied.

"Tell me, how come you know about the artifact inside the east tower? I remember you said it never existed before…but you told me about the flower-like artifact… is it related to what my grandfather looking for?" Umi asked.

"Ah, totally forgot about that detail... Can I explain, Ericchi?" Nozomi asked.

"Go on, honey…" Eli replied.

"Remember about the butler? He sent me a letter after he made your father reject alliance with us. He was asking for a secret alliance with him. I know something smells bad, so of course I refuse it. Then I think he was holding a grudge to me, so he attempted to destroy our work by ruining the market balance. He killed your grandfather by telling him about an artifact that was created by previous legends, one that can recover the nation in one single touch… there is no such thing!" Nozomi said.

"He should've known that the nation is crumbling because he is been taking artifacts to the gallery and ruined the nature by doing so… this nation's natural balance really depends on that since from the very beginning, this place wasn't meant for living…" Umi said.

"He is uneducated, just greedy and corrupt. He had been stealing money from the castle's treasury, found his piling wealth kept inside his room and basement…" Eli said.

"Yup, I was expecting him to keep something to be recovered for your family, but he ruined the market that your uncle sold him. The biggest textile market from Sonoda Family is only left with a single coin. There also some other market that he is trying to handle, but he failed them all… he is just very dumb." Nozomi said.

"It's fine, we made another business to run…" Umi said.

"The king is too kind to him, he knows your idiot butler can't get another job if he releases him, so he keeps him… but everyone knows that butler isn't only dumb, he is evil as well… he is only good at talking and making reason." Eli said.

"And by the time he decides to attempt to get the artifact from the north ruins…." Nozomi paused,

"Nozomi, are you sure we can tell that to them?" Eli asked.

"I want to know if she is any different…"Nozomi said.

"Right… well, they know how to banish us too… so I suppose our fate is on their hands…" Eli said.

"Yes, we're not belongs to here anyway… not anymore" Nozomi smiled.

"W-wait.. what are you two going to say?" Umi asked.

Nozomi giggled,

"Listen, this is also a bet that I want to do… we know we aren't fully trusting each other, we both are risking our life, but please, whatever you decide to do… please continue our project. Niko should know a lot about this project fully, so you can always ask her…" Nozomi said.

"W-wait a minute there! Don't talk like I'm really going to kill you both! I mean! There, do I really have to go to the east tower?" Umi asked.

"You have to. There is this one huge demon that resting under the construction site we're working on. We need to banish him to make sure that place is safe for living…" Nozomi said.

"You can also avenge your grandfather by destroying the gray petal… it should banish the east demon and you can take back your family's artifact…" Eli said.

"We need your archery skill to do that… and perhaps Kotori's decision since she is going to be the one who make your decision…" Nozomi turned to Kotori.

"Eh? Me? Why?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi and Eli turned to each other and nodded, then they turned back to Kotori again.

"Kotori-chan… when your father and his butler decide to take the artifacts from the north ruins…." Nozomi paused.

"We killed them…" Eli said.

"W-what?" Umi frowned.

Kotori remained quiet.

"So… are you going to let us live after that?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This supposed to be the turning point of the endings, but yeah I aborted the alternative story.**

**Anyway,**

**So next FF is gonna be NozoEri with Mystery/Humor genre.**

**Main Character is gonna be Eli . It's by request from _Lianawhoeverthatisiforgothowtotypehername._**

**I have a few sketches of story ready, but I wonder, do you like my plot twist? Might gonna decide how it gonna be later. **


	16. Last Assignment

**A/N : I'm going to answer the Kotori's past at next chapter. it was actually related to the last assignment xD**

**Thanks for review/comments/faves/follows! I love it!**

* * *

><p>The room is quiet for a while,<p>

Umi frowned at the two.

Kotori take a deep breath,

Then she smiled gently.

"Why would I want to kill you two just because of that? There is no benefit from doing so…" Kotori said.

"But… Kotori…. This is your father… how are you not feeling wrong with it?" Umi asked.

"I love my father, even though he isn't doing much in my life, and even he isn't as clever as Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan… I still like him. I remember he often read me stories, it was only some vague memories though… I couldn't remember much about my childhood…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed weakly,

"Do you think it's a justice if they killed your father for what your father has done…?" Umi asked.

"It's not about justice, Umi-chan. It's about what I'm going to do about it, right…? I don't want to think of the past, I rather keep on what I think is better for the future…" Kotori replied.

"They have to pay for what they've done, Kotori…" Umi said.

"I think they did, Umi-chan. They already did pay everything…by doing kindness all across the nation…" Kotori said.

"What if that is just an excuse to make you forgive them?" Umi asked.

"Why are you seeing it as something bad? I think I prefer them to do kindness to pay for what they've done instead of waiting for us to do something bad to them… I mean… why you can think of punishment as something to pay, but cannot see kindness as something to pay too? Or actually, do everything have to be paid with something?" Kotori asked.

"If you're thinking like that, they will keep doing bad things and doing kindness later, they have to learn what they've done… we have to discipline them." Umi said.

"They already learned enough, Umi-chan. You are too strict with the rules…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed,

"Kotori… they are murderer…. You can't let them go loose…" Umi said.

"I know… but they're not a murderer now, they're kind to everyone… they save other's life…" Kotori said.

Umi turned her eyes to Nozomi and Eli.

They're just quiet as she stares into them.

"They know mercy… why can't you?" Kotori asked.

Umi sighed heavily.

"I'm still feeling wrong to let murderers loose… more importantly they're sitting on a throne now… you two should give that back to Kotori sooner…" Umi turned away.

"Just wait for the time…" Nozomi said.

Umi smirked as she rolled her eyes and she left the room angrily.

Kotori sighed at her,

"Umi-chan… always so serious and strict…"Kotori said.

"Yet you like her…" Eli said.

"She is needed to break down her wall, Ericchi. Kotori is the only one who can do that…" Nozomi said.

"Am I?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, and there is no one else…" Nozomi replied.

Kotori sighed again.

"Nozomi-chan, if you're in my position, what will you do to her…?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… what will I do….? Well…." Nozomi smiled,

* * *

><p>The castle's garden,<p>

Umi sat near the statue of a familiar female warrior— high pony-tail, heavy armored, embracing a familiar queen-like figure, twin tailed long hair, fur coat, and crown. She smirked to it,

"Make a deal like a true warrior huh…?" she muttered.

She sighed,

"Seriously… you really confuse me. I want to kill you for all the murders you've done… and for the sake of other's safety… but I can't because you've proved that you're a good person too. Which I don't know why you did so…." She continued as she stares into the statue,

"Is it truly because you've changed or you're just planning to do more of it in the future…?" Umi continued again.

She cringed,

"Were all the things you told me is true? Or you're just tricking me to do your deed?" Umi said again.

And she sighed again,

"Really suspicious…." She said as she began to think…

After a few minutes of silences, she could feel someone is approaching her. She tried to look around but couldn't see anyone until…

"Uuuuuummmiiiiiiiiiiii…." A cute voice coming from somewhere in lower place, Umi turned her sight down and found a homunculus with tiny horn, with appearance like Kotori, wearing a cute frilly maid clothes…

"W-wha…. Uh… who's your name?" Umi asked.

"Kotomi! Kotori Ummiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she said.

"Oh…. Kotomi…."

"Umi!" she said.

Umi smiled at her,

"Kotomi umi-umi-umi-umi?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're cute…" Umi said.

"Uuuuumiiiii!" Kotomi said.

Umi remained quiet as she smiled at her.

"Umi-umi-umi-umi-umi-umi-uuummiiiiiiiii!" Kotomi said.

"W-what? My lap? Ok…" Umi said.

"Umi!" Kotomi jumped to Umi's lap.

She began to snuggle to Umi.

Umi swears that the cuteness of the little creature somewhat melts her heart. To remember that this cute creature is created by the two people that she see as criminals on the loose….

She can only sigh…

Until a person surprised her with a gentle embrace, she almost rejects it until she could smell the scent of familiar perfume.

"Kotori…?" she called her name.

Kotori remained quiet, she just placed her head above Umi's shoulder.

"You surprised me…" Umi said gently.

"That's the plan…" Kotori said softly.

"Sheesh…" Umi blushed.

They remained quiet for a while…

Umi sighed weakly….

"Kotori… I really disagree if they can be just forgiven like that…. I know they're kind, but they might have a dirty plan behind it… can't just trust them like that…" Umi said a little angrily,

"Umi-chan, you're so strict and stubborn… aren't you?" Kotori said.

Umi sighed,

"This is how I am…" she said.

Kotori giggled,

"Yup, that's how Umi-chan is…" Kotori said.

"I personally doesn't like them, the way they never tell things directly, the way they make us go round to reach a point, the way they do things, everything is so suspicious and dirty…" Umi said.

"They're still honest with everything though…." Kotori said.

"Then what about your throne? I feel it like a trickery.." Umi asked.

"They told me about it… even showed me my mother's letter. It's truly hers…" Kotori said.

"What they do to her?" Umi asked.

"They're just giving her some equips and supplies for her to use in her adventure… they're watching over her… just like how they watch over us…" Kotori said.

"No tricks?" Umi asked.

"Nope, at first, they approach my mother to offer an alliance, just like how they do it with the west and south kingdoms… they just somehow know my mother want to do it, but doubting her decision… so that night when she ate chocolate of truth, they took that as a chance to ask that to her… but she ended up ranting about how she dislike her duty as a queen…" Kotori replied.

"So she wanted to quit?" Umi asked.

"Yes, she wants to quit, but she can't because she still have me and… she loves this kingdom… she don't want to abandon it… she feel like it is her responsibility as a mother and a queen… but then she said, she wonder if I want to be a queen too… she really want to give me a choice of my own future… she don't want me to be stuck with my birthright and responsibility as a princess…" Kotori replied again,

"Do Nozomi even giving you a choice other than that time?" Umi asked.

"She just gave me a new task which will be the last task… said that I need to make one item that describes me... the result will depend on the type and quality of item… " Kotori said.

"So you need to make the best item that describes you?" Umi asked.

"Yup… and she accepts any item…." Kotori said.

"That sounds like she will not give you a good mark if she doesn't want to…" Umi said.

"The judge is my mother… she just sent a letter to the kingdom that she will return there in a few more months…" Kotori said.

"W-what? Queen Minami will return?" Umi surprised to hear it.

"Yup, she will… she also said, if I didn't manage to impress her, she will abolish our royal family status and become an adventurer… she always want to be one…" Kotori said.

"T-Then! Let's work that out!" Umi said as she turned slightly to Kotori as she holds Kotomi up on her arm.

"Uhm…. but… I don't know what to make yet… I think I'm going for a dress… but… what materials and what theme? I've tried to use the golden spider's silk… it's very good… but…seems like Eli-chan can make that in a finger snap…" Kotori said.

"Eh…? So you need to surpass Eli's skill? I never saw her tailoring…so I don't know…" Umi said.

"Hehe, she know you will say that, so she sent us a sample along with your bow and arrows… should be in the workshop by now…" Kotori said.

"Then let's take a look…" Umi said— somewhat excited.

* * *

><p>In the workshop,<p>

They keep examining on the sample, Eli made them a pair of suits, one is light-armored which probably fit for archer, then the other one is just a cute dress… but both are made of golden spider's silk.

While they do that, Umikoto is trying hard to introduce herself to the new homunculus, Kotomi…

"K-Ko…Kotomi… Kotori-kotori….U…Umikoto!" Umikoto said nervously.

"Umiii! Uuuuummmiiiii! Kotomi, Umikoto Uuummmiiiiiii!" Kotomi said cheerfully.

"K-Kotori?!" Umikoto said shyly.

"Uuuuuummmiiiii!" Kotomi said cheerfully.

"K-k-kotori…." Umikoto said before she went all stiff and fainted.

"Ummmii! Ummmmiiii! Umii-umi-umikoto Uuuummmiiii!" Kotomi went panic as she tried to wake Umikoto up.

Back into the masters, Umi is trying on the archer suit…

"Hmmm… it feels very comfortable…" Umi said.

"Yup, it looks somewhat really cool too…." Kotori said.

"The arm guard is perfect, I'm glad she only do half arm guard , because I kind of need my other arm to be flexible…" Umi said.

"She said she designed it according to your favorite…" Kotori said.

"Really? I didn't know she pays attention to that…" Umi said.

"She always pays attention to things like that… Eli-chan is really not a cold person inside, she cares a lot about others… but she just can't really express herself well, like Maki-chan…" Kotori said.

"Is that so…?"

"Yup… Eli-chan really cares about you too, although you're always furious towards her… she feels ok with that because at least it's your true feeling to her…" Kotori said.

"I don't really hate her, you know. I just dislike her attitude, but I admit she has respectable skill and decent looks…" Umi said.

"Heheh, she knows that too…" Kotori said.

Umi sighed,

"Well… maybe you're right… we shouldn't kill them… because they're not supposed to be killed anyway. They're…just… something…" Umi said.

"Killing is not a justice… I thought Umi-chan know that…" Kotori said.

"They're demon, that used to be human… they don't belong to be here anymore…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan, you're racist…" Kotori said.

"W-what? How could you suddenly say that? It's not racist! It's true!" Umi said.

"That's what Nozomi-chan wants to tell you when you're being like that… but I agree with her, Umi-chan is racist…" Kotori giggled.

"N-No I'm not! Sheesh what is she teaching you…" Umi said.

Kotori giggled,

"She said, you just need more love. We've been too serious on everything around us… She knows because Eli-chan is someone like that too back then… she told me that I just need to bother you more…" Kotori said.

"I'm not Eli…." Umi said.

"But you two look alike, so it might works…" Kotori said.

Umi blushed,

"Sheesh…I bet it won't…. don't be embarrassing now!" Umi said.

"There's no one here so we can play, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Play?" Umi flustered,

"yup, play on bed! Like a lover!" Kotori said.

"W-what?!" Umi surprised,

"Nozomi-chan told me, the medicine for seriously serious seriousness is a playfully playful playfulness…" Kotori said.

"W-what is that?" Umi smirked,

"It's…uhm…. something like—this!" Kotori pushed Umi to the sofa.

"K-Kotori?!" Umi didn't get chance to do anything before Kotori kissed her.

And that began their playful play with Umi getting overwhelmed by Kotori's playfulness.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Gold Spider pit,<p>

Queen Minami and Queen Nishikino just managed to kill one giant spider with Maki's help while The Three ministers are on the other duty to collect silks cocoon around the area.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Queen Nishikino moaned,

"W-What's wrong mother?" Maki asked.

"My back hurts…" Queen Nishikino said.

"You're too old for this already? Come on, we're just forty!" Queen Minami said as she sheathed her sword.

"Mama…. you can always go home you know…" Maki said.

"N-No! I'm fine!" Queen Nishikino said.

"But you just said a few seconds ago that your back hurts…" Maki said.

"I-I'm really fine! It just for a few seconds!" Queen Nishikino said.

Maki sighed,

"Maki-maki-maki…." Tomaki said as she peeks out from Maki's bag. She seems to be concerned.

"Ah? You care about me Tomaki-chan? How adorable!" Queen Nishikino said.

"M-M-Makiiii!" Tomaki hides again inside Maki's bag.

"Daaaawhh…! Come on play with mama!" Queen Nishikino sheathed her knives and ran to Maki and began to search inside Maki's bag.

"M-Mama! P-Play with her later!" Maki said.

"But she is so cute, Maki-chan! I want to play with her now!" Queen Nishikino keeps searching on Maki's bag.

"M-Mama!" Maki retorted.

Queen Minami giggled at them.

"I admit Tomaki-chan is really cute… I wonder if Kotori will have something like that too?" Queen Minami asked.

"She supposed to get that today… or tomorrow… not sure…" Maki said.

"Ahaha! Found you, Tomaki-chan!" Queen Nishikino grabs Tomaki.

"M-M-Maki….Mama-Maki!" Tomaki went panic.

Queen Nishikino snuggled her as she giggled.

"Hey, Minami-san, do you plan to let Kotori take the throne back?" Maki asked.

Queen Minami sighed,

"She is free to choose, but, honestly… I don't want her to be a queen…" she said.

"So you're going to reject her even if she managed to make something impressive?" Maki asked.

Queen Minami remained quiet,

"Why do you want to do that? Kotori might work so hard for it… play fair." Maki said.

"Being a queen is painful. We have to use dirty way to be able to keep up with everything, especially when it's about economy… I don't want to make Kotori forced to deal with something like that… so I rather give it to them who are used with something like that…" Queen Minami said.

"I think if the purpose of Wonder Zone project is to make fairness around the nation… so the chances to play dirty-trick are greatly lowered…" Maki said.

"I doubt that. I've been trying hard to adjust everything in a while now, we can't survive without dirty tricks… merchants are very sneaky, the nobles are pushy, and the rest of the civilizations are crying over a small raise… it's really hard to be a good and clean queen." Queen Minami said.

Queen Nishikino giggled,

"Mina-chan, I think you forgot that Wonder Zone project is also to unite the nation, so as long as the king or queen are not corrupted, the nation will go fine and there will be no chance of playing dirty in any of the nation's businesses." Queen Nishikino said as she hug Tomaki who just remained quiet as she blush.

"That sounds promising, Shiki-chan, but I still doubt it will be as easy as that… everyone is always up for dirty business… besides… I just think… Kotori isn't suiting for a queen either… she always prefer to serve than to be served…" Queen Minami said.

"Hm? Mina-chan, did you know where you're wrong at? Being a King or Queen is never meant to be served. It is to serve their peoples. If Kotori-chan really likes to serve others, then she is fitting for a queen… or in fact, might be a perfect queen… even better than Nozomi-chan…" Queen Nishikino said.

Queen Minami sighed weakly,

"I'll think about it… beside, I have to see if Kotori can do anything good on her own… she has been depending so much on that archer… Sonoda Umi…" Queen Minami said.

"It was Umi that being over protective to her… she is somewhat feel like being obsessed with her job as guardian…" Maki said.

"I'm glad… but I wonder what's up with that two? They feel somewhat intimate…" Queen Minami said.

"No idea…" Maki turned her eyes away.

"Oohh… scandalous! The princess and her guardian, sounds like a romance story! Except they both are females…" Queen Nishikino said.

Queen Minami giggled,

"Sounds fun…" she said.

"Anyway, let's take our loot and keep moving on! I can't wait to show that thing to my husband!" Queen Nishikino said.

"Ah, right, I also want to show that thing to Kotori too!" Queen Minami said.

They started to search around the spider they just killed.

Maki only sighed before she joined them to search around…

* * *

><p>Back into the east kingdom,<p>

Umi and Kotori laying down on their bed after they had a very quick play with their body, Umi was clearly still nervous to do such without the chocolate of truth. She is fainted after a few minutes of kissing.

Kotori sighed,

"Umi-chan… you should've told me you need the chocolate…" Kotori said.

Umi didn't respond.

Kotori sighed again along with Kotomi who also having a hard time waking up Umikoto.

Kotori tidy up her partially open clothes and walk out from the workshop along with Kotomi. They sat on the bench near the workshop and sighed again. She could hear someone familiar giggling at her, she tried to look around and found Nozomi standing near the workshop.

"So… how is it? I just remember I was the one who build the workshop, so I couldn't hear a thing from out here…" Nozomi said.

"She is fainted just after a few minutes of kissing…." Kotori sighed.

"Oh…I guess she can't be treated like Ericchi…" Nozomi smirked,

"Yeah…" Kotori sighed again.

Nozomi decided to sit next to her.

"Kotori-chan… I want to ask again, why do you like Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked.

"Why…. Huh? Hmm… well… at first I was just interested from hearing her gentle voice…" Kotori said.

Nozomi remained quiet to listen,

"Then it was her gentleness that made me want to get closer to her… and then I realized that we love each other, I thought we will have a chance, then you told me to make a move, so I did, then we got together… but nothing much changed, she was only getting used with a few kisses, but still vulnerable with something further… " Kotori continued.

Nozomi smiled faintly at her,

"She is very respectful to me, so I want to respect her too. She is also very forgiving towards me, but most importantly, she is very protective and disciplined… I kind of need someone like that to help myself with everything in my life…." Kotori continued again.

"I see… So you don't hate her for being that discipline…" Nozomi said.

"Nozomi-chan doesn't hate her too, right?" Kotori asked.

"Umi-chan isn't a male so no I don't hate her…" Nozomi smiled teasingly.

Kotori smiled,

_I guess Nozomi-chan just hate them that much… _

She thought.

"But anyway, to be honest, I really don't hate her for what she said. It's very understandable…we are glad too that she is saying the truth. It made us realize that we've been slacking too much…" Nozomi said.

"I hope Nozomi-chan isn't taking it too seriously. Umi-chan was just a little too driven by her hatred towards demon, to be specific is the one that lives in east tower. Her grandfather lost an arm there… and the special ring, it was the one that lead her family to crumble…" Kotori said.

"Ah… so that was really him…hmm… thanks for confirming it…" Nozomi replied.

Nozomi remained quiet for a while…

"Hey… wait, Kotori-chan, do you remember you used to chase an alpaca?" Nozomi asked.

"Eh? What? No… or… I might… but… I don't remember, I lost a few memory of my childhood…" Kotori said.

"Is that so…? Hmm…. I wonder if going there will help you gaining your memory back…. but either way, I hope you're wise enough… because…to be honest, I want to live longer with Ericchi. There are just a lot of things that I want to do with her… like… getting married properly…" Nozomi said.

"Ah, right, you haven't told me about that… how are you two declared your own marriage?" Kotori asked.

"That…? Hmm…. Well… it's nothing special for you… but it was really sweet for me…" Nozomi started as she showed a ring on her finger,

"It was my birthday, I don't know how old I was, but I just remember it's my birthday. I used to tell her, I really want to be married with her, in a cathedral at our homeland, wearing a bride dress and her as my groom—stating our eternal promise and sealing it with a kiss. I didn't expect her to fulfill that wish since… there will be no one to witness us doing so… and it's impossible because of who we are..." Nozomi continued.

She giggled,

"But she did anyway and… I told her about how silly she is, there's no one that witness us so the marriage isn't legitimate… but then she researched a recipe to create a new living creature— it was the homunculus… at first it was just a plain human-like homunculus, but I tweaked it into the homunculus you're seeing now…" Nozomi continued again.

"Ah… so Elichika and Nozochika were made for that…?" Kotori asked.

"Yup… it was too bad that we can't make them talk properly like human, but people mysteriously understands them anyway… and they're cuter like that…" Nozomi said.

"I don't understand them and I don't know why…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… I don't know why too… but anyway, we did our wedding once again with that two as our witness and… bridesmaid… then she also hosted an invitation to the wild creatures outside the wall. They're…somewhat obeying her although they are pretty wild in our wedding. Especially those ants, they are coming with a dead Jotun giant, moving it's skull like a puppet and clapping its hands. They've a good sense of humor for a mindless creature… or perhaps it was just one of Ericchi's magic?" Nozomi said with a smile on her face.

"It's not the wedding that I wanted, but she did her best… so I appreciate it… and I love her more for trying to give me what I wanted. It's the thought that matter, right?" Nozomi continued again.

"Yup, that it is…." Kotori smiled.

"The wedding dress Ericchi made for me was really beautiful… it's too bad that it can't last forever. It got too old and it's probably a dust now. We can't keep it beautiful for many hundred years… I was sad when I found it already turning into a pile of dust… I never told her about it, I don't want her to think too much…." Nozomi said.

"But at least it's gone for good and… she still loves me anyway…" Nozomi continued.

"Eli-chan is really a romantic person…." Kotori replied.

Nozomi smiled faintly,

"Umi-chan is a romantic person too, right?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup, she is just too shy to do it properly, but I don't want to force her to do so. Because love is not just about getting what we want from the one we love, right? It's also about accepting… just like what I said, Umi-chan is strict and disciplined, also a little easy to be driven by her feeling, but that is how she is… and I love her!" Kotori replied cheerfully.

"I'm glad we agreed… although I have to say Umi-chan isn't very appealing to me… she is such a spoilsport with no sense of humor…" Nozomi replied.

"Eli-chan isn't very appealing to me too, although I admit she has a good look… but… I bet she will just keep bullying me with all of her joke and make fun of me— I can't outwit her!" Kotori said.

"Eh? Uhm… Ericchi isn't that smart, but I'm glad you think that way. Now we know we're not that similar…"

"And we know we're not going to take each other's lover…" Kotori pouts.

Nozomi was a little surprised to hear it, but she only giggled to it.

"Eh? What? Although I'm not doing much, I still can be jealous, you know!" Kotori said.

"I know… I know, we're similar on that…" Nozomi giggled.

"That we are…" Kotori said.

"By the way, don't you have to start preparing for your adventure to the east tower? We don't have much time to wait for it, there's a big risk for the demon to be awaken once we finish the castle, we will have to start over again if it destroy our building and it's a huge risk to make the nation breaks into war instead of peace…" Nozomi said.

"Ah… you're right…" Kotori replied.

"Better get going now… we will wait for your return…" Nozomi smiled before she stood up and smiled.

Nozomi walks away quietly,

"Uuhh! Nozomi-chan!" Kotori called her.

Nozomi turned around. Kotori bowed to her politely,

"Thanks for everything you've taught me! Although I know Umi-chan will do what I ask her to, I just think that things can go wrong. So… I just want you to know that…. I'm feeling really grateful to have a teacher like you, you have mischievous side and you have a good side too… you're very tricky and suspicious too, but… I know you just want the best… so—wherever you gone to, please remember me as your student!" Kotori said.

Nozomi remained quiet for a while before she giggle,

"There… I would prefer to be addressed as friend…" she said.

"Then we're friends!" Kotori said.

Nozomi smiled at her,

"Yup, thanks for everything too… Kotori-chan…" Nozomi said before she turned away again and left.

Kotori turned her sight to the bench, Kotomi still sitting there as she watches Nozomi leaving.

"She is a good teacher, you know…" Kotori said to her.

"Uuuummmmmiiiiiii…." Kotomi replied cheerfully.

Kotori smiled,

_I still don't get any of these homunculus talks…._

She thought as she sighed weakly.

* * *

><p>The next day at early morning,<p>

Umi and Kotori are prepared to go to the East tower, they're both are already using their newest equips. They have to leave Kotomi and Umikoto in the workshop since they thought the trip will be too dangerous. Although Nozomi told her that the homunculus won't die easily, they're still worried.

The next thing they have to do is to ask for someone else to help them with it. Umi can protect Kotori, but it's going to be troublesome without anyone that can help them in melee combat. So the first person they wanted to visit is,

"Hmmm… I wonder if we can ask Honoka-chan…." Kotori said.

"Honoka? Honestly… I'm fine with that, but… I'm going to feel bad to ask her. She just got her family shop back after many years… she probably wants to spend more time with it right now…" Umi said.

"Then, we should try to ask the others?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah we should…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>They decided to go to the south kingdom using their newest warp gate that Kotori just got from Nozomi last night,<p>

They went to the castle and asked to the receptionist since they can't find Hanayo or Rin in their usual spots,

"Excuse me…" Umi said politely.

"Yes, Sonoda-san?" the receptionist replied.

"Is it possible for us to meet up with Princess Hanayo or the delivery girl, Rin?" Umi asked politely.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The princess is currently away for duty. The delivery girl is working with her right now. Maybe you can find them on the rice field though, if it's important..." the receptionist said.

"Thank you…" Umi replied.

"You're very welcome…"

Umi turned around to Kotori,

"So, do you think we should go ask them?" Umi asked.

"Hmm…maybe we can try?" Kotori replied.

"Then we should…" Umi replied.

They decided to find them in the rice field,

Hanayo looks very busy with something— they also can see a small creature that looks like Hanayo with cute deer horn and ears, writing something very seriously.

"Hanayo-chan!" Kotori called cheerfully.

Hanayo didn't respond, she keeps on focusing on her work.

"Hanayo…!" Umi tried to call.

She still not responds to them and keeps on focusing on her work.

"Looks like she is just very busy and can't be disturbed…" Umi said.

"Yeah… maybe we can try to find Rin?" Kotori asked,

"Hmm… I think it will be hard to find her, if she isn't present in her post that means she can't help us…" Umi said.

"Right… then maybe we can just try to get Maki-chan or Niko-chan?" Kotori asked,

"We should…" Umi replied.

* * *

><p>They went to the west kingdom,<p>

Though once again, they couldn't find Maki in her usual spot, but at least they found Niko to be staying around her usual spot along with her siblings and her homunculus, playing together. Kotori was about to call her, but Umi hold her.

"I don't think she will be able to come with us…" Umi said.

"Eh…? Uhm…right…" Kotori said.

"Let's try to ask about Maki though…" Umi said.

"Ah, yeah…" Kotori replied.

They approached Niko,

"Niko-chan!" Kotori greeted her.

"Oh? Kotori, Umi, what's up?" Niko greeted back.

"I wonder if you see Maki-chan around?" Kotori asked.

"She hasn't return since yesterday…" Niko said.

"Oh….I see…." Kotori replied.

"Where are you two going?" Niko asked.

"To the east tower…" Umi said.

Niko remained quiet for a while,

"Good luck…" Niko replied.

"Thanks…" Umi replied.

Niko tried to search for something in her pocket, she handed them a purple diamond like item, close to the one that used to call Eli.

"Here… take it…" Niko said.

"Eh? What's this?" Kotori asked.

"To summon Nozomi. They both are demons so it's possible to summon them with item. I made that…" Niko said.

"H-how….?" Kotori asked.

"I'm just alternating the one that she made… one that you can use to summon Eli…" Niko said.

"How do you do that? It sounds… magical…" Umi asked.

"You know why being humans are still a lot of better than being a demon?" Niko asked.

"Not really…" Kotori replied.

"Being a demon isn't a blessing, you know… it's a curse. I've been researching about that two for a while now, I figured out that although they used to be human before, they're merged as demon… and they are very weak to a few artifacts that made by the other legends…" Niko said.

"This nation… is built by legends, so many legends, and people tend to do so much strange things to make themselves a part of the legends… for example, trying to bind demons into their will, but everyone should've known that they can't be controlled… until the previous legendary alchemist in this nation created an artifact, made of the demon's blood themselves, Nozomi and Eli are giving it out willingly because they wanted to make peace in the nation."

Umi noticed that.

"He promised that if they let him created that four colored flower artifacts, he will be able to convince people to make peace with demons and they can restore the north ruins with everyone's help." She continued,

"Four? I thought it was three?" Kotori ask.

"The fourth is destroyed for… a test.." Niko said.

"Oh…"

"And… as you can guess, he betrayed them. He used that artifact to blackmail them and command them to do his bidding… and also as you can guess, Nozomi, who always hate male, outwit him with her tricks and butchered him with her sword. She is a lot crueler than Eli when angry…" Niko continued again.

"Then how come it ended up to be in the east tower? Aren't their area is north kingdom?" Umi asked.

"At first they wanted to put it there, but then they realize they want to recover that place and fill it with people, so they placed it there because there is this mindless demon that guarding the entrance. Demons don't attack each other so they can enter and leave at ease…" Niko said.

"I wonder why they didn't do this task themselves then…" Umi said.

"Because they want you to trust them by trusting their fate to you… so you better not disappoint them…" Niko said.

"Right… there is..that…" Umi sighed.

"I have a request though, you don't really have to do this… but… can you take the artifact and give it to me? I want to research about it…" Niko said.

"That sounds suspicious…" Umi said.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to…" Niko smirked at Umi.

"Kotori, you decide…" Umi said.

"We will take it…" Kotori said.

"T-That's fast…." Umi said.

"It sounds like Niko-chan want to save them, maybe there's a way to turn them back to human with Alchemy?" Kotori ask.

"W-whoa? You guessed me!" Niko said.

"Eh? That's what you want to do?" Kotori ask.

"Yeah… I just think that there must be a way to unmerge them… maybe that artifact can help… but we all may have to work really hard together… let's make it a surprise for Nozomi and Eli…" Niko said.

"Then, I'll do my best for that…" Umi said.

"I'm glad you said that, I totally think you're going to be suspicious on me again, you're always thinking negative when it's about others… it's like the only positive thing is Kotori…" Niko said.

"If you're being bad then I can just find you, grab you and hit you hard. You're not that dangerous…" Umi said.

"Thanks…." Niko smirked.

Kotori giggled,

"But anyway, I don't know how fragile the artifact is, but you better be extra careful when bringing it to me…" Niko said.

"I'll put it in container instantly!" Kotori said.

"That works…" Niko replied.

"Thanks for the info, Niko-chan!" Kotori said.

"You're welcome, now you two better get going… I can't help you today because I need to take care of my siblings…" Niko said.

"Yup, we know. Thank you…" Umi smiled at her.

* * *

><p>They returned to the east kingdom,<p>

Now that the only choice is to ask Honoka, they walk to Honoka's shop to find her, though apparently, there are still a really long line there, so they decided to wait for a bit.

"Kotori…" Umi called.

"Yes?" Kotori respond.

"Thanks for choosing to not kill them, I don't know how I'll feel guilty if I have to kill them…" Umi replied.

"Hehe, Umi-chan, my mother always told me before, what makes people evil isn't what they are or who they are, it's more about how they are… then when it is about faith, even the tamest pet still can bite its owner… so we really can't guarantee a trust for a hundred percent…" Kotori replied.

"Yeah… you're right…" Umi replied.

"Hehe, but just so you know, Umi-chan, I trust you a hundred percent! No… two hundreds!" Kotori said cheerfully.

"W-w-wha! N-Not in public! We promised!" Umi blushed.

"What? I was just saying!" Kotori said.

"W-W-Well! A-anyway! I'll go see Honoka, ok?" Umi said as she went to Honoka's shop swiftly,

Kotori pouts,

"Sheesh, Nozomi-chan's tips really aren't working on her…"

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

Honoka agreed to go with them, she said she always can spend time for them despite any situation. So they went out with Honoka in team and she has been telling them about her day in her shop and how popular she is in the kingdom. She seems to be very excited and happy to do that.

"Then-then, there is this day when a guy ordered a box of manjuus, he even asked my autograph on the box! It really feels like a super idol there! We should start being an idol once we're done with the wonder zone project!" Honoka said.

"Why would you want to be an idol and what will you even do with that?" Umi asked.

"Hmm.. dancing and singing? Entertainment stuff!" Honoka said.

"W-what?! No! We're not going to show off our body like that! It's true that we won't be having any war around nation, but military unit are still needed very much! I'm going to stay there!" Umi said.

"Ehhh? But it sounded like fun… Maki-chan said she want to be a bard after the wonder zone project finished, Hanayo-chan want to manage the food ingredients industry especially rice, then Rin-chan going to keep her job since she said she like her job already, Niko-chan going to teach in the school that Nozomi-chan make in the main castle... we should make something fun to do too!" Honoka said.

"You already have your shop! So stick with that and let us do our own…" Umi said.

"Eehh… that's no fun, what are you going to do, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.

"I want to work in fashion industry!" Kotori said.

"Sounds cool!" Honoka said.

"Yup!" Kotori said.

"Wait, Kotori, do you not plan to take over the throne?" Umi said.

"After thinking about it over and over, I still don't want it! I think Nozomi-chan should have it!" Kotori said.

"Ehh?! That can't be! Then why are we going to the east tower now?" Umi asked.

"To keep everyone's safe! Then to help Nozomi-chan's project! Besides, I think I want to live like Honoka-chan and everyone's else… living to our dream, isn't that feels good? I think I can be more passionate in living that way!" Kotori said.

"W-what? But… your birthright, your responsibility… your princess status… you're going to dump them all?" Umi asked.

"They can be the past! Beside, Nozomi-chan can take care of them, right? she is willing to do it!" Kotori said.

"Leaving the throne to demons are dangerous, Kotori…. Although I know they might be not an evil like what I thought…" Umi said.

"We still have hope on Niko-chan's research to fix that, right? It's also another reason why we're going to the east tower!" Kotori said.

"True… but… still…" Umi began to worry.

"Then Umi-chan can do it!" Honoka said.

"W-what?! No!" Umi flustered.

"You're right! We can give it to Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"N-N-No-No way!" Umi said.

"Ah, speaking of which, do any of you know about dress material that can last forever?" Kotori asked.

"There's no such thing…" Umi said.

"Uhm…I think you can get one around the east tower… it's called…. Ghost-silk… it's almost transparent like a ghost, it's very easy to be torn too, but it will last forever…" Honoka said.

"Wh-where do you learn that, Honoka?" Umi asked.

"From Niko-chan! I was asking about if there are any food materials that can last forever… she said the ghost-silk can be eaten… it tastes plain though so we have to mix it with something else… but more importantly, it only existed in this nation!" Honoka said.

"Wow… but isn't that mean it's going to be a rare item? Would be sad if you eat that…" Kotori said.

"Oh.. true… but I suppose a little amount won't be hurt!" Honoka said.

"Sheesh, but Kotori's need is priority, ok?" Umi said.

"Hnn! Umi-chan is being picky!" Honoka said.

"W-what? Do I ever pick you anyway?!" Umi said.

"I'm your friend too!" Honoka said.

"Yea-sure, you are… but still, Kotori's need is more important!" Umi said.

"Meaaanniieee!" Honoka said.

Kotori only giggled at them as she keeps moving on with them until she saw a fluffy creature…

It's really fluffy… it's white— it looks cute and friendly… Kotori can't get her eyes off it for some reason…

"Aaahhh!" Kotori squealed.

"W-what's wrong Kotori?" Umi quickly draw her weapon.

"It's so fluffy!" Kotori said.

"That's alpacas!" Honoka said.

"Aaaaa! I like Alpacas!" Kotori said as she began to run to chase the alpaca that just noticed her and began to run away too.

"W-wh-wait, Kotori!" Umi chased her.

"Waiiit!" Honoka also joined to chase them.

"Waitt for mee fluffy alpacaaaa!"

Kotori keep running to chase it,

"Wait! Kotori! Don't stray! We're not geography expert! We can be lost anytime!" Umi yelled.

"Alpacaaaaaa-chaaaann!" Kotori ignored her.

"We're heading to the east tower, I think…." Honoka said.

"Eh? Really?" Umi asked.

"Yeah, the sky began to dark when we're close to it…" Honoka said.

Umi turned up, the sky is getting darker somehow.

"Ah! Could that be?!" Umi said in surprise,

"W-what?" Honoka asked.

"T-the east tower demon is a charmer! It can turn into any form and mesmerizing anyone with his magic! That's why we need our family's artifact!" Umi said.

"Ehhh!? Is she getting lured?" Honoka asked.

"Probably, his charm only work for one person… or so I heard…." Umi said.

"W-What we should do now? Kotori is….?" Honoka began to panic.

"Damn it… should've asked how to deal with this before!" Umi cringed as she keep running to chase Kotori and the Alpaca.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : there...**

**And btw, I'm gonna give an extra chapter for this FF..**

**it will be... The Homunculus's daily life. **


	17. Scissor and Silk

**A/N : Sorry sorry for the waits!**

**I was busy to work for my client, so didn't get to update.**

**and yup, next chapter is gonna be last chapter. (I think...)**

* * *

><p>"Kotori!" Umi shouted.<p>

Kotori is completely ignoring her.

Umi runs faster. Honoka is left a little behind, but she also tries her best to catch up.

"Kotori!" Umi attempted to grab her— but she is somehow can't be caught! She is too fast!

Umi tried once again, she can't reach her!

"Kotori!" Umi shouted again, Kotori keep running to catch the Alpaca that leads her to go inside the tower.

"Kotori!" Umi desperately tried to call her.

She could see her precious princess keep running towards the open door of the tower.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted again,

She ran in— and the door closed immediately before Umi managed to get in.

"Kotori! Kotori!" Umi shouted desperately as she tried to open the door. Honoka caught up and tried to help her,

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka called as she slammed the door from time to time along with Umi.

"Urgh!" Umi hits the door very roughly— bruising her own fist.

"Umi-chan….?" Honona seems to be very concerned.

"Stupid door! Why can't it be open?!" Umi complained.

Honoka began to examine the door once again,

"Ah…. crap…" she said.

"What?" Umi replied— annoyed.

"I don't think we can open this…" Honoka said.

"Do I even need to be told about that?" Umi said angrily.

Honoka remained quiet.

Umi sighed heavily. She falls on her knee and stares into the big door.

"Kotori…." She whispered to herself.

Honoka smirked wryly.

"KOTORI!" Umi shouted desperately.

She breathed heavily. Hoping for a miracle to come… just like before.

"Umi-chan…." Honoka said weakly.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted again before she began to hit the door a lot of time with her fist— though the door is too tough and it only hurt her own fist, bleeding and breaking her bone. Yet she keeps on doing so.

"Umi-chan! Stop! You can't!" Honoka tried to stop her.

"No! No! There must be a way to open this door!" Umi said desperately as she keeps hitting it.

"Umi-chan! It might be a slide door! Let's try that!" Honoka said.

Umi stopped, then she quickly tried to slide it— it's not a slide door… clearly not.

"Argh!" Umi hits the door again.

"Umi-chan! Stop it! Stop hurting yourself!" Honoka tried to hold her.

"Kotori!" Umi shouted again desperately.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the tower,<p>

Kotori couldn't remember how she got there, but she realizes that she is lying down on an altar. She quietly examined her surrounding,

She can see the altar is covered in dry blood and she could see bones everywhere. It really feels like this place was specially used for butchering peoples.

A tall figure, looks like a man with weird looking top hat and wearing a strangely designed black cape standing close to her, currently sharpening a scissor— she can see her robe is taken by him for testing. He attempt cut it with his scissor and failed. He was then return to sharpening his scissor again.

Kotori still remained quiet, she tried to look for her bag and staff that is missing from her. It was placed just a few meters away from her. She slowly climbs down from the altar— just realized that her shoes are made to make no noise when she tiptoed.

_Thank you Eli-chan… this clothing set is wonderful…_

She thought as she carefully sneak to get her bag and staff.

As she almost reaches it, she noticed that the tall figure turning to her. He doesn't looks happy to see her getting her bag and staff— Kotori quickly grabs her bag and staff and started to run to the door, which luckily isn't locked.

As she keeps running, she realized that she is already in a big hallway, which somehow looks very familiar to her. It's like she used to be here before…

_Have I ever been here before?_

She thought as she ran.

She tried her best to recall her memory.

I used to be here…. But with who….?"

She thought again. She can remember a man— an old man, he is an archer… and he is…

_W-wait…._

She began to be flustered. She remembers herself calling him… his name is…

_S-Sonoda…jii-san?_

She recalled his looks. He might be very different with Umi, though she remembers that his gesture is somewhat similar to her.

The way he run, the way he talk, and the way he carry his bow.

_What were we doing here?_

Kotori asked herself.

She tried to recall how everything began…

She was playing with Honoka, Umi and some other friends in her childhood, they were playing hide and seek in the woods. When she was looking for a hiding place, she saw an alpaca— it's white, fluffy, and has a pair of cute eyes with long eyelashes.

She remembers that she was chasing the alpaca and everything was very quiet as she ran to it. She don't remember how things were going since that until she just remember that saw an old man who stand near the tower's door. She ran in to the door along with the old man who tried to stop her from chasing the alpaca— she couldn't hear him back then, not until the alpaca she was chasing turn into the creepy tall figure with no face. She tried to run but she suddenly falls into a pit instead and the old man was trying to protect her from the fall.

She can remember that since that fall, he couldn't move his arm and one of his legs was crooked… despite that, the man asked to her instead,

"Are you alright, child?"

"I'm okay, are you okay?" she recalled that was the answer she gave to him.

"I'm fine, just a little, crooked…" he replied with a faint laugh.

He was then trying to stand up right then began to examine the pit. She recalled that the pit was actually a small room with a secret door that they figured after the old man pressed something on his ring and revealed it on the side of the wall.

She remembers that they walk out to this very same hallway she is currently running on.

Kotori tried to look back, the demon is still chasing her with a scissor on his hand. Kotori began to search for something to throw from her bag.

_Uhhmm… uhh… slime bombs… slime bombs… need to slow him down…_

Kotori thought.

There it is!

She found her bombs and throws it to him. The first throw was a miss, but the second was successful. Kotori keep on running again until she reached a place with three paths. She stopped for a while to recall if she ever been here too before.

She remember that she was walking calmly here with the old man, then she also remember that he used to ask,

"Where do you think is the way out?"

"Uhhmmm… the…. Uhm… right one!" she remembers that she replied it with a cheerful smile.

"You're a smart girl! My granddaughter would've cried instead of answering…" he appreciated her.

"Hehe!" she giggled shyly.

But before they walk to the right path, a woman appeared from the middle path. They turned to her, that woman was… violet haired, turquoise eyes, wearing an armored boots and long black fur coat. They were surprised to look at each other.

"W-Why are you here, mam?" the old man asked politely,

"Sorry— I don't talk to males…" the woman replied— Kotori remember that voice! It was Nozomi!

"Look, we might be in the same boat, I'm looking for the way out of this place…" the old man said.

The woman remained quiet,

"I was here to examine some things until I saw this child getting lured by the east tower demon… so I ran in to save her. I don't want this child to be ended up being mutilated by that insane creature…" the old man said,

The woman still quiet, the old man sighed weakly.

"Can you talk to her?" the old man asked Kotori.

"Uhm.. okay…." She recalled that she replied it with a sweet smile,

"Mam, where is the way out?" she asked to Nozomi in the past.

"You're going to the wrong way… come with me…" Nozomi said as she beckoned to them and walk to the left path.

So that's what she chose, Kotori quickly run to the left path. She recalled a few decorations around the area. It was pretty easy to get through this path until she once again reached a hall with two paths.

She once again tried to recall this place,

She remembers she was walking slowly with the old man and Nozomi in the past.

"You look like you really know this place, what are you?" the old man asked politely,

Nozomi didn't respond…

"Uhm… what are you?" Kotori remember that she asked Nozomi on the old man behalf,

"I'm just an alchemist and a traveler, I was here to look for a few materials… but I couldn't find it anywhere at the moment…"

"What is… alchemist?" she remembers that she asked it to Nozomi.

"Peoples that able to create anything, including a miracle…" Nozomi replied.

"Then, what are you making right now?" Kotori asked.

"I… wanted to remake my wedding dress with a material called, Ghost Silk. It's transparent and very fragile, but it can last forever. With a few tricks, I can turn it into a strong silk— I already tried to make it once, but… I… couldn't make it looks exactly alike with my wedding dress, not even better too… so I wanted to try again…" Nozomi replied a little nervously.

"Why not asking the one who made it to remake it?" the old man asked.

Nozomi looks slightly annoyed, though she remained quiet.

"Uhm… who made it, mam?" Kotori asked.

"My wife, she is very skilled in almost everything. I really love it… I want to keep it forever, but since it was made of common materials, it can't last forever…" Nozomi replied.

"Then why not asking her?" Kotori asked innocently.

"It's complicated, she has done so much for me and ….. I don't want her to be too burdened with such a foolish wish…" Nozomi said.

"It's not a foolish wish, you will treasure it like an artifact. You can always just ask your wife and tell her how you feel about it…" the old man said.

Nozomi remained quiet, she keep moving on and went to the right path.

So that's where Kotori decided to go to, but before she was able to choose it, the tall figure caught up to her. She needs to somehow stop him… or at least, survive from him.

She tried to search her bag as she dodged his attack. She saw her warp gate— she can always use that but it will be too risky to use it now since her warp gate is an area and it can teleport him as well. It will waste too much time too since that mean she has to return here again later.

She saw a smoke bomb, it might not do much since the tall figure might not see her with eyes. It doesn't even have one. Then the next item she saw is the diamond that can be used to summon Nozomi.

_Is that creature worth it…?_

She thought.

_Have they met before?_

She thought again.

_Maybe I'll just do this first…_

She throws the slime bomb to slow him down and run to the right path as she throws the smoke bomb on the middle— hoping that it actually do something.

As she keeps running, she found out that there is a spiral stairs in the middle of the next room, she run her feet faster and faster. A quick flash back as she climbs up the high stairs,

She remembers that the old man fall half way up, his leg couldn't make it and apparently, he also had an internal bleeding as well— he coughed up some blood out of his mouth,

"Sonoda-jii-san? Are you ok?" she remembers she used to ask that to him.

"I'm fine… I can make it" the old man said.

And that time, she remembers that Nozomi offered something to him. It looks like a tea in a small bottle.

"Drink the whole thing and it will cure your internal bleeding, close your eyes for a bit and I'll work something out…" Nozomi said coldly.

The old man hesitated for a bit, but he did what she asked him to.

As he closed his eyes, Nozomi grabs his arms and did something really rough— with a few cracking sound. He writhed as Nozomi continued to his crooked leg. Kotori remember that she only can watch it happen.

After all that, Nozomi poured something on him.

He can stand back up and move around normally again.

"Thanks…. Mam… I don't know what to do without you…" he said,

"I didn't do it for you, it was for the sake of that kid… so you better live and take care of her." Nozomi said before she continues to move on.

Kotori keep on moving up until she reached another hallway with one big door. She tried to recall something about that door.

She remembers they walk there carefully and the tall figure caught up to them. The old man draws his bow, but…

"Don't!" Nozomi said.

"Why? He is the one that endanger us all!" the old man said.

Nozomi remained quiet, she turned to the tall figure, tapping her feet twice and intimidated him by pointing her finger to him. The tall figure turned and went away from them. The old man was rather impressed,

"How do you do that?" the old man asked.

Nozomi didn't reply him, she just keeps moving on.

"How do you do that, mam?" Kotori asked innocently,

"We just have a promise to not attack each other as long as we don't bother each other's need… he get what he wants, I got what I want… fair deal…" Nozomi said.

"Dealing with demons? Isn't that dangerous?" The old man said.

Nozomi didn't respond to it.

"I wouldn't even let them get any closer to me if I'm you, not even a meter away…" the old man said again.

Nozomi keep on going, she completely ignored him. They keep moving on to the door, the very same door that Kotori faced right now.

She remembers that the old man opened the door for them and they ended up to be at a dead end, just like now.

"Go on first, then use your ring and never turn back, not even to say a thing…" Nozomi said.

The old man and Kotori walk first, then the old man used his ring again to reveal everything in the room. They can see a big door at the end of the wall.

The old man and Kotori ran to it, and they opened it… It's an open space, the outdoor. So Kotori tried to push the wall on the same spot like how it was on her past. It works nicely and Kotori can see the outdoor again.

As she stepped out, she accidentally kicked a bone arm and hand with a ring attached to it, there also a few ragged cloths around it. Kotori pick up the ring, she tried to recall how it ended up there.

She remember she and the old man were able to see the outdoor, but she forgot that she isn't supposed to turn her sight back—

"Thank you ma—…." Kotori paused as she see Nozomi, her turquoise eyes glow and she grew a pair of giant wings on her back, dark claws on her fingers and she made some black fogs around herself. The old man noticed her surprised face and he turned around as well.

Nozomi turned away from them, she didn't know that the old man turned to her, and she don't even know that the old man draw how bow in instant and shot an arrow to her back.

"S-Sonoda-jii-san! What are you doing?!" she remembers that she protested to him.

"She is a demon! We must kill them or they will be a danger for us all!" the old man said with anger in his voice.

Kotori remember that Nozomi didn't even attack them back, she only turned around and said,

"Tch… ungrateful human, it already cost me a lot to hide everything, the potion for this is really hard to make, you know?"

And that time, the old man shot another arrow to her knee and quickly draws another as he watched her falling on her knee,

"Stop! She saved us!" Kotori remember that she tried to hold his arm down as she said it.

"She must be wanting something out of it!" the old man said.

She remember that Nozomi only chuckled to it,

"Males…" she smirked as she pulled off the arrow on her back— writhed painfully as she did.

The old man walks out from the place after he cringed bitterly.

"Ah well, just be glad my wife isn't here to see this…" Nozomi said as she pulled off the arrow on her knee.

Kotori ran back in to reach Nozomi,

"Mam, are you ok?" Kotori remember that she asked that to her,

"I'm fine, it's just a mere weapon anyway…" Nozomi smiled to her,

"Come to our castle! We have medicine!" She remembers that she said that innocently to her.

Nozomi giggled to her,

"How cute, are you the princess there?" she asked.

"Yep! I'm the princess, the Otonokizaka princess! I can tell them to take care of you!"

Nozomi giggled again. She remember that she smiled sweetly, despite her face that somewhat looks a lot paler and her fangs that grow slightly longer and sharper.

"It's fine, but I'll try to pay a visit there later… what about it?"

"Okay!" she replied.

And that time too, she remembers that the old man returned, with his arm already chopped off and warped in a ragged cloth. He threw his chopped arm at Nozomi. Kotori remember that she freaked out for a bit and quickly cling to Nozomi,

"Take that as my apology…" the old man said.

Nozomi remained quiet,

"The ring that attached to it is my family's artifact and it's very important… I'll be really ashamed if I lose it…" the old man said.

Nozomi still remained quiet,

"But it's more shameful if I couldn't return your kindness… even as human being…" he said again.

She remembers that Nozomi smirked wryly before she took the arm and throw it back at him.

"Take it back! I don't want anything!" Nozomi yelled at him.

And the arm ended up to be on the very spot she is in right now. Looks like Nozomi really didn't take it and the old man didn't take it back with him either.

Kotori sighed heavily.

_So this is Umi-chan's family artifact…._

Kotori thought,

_It doesn't sounds like what Umi-chan heard from himself…_

She thought as she kept the ring in her bag.

_Umi-chan's family surely is a proud family… but I wish she didn't take it too seriously._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the tower's front door…<p>

Umi still desperately slamming herself to the door, Honoka tried her best to hold her,

"Umi-chan! Stop it!" Honoka said, her face is all red, trying to hold her cry as she watch Umi keep hurting herself to open the door.

"I have to save her!" Umi cried as she keep trying and trying,

"It's useless to do that! Let's go back home!" Honoka said.

"No!" Umi cried again,

"Umi-chan!" Honoka shouted as she keeps trying to stop Umi.

And that's also the time when Kotori found them, she could see Umi's fist bleeding greatly as her arm and shoulder also a little crooked. Looks like she is been forcing too much...

"Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted.

"K-Kotori…?" Umi stopped,

"Kotori-chan…?" Honoka turned around.

"Umi-chan! What are you doing?!" Kotori yelled at her.

"Kotori….? Is that really you?" Umi asked as she cried,

Kotori remained quiet, she just showed the ring that she just got.

"T-that's….!"

Umi quickly ran to her,

"Let's treat your wound first, Umi-chan!" Kotori said as she pulled back the ring.

Umi flustered for a while, but she smiled gently after,

"Please…" she replied.

* * *

><p>Kotori treated Umi's wound,<p>

She also tells them about everything that she experienced inside the tower— not to forget about the flash back that she had while inside it. Umi seems to be very surprised to hear it,

"I… I don't know what to say…" Umi said as she let Kotori brushed a medicine powder on her arm.

"I mean… I didn't know my grandfather would do such thing… why would he lie about that?" Umi asked.

"Maybe it because he loves his family…" Honoka said.

"Eh? But… if only he told the truth and remained alive…" Umi said.

"Maybe it because he can't explain it… My mother lied often too when she can't explain things to me…" Honoka said.

"Is that so….?" Umi replied.

"Then maybe… my mother often lied to me too because she couldn't explain things to me?" Kotori asked.

"Yup, maybe… but it doesn't really work on me, I'm trying things on my own anyway… but I still consider her lies as her way to protect me or telling me to be aware of it…" Honoka said.

"So then, you mean, my grandfather lied about it because….?" Umi paused,

She sighed weakly,

"He couldn't tell my family that he got helped by a demon?" Umi continued.

"Hehe, probably…" Honoka said.

"I can understand it though, hearing from you about him and to remember the way he act, I imagine it will be hard for him to admit that. Some people know nothing about moderation… they just act because they're told that it's ok to do it…" Kotori said.

Kotori smiled faintly,

"I think that's what I've been doing…" she added.

"No, that more sounds like Honoka…" Umi said.

"W-what? Why me?" Honoka protested,

Umi smiled,

"Joking, we're all like that…. at some point…" Umi said.

Honoka and Kotori surprised,

"W-wait a minute, Umi-chan…. joking?" Honoka said.

"Umi-chan…. did you hit your head too much?" Kotori said in awe…

"N-No! of course not… I was just… realized…. That it's really stupid to hold on tradition that far…" Umi said shyly.

"Eh?"

"My grandfather did what he think was right… although it still doesn't sounds right to me… but… I realize, he was just trying to do his best… for all of us…" Umi said.

"I wonder why he chopped his arm though, is there anything about it?" Kotori asked.

"Uhm… maybe it because… he thinks Nozomi can eat it? I heard demons eat human flesh?" Honoka asked.

Umi giggled,

"Part of it... maybe… but perhaps I'll see it differently, because we both are archers and… our arm is our pride… so giving that to her is like giving a pride to her… but looks like she really doesn't want it…" Umi said.

Umi sighed,

"But… sheesh… maybe it's an offense to her…. he treat her like an animal or something lower… maybe she would accept it if he give it on a plate?" Umi said with a wry smile.

"Umi-chan…. your joke is actually funny if you could smile properly…" Kotori said sweetly.

Umi blushed as she heard it.

"E-Eh?! W-well! I… I just really think like that! I-I mean… demons really eat meats, right?"

"Nozomi-chan prefers it cooked though, fried one is her favorite…" Honoka said.

"Y-yeah! So then maybe she didn't accept his arm because it's not cooked?" Umi said as she laughed awkwardly.

Kotori giggled,

"Umi-chan, I didn't know you can have such sense of humor…" Kotori said.

"Am I?" Umi laughed awkwardly again.

"Yup!"

"W-well… it really is stupid though… or so I thought…." Umi said.

"Hehe, just be yourself, Umi-chan…" Kotori said with a sweet smile.

Umi blushed madly.

"Y-Yeah… thanks…." Umi replied weakly.

Honoka and Kotori laughed at her.

"S-Shall we move on by the way? W-We need to get that flower, right?"

"Eeeh? But you haven't fully recovered yet! Wait for a while!" Kotori said.

"Oh…."

"Hehe, take a break, you've been working too much…" Honoka said.

* * *

><p>After a while,<p>

The trio decided to continue their mission. They stand in front of the front door and remained quiet to think of a way to open it.

"Have any idea how to open this?" Honoka asked.

"No… No clue…" Umi said.

Kotori tried to recall anything about this, but she couldn't find a thing about it.

"Uhm… maybe we can just use the back door? Maybe it's still open?" Kotori ask.

"Ah, right… let's go there then…."

* * *

><p>They went to the back door,<p>

The door already closed and only wall showed up.

Umi saw the bone that Kotori meant, she crouched to examine it.

"Is this the bone you're talking about?" Umi tried to confirm.

"Yup, it is!" Kotori said.

"Then we must be in front of the back door?" Honoka said.

"I think so!" Kotori said.

Umi took the bone one by one.

"Eh? Umi-chan? What are you doing?" Honoka asked.

"I need to take this to my family… this is also a pride of the family…" Umi said.

"Oh…."

"What are you going to do with it?" Kotori asked.

"Burrow it along with his body… " Umi said.

"Eh? Is that okay? I mean, he want to give it to Nozomi-chan, right?" Honoka asked.

"The dead can't say no, so he has to accept it…" Umi said with a playful smile.

"Umi-chan, that sounds creepy…" Kotori said.

"E-Eh!?"

"Y-yeah…. It sounded like you have a weird fetish about dead body…" Honoka said.

"W-What?! W-what are you saying?!" Umi yelled.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori cried,

"N-No-No! Sheesh, Honoka!" Umi yelled,

Kotori and Honoka giggled to her.

"N-Now-now! I'm going to use my ring, ok?" Umi said as she used her ring to reveal the door.

"W-woah! It really reveals the door!" Honoka said as she ran to it and opened it.

She was then sniffing around,

"Hmm... truffles…" Honoka said.

"T-Truffle?" Umi and Kotori asked.

"Yup, I can smell truffles, Niko-chan used to show me this special truffle, it's very delicious and addictive… it can heal some disease too…" Honoka said.

"W-wow….."

"Ahh! I'm going to search for it!" Honoka walk in very quickly.

"W-wait! Honoka-chan!" Kotori tried to chase her, Umi caught her hand.

"Kotori…" Umi called.

"Eh? Umi-chan?" Kotori turned around,

And within second, Umi dragged her and kissed her deeply.

Kotori is really surprised with it.

Though she really enjoyed it…

She just remained quiet as the tender lips brushes against her lips, giving a very gentle force to her. Then they parted very slowly,

"Umi-chan….?" Kotori called her weakly.

"Kotori, thank you…." Umi said softly.

"For what…?" Kotori asked innocently,

"For everything…" She replied gently.

"Thanks too… Umi-chan…" Kotori replied shyly.

"Now we should move on before Honoka is lost, ok?" Umi said shyly.

"Yup…!" Kotori smiled to her.

* * *

><p>They explored the tower for a while,<p>

Funny that they couldn't find the demon again, could he be out to find another prey? Or perhaps he is after an ambush?

Either way, they keep sticking with each other, trying to make sure that they don't get separated since it could be really dangerous. They continued to move on through the hallways while Honoka also collects her truffles.

"By the way!" Honoka said,

Kotori and Umi turned to her,

"Did Nozomi really visit you after that?" Honoka asked.

"Uhm…. Did she…? Hmm… Well…." Kotori tried to recall anything about it.

She remembers that she was spending some time alone in the garden at night. Then Nozomi came to visit her— already back to her normal form.

"Ah, there you're princess. Sorry it takes really long to remake the potion…" Nozomi said.

"Oh! Uhm… you're the demon back then, right?" she asked innocently.

"Yup, you can call me Nozomi-chan… or... Non-chan!" She replied cheerfully.

"Ok. Nozomi-chan!" she replied it cheerfully.

She remembers that since that, she often spends her time in the garden, but Nozomi was really rarely visiting her. She usually just came by once in a three month.

Then at one day when she was playing with Nozomi, she remembers that they were looking at the Koi Pond together, telling stories about their day. Nozomi tell about her adventure and her silly wife, Kotori tells her about how she, Umi, and Honoka spend their time together.

"So yep, that's how we played around the town's outskirt!" Kotori ended her story.

"That's nice, princess… did you do anything else?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm… yeah! Honoka-chan made a rice cake today! It was really delicious! Umi-chan really loves it too!"

"Ah? Rice cake… I like them too…" Nozomi replied with a smile.

"Yup! I really love the rice from south kingdom! It's always be really delicious!"

"Really? Then do you want me to bring them next time?" Nozomi asked.

"Ehh? You can? B-but! I don't want to take it for free, can I pay you with anything?"

"Hmm… it's free, as long you're happy… I'm happy! You're like a daughter to me!"

"Hnnn! Uhhh! Wh-what about you take… uh…" she remembers she was very flustered back then, until she saw her Koi.

"The fish! Yeah! You can take them if you like! Demons eat them too, right?" Kotori said innocently.

Nozomi giggled,

"Alright then, I'll trade it with some rice…"

And by the time she remember that, Kotori stopped.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"W-what happen?" Umi surprised as she heard her screaming.

"Di-did you two remember about the mystery of rice and missing fish?" Kotori asked.

"Eh? Yeah? What about it…?" Honoka asked.

"I… I know who did that!" Kotori said.

"I-Is it Nozomi?" Umi asked.

"Y-yeah…. I …. I was the one who asked her to do that…" Kotori said.

"No wonder it stops coming after she moved in to the castle…!" Honoka said.

"K-Kotori… do you recall anything else?" Umi asked.

"Uhmm…. Not really!" Kotori said.

"T-The garden is pretty mysterious at night… there's so much going on there…" Umi said nervously

"Like what?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm…There's so much strange things happen, but it isn't that much until the last time I live on the castle. The fireflies that somehow getting bigger… but no complain because it lit up the way around the castle and the garden is really beautiful too with glowing mushrooms that also strangely grow on it…" Honoka said.

"Ah…."

"But… I heard from one of the maid, said she heard someone is reading poem every full moon night in the garden…" Honoka said.

"W-wh-whaaaa! No-Not that!" Umi blushed madly.

"Oh, I think I've heard this too, every time the poem s being read, any girl that trying to enter the garden will get their breast rubbed by some mysterious presence while male will get their crotch kicked…" Honoka said.

And as Honoka said that, Kotori recalled that night,

"Uhmm… Non-chan, do you know that Umi-chan often read poem in the garden?"

"Sure I know… what about her?"

"I really like her poem, but it often be interrupted because someone is entering the garden to find her… Umi-chan is really shy! So she will stop reading it if someone notices her… that's why I've been pretending to not hear it!"

"I see…. So you want her to keep reading, right?"

"Yup! Hehe… is there a way to make that happen?"

"Hmmm….. maybe…."

"Thank you!"

Kotori giggled as she recalled that.

"I knew that one, but I don't really recall that since I never got up until midnight…" Kotori said as she glanced at Umi.

"Y-yeah… knew that one too…" Umi said nervously.

"B-But anyway! W-we should be quiet! L-let's keep searching around! We need to somehow reach that demon!" Umi continued.

"Okay!" The two replied.

And as they keep walking, Kotori's robe fell down in front of them. It's already cut into two.

"Eh….? Isn't this… your robe, Kotori-chan?" Honoka asked.

"Isn't that taken by….." Umi turned up, the demon is already waiting them on the ceiling before he aggressively attempt to stab them with his sharpened scissor.

Umi quickly push her friends away from it— dodging it completely. They are all drawing out their weapons as they see him.

The tall figure dashed towards Umi as she draw her weapon— though Honoka charged him back, giving Umi a range from him, a very good chance for her to shoot her arrow— which she used properly and got his shoulder.

The tall figure tried to attack on Honoka, but she went to defend mode immediately, after her charge. He still attempted to attack though and Honoka parried it perfectly with her frying pan. Umi do another shot, her arrow really hurting very badly to him as it was made of the special metal.

The tall figure quickly retreated after the second shot.

"He escaped…" Umi said.

"Looks like he got hurt pretty badly…" Honoka said.

"The weapon works too good?" Kotori said.

"Yeah…" Umi smiled.

She looks into the weapon,

"Though this is no longer very important, there is no revenge that I should do…" Umi said.

"To begin with, revenge is never be important…" Kotori smiled.

"Yeah!" Honoka said.

Umi giggled,

"Very true… but we still have to find that artifact so we can help out with the project…" Umi said.

"Hmm… where do you think it might be?" Honoka asked.

Umi remained quiet…

"Uhm… this is just a maybe, but, let's try to go to the middle path on the three paths hall…" Kotori said.

"Oh?"

"Ah, right… we should try, it was where Nozomi came from, right?" Umi said.

"Yup! Let's go!" Kotori smiled.

* * *

><p>They went back to the three paths hall,<p>

Then heading straight to the middle path,

"This path smells funny…" Honoka said.

"Your nose is really sharp…" Umi said.

"Yeah, what did you do, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked.

"Hehe, Niko-chan gave me something and somehow it made my nose sharper with scents…" Honoka said.

"I guess it's required for researcher… I just don't remember you have a sharp nose except for food…" Umi said.

"Actually, Ghost Silk is some kind of food, it's like a bird nest…"

"W-wait?! Wh-What do you mean it's like a bird nest?" Umi asked.

"Uhm… there's a creature that made it… a ghost…." Honoka said.

"W-w-what?!" Umi and Kotori cringed.

"Yeah, a ghost… they're very fragile though… just like the silk!" Honoka said.

"H-How can you talk like there is nothing wrong with it?"

"Uhm…. well…. I just heard this from Niko-chan, but she says that she isn't dangerous. Just scared, so we need to approach her gently…" Honoka said.

"I…I see…" Umi smirked.

And not long after they explored a bit, they could hear someone humming a strange song with echoing voice.

"Ah! T-That must be her!" Honoka said.

"A-a-are… we ready?" Umi asked nervously.

"U-Uhm… Umi-chan? Are you s-scared?" Kotori asked.

"N-no! N-n-n-not at all!" Umi said.

"I'm e—e-excited!" Honoka said.

"H-Honoka-chan, y-you lead!" Kotori said.

"W-w-why me? ha-ha-ha?" Honoka laughed awkwardly.

"B-B-because you are the one who knows her?" Umi asked.

"B-but…. I-I'm scared… so…. M-maybe Umi-chan lead? You're not s-s-scared at all… right?" Honoka asked back.

"Ha-ha-ha, n-no way… I…. I might be too scary!" Umi said.

Honoka and Umi laughed awkwardly.

"S-sheesh! You two are he-h-helpless!" Kotori take the lead.

They carefully approach the source of the humming voice…

"The scent is getting stronger too…" Honoka said as she keeps moving on behind Kotori.

They could see a woman sitting on weaving machine. She is using the thread from her own clothes to weave a very beautiful transparent silk with light blue glow which filled the whole room.

"E-Excuse me…." Kotori said. The woman turned around— her face is ripped off.

"W-waaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Umi screamed.

"Whaaaaaaa!" Honoka screamed too.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The Ghost screamed too.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Kotori screamed.

Then they all quickly hide from reach other.

"W-wait! W-what just happen?" Kotori asked as she pops out from her hiding place.

"Umi-chan was screaming so I screamed too…" Honoka said.

"H-her face…." Umi said.

Then the ghost said something with echoing sound. It wasn't clear with what she said.

"W-we are just going to ask for the ghost silk, right?" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah…." Honoka and Umi replied.

The ghost said something again,

"I…I don't get it…" Kotori said.

Everyone seems to not understand her.

The ghost pointed to a letter that stuck on the wall. The handwriting seems to be familiar.

The trio approached it,

"If you're here for the ghost silk, please notice that it's not easy to make it. Ask nicely and do her a favor. If you do not understand her, give her a pen and paper and let her write her request…" Honoka read.

"uhhmm…. I have them…" Kotori said as she looks for pen and paper in her bag.

"Eh, there's something else here…" Umi said,

"Wh-what?" Honoka tried to search,

"Hmm… said, if you're being not nice to her, then you better prepare for my arrival to your home. Signed with love, the demon of west tower…" Umi reads.

"E-Ehh? D-demon of west tower? Never heard of it for my entire life time…" Honoka said.

"Uhm…. maybe…. uh… maybe that's what Nozomi-chan call herself?" Kotori asked.

"E-eh?"

"She is… possessed, right? or…perhaps… merged? B-but thing is… I think she might be using the west demon and we never heard of it because she is gone from the tower a lot of years ago?" Kotori asked.

"T-That's possible…" Honoka said.

"Uhm… I'm not sure… we haven't see the flower…" Umi said.

The ghost looks a little agitated as she heard Nozomi's name, she is trying to say something. Kotori decided to give the pen and paper.

The trio waited her to write something on the paper.

"If you're friend of Non-chan, please tell her I changed my mind…" Honoka reads the paper.

"Eh…?" The trio seems to be confused.

The ghost writes again.

"I want to be her worker! Please take me to her!" Honoka read.

"Ehh…. Uhm.. but.. we need to find the artifact first…" Kotori said.

"Y-yeah… we can't do that immediately…" Umi said.

The ghost writes again.

"I can show you the way, but protect me from that evil face…" Honoka reads.

"Evil face….?" Umi and Kotori flustered.

The ghost pointed to a painting on the wall, the trio turned to it and see a man with similar clothing with the tall figure that have been chasing them before.

"That…. the demon of east?" Kotori asked.

"I suppose so…." Honoka said.

"We better get going…" Umi continued.

"Yup…!"

"W-wait! Can we take the current ghost silks?" Kotori asked.

The ghost nodded.

"Thanks!" Kotori smiled.

* * *

><p>They decided to move on,<p>

Following the ghost through the hallways and stairs— it was a pretty long journey and they all forced to run since the ghost moving very quickly.

As they keep running, they began to notice that everything around this place that related to cloths were cuts in many ways. It looks very destructive and unappealing.

"What with his obsession with cutting?" Umi asked.

"No idea…" Honoka said.

Kotori remained quiet— she seems to notice a few things as she run, though she decided to remain quiet for now.

The ghost leads them to a messy and dirty room, the room is ended here. There's a set of big glass windows on the left wall. When they approached it, they could see that they're all on the highest floor of the tower. There's also a forest of tall pine trees right under them.

"Dead end…?" Honoka wondered,

"M-maybe not… Umi-chan, use your ring!" Kotori said.

"Oh..? Hm.. Ok…" Umi used her ring.

It revealed a big door on one of the wall.

"Cool, let's get inside…" Honoka said as she tried to push the door, but it's locked.

"L-locked?" Honoka said.

"Have any idea?" Umi asked to the ghost.

The ghost began to think. Then she tried to search around the room until she found a key. She went back to the door. She attempted to open it, but they key doesn't match.

"Wrong key?" Kotori asked.

The ghost nodded.

"Then let's find them!" Kotori said cheerfully.

The ghost stares at her in awe for a moment, but then she nodded cheerfully. Before they started to find, they could hear a loud thumping noise outside.

"W-what's that?" Honoka said.

The noise heard again.

"I'll go check outside…. You all go find the key…" Umi said.

"OK!" they replied.

Umi left the room and they started to search around.

"Hey…." Honoka said as she examines the furniture.

"What is this job that Nozomi-chan offer to you?" Honoka asked.

The ghost wrote something and showed it to Honoka.

"Weaver in the castle? That sounds fun…" Honoka said.

The ghost nodded.

"Weaver… Hmm… I'm pretty sure we're lack of them in the castle. Most skilled one prefers to open their own shop and… uhm… my father didn't see it as a profitable profession." Kotori said.

"Ehh…? But aren't your family loves tailoring?" Honoka asked.

"Uhm… yeah… but… it doesn't make a good profit… or perhaps, it was all caused by that butler?" Kotori said.

"Probably, he is been corrupting the wealth…" Honoka said.

The ghost wrote something and showed it to Kotori.

"Evil face was a tailor too…?" Kotori reads.

The ghost nodded, then she wrote again,

"But no one likes his work because it looks really strange…" Kotori read again.

"Eh….? I'm sure someone likes them somehow, no matter how bad it is…" Honoka said.

The ghost wrote again,

"I know, because I am that someone, or… was. I really like his work— at least until he started to be obsessed with destroying his own work…" Kotori reads.

"Ohh… Now I'm kind of curious how his works looks like…"

"Maybe it's the one that he is currently wearing?" Kotori asked.

The ghost nodded, then she showed a few paintings that hanging around the wall. There's a woman, somewhat her feature resemble the ghost, except her face isn't ripped off. She is wearing a lot of strange fashion, but it just somewhat appealing enough for Kotori.

The ghost gestured to herself, telling them that she is her.

"Looks fancy…." Kotori said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wear that though…" Honoka said.

"Hmm… Not for daily, but it looks fancy for a display…" Kotori said.

"Yup! Being in a painting is good enough…" Honoka said.

The ghost seems to be happy to hear them appreciating it. She was then wrote something again,

"I wish people back then was as open minded as you…" Kotori reads.

The ghost wrote again.

"Evil face received a lot of bashing and bullying from his fellows because of his taste. No one commented on his work nicely…" Kotori reads again.

"Ah, then are you really the only one who is willing to appreciate his work?" Honoka asked.

The ghost nodded. She wrote again,

"That's why I learn to be a weaver so that I can support him, but he never notices me— he thought I'm just feeling pity to him… and I thought that I can somehow still support him, but he chose to hate instead of noticing someone's appreciation…" Kotori read.

"Hmm…. Don't tell me he killed you?" Kotori asked.

The ghost sighed weakly. Then she wrote again.

"Sadly, yes… he went insane and offering himself to a demon, letting himself to be possessed and slaughtering everyone with his big scissors… Now he can't be stopped unless he is banished completely…" Kotori reads again.

"Ehh…? Hmm... then we better keep looking now… the artifact should be just inside, right…?" Honoka replied.

The ghost nodded— then when she was about to go back to searching, she noticed something in one of the painting. She tried to move the painting a bit and a key fell.

Honoka and Kotori noticed it.

The ghost picks it up and went to the door,

It made a clicking sound and the door can be opened.

"Ah! Great!" Honoka said.

"Let's tell Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

The ghost nodded again.

"Wait here! I'll go tell her myself!" Kotori said before she left the room.

* * *

><p>As she got out, she couldn't find Umi around,<p>

"Umi-chan!" She called.

She tried to look around for a bit until she heard a loud thump somewhere. She tried to approach the source, wondering if it's Umi that make the noise.

"Umi-chan…?" Kotori tried to look for her, the thumping noise leads her to a storage room.

She tried to search around the room and she found a mouse… trying to drag something out.

_Oh… just a mouse…_

Kotori thought. She tried to examine the room again. It's filled with a lot of tailoring materials and figurine.

_He must've spends so much for this…_

Kotori thought again before she noticed a few books on the table. Kotori decided to examine it as well.

The books are mostly about tailoring technique. She already knows some of them, but some looks very unique to her,

_Ah, maybe I'll just pick this up… it may come in handy later…_

Kotori thought as she put it in her bag.

She tried to examine the room again for a bit before she decided to leave.

She tried to look around the area, couldn't find Umi anywhere,

But she could hear a faint shout from the room where Honoka and the Ghost supposed to be. Kotori quickly ran into the room and she could see…

"Umi-chan?!" Kotori shouted, Umi is drawing her bow and arrow and aiming it to Honoka who's been trying to protect herself and the ghost with her frying pan. She could see an arrow stuck on her frying pan.

"Kotori-chan! I knew there's something wrong!" Honoka said.

Kotori just realized that she could see her other self, standing near the window— she is probably the demon!

The Ghost looks very agitated, then she pointed to the demon who's formed into Kotori.

"What—are—you—doing—to—my—…." Kotori took out her staff.

"—Umi-chan!" Kotori dashed towards the demon. She charged her— but it wasn't strong enough to break the window.

The demon can't talk but it was able to struggle. Umi turned to them— her face is pale and her eyes were blank. She aimed the arrow to the real Kotori who is been trying to fight with the demon one.

"Oh no you don't!" Honoka quickly charged Umi down.

Umi snapped out of the charm. She tried to adjust herself and turned to see Kotori and another Kotori been trying to strangle each other.

"Kotori!"

"Umi-chan! Use your ring!" Kotori said.

Umi nodded— and before she could do it, the other Kotori used full power to bash the Kotori to the window. Umi began to panic a bit, but she still managed to use her ring to reveal the demon's true form.

The demon quickly jumped along with Kotori that he grabs on her neck. He floats on the sky with her.

Umi quickly draw her bow out and aiming it to the demon who challenged her,

"Umi-chan! Wait! If you do that…!" Honoka said.

Umi glanced down to the pine forest.

Kotori couldn't talk with her neck grabbed. She also got a few wounds on her back and face from the broken window.

Umi remained quiet, but she is still aiming her bow to the demon.

"Damned chicken… keep using her as hostage…" Umi grunted.

The demon took out his scissor and demonstrated the clipping sound to tell them that the scissor is really sharp,

"Kotori…." Umi said weakly— her hands began to doubt her aim.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori called her very softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : And for your questions.**

**Yup, I'm going to do all 9 homunculus daily life. (A-Rise's excluded but they will appear in Honoka's homunculus story and some others.)**


	18. The Evaluation Day

**A/N : Ok, I lied. This isn't the last chapter.**

**Next is the last chapter... but i really won't lie about that.**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows!**

* * *

><p>Umi remained still,<p>

The demon keep staring at her and intimidating her with the scissors clipping sound. Kotori tried to look for something very carefully in her bag, Umi noticed it.

Umi tried to move her aiming a bit to the other way from where he holds Kotori. She pulls her arrow a little, the demon agitated and he moved a bit forward, trying to emphasis that he is going to kill Kotori if Umi won't give up.

Kotori pulled out something— it's the diamond to call Nozomi and Eli. She dropped both down.

Nothing happen.

Did it actually do something? That's what Umi think about as she pulls her arrow further.

"Honoka…" Umi whispered.

"What?" Honoka replied.

"If I didn't make it…. take care of her, ok?" Umi whispered.

"Eh….?" Honoka flustered.

Then Umi shot her arrow up to the sky above the demon. The demon looks up to the sky— and that's the time when Umi pull her second arrow and used it on the demon's neck.

The demon crashed back— loosen his grip on Kotori and Kotori falling down, Umi quickly active her boots of travel— one that similar with Maki's boots. She knows she can't fly like Rin, but she can catch Kotori and protect her from the fall— once again.

"Umi-chan!" Honoka shouted. The Ghost also panic when she saw them falling.

And that was the time when Nozomi showed up along with Eli— they jumped up to the sky, even higher than the tower itself, caught the two on their embrace, Umi on Eli's arm and Kotori on Nozomi's arm.

Kotori and Umi shocked as they see themselves going up instead of going down. The two stare into each other.

"Ericchi! The boots are working too good!" Nozomi yelled.

"Fun isn't it?!" Eli yelled.

"How do we land now, silly?!" Nozomi protested.

"uhm… Just wait till we go down?" Eli said.

"And when are we going down?" Nozomi asked.

"No idea…" Eli giggled.

Kotori and Umi tried to look around. They're still going up high.

"Are we…. going to survive this?" Umi asked.

Kotori shrugged.

"Don't worry, we always have plan B…." Eli said.

"Ericchi, I really don't like drinking that potion, you know… it's stinks!" Nozomi said.

"But it's going to be fun... you told me to have fun with my life?" Eli said.

"You're doing it too much!" Nozomi yelled as they began to stop getting up. It's really too high now— they doubt anyone can survive this kind of fall…

"Umi-chan! Use your ring, quick!" Kotori said.

"W-what?" Umi flustered.

"W-wait! We might still can survive this!" Eli said.

"J-just do it, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

"E-eeh?! Wa-wait!" and even Eli tried to retort, Umi used her ring. Nozomi turned to the same creature that Kotori saw in the past, then Eli grow a pair of wings that looks like a bird wings but made of ices. It glows beautifully. Her eyes also glowing in the same color with her wings and her cold aura getting colder...

They flap their wings to remain on the sky,

"C-c-Colddd!" Umi complained.

Eli sighed,

"Told you to wait..." Eli said.

And that also the time when they see the east tower demon flying approaching them. Looks like he is really angry…

Nozomi sighed,

"Ericchi, let's just finish him. He is useless already…" Nozomi said.

"Got plan for the tower itself?" Eli asked.

"We can think about that later…" Nozomi smirked wryly,

"Alright, here take her…" Eli shoved Umi to Nozomi, Nozomi accept her with one arm. Now she is carrying both Umi and Kotori on her arms.

"H-heavy!" Nozomi said.

"Sorry…" Umi said.

Eli dashed towards the demon. They began to fight with each other intensely.

"Will she be alright? The demon looks strong…" Kotori said.

"She'll be fine, now you two need to sneak in to get the artifact. Make sure you will destroy the gray first, ok? Then the center and the rest are up to you…" Nozomi said.

"We will give it to you…" Kotori said.

"Eh?" Nozomi flustered.

"Yes, we will…" Umi said.

"Now-now, I don't need sweet talks, I'll get you back in ok? But I have to make sure this demon didn't see us…" Nozomi said as she gave them a flight to a very far distance.

"Why?" Umi asked.

"Because if he see us, he will chase us. He has a grudge on me, you know… I blackmailed him…" Nozomi said.

"With what?" Umi asked.

"With the artifact…." Nozomi fly higher and greatly rotate her flight direction back to the tower.

Umi and Kotori could see the whole nation from up there. Somehow, Kotori feel like she used to have this kind of feeling before.

She can remember that she was sitting on Nozomi's back when she was a little. It was a very pleasure and fun flight… she recalled that she said something to Nozomi,

"Non-chan! This nation is beautiful!"

"Really? Princess like it?" Nozomi asked.

"Yup! I wish my father isn't fighting with the two other kingdoms… we could've make this nation a lot more beautiful!" She recalled that she said it in high enthusiasm.

"You're right… I've been hoping that too…" Nozomi replied.

"I wonder if there's a way to unite them... or maybe, just merge every single kingdom into one huge kingdom that rule this nation? We won't need to do so much management that way… and my father won't be suspecting the other two kingdoms playing dirty and the same with them too! So they don't have to fight in every single meeting!" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Maybe there is a way to do it…" Nozomi replied.

"Ah— then, maybe, we don't need a king or queen at all… maybe we can just work in team! Like… a big team to make the nation prosper… we can discuss everything peacefully!" Kotori said cheerfully.

Nozomi giggled again,

"It's not a kingdom if it's not lead by a king or queen…" Nozomi said.

"Oh? Then… I'll be the queen… and… Umi-chan can be the king! Then we will rule the nation and make a peace!"

Nozomi giggled again to her,

"Umi-chan? Why?" Nozomi asked.

"Because… Umi-chan is very disciplined and strict. If she is the one that rule the nation, then no one will dare to break the rule or they will face her wrath! Umi-chan is so scary! But I like Umi-chan!" Kotori replied.

"I will make a special place for Non-chan and Non-chan's wife too! Or maybe… Non-chan and Non-chan's wife can be the part of the team? So that way, people will respect Non-chan and Non-chan's wife as the one who make the nation prosper! They won't even care if Non-chan and Non-chan's wife are demons!"

Nozomi giggled, again.

"I'm fine… this isn't supposed to be my place too anyway…" Nozomi said.

"What are you saying! You belong to be here, Non-chan! Every creature that already born and raised here belongs to be here no matter what! If you're not belong to be here, you won't be existed here!" Kotori said clearly.

Nozomi was a little surprised, though she smiled faintly and replied,

"To hear that from a princess, I'm really happy …"

"Hehe!" Kotori giggled shyly.

"Oh! I already have a name if this nation united, I'll name it… The Wonder Zone! Because…. I'll make everything in this nation wonderful!" Kotori said with full of enthusiast.

Nozomi giggled to her again,

"I can make something wonderful now… you want to know?" Nozomi asked.

"Eh? What is?"

Nozomi take a deep breath, she rolled to grab Kotori on her arm. Kotori freaked a bit, but she calmed down as she sees Nozomi caught her.

"Wonderful Rush!" Nozomi said before she dashed very quickly on the sky.

Kotori remember that she was really excited back then… she is blushing madly as she realizes how innocent she was.

She turn her sight to Umi, she seems to be still very calm and collected as always, although there's a hint of scared in her eyes. She starts to wonder if she could change that somehow?

"Non-chan!" Kotori called, Nozomi surprised as she heard it.

"K-Kotori-chan? You remember?" Nozomi smiled at her,

"Yup, that's how I call you back then, right?" Kotori said.

"Yeah…" Nozomi replied with a sweeter smile.

"Hehe… Non-chan, I want to do the wonderful rush again!" Kotori said.

"E-Eh? W-Wonderful rush?" Umi flustered,

"Yup!" Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"Alright, hold on tight…" Nozomi said.

"W-wait! What are—…" and before Umi can finish her words,

Nozomi dashed very quickly around the sky. Umi and Kotori screamed together, Kotori from excitement and Umi from the fright. She never felt this kind of feeling before, staying in Nozomi's arm already made her all nervous.

"Nozomiiiiiii!" Umi screamed,

Nozomi only laughed.

"Isn't this fun, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked.

"NO! We have to get the artifact! Can Eli even hold that demon for long?!" Umi protested.

"Ericchi can kill him for more than a hundred times if she wants, his charm isn't working on her too anyway…." Nozomi said.

"Eh? How come?" Umi asked.

"Well…."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the bottom of the tower,<p>

"Nozomi….." Eli caresses her hand on the fake Nozomi's cheek—The demon. He pointed up to Honoka and the Ghost that have been watching them.

"Hmm…? What do you mean you want me to kill them? There's one charming figure that I really want to kill with my love right now…" Eli smiled gently as she keep walking closer and trapped the demon on the corner of the tower's wall.

The demon began to be agitated,

"Oh… could you be wanting a private place? Of course I can give you that… hmm.. maybe in the woods? No one will see you naked there… maybe just the bugs but they won't live long anyway…" Eli trailed her hand on the fake Nozomi's shoulder.

The demon tried to push Eli's away as she gets closer.

"Hmm… what with this rejecting act, are you up for a rape role play?" Eli smiled mischievously.

The demon began to panic, he tried to pull out the sword that Eli sheathed on her back, but it was locked.

"Ohh…. I didn't know you're up for something really rough… you want me to use that on you?" Eli giggled,

"You should've told me, I can prepare a design for that kind of thing, if we're using this one, it will be a little painful.…" Eli continued.

"But maybe you want to try penetration with my gloves on first? It should be less painful than the sword hilt…"

And that was the time when the demon began to run away.

"Nozomi!" Eli shouted,

"Ah, you surely know how to role play… fun!" Eli continued before she began to chase the demon.

* * *

><p>Back into the sky,<p>

"S-seriously… is she… like that?" Umi asked.

"Yup, when Ericchi want to do something, she will always do her best, so… yup, charming her will just cause her to be so forceful… not as forceful as when she eat the chocolate though!" Nozomi said.

"T-That's…scary enough…." Kotori said.

Nozomi giggled,

"…and you know what fun? The demon is chained to this place, he can't run far from this place…" Nozomi said with a playful giggle.

"Uhm…. isn't that mean we have to hurry up before he actually… uh… got… raped…." Umi said.

"Y-yeah… don't you feel jealous if she is touching another?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… right…" Nozomi said.

"You're absolutely right!" Nozomi added again before she dashed to the tower.

"Ww-waaaaaa! Sl-Slow down!" Umi panicked.

They get into the tower's rooftop in just a few second.

They could see Eli still chasing the fake Nozomi around the tower. Nozomi put them down,

"uhm… why are we not just return to where we were?" Kotori asked.

"I have to lock the front door first…" Nozomi said as she walks to a set of levers.

"Eh…? Don't tell me, those levers are….?" Umi paused as she watches Nozomi breaking the lever.

"If you're trying to use force to open this kind of tower that designed to resist a battering ram, you're silly…" Nozomi said.

Umi scratched her head shyly.

"Yeah…." She smiled faintly.

"It's always be either you use a bigger force or try to find or make a back door just like how the witch in the past do it… but what important in this experience is, always try to not hurting yourself over something you can't do… It's good to work hard, but don't overwork yourself. It's good to be discipline to your principle, but don't force it to others who clearly doesn't want to embrace it. I suppose a good mannered person like you know about it already…" Nozomi said.

Umi remained quiet, she blushed shyly as she heard it.

"If you want to get along, respect them so that they will respect you as well. Respecting others doesn't have to mean that you have to change yourself to follow them. There always be another way to do it…" Nozomi smiled at her.

Umi smiled back at her.

"Thank you…" Umi said politely.

Nozomi giggled,

"Now-now, I should get you back… then I'll have to deal with that demon before Ericchi actually do it…"

"Uhm..wait, Nozomi-chan… I was just wondering… didn't you promise to not harm the demon?" Kotori stopped her before she is about to grab them.

"Oh? That? Well promise already broken, we need to remove him and demolish this place…" Nozomi said.

"Uh… well, I just feel pity for him, he must have something that made him..go… like that…" Kotori said.

Nozomi smiled,

"We've offered that kind of mercy long ago. There's always be a certain limit where someone can't be changed and have to be removed from our life…." Nozomi said.

"But… uhm… he is an artist, he wanted an appreciation… maybe we can offer him that?" Kotori asked.

Nozomi sighed weakly.

"Let's just focus on this, ok…? We don't have time to argue…"

* * *

><p>They got into the door after Nozomi flew them back in,<p>

Umi, Kotori, Honoka and the ghost keep moving on through the hallway until they reached a big room with ice all over the place. They could see a beautiful ice spiral stairs leading up to a strange looking ceiling which glows brightly.

"Hmm.. do we go up there?" Umi asked.

The ghost nodded, then she floats up and show them that she can go through the ceiling…

"Uh… but you're a ghost… so… you probably can do that…" Kotori said.

The ghost shook her head, then she showed that she can touch things around her.

"What a strange ghost, unable to go through things…" Honoka said.

The ghost looks a little upset, she crossed her arms at Honoka.

"Eh? I was just saying, they usually can get through things…"

And the ghost began to act like crying.

"Honoka…. You made her cry…." Umi said.

"E-Ehhh?! B-But…." Honoka flustered.

"Aahhh! Don't cry, uh… uhm… who's your name?" Kotori asked,

The ghost stopped crying, then she began to act like thinking…

" C-crocodile tears…." Honoka said.

"You forgot your name….?" Kotori asked.

The ghost began to act agitated,

"H-how could you forgot your own name….?" Kotori asked.

The ghost panicked, then she act like crying again.

"W-whaaat…?" Kotori smirked,

"Kotori-chan, you made her cry too…" Honoka said.

"Uh... sheesh…. Let's just go upstairs, everyone… we can't spend too much time here…" Umi said as she walk further, The ghost looks somewhat excited and she followed Umi to go up.

"Crocodile tears…" Honoka and Kotori said.

* * *

><p>They climbed up through the spiral stairs,<p>

Surprisingly, they actually can get through the glowing ceiling. They keep going on using the ice stairs and a little frightened from looking at the transparent ice walls that surround them— they can see the outdoors from here, it was pretty hard for them to keep their balance too. They have to stop from time to time because they get dizzied.

"At a time like this, I wish I have wings like Nozomi-chan or Eli-chan…" Kotori said.

"Me too…" Honoka said.

"Speaking of wings, maybe we should just use the boots of travel for shortcut?" Kotori asked.

"We can't… the ice is too slippery and it's probably fragile at some parts too. We have to make sure we can reach the top…" Umi said.

"Uhm… true… I wonder how long until we can get there…" Kotori said.

"Everyone! Look at that!" Honoka suddenly shouted and pointed at the north west of the tower.

They can see another transparent tower outside.

"So this is not the only invincible tower that existed here… I totally didn't see that tower too when we were outside…" Umi said.

"Neither am I…." Kotori replied.

"Ah! I can see the artifact…!" Umi said as she pointed to the three colored flower that floating inside the tower, it's placed on top of the tower with four wards surround it. The flower only has three petals and a transparent center, they couldn't really see the color because of the ice wall.

"How do we get there though?" Honoka asked.

"Hmm… let's continue to move on and see what the top have for us…" Umi said.

* * *

><p>They reached the top,<p>

But they couldn't find a single thing that can be used to go to the other tower. There is no roof on the top and the tower they're currently in is also taller than the other tower.

"Hmm… how do we solve this now…" Honoka said.

"Uuhh… maybe… we can just shoot it?" Kotori asked.

"Oh… yeah, but… how do we get it? We promised to get it, right?" Umi asked. The ghost trying to get their attention, then she wrote something on the paper.

"I can pick it up, but you need to destroy the wards… and to lighten the weight." Honoka read.

"Lighten the weight….? Like destroying part of them?" Umi asked.

The ghost nodded.

"Uhm.. so we need to destroy it first… I was hoping we can just destroy it after we pick it…" Kotori said.

The ghost wrote again,

"Please destroy the gray one… and the transparent one. Don't destroy the other two…" Honoka read.

"Honestly, it will be hard, the colors are really similar with each other and the sky is dark too…" Umi said.

"Uh… maybe we can mark it? I have marker… ghost-chan can mark it." Kotori said.

"That works…" Umi said.

"That's great, Kotori-chan, Alchemist surely has a lot of things in their bag… like a merchant." Honoka said.

"W-what….. m-merchant….?" Kotori tilt her head.

"Yeah…. Whenever you're around, I never have to worry about what I carry, because, it's like… Eeeey Kotori-chan! Do you have this? And you go like, yes I do! Then pops! You got something out of your bag! It's very useful!" Honoka said cheerfully.

"A…Ahaha…. Is… that so….?" Kotori smirked.

"Honoka…." Umi said clearly.

"Yup?" Honoka turned to Umi.

"Merchant don't even bring that much item in their bag, you know! She is more like a Pawnbroker! " Umi yelled seriously.

"P-Pawnbroker….?" Kotori smirked.

"Yes, a pawnbroker. They have so many things with them…" Umi said.

Everyone is quiet for a while to that…

"W-wow…." Honoka said in awe.

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan….." Kotori called.

"Yes?" Umi and Honoka replied.

"I'm going home…" Kotori said as she walks down from the stairs….

"W-w-wait! Kotori!"

After a few talking to the upset Kotori,

The ghost went near the other tower, she is waiting for Umi to break the wards.

Umi take a deep breath,

"Good luck, Umi-chan!" Honoka said.

"Don't mess up,Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

The ghost gestured— trying to say good luck.

Umi remained quiet as she draws her arrow.

She began to aim on the first two wards that she can take care at once.

She sighed weakly before she released a power shot on the wards— it accurately hits it.

"Yeah!" Honoka cheered excitedly.

"Good job, Umi-chan!" Kotori cheered for her too.

"Not yet… my job is not done yet…." Umi said in all seriousness.

"oh..okay…" Honoka and Kotori said.

Umi take a deep breath again, then she aim into the third ward,

Kotori and Honoka watching it intensely…

Umi shot her second arrow to take down the third ward— another accurate hit!

"Awesome!" Honoka said excitedly.

"Not yet, Honoka, that's the third ward!" Kotori said.

"Oh…okay…" Honoka replied.

Umi remained quiet and pull another arrow,

She sighed weakly,

Then she shot her arrow to break the last ward— once again, it's very accurate.

As that happen, the sky suddenly cleared and getting brighter…

"Woah! So that's what it do…" Honoka said.

"Ghost-chan is okay with the daylight… that's strange…." Kotori said.

"Y-yeah… she is a strange ghost…" Honoka said.

Umi still quiet in her serious mood.

The Ghost float to the flower-like artifact and began to mark it. She even tried to adjust the placement too for Umi. She looks like having a little hard time with it, but she made it.

"I'm going to start from the transparent one, the reflection of it is a little blinding…" Umi said.

"Okay!" Honoka and Kotori replied.

Umi took a deep breath,

Then she draws her arrow, aiming it to the reflective part of the artifact that already marked by the ghost,

Her hands shaking,

She realized at how close the transparent part is to the ice blue and the purple petals.

"Umi-chan… good luck…" Honoka whispered.

"Ssssh…. Let her focus, Honoka-chan…" Kotori whispered.

Umi close her eyes, then she shot her arrow,

Kotori and Honoka widen their eyes to see if it hits— It missed! Luckily it's completely missed the target and not hitting any other.

"Ahh! I'm nervous!" Umi said.

"D-Don't be nervous, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

Umi breathing heavily…

"Once more!" Honoka said.

Umi nodded.

"Once more… I shall not miss this…" Umi said.

She takes a deep breath again.

Then she focused her aiming….

Her hand shaking again…

"I…. must…. Not….. miss…. This…." Umi mumbled.

She shot another arrow.

It hits perfectly!

"Perfect!" Umi cheered.

"Wow!" Honoka cheered louder.

"Aaah! Honoka-chan! You're too loud!" Kotori said.

"Ahaha..sorry…!" Honoka smiled playfully.

"Kotori! I got it!" Umi said as she grabs Kotori's hand,

"Yes-yes, good job, Umi-chan!" Kotori said.

Umi still quiet… she is expecting a kiss….

But Kotori didn't get her.

The two remained quiet as they stare into each other.

"Uhm… so…." Honoka said.

Umi and Kotori still quiet.

"Can we move on to the next one?" Honoka said.

"Oh… yeah…. Right…." Umi said as she released Kotori and return to her duty.

Umi take a deep breath again.

The next one should be easy…

She draws her arrow…

And when she was about to shoot her arrow….

"Umi-chan!" Kotori called her.

"Waaa!" Umi accidentally released her arrow— lucky it's completely missed.

"W-what is it… Kotori?" Umi said.

"Uhmm…. Are you… like… very sure… that we have to kill him….? I mean… maybe… just… maybe…. we can give him mercy….?" Kotori asked.

Umi sighed weakly.

"Kotori…. I trust you know that Nozomi know him better than you, right?" Umi said.

"Yeah… but… still…. I feel like… killing him isn't a justice…. I mean… Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan also kill a lot of people, right? W-why would we kill him if we can let them live?" Kotori asked.

"Kotori…. Are you suggesting—….?"

"N-No-no! It's not that I'm suggesting to kill everyone… I was just… thinking…. That it's not fair for him to be killed… he might kill lesser number than Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan…." Kotori said.

Umi-sighed weakly.

"You're right… but… not quite…. Hm…" Umi began to think.

"Hey… you two…. I don't know what you're up to… but… ghost-chan just told me this a while back…" Honoka said.

Umi and Kotori turned to her.

"What makes people wrong, is not what they are or who they are… it's more like how they are…." Honoka said.

"That's… similar to my mother's word…" Kotori said.

"Hehe, I know… but… tell you what? It also goes the same for this. Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan were wrong… and maybe, even a lot more wrong than him, but… they're willing to change for the better. They're willing to fix what they did wrong… admitting their mistakes and move forward… This Evil Face, he didn't do it. He expects people to like him for who he is while it just can't be happens…" Honoka said.

Umi and Kotori remained quiet, they're amazed to hear it from Honoka.

"Remember when we were a little? I often made manjuu by myself… then I offered it to you two… Umi-chan said my manjuu is too sweet— it's just yuck, Kotori-chan said my manjuu is too hard to bite— it taste like stones…" Honoka said a little shyly.

"I got hurt with those words, but… I'm glad you two said it. The next day, I tried to make is less hard and less sweet. Then I offered it to you two again… I was really afraid that you two will reject it immediately, but… you two still willing to try it… then you said, it's better, but it's still not your favorite…" Honoka continued again, her cheek getting a little red.

"I want to be liked… or… let's say, I want you two to like my manjuu… so I keep trying to fulfill your wish… Back then, Kotori often absent in our playtime because she is busy with her study as a princess… so Umi-chan was the one who remain to be my tester…" Honoka said again.

"…and your manjuu is my favorite food now…" Umi said.

"yup! That it is… then at one time when Kotori-chan is less busy in my new play time, Umi-chan become busy with her elite archer training… so I tried to offer my manjuu to her… and she said, can I have cheesecake next time?" Honoka mimicked Kotori,

"W-wah… I'm so cruel…" Kotori said.

Honoka giggled,

"Nope, I think it's good. Since that, I learned how to make cheesecake, it's something new so I like it… anyway though, Kotori-chan always enjoy my cheesecake, so I'm happy… and…my point is… if we want to be liked by others, then we have to try to impress them with what we can do, not forcing them to like what we currently have… this evil face… he didn't do it. He forces everyone to like who he is, yet when someone actually like him for who he is, he never appreciate them… then he call himself as a garbage of the world, then start hating and killing everyone just because he think no one likes him… " Honoka replied.

"Isn't that… similar with Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan? Both are hating peoples… and.. Nozomi-chan, especially, she may really like females, but… she really hates males…" Kotori asked.

"Hmm.. yeah… but… they didn't kill them, right? They're kind to everyone despites their hates and eventually it turns out that they're the celebrity and everyone is their fans… are you doubting their kindness?" Honoka replied.

"N-No… not that.. it just that…. maybe… he still can change too….?" Kotori asked.

"Kotori…" Umi called with a clear voice.

"Y-yeah?" Kotori respond.

"The ghost told us we need to lighten the weight, she just attempted to lift it, but she can't with three petals… we need to remove one of them…" Umi said.

"A-ah… yeah…." Kotori said.

"Now if you really think you want to spare him… I'll give you a choice. Should I remove Nozomi or Eli? No… I mean, should I remove them so that you can spare him?" Umi asked.

"W-w-what! N-No! Don't… uh…. I can't sacrifice them for him…" Kotori said.

"See? You can't…. I won't too…" Umi replied.

"There's a time when we have to make a choice… we can't keep everyone… pick the best and move forward. I know you really want to give him a mercy, but I can't… there's no more time to lose for someone who always refuse to change for the better…" Umi continued.

"R-right…." Kotori replied.

"Now… I'll focus here, ok?" Umi said as she draws her arrow.

Kotori turned her sight away,

Umi took a deep breath,

Then without hesitation, Umi shot her arrow— it hits very accurately.

The ghost cheered, then she tried to lift the artifact. She is trying hard to lift it from its place until she managed to get it. Looks like it's still a little heavy, but she can carry it to Umi.

As Umi accepted it…

"W-woa… it is surprisingly heavy…" Umi said. Honoka tried to check it out,

"Whoa, yeah… it is… now shall we get out and show this to them?" Honoka asked.

"We should, then let's put it in secret bag to deliver it to Niko…" Umi said.

Kotori still quiet,

"Kotori?" Umi called.

"Ah? yeah… uh… yeah… we should show this to them…" Kotori said with a fake smile.

Umi noticed it, but she let that go for now…

* * *

><p>They went out from the place,<p>

They meet up with Nozomi and Eli who stands in front of their door near the broken window.

"You all made it save…" Eli said as she saw them.

"My… look who's here…" Nozomi said as she looks at the ghost. The ghost said something to her,

Nozomi giggled,

"Of course, it's still open… you want to fix your face now?" Nozomi asked teasingly.

The ghost nodded.

"Alright, we will do the operation here… but after we're done with this, okay?" Nozomi said.

The ghost nodded again.

"Next client, what do you all have for me?" Nozomi asked.

"Uhm… about this, do you think it's fine to give it to Niko?" Umi asked.

"Hmm..? Why would Nikocchi want that?" Nozomi asked.

"W-well… I know I'm not supposed to tell this, but… she said she want to try to make a potion that somehow can … unmerge you two from your demonic side…" Umi said.

"Then go on… not that there will be any problem if she screwed up…" Nozomi said.

"E-Eh? But… if this destroyed…" Umi paused,

"It's not going to do anything to us anymore. Look what you've done…" Nozomi said.

The trio tried to look into it. They still don't get it… there's nothing wrong with the artifact.

The ghost seems to be agitated though.

"W-what happen with this artifact….?" Umi asked.

The ghost panicked.

"There are supposed to be some blood inside every petals, but looks like someone is pouring it out through the small hole on the tip…" Nozomi giggled.

The ghost groveled.

"I guess it's too heavy for her so she poured them out…." Honoka said.

"A-ahaha… it's okay… you freed them…" Kotori said.

"I wonder if Niko will need the blood somehow…" Umi said.

"She can always ask us… but maybe not going to get it anyway…" Nozomi said.

"We're done with blood donation… constant blackmailing fed me up…" Eli said.

"I guess that's a wise choice…" Umi sighed.

"We can't return to the castle in this form, can you tell Elichika to bring potion number 5155 here?" Eli asked.

"Tell her to bring two…" Nozomi said.

"E-Eh? Elichika….? Will she be alright to go here alone?" Kotori asked.

"She is more capable than all of you if that's what you're asking…" Nozomi giggled.

"I… I see…." Kotori replied.

"Now, just go back and get some rest, ok? Don't forget your main assignment, Kotori…." Nozomi said.

"Ok… thanks, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori smiled at her.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed after that day,<p>

Kotori remained in her workshop as she stirs her enhanced ghost silk in the cauldron. She received the recipe from Elichika and Nozochika.

"Excuse me…" Umi said as she came into the workshop, carrying a bouquet of white lily.

"Ah, Umi-chan! You're back…" Kotori said.

Umi smiled at her as she walks to the end table and placed the bouquet to the flower vase, then walk to Kotori to kiss her.

"Hmm… Umi-chan, you always bring flowers each week… wonder what's up with that?" Kotori asked as their lips parted.

"I just want to be a proper lover…" Umi replied. Kotori astonished as she notices how confident she sounds when she said it.

"We've been through everything together… and… you put my mind at ease by telling about my grandfather to me… also by forcing me to choose the best choice…. I can't imagine how I will feel about myself if I decided to kill that two… so… I just want to focus how to be someone special to you now… for my grandfather, for you, and for everyone else…" Umi said.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori smiled as she keeps stirring in her cauldron,

"So, Kotori, do you need anything done?" Umi asked.

"Uhm…. yeah… I wonder if I can have someone make the base piece…? I can do it myself… but… some help will be nice so I can focus my time on the detailing later…" Kotori said.

"I can do that… where's the material?" Umi asked.

"Uhm… should be in the container, please use the velveteen… the S grade one with Floral Scent, Airy, and Quality+3 traits. I already put a tag on it…." Kotori said.

"No problem…" Umi said as she swiftly moves to do what she asked to.

The room becomes quiet as they began to work on their own until Kotori decided to break the silence,

"Umi-chan…" Kotori called.

"Yes?"

"Tell me, do you feel bad about Evil Face?" Kotori asked.

"Honestly, no, not even a bit…" Umi replied.

"I… see…." Kotori replied a little sadly.

"Why do you care about him?" Umi asked.

"Well… one, because he is a fellow artist, two… because… I just think like it could be me…. like… maybe…. just maybe, one day everyone will start leaving me behind and—…."

"That won't be happen… never!" Umi cuts in before Kotori could finish.

"Eh?"

"Kotori, you appreciate everyone's love to you, right? You are also willing to put your need aside for others… I think that's all you need to keep on yourself… and no one will leave you alone…" Umi said.

"Yeah…. But—…."

"Kotori! Listen to me…" Umi cuts in again.

Kotori remained quiet.

"No one will leave you behind as long you know how to keep up with them… the only person who will leave you behind is the one who never love you from the start. They who only look at your appearance, status, or wealth…" Umi said.

Kotori still quiet to listen,

"Even though everyone will pass away at some points, their love will never fade. They make you who you are and they give so much to your life… and if you're asking me, who have the biggest and truest love… it would be your mother and father…" Umi said.

"My… father….? Does he actually love me?" Kotori asked.

"Of course! No matter how bad he is, he is your father. He loves you from nothing… raise you up under his protection, feeding you and give everything you need… you may never realize it, but his works is clear… you're his work, his creation… so always believe that he loves you no matter what…" Umi replied.

Kotori nodded gently,

"You're right… Umi-chan…" Kotori replied.

"So don't ever say your parents never love you… they do and always will…" Umi said again as she keep working on her task.

"Say though, who is the second place for the one who love me most?" Kotori asked.

"Me, of course... I'm not going to let you have another… we're committed, if you're cheating I won't forgive the one who makes you cheat…" Umi said.

"Eh?"

"I know Kotori won't cheat unless she is somehow charmed…" Umi said again.

"Uh…Okay…."

"Honoka can have third place, but she won't be getting my place… ever…." Umi said again.

Kotori giggled,

"Ok….ok…"

"Then Nozomi can have the fourth…" Umi said.

"Uh… I don't like Nozomi-chan… she is… uhm…. too…. tricky…"

"Oh? Then what about Eli?…" Umi said.

"No…. she is also too tricky…"

"Then who is on the fourth place?"

"Hanayo-chan? She is really cute and innocent…" Kotori said.

"Oh…."

"Hehe… maybe I, Honoka and Hanayo-chan will make a cute team…" Kotori said.

"Eeh? W-what about me?"

"Uhmm… we're duet… not a team…" Kotori replied.

"I… see…"

"Maybe we should make a theme song in a box… like Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan! Should make a good start though, like their song…. Maybe something more explosive than DE-DED-DE!" Kotori said.

"W-wait… are we making a song or an explosion?"

"No? Then maybe something softer… like. Terereret-terereret…or pew-pew-pew-pew…"

"K-Kotori?!"

"Tzzz-tzz-tzz—bzz-bzz… Hmmm… maybe we can mix that? like… terere-pew-terere-pew-tzz-bzz…"

"T-there! Kotori!"

* * *

><p>At the promised day,<p>

The Queen returned to the castle. They immediately held the valuation at the meeting room with a few other guests as witness—Maki and her family representing the west kingdom, Hanayo and her family representing the south kingdom, Rin as the carrier of the message, Niko as Kotori's reacher, the three ministers as representative from the east royal family, Honoka and her family as representative from the east civilization, Eli and Nozomi as representative from the north and also Umi and her Family as representative from the east noble family.

Everyone in the room is forced to wear winter clothes since Eli is present in the room, she and Nozomi are placed in the special corner for themselves.

Kotori arrived at the room a little late from the promised time, she brought her item in a very neat package though.

"Ahh… Sorry-sorry…. I was a little troubled with a few details…" Kotori said.

Everyone remained quiet as they watch Kotori bringing the item alone. Umi was a little agitated, but her father held her back.

Kotori managed to place the item in the middle, then she tried to catch her breath….

The queen coughed,

"Good afternoon, everyone…." The queen started her speech.

"Psst-psst… Umi-chan…" Honoka whispered.

"Hm?" Umi respond softly.

"What is she making?" Honoka asked.

"Just be quiet and see…" Umi said.

"I hope it's nothing explosive… I don't want my mother tell her to demonstrate it… we have enough giant explosion from the construction site…" Maki said.

"Eh?"

"mm.. yeah… the ground near the construction site suddenly went down a few weeks ago, it's like it lose something big inside…" Hanayo said.

"Must be the demon that we banished..." Umi whispered.

"Huh? Shouldn't it supposed to be something that represents her? It must be something about tailoring then…" Niko said.

"w-wait! I… I totally forgot about that!" Umi said.

"W-what do you mean you forgot about that?" Maki asked.

"The dress…. The dress is—…."

"Ssssh! It's starting-nya!" Rin said.

"Before we start, I'm going to introduce you all about the jury of this valuation!" The queen said as she gestured to the previous ghost, Nozomi already fixed her face though. It was good that they noticed the face from the painting.

"Her name is Amalthea! She was a noble who died over many-many-many years ago… then turning into a ghost who specially produces the ghost silk…" The queen said.

"W-whaaaaaat!?" everyone in the room seems to be surprised except for Nozomi and Eli.

"Then, she isn't the only one…. we also have… these little creatures, they call themselves as… Mini A-rise and Mini µ's!" The queen said.

Then as she said that, the homunculus pops up to the table.

"Tsubaaaa!" a homunculus with grizzly bear ear and tail appeared, she really resemble Tsubasa.

"Njuuuu!" a small goat horned homunculus appeared, she really resemble Anjuu.

"Renaa!" a homunculus with kangaroo ear and tails appeared, she really resemble Erena

"C-cute…" Kotori said.

"Honyoooo!" A homunculus with brown bear ear and tail appeared, she looks like Honoka.

"K-K-Kotori….?" Umikoto appeared,

"Eeehhh!?" Kotori seems to be surprised.

"Uuuuummmiiiiiiiiiiiii….." Kotomi appeared.

"G-g-Gohan-han!" A homunculus with deer horn, ears, and tail appeared, she looks like Hanayo.

"Nyaaaa!" Nekorin appeared.

"Maki…" Tomaki appeared.

"Niko-niko-niiiii!" Paniko appeared.

"Chika!" Elichika appeared…

Then…..

They waited for the last one…

Nothing appeared for a while…

Eli sighed as she stood up,

"Clever and cuteeeeeeee…..!" Eli shouted,

"Nozochikkaaaaaa! Yan!" Nozochika appeared.

Eli sat back down again.

"You're spoiling her…." Nozomi said with gloom face.

"But she won't appear without that…" Eli said.

Nozomi glared at Nozochika. Nozochika sticks her tongue out at Nozomi.

"Just so you remember, Kotori, the juries have their own opinion and they will give your scores according to that too… but… the final result will still depend on me…" The queen said.

"Ok, mother!" Kotori said.

"Good! Now please, show me your work, Kotori!" the queen said.

Kotori opened her package quickly— apparently she is already prepared with the opening motion. Her package opened like a blooming flower, a very aromatic scent filled the room, a beautiful wedding gown colored in dark purple with light blue and bright violet gradation, the details are very well crafted, the glow on the tail of the gown is a big plus point and the quality of the item is marvelous.

Everyone look into it in awe. Nozomi and Eli astonished, they didn't know how Kotori can get the design of Nozomi's previous wedding dress.

"This is Nozomi-chan's wedding dress. I got the design from Nozochika and Elichika. I didn't really copy it though, I added a few original touches such as the color and a few frills here and there to make it a lot cuter…!" Kotori said.

The queen remained quiet as she stares into the beautiful dress. Then she coughed for a bit and said,

"Please, begin your valuation, juries…"

And all the juries quickly jumped down from the table except for Amalthea. She wrote something very quickly as she look into it from time to time. The juries are examining the gown very carefully.

Then after a while, they all went back to the table again and starting a discussion.

Umi bit her lip, she totally know the biggest mistake in Kotori's work. Maki played with her hair, Niko put her palm on her face, Hanayo and Rin remained quiet sadly, Honoka put her head on the table.

The juries nodded to each other after a while and Nekorin deliver the result to the queen.

The queen read the results for a moment before she sighed weakly,

"Alright… everyone… this is the result…." The queen said.

"Mini A-rise, three of them said, the dress is very well made. Good job…"

"Then from Honyoka, she said, the dress looks good, but it doesn't look tasty…"

The queen giggled,

"No one tells you to eat the dress, silly…" she said with a small laughter and she continued to read,

"Umikoto said, I like everything that made by Kotori… this comment is clearly biased."

"K-Kotori?!" Umikoto flustered,

The queen giggled, then she continued to read again,

"The detail is really good.. said Kotomi…"

"I really like them, but it's a little too dark for my taste, said Hana-chan…"

"It's really good-nya! Very well crafted and looks like it will endure a 10000 km/s run-nya!" the queen tried to mimic Rin's talk.

"then Tomaki said, the color looks a little dead, it could've added with a slight hint of other color such as orange to make it more lively or black to emphasis the darkness depend on what you plan to make it…"

"Niko-niko-nii… it's cute but not as cute as me… this is clearly just a narcissism."

"N-Niko?!" Paniko flustered. Tomaki sighed heavily.

"Then next… Elichika said, this dress looks beautiful and well crafted, but you forgot that it supposed to be a gothic dress—you didn't make it looks like a gothic dress. That's only one mistake though, the next mistake is you forgot that you didn't emphasis the fragile looks while yours already used a Ghost silk material, the beauty of the ghost-silk material is where it looks very fragile and it could've been more charming if you can give out that looks but still keeping it strong for the quality…."

"It doesn't end there… you also did a big mistake on the breast size, it won't fit on Nozomi. I thought I already gave you the size of her body…"

"Uh… sorry, I was just thinking that maybe I can give some press on that because it's too big and will take a lot of other's attention…" Kotori interrupted.

"Y-You can't press this… but thanks for caring." Nozomi smirked wryly.

"Chika-chika…" Elichika said.

"Yes, that's true, Elichika… the size of it is what interesting from her..." Eli said.

"E-Ericchi!" Nozomi hits her lightly.

The queen coughed,

"May I continue?" she said.

"Oh… sorry…" Nozomi and Eli said.

"then, there's also a slight mistake on the lower part of the dress, you could've made it a little floating from the ground to give space for air to enter the lower part…but at least you made the zip strong and it will be hard for Nozomi to open it herself and forcing her to ask for—…."

"C-chikaaa! Chikaaa!" Elichika yelled.

"Huh? No need to read this part inside the bracket…?" The queen asked.

"Chika-chika!" Elichika said.

"Alright, next comment then…"

Elichika sighed in relieve.

"Elichika surely needs some spanking …" Nozomi whispered.

"I like that idea though…" Eli replied teasingly.

Nozomi blushed,

"Silly Ericchi…"

"Next comment is from Amalthea, she said she really like the dress, but it's lacking of unique point and it's clearly doesn't represent you. I thought the task supposed to be you bring an item that represent you, not other's?" the queen reads.

"That's… absolutely true… why are you making an item for other? The task is supposed to be for yourself?" The queen said.

"T-that…. uhh…." Kotori flustered.

"Kotori… no matter how good your dress is, you clearly didn't fulfill the assignment…" the queen said.

"W-well…" Kotori struggled to find words.

Umi put her palm on her face. Everyone else began to worry about her.

"Yan!" Nozochika said.

"Eh? Read the next comment…?" the queen turned to the paper again.

"Yan!" Nozochika said.

"Hmm… it only says… thank you for caring about other's dream…hmm.. dream?" the queen said.

"Ah… then perhaps allow me to explain, I understand what she means…" Nozomi said.

"Please do tell…" The queen said.

"I used to tell her, I have a dream to remake my wedding dress with ghost silk so that it remains forever. I couldn't ask that to my wife…. Because…." Nozomi glanced at Eli,

"…I don't want her to be burdened with it. She already has too much on her shoulder… even though I know she won't mind to do a simple task—…" Nozomi continued.

"Thank you for the explanation, but I already know what she meant with it from just looking at how she explain what that is… the biggest problem here is.. she is supposed to make something that representing herself, not other's. If she made your dress, then she is representing you, not herself…" The queen said clearly.

"I doubt that…" Nozomi said.

"What do you mean, you doubt that?" The queen asked,

"Excuse me, but may I speak?" Umi asked.

"Ah… I guess she can speak better than I…" Nozomi said.

Umi gestured politely.

"I think this dress represent Kotori a lot…" Umi said.

"That's not biased, right?" The queen asked.

"No, it's not…. This dress represent Kotori, because Kotori always care for others and she always prefer to support than to lead… so that's why, creating an item for other's dream is something that she will do…" Umi said.

"Y-yeah, I'll agree to that, I mean… Kotori-chan always do her best on supporting…" Honoka added.

The queen sighed weakly,

"I can't accept such excuses. I believe my daughter has her own characteristic and she could've used that instead of making for other's…." the queen said.

"It could've been something fluffy or stuff like it…" Niko said.

"Niko! E-even if that is true that she can make her own characteristic by representing something fluffy and things about it, isn't that a narcissism act? You're not cute just because you tell yourself you're cute!" Maki said.

"T-that hurt, Maki-chan…" Hanayo whispered.

"T-that it is nya…" Rin said.

"Huh? But I'm telling the truth. Look… I'm not saying that Kotori is lack of characteristic or not cute, Kotori is just not someone that can describe herself so easily, she needs others to describe her…" Maki said.

"She could've submits her usual attire, I mean… look at her, she is wearing a fashion of her own everyday… not Nozomi's fashion…" Niko said.

"I'm wearing my red armor every day, but doesn't mean that the armor describe me. That armor was made by Eli too anyway…" Maki said.

"Actually, it does describe you, nya… you're brave and hard but also shining—.." Rin said.

"W-whatever that means! But I just doubt I will describe myself with my usual attire… It just part of me and it doesn't describe me!" Maki said.

"It is!" Niko said.

"No!" Maki said.

"In all honesty, this dress is completely different with what I made. Just like what Elichika pointed out… It's very far from close. This is more like just a remodel of my design…So if you're saying that this dress represent Nozomi's bride dress, I absolutely disagree.." Eli said.

"Wait, Ericchi! We promised to support her…" Nozomi said.

"I do, but I really want to point out that… and in other mean, this dress only presenting what Kotori made and completely unrelated to my design. It's just a remodel…" Eli said.

"Hey, isn't that mean you're saying that this dress is just an attempt from Kotori to grant Nozomi's dream?" Maki asked.

"Then it does represent her caring nature, right?" Umi said.

"I'm not going to say further about it…" Eli said.

"It also means that she is also failed in her attempt…" Niko said.

"Niko! What are you getting at?!" Maki said.

"Sorry but I really not into a biased comment… it's clear with what she is trying to do." Niko said.

"Niko!"

And a very loud knock on the table heard from the queen's table. Everyone went to silence,

"Sorry, but can you give a moment for my daughter herself to tell me what she can say for herself?" The queen said.

"Sorry…" everyone said.

"So… Kotori, what do you have to say to yourself?" the queen asked.

Kotori remained quiet for a while, she tried to look on everyone's eyes…

Then she takes a deep breath… and tried to compose herself…

"Mother…" she started.

"Sorry, I failed to do the task. I really forgot that it supposed to be what represent me, not what I wanted to make for others…" Kotori said.

Umi, Honoka, Maki, Rin, Hanayo, and Nozomi surprised to hear that reply.

"W-wait… Kotori-chan… You remember where the project name comes from, right?" Nozomi asked.

"I know… I remember… but… am I really able to take care of this nation? I failed to do a simple task like this and do what I wanted to do instead… it's already one big mistake… I just… think I can't do this…." Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan… I admit what you did is a mistake, but… I appreciate it! Don't give up like that just because you're failed to do this one! It's my fault too because I didn't monitor you!" Nozomi said.

"…and my fault to not remember the task! Defend yourself, Kotori…" Umi added.

"I can't! It was honestly just a pure mistake…" Kotori said, her eyes began to get teary.

"Kotori-chan! You worked hard for it, don't see it as a pure mistake! You tried!" Hanayo said.

"Y-yeah! It's the thought that matters, right?" Maki said.

"Besides, it also represent yourself as an alchemist, you make everything from the scratch with your alchemy skill-nya…" Rin said.

"And it also shows that you care about others more than yourself, it's very princess-like!" Umi said.

"Sorry but my daughter already admitted it that what she did has nothing to do with what you all saying…" The queen said.

Everyone seems to be very worried,

"So I have to say that—…"

"Minami-chan!" Queen Nishikino said.

Queen Minami stopped before she stamped Kotori's assignment as failure.

"Are you really going to do it to your own daughter…?" Queen Nishikino said.

"I'm against nepotism if that's what you're asking. My daughter failed to do this task so I have to say she is failed…" Queen Minami said.

"No… that's not it. There's something else… right?" Queen Nishikino said.

Queen Minami remained quiet…

"You know your daughter realized her own mistake… but that doesn't mean you can tell her that she is failed… that's not the Minami-chan that I know… you're just scared to lose her shine as an innocent girl, right?" Queen Nishikino said again,

"Shiki…." Queen Minami said in awe..

"Minami-chan, if you really wanted that, just teach her how to play clean, because once the project finished, every political problem we all have will be erased and we will start a new government… it's a good chance…"

"It's not going to be that easy, there will be merchants from every corner of the nation, it will just become a bigger arena for their play…"

"Excuse me! Sorry to interrupt there!" Umi said.

Everyone turned their eyes to Umi.

"If that's the only trouble you're having, my queen, then I shall offer my service to do it…" Umi said.

"W-wait…Umi… did you realize what you're saying?" Umi's father said.

"Sorry, father, this is my decision and I'll be responsible for it…." Umi said.

"You're…. proposing my daughter then? To rule this nation with her…?" Queen Minami asked.

"Yes, I am. This nation will have double queen… if you don't mind. The perhaps we will change the rule too… every rules that only become an obstacle for the growth…" Umi said.

"W-wow…." Honoka said in awe.

"Umi-chan…." Kotori smiled.

"Uhn…Ericchi… did you feed her a chocolate…?" Nozomi whispered.

"No…. but...wow… totally didn't expect that…" Eli said in awe.

"To be honest though, there's one couple that is more capable on ruling the nation… because… you know, we already have someone that really knows how to do politics since she is been teaching everyone with it, she is also very charming and—" Niko said.

"I'm sorry but we think Kotori-chan and Umi-chan fit more than I and Ericchi…" Nozomi cuts in.

"I'm not even talking about you!" Niko yelled.

"Who are you even going to marry with anyway…? Never know you have any lover …" Maki said mockingly.

"T-that doesn't matter! I'm charming enough for everyone!" Niko yelled.

"Oohh… I see now, you want to be the queen!" Maki said.

"Gh-gh!" Niko flustered.

"I never see any charming side on you tough, not for a second…" Maki continued.

"There-there… now… we should leave the decision to Minami-chan…" Queen Nishikino said.

Queen Minami remained quiet.

"Minami-san… we know you will give the best, you've been the wisest in all of our discussion…" Queen Koizumi— Hanayo's mother said.

"Not like that I mind if I have to sit on the throne again… but we just think someone need to take the chance before us…" Eli said.

Queen Minami sighed,

"If I really have to choose, I will rather to play safe and put you two on the throne. Just look at all these marvelous upgrades you did to the castle and this kingdom…" Queen Minami said.

"We really want to give this chance to her though…" Nozomi said.

"I know…." queen Minami said.

"Uhm… actually… can I suggest something for this….case…?" Kotori asked.

"Suggest… something?"

"Y-yeah… because… honestly—…."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Next chapter gonna be pretty short. lol.**

**so yeah, dw, your extra chapter is really coming soon xD**


	19. And the Vows spoken

**A/N : Last Chapter!**

**Thanks for review/comment/faves/follows! I appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>A few months passed,<p>

The new castle is finally completed. They also build a few noble housing and a marketplace plus some facilities around it to add more lives around it, not to forget about the stone road which neatly set. In just a few weeks, the new area is filled with decent amount of peoples.

Kotori and Umi sat inside their Carriage as they watch over the new area in night time with a lot of street lights glowing around the road. They both are wearing ceremony suits— Umi with prince-like suit and Kotori with a beautiful and cute Kimono bride-dress. They both are holding each other's hand.

"I remember this place used to be only grasses and bushes, now it's like a new town already…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… Nozomi and Eli surely put a lot of thought in this. It's wonderful…" Umi said.

"They also turned the east kingdom castle into a very decent lodging house… it's like we're really living in a dream world when we're inside…" Kotori said.

"I hope it doesn't mean you like living there more than our new home…" Umi said.

"Eh? Well... of course not… our new home is good and comfortable… but I wish I'm living with my mother still… but she really chose to live alone and do a lot of adventures with her friends…" Kotori sighed.

"Your mother is just trying to have fun with her life…" Umi replied with a soft smile.

"I know.. but at least let a few elite soldiers accompany her…" Kotori said.

"Hmm… it's not going to be fun if she is being watched I suppose… besides, Nishikino-samma looks like a really decent dual-knife warrior, despite her complain about her back… wonder if someone can make a potion to help her…" Umi said.

"Ah, speaking of which, have you heard anything from the others before this day?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm.. well… Maki's family is opening a clinic, Maki went to travel around for a bit too as a bard, she kind of love it, Hanayo's family are on food ingredients industry, Hanayo tried to do some farming and she enjoy it, Rin still on her job, nothing special except about her newest boots of travel that let her deliver twice faster. Niko… uh… she is still on her researches after she completely fail the potion and wasted all the important ingredients such as… the artifact…" Umi said.

"Eh? She is failed?" Kotori asked.

"Yeah… her potion didn't do any effect on Nozomi and Eli… it just turns out like the usual potion they're making to hide their identity as demons… only with stronger effect so Eli doesn't have her white fogs anymore… but she is still cold… literally…" Umi replied.

"Hmm.. at least we now know that they are free… but they're still kind anyway…" Kotori said.

"Yeah… and… have you seen the north? Ever since they opened a tunnel to go to the north, a lot of people wanted to move there… they even had to hold some audition for it…" Umi said.

"Uhm… wow… who is the governor of that area though?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm.. Eli said, she woke up her sister a while back. Now she is the governor of that area… her name is Arisa, I haven't meet her but I heard from Honoka's sister, she is cute. She went to visit every area with Eli immediately after she woke up. She was so excited to see the new world after sleeping for many years… " Umi said.

"Eh… can she take care of the business…?" Kotori asked.

"She is a well-trained princess, just like Eli… " Umi said.

"I see…. Hmm… what about Amalthea? She is working with your family, right?" Kotori asked.

"She is good. She had a visitor last week, what was her friend's name again… Pamela? She is a very cheeky ghost, her voice especially, but Pamela can talk very clearly… she said she is a traveler ghost who used to serve a lot of alchemist in their journey, even protect them from deaths. She has been traveling across nation to find true love…" Umi replied.

"T-true love…? But… she is a ghost?" Kotori smirked,

"Yeah… if you're asking me if she is appealing, yes she is very appealing, I just had a feeling it was her who can't make commitment to one person. She has so many ex-lovers…" Umi said.

"I…I see…. hmm… I wish I went out more often, but I'm having too much fun with the synthesis for our costume, do you like it?" Kotori asked.

"This is great… the only thing I should worry about is to act like a real man… I don't know if I could actually do it… I mean, I am a tomboy, but I'm just not very used with how man do things.." Umi said.

"Well, we can't be so bold on this kind of thing to public, we have to pretend that this is just a normal wedding, some parents are really worried about their child's education… but anyway though, just act like usual, Umi-chan… there's nothing strange with what you are…" Kotori replied.

Umi sighed weakly.

"Of course, I'll just make sure I'm not squealing all so sudden…" Umi replied.

Kotori giggled,

"Now I wonder how Eli-chan do… she have to do the same like you, right?" Kotori said.

"She won't be having trouble with pretending… I'm more worried with that person… you know… I mean… look…. I know it's not that important anymore… but… still…" Umi said.

"Hehe, Umi-chan… don't worry about her… she will do alright…" Kotori replied.

"I hope so…."

Umi sighed weakly.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the grand hall's entrance,<p>

Once their Carriage stops, the crowds began to quickly return to their seat. The castle guards are getting ready for the greeting— they're all very well trained at it, thanks to the strict military training that provided by the Grand Marshall that appointed to lead all military unit in the Wonder Zone nation.

They can see the other Carriage just arrived at the grand hall too, though the color of it was black while their Carriage is white.

The guard saluted on both of the driver and they opened the carriage door politely. It was lucky that Kotori and Umi's carriage opened a bit later, it gives Umi a chance to see what she should do to her bride by watching how Eli gestured after she head down from the carriage.

Eli is wearing black prince-like suit while Nozomi is wearing the wedding gown that Kotori made— with a little modification from Eli.

They stand side by side in front of the entrance, Umi tried to follow how Eli do it since she looks very confident and perfectly mannered— not to mention that she has done this kind of ceremony two times before— without proper audiences.

Kotori can see Nozomi's face blushing red behind her black veil. There's also hint of happiness tears in her eyes. Eli seemed to be calm and collected as she held her bride's hand.

"Kotori-chan…" Nozomi whispered.

"Hmm…?" Kotori glanced at her.

"Thank you…." Nozomi said.

"Hehe… you're welcome.." Kotori replied.

As the music start, the two couple walks to the altar. Umi is a little nervous,

She can see everyone's eyes on her.

As they reached the altar, they are all kneeled,

"In the name of the lord…." the priest began his speech,

Arisa, Eli's sister sitting on the witness seat along with all the other homunculus, Kotomi is crying a little dramatically as Umikoto pat her back. Nozochika is hugging Elichika tight as Elichika trying to hold her cry. Tomaki is eating a tomato. Paniko doesn't looks impressed. Hana and Nekorin holding each other hand as they both holding their cry. The Mini three ministers are also holding each other's hand, Honyoka looks somewhat excited.

"and so….may you tell your vow to your couple…" The priest ended his speech.

They turn their face to their own couple. Umi is a little flustered, she hoped that Eli said it loud enough so she can copy it— she swear she already tried to remember it before but being nervous made her head goes blank.

"I…. Ayase Eli, will take Toujou Nozomi as my wife, we shall uh…grow together… if we will ever grow…" Eli speaks confidently, yet her eyes show that she is very nervous.

Nozomi chuckled a bit, but she tried her best to not laugh.

"….and we will always share happiness, sorrow, and every other thing in our life. For better or worse, in sickness or health— if we ever be sick… maybe love sick because you're always beautiful and I'll miss you if I can't see you for a day…" Eli still speak confidently,

Nozomi swear she just let out a snort…

"I shall grant thy wish from the smallest to the biggest, I shall protect thee with all my might and never will give up for any reason. This is my solemn vow …and with it… I pledge thee my love and faithfulness, forever and ever… I love you, my sweetest honey." Eli said confidently.

"Ah— my dearest Ayase Eli, I, Toujou Nozomi, will take thee as my husband. We shall grow together in love. I love thee and no other. All that I am share with thee. Through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, through peace and turmoil, we shall never be apart— not even death can part us. I will honor thy goals and dreams, and help thee to fulfill them with all my heart. From the depth of my being, I will seek open and honest with thee. I say these things believing that God is in the midst of them all. May the God bless our love from now and forever… darling." Nozomi said her vow confidently and loudly.

"For where you go I shall go, and where you stay I shall stay. Your people will be my people, your God will be my God, and where you die, I will die and there I will be buried…. There will be nothing to part us away from each other." Nozomi and Eli said all together.

It's Umi's turn to say the vow. She wished that Eli didn't screw up much in her vow. Umi took a deep breath, trying to compose her own words.

"Kotori, I, Sonoda umi, will take thee as my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you, respect you, laugh with you, cry with you, and loving you faithfully through good or bad, regardless of any obstacles we may face together. I shall give you my hand, my heart, my love and my life from this day forward forever and ever…" Umi said confidently, her hands shaking and began to be a little stiff.

"Oh— Sonoda Umi-chan… uh… I mean… Umi-chan! Hmm.. I will take…you…. As my…wife— I mean… husband…and I will love you with all my might…"

Umi swears she heard that wrong.

"then we will share our burden and joy, for the richer or for the poorer, in sickness or health, in times of failure or in time of triumph. I promise to take care of you, to comfort you, and to stay with you for now and eternity…" Kotori continued.

"May our bond grow stronger in each day of our life…" Umi and Kotori said all together.

The priest nodded,

"Now, to our majesty… Queen Kousaka…" The priest called the one who's chosen to be the queen. She is sleeping on her throne…

"Uhm… Queen Kousaka…." The priest called louder. Honoka still sleeping…

"Honoka!" Umi yelled.

"U-Umi-chan! W-what?!" Honoka respond.

The priest sighed,

"Queen Kousaka… will you allow these couples to seal their vows with each other?" The priest asked.

"Ah… yeah… please…" Honoka said.

Umi doesn't looks impressed with it.

"Then from the Queen's permission, to the dearest couples, you may seal your vows…" the priest said.

Eli opened Nozomi's veil, then she kissed her romantically as they began to embrace each other.

"Psst… Umi-chan…." Kotori called her.

"Eh?" Umi turned away from glaring at Honoka.

Kotori pointed to Nozomi and Eli who have been kissing each other deeply.

"W-whw-whoa?! I-In front of public?! Seriously" Umi said.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori trying to tell her that they should do that too.

"Umi-chan! Kiss her already…" Honoka said.

"W-what?!" Umi panicked.

"Umi-chan… kiss me…." Kotori said.

Kotori close her eyes and waiting for her kiss.

Umi still remained quiet, her body began to get stiffer.

"Oh no! Time for the emergency!" Honoka said as she took out a music box.

Then as she open it….

_[De-de-de!]_

The sound getting louder from the echo. Nozomi and Eli parted their lips to see what happen. The crowds are surprised to it.

_[De-de-de!]_

"H…H…Honoka…." Umi grunted.

"Eeeh!? Umi-chan! W-wait! We are…"

And before Kotori finished… Umi ran to Honoka.

"W-whowaaaaa?!" Honoka escaping with her music box...

The song keeps going on. Umi and Honoka running around the room.

"W-wait! Umi-chaaan! Kiss mee!" Kotori joined the run behind Umi as she lifts her Kimono.

The audiences started to laugh as they watch them.

Maki— who sit with her family sighed heavily.

"I'm still wondering if it's a good idea to put her as a queen, although it's true that she won't be working much since we will still the one that takes care of the nation…" Maki said.

Her mother giggled,

"It's a really good idea though, to put us all in charge for the nation's needs according to our specialty. That way, we can maximize our nation quality. Besides, Honoka is a good icon for this nation. Look at her, she is always full of spirit. We hope that everyone in this nation will do the same like her…" her mother replied.

Maki sighed again.

"I suppose that's true…." Maki said.

"Just enjoy it…"

Her mother giggled again.

Umi, Kotori, and Honoka still chasing each other around the room…

"Come back here!" Umi yelled.

"W-what did I do wrooonnnnnggg?!" Honoka shouted.

"Umiii-cchaaaaaaaannnnnn!" Kotori keep running.

Nozomi and Eli watch the trio running around the place.

They sighed weakly.

"Will they be alright, I wonder?" Eli asked.

"Should be… that's how they always are…" Nozomi replied.

They giggled,

"Hey… Nozomi… shall we continue….?" Eli asked teasingly.

"Not here… let's save that for later in the bedroom tonight, Ericchi!" Nozomi replied with a sweet smile.

"Sure…."

And the two heading to their seat to join Arisa and the homunculus…

The party continues to the dinner session— the trio are still running around the place.

"Honooookaaaaaa!" Umi said angrily.

"W-whaaaa! Kotori-chan! Helppp!" Honoka still running.

"Waaaaaa! Umi-chaaaaaaaaannnn!"

And that's how the story of Princess Kotori and her Guardian ends. With the help of alchemy, art and her friends, the nation that was once broken can be fixed, through an endless layer of miracles created from their trust to each other, from the spirit of their confidence, and from the tie of everyone's wishes, the story of theirs end with a happily ever after—Hopefully!

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm really sorry for all KotoUmi fans. I might screwed up with this FF. But I tried my best to get into their character. Umi is the hardest one for me, Kotori is difficult enough but I somehow get her. **

**My mind seems to suit Nozomi and Eli more than them _. Idk why, but yeah I got a few ppl PM me that somehow the FF isn't as lively as when I write about Nozomi and Eli.**

**So yeah... Extra Chapter will be the homunculus daily life. It's a bonus as an apology for aborting the alternative ending.**

**My next fan fiction will be Mystery / Humor , and it's NozoEri... see you there after the extra chapter!**


	20. Extra Chapter : Our Daily Life

**A/N : K this is the extra chapter!**

**I'm hinting a few pairings here but I'll just leave it to your imagination.**

**Thanks for all the supports! Meet you in the next FF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Honyoka<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

This is Honyoka!

Ever since my master pointed to be the queen, I'm always working in the family's shop with my master's family. When my master around, my master's sister, Yukiho always ignoring me. But when she is not around….

"Honyokaaaa-chaaan…..!" she dragged me to her embrace.

"Honyyoo…..!" I tried to protest because she is hugging me too tight.

"You're soo cuteeeeee…. Do you want to eat some strawberry?" she asked.

"Nyo-nyo-nyoka!" I agreed with her. I really like strawberry!

And she feed me with strawberry!

After that, she will be keep watching me eating strawberries… until my master's mama come by…

"Yukiho! Stop hogging her! We need her in the shop! It's very crowded!"

And she will take me back to the shop again to work. But I don't mind! Homunculus love work too! Just have to make sure that we eat enough. We are designed to not need to sleep but some sleep will be nice to recover any damage that occurs in our body! So sometime after we are out of ingredients to make any more sweets to be sold, I always let mama and papa rest while I clean up everything!

Yukiho rarely help us with anything, she is really different from my master! It's true that my master is a little clumsy, but she always helps in any time of need! Even after she is a queen, she still sometime stopping by here to help out!

She loves her family so much!

Sometime too, she will return with her friend, Tsubasa-san! She has a homunculus too and her name is Tsuba! I know… they're both not very creative with name! Tsuba often coming by with her two other friend, Anna and Renjuu!

Anna is always calm, Renjuu too, but Renjuu still getting upset more often. Either way though, three often come by and help mama by their own will too! Then after we finished working and cleaning up, we would go out and play together!

Mama often give me some money to buy anything I want to buy in market, but Tsuba always buy me everything instead. She said, she is richer than me because she works in the kingdom with their masters— so she wanted to share it with me! Sometime she said another reason, like, because my master always nice to her master, she wants to say thanks by buying me stuff!

She has so many excuses when it comes about it!

Then after spending money, Anna and Renjuu will upset at her for spending so much money! I feel bad, but when told her I can give her some, Tsuba always say, she doesn't need it! She just wants to play with me more often!

Tsuba is weird!

I wish I can visit her in the castle! But the castle is so far away and my master's family will always need me for days!

Despite my master's status as a queen, my master never really spends things for her family because the Grand Marshall— Sonoda Umi is scarier than her! She keeps an eye on every spending by her. When she is angry, no one can stop her, even her wife, Minami Kotori!

Umi-san and Kotori-san often bring their homunculus here too when they're free of duty! Umikoto and Kotomi! They're my good friends too and they will often help out too like Tsuba and friends!

Umikoto is very shy, but when she is angry, she is scary like her master! Kotomi is a little noisy with her accent, but she is very cute and fluffy! She often does costume playing as a bird! It has silly face!

Although Tsuba and friends are nice, Umikoto and Kotomi are my favorite friends! They're very lively and funny! Not to mention that I and Kotomi often make Umikoto crying, but when Umikoto crying, we can just give her a manjuu and she will be happy again!

My favorite part in my daily life is when my master coming back from the castle to here to do whatever she wants to do. Because in a few next hours, there always be Umi-san who came by and start chasing my master back to the castle.

Hehe- Good luck with the run-master! Honyo-nyo-nyoka! Faitooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Kotomi<strong>

* * *

><p>Hmm… Kotomi's daily life… huh?<p>

Well, Kotomi's master is working as the castle's master alchemist. She is enjoying alchemy because she can make so many things besides clothing. But tailoring is still her favorite.

Life in the workshop isn't as exciting as what you may think though. There's not much happen other than master stirring mixture inside the cauldron all day, then master's wife, Umi, will come to bring her flowers every week, kiss her every day, bring her foods, taking bath together then snuggling her at night.

Umikoto's master is very quiet and master too… but they always share cheesecakes with Kotomi!

But if you're asking, if there's another thing Kotomi do… well, when master is out of ingredients, she will go outside to gathering with her wife. Kotomi will have to stay at workshop to take care of it, cleaning tools and everything around the workshop. Umikoto, master's wife homunculus will always help Kotomi. She is very kind to Kotomi... but she is also very shy.

In Kotomi's free time, Kotomi really like playing with her long ears because it's so cute…. Kotomi really want to go further— like nuzzling her! But she is always fainted after a second. So Kotomi drop that idea and just stick with playing her ears.

Sometime master will bring us out from the workshop to visit either the park to walk around, the Homura's shop to visit Honyoka, then sometime we also going to the farmland at south to pay a visit to Hana. We often meet Nekorin and Tomaki there!

Then we all will play together, but Umikoto often refuse to play and prefer to watch over us instead. Kotomi don't want to force her, because maybe she feels more comfortable that way. Nekorin will try to force her to play though— then they will end up with playing tags because Umikoto is angry!

Sometime Umikoto will cry too because she really don't want to play. We will have to give her manjuu from Honyoka's shop to stop her from crying, or…. Kotomi can just give her a pat on her head and hug her. She will go fainted with that though… so… Honyoka's manjuu is the best choice.

Kotomi's favorite part in Kotomi's daily life is when Kotomi go to Kotomi's creator's library. Because in that time, Kotomi can spend my time tailoring my own clothes without have to feel bad about not doing my duty— my only duty there is to accompany Kotomi's master and Kotomi's master's wife.

Not to forget to secretly stay close to Umikoto who will always try to read a literature loudly somewhere around the library— Kotomi love her voice! Hehe…

"Kotori-kotori-kotori-kotori….!" She reads a romantic book with such a deep feeling.

"Kotori-kotori-kotori-kotori—…." She continued with a confident gesture,

"Kotori-kotori-kotori…" she act all sad.

"Koto—…"

"Miko-chan…. What are you doing?" Kotomi's master asked.

"K-koto…" Umikoto stopped.

"Miko-chan….?" Kotomi's master asked again.

Umikoto began to be all stiff…. Then… hmm.. Kotomi know where this is going! Kotomi tried to run to Umikoto and poke her! She is falling stiffly!

"Ahhhhh! Miko-chan! Don't dieeeee!" my master shouted.

Hehe…. Kotomi love Uuuummmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikotooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Umikoto<strong>

* * *

><p>If your question is about how day and night passes in my life,<p>

Perhaps the words that I can speak are to meet my eyes with the gold among pearl, pure silk with the spiral horn, then comfort in all. My lips could not describe how my heart has melt as her sweetness reach my ears, a whisper sounded like a scream, how the pink turn and how the shines recoiled upon her bright layers.

A second of faint smile in her left me day dreaming for an hour, my heart can't take it when she let herself stay in zero distance. Her touch left me in doom for an hour or more, even though we aren't made to die in such way. Our creators designed us to resist any kind of attack and capable of regaining ourselves as we close our eyes.

If a reason that you wish to hear, our creator's very first homunculus, Elichika used to in her edge of life in such a horrible tragedy as she was impaled through her heart up to the tip of her forehead by the cruel horn of a rhino, bitten by the evil tiger and left with nothing to move and crushed by the sturdy feet of random stampede as she is close to nothing but rotting flesh, carried by the wilds from east to west. She has gone for too long from home— her lover awaits for days by days, if only she knew what has fallen upon her, she could've been able to save more than a half body, head and a dim soul.

In such desperation, she searched for the helpless among the drought and found her remain, carry it all the way home to the creators. Thank goodness, they can bring miracles, and within years they're able to recover everything, even though her bone is no longer made of the pure gift but platinum.

Such a tragic love story was spoken by the couple as they often make a small visit to us to check for our condition and our daily work. We should be glad that we are all born after our creators managed to find a way to give us such kind of miraculous recovery in our slumber. Things weren't that easy for them back then.

I envy the two, then now that I have told my inspiration of this—….

"Uuuuuuuummmmmmiiiiiiiiiikoootooo….." the crush of my heart called me.

"Ko-Kotomi?" I answered in agitation.

"Umi-umi-umi-Umi?" she asked if I wish to have some fine dinner with her.

"Kotori…" of course, I can't reject. I shall make this as a chance to learn my step to fight for one that I love most in this world.

My road to the love strike is still too far! But I shall never give up! Just you wait, Kotomi! I shall never fall with just a tiny touch again!

* * *

><p><strong>Hana<strong>

* * *

><p>I-I'm… Hana….<p>

I'm serving Koizumi family from years to years. Ever since they stop living in the castle, we are always busy with our farmland. Watching over our workers and doing quality control on each of our crops. Our favorite crop is the rice crop, because we really know our way around here.

Even though the seasons keep changing, we're not worried because Hanayo's work of alchemy helps us in this. She invented water that will ignore cold temperature— but it has a side effect where the rice that produced from the crop with that will be hard to cook because it can melt into porridge very easily. That's why it's become our specialty.

We are no longer a kingdom, but we still work hard to make the south province has its own specialty, especially when Hanayo's father still holding a status as the south governor.

The food ingredients we provide is always be beyond great quality. People from all over the nation always coming to buy in bulk! I'm so happy when they buy a lot.

But it's not the only the happiness I have daily! I'm happy too when Tomaki and Nekorin pay a visit! Sometime they're coming with Paniko! Paniko is a little evil, but Nekorin always protect me from her when she is being evil! Sometime Tomaki also did the same with Nekorin. But it's not that I don't like Paniko, sometime she is also very kind to me. She is good at researching so she is willing to help out with my job along with Nekorin. Tomaki can't do research or alchemy, but it's fine because she can help gathering when the time for the gathering come!

In our free time, we will always play around the farmland, catching bugs or planting flowers. When Paniko is around, we can't catch bugs because she is scared of bugs. It will be a trouble too when we have to research about bugs. Some of them are very useful for the farm land.

At night, we will have glow bugs and fireflies roaming around the farm. They come in many colors, at spring, the pink, red, violet, and light blue will glow, at summer, yellow, green, orange, deep blue will glow, at autumn, green, red, turquoise, and yellow will glow, and in winter, light blue, violet, and white will glow. It's always be a beautiful night here!

My favorite daily happiness is when my master cooks some food with our rice product! Her cooking is so delicious especially when there's rice in it! I love rice!

And when I see my master coming with it, I will say,

"G-g-Gohaaan! Gohhaannnn! Goohhaaaaann!"

And she will giggle at me because I'm drooling over it, then we will eat them together! I love my master—and rice!

* * *

><p><strong>Nekorin<strong>

* * *

><p>Nya-nya-nyaaaa!<p>

I'm Nekorin!

I've been always be trained to send mails to the right person-nya! No one else shall take the mail-nya! I'm spending my time sending mails from here and there-nya! I like it-nya! Because, there's a lot of excitement around the nation-nya! I often bring home some interesting stuff like— monster's horn! Snake Skin! Empty beehive! Dunkelheit flower! Random gems! Then all other random things I can find on the road-nya!

Then after I got them, I will share the loot with everyone-nya! Then they will give it to their master-nya! They always use them for alchemy-nya. Alchemy already makes so many miracles nya! Just like my master's papa life!

My master is the only child and she used to live on the road with her dying papa-nya. Until my creators help her to get everything she has now-nya! Although my master's papa still can't work, he is regaining his health with my creator's help-nya!

I live with my master and my master's papa in a small house nya, we don't plan to get a bigger house until papa can work again nya. I don't know where my master's mama go, but she never want to tell me about it nya! But papa told me that she just gone and will never return-nya!

My master may never talk about her papa too with others, only with my creators so that they know when to go to check him up nya! Just like today-nya!

"… your arm is still a little too weak to start working, but we should be able to help you enhancing your muscles power. I'll ask your daughter to get some vitamin set to the rack, you should take them twice a day, but don't forget to do it before you're eating your meal…" my creator said as she clean up her tools.

"Thank you, Toujou-san, I don't know how much debt I owe to you right now…" papa said weakly.

"Just obey me for now until you can actually walk, then you should start working for your daughter…" my creator replied coldly.

"I don't know what makes you so kind to us, we never give you a single coin or treasure…" papa said.

"That's a lie, isn't it. Your daughter gave me one of your family greatest treasures and it's called loyalty. She has been a hard worker, even though her pay is only enough to pay tax, daily food and medicine, she always did her job to the maximum. Sending mails isn't an easy job you know, there always be bribery and some other dirty tricks played along the way, yet your daughter always stay clean… it's more than enough for me…." my creator replied.

"Are you sure you don't count how much money you've spend for all this? I mean, I don't mind to work for paying debt to you in my entire life time…" papa replied.

"Your entire life time is not important for me, my wife probably can make twice earning in a day than your entire life time. So don't be an idiot. Work for your daughter, she will value it a lot more than me…" my creator replied.

Papa smiled to her, but my creator doesn't reply it because she doesn't like males-nya.

"What kind of work you're planning to do once you are able to do it?" my creator asked.

"I want to learn how to make ramen from scratch then open a shop for it once my daughter approves the quality…" papa replied.

"Then you may have to learn about food ingredients, I'll tell my friend about it. She is a good researcher so she probably will be able to teach you further… don't worry about paying her, she has enough…" my creator said as she put all of her tools inside her bag.

"If you do what I ask you to do for a week, you should be able to start walking. By then, I want to see you pay a visit to the castle, meet with the master alchemist for further treatment. It shouldn't be a problem for her to take care of you from there… don't hesitate to ask your daughter to send you there though…" my creator continued as she stood up.

"Haha, just like how she always does every early morning except it's just for a walk. I'm really glad you make that cart for me… although I don't even know how you have the idea of taking me for a walk to help me recover… it actually works though, can't imagine myself stuck on my bed all day." papa replied.

My creator smiled faintly, she turned to me,

"Nekorin, I'm going off now. Tell your master about everything today, ok?" she said.

"Nya-nya!" I replied.

"Is this our last meeting?" papa asked.

"I don't know. Who knows what fate you will face?" my creator smiled mischievously.

"I'll do my best to live for my daughter… that's what you want me to do, right?" papa replied.

My creator didn't reply him, but she gives him a faint nod before she disappeared.

Papa smiled,

"What a strange girl… but she is incredibly beautiful inside and outside… right Nekorin?" papa said.

"Nya-nya-nya!" I agreed with him.

"Are you going off to send more mails and that message too?" he asked.

"Nya-nya.." I nodded.

"Then I'll go rest now, thanks for today, Nekorin…" he said as he went to rest again.

"Nya-nya-nya!"

And after that I went out from the house, locking the door then off sending mails again! I hope master's family will get better in each days-nya!

* * *

><p><strong>Tomaki<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm Nishikino Tomaki,<p>

Part of the noble family in the west province,

Even though I was born from the cauldron, my master's mama treats me like her own daughter. Mama is so noisy and annoying at times, she often made me wear random dress that she order from Kotomi's master, Kotori Minami. Then after she do that, she will squeal like a mad and snuggling me for hours.

I-it's not like I don't like it or anything. Mama will often give me tomato for my meal. She can cook it in many variations— I like it even although it tastes terrible. But she is getting better each day, even asked for our family chef to teach her cooking.

When mama is busy, I usually go out to gather some materials or just stay inside to help the maid cleaning up the house. I'm not very good at researching and I can't do alchemy, my creator didn't make me have such kind of ability. But she gives me super power! I can carry anything that is a thousand times heavier than me.

Sometime I also went to Hana's farmland to play with Nekorin and Hana. If Paniko is available that day, we will ask her to go too. Sometime Kotomi and Umikoto also there, if they're present, we are often playing tags. I like tags because I can bite their tail when tagging them— or ears for Umikoto because it seems longer than her tail.

My best rival when playing tag is Nekorin, because she is very agile. My favorite preys are Hana and Paniko because they're so easy to catch. I also like hide and seek because Paniko will always lose. She is terrible at that game. Then when it's not possible to play outside, we play card games together inside Hana's master home. If Kotomi and Umikoto present, card games become very easy because Umikoto will always lose. She is bad at hiding her expression— it's very easy to read her.

Then at times too, after we work hard to help Hana's farmland, Hana and her master will give me a few tomatoes. It's very delicious. Nekorin's master also often gives me tomatoes out of nowhere, but I still want it anyway so I eat it quickly— I know she like watching me eating quickly, even though my master told me to not eat it quickly.

At night, my master will have to attend her lesson with Paniko's master, Yazawa Niko. She is a great researcher, but a terrible alchemist. My master is also bad at alchemy too, so-so at her research study, but she is very good in combat. Not to forget about her music ability. She is extremely good at it.

Then about what I do at night, I usually go to the rooftop to watch the stars. I really like stargazing. Paniko often came here to bother me in my solitude. When she is next to me, she always tells me about herself and her achievement in that day. It's not boring because her logic is messed up. I will often complain about it… then she will go all flustered— and still messed up her logic anyway, even worse.

Paniko is so stupid— but at least she will give me tomato when she wants me to stop complaining.

When Paniko and her master not coming to our house, which mean a free time for my master— my master will watch the star with me. Sometime she will take me to the park near Paniko's house. Paniko's master's mama often went out from the nation to do her business, so Paniko's master have to take care of her siblings. My master says that the stars are a lot more beautiful when there's happiness and love under it. Watching Paniko's master taking care of her siblings is one of the examples.

My master often told me to slip in some cash inside their windows. Paniko's master too never realized that because she never pays attention to her pocket. But my master knows she will need it to help her keeping her family happy.

The second example is when we go to the south province to watch the night in the farmland. There are so many glowing bugs flying around the farm— they're very beautiful. But what is more beautiful is when we watch it near the small house where Nekorin and her master's family live. My master often told me to slip a few coupons inside their windows. The coupon can be traded for some discount when they're buying medicine in any clinic around the nation.

Until now, Nekorin's master still wondering who slip the coupon in their windows, but she just believes that it's a help from a kind people so she didn't plan to seek for answer and just keep saying thanks to everyone for being kind to her.

My master too will never say anything about all the things she did, she always pretend that she don't know a single thing about it. Sometime I always wish that I can give her something for being so kind, so at one day….

"Maki…" I offered a tomato to her.

"Eh? You want to give me your tomato?" she asked.

"Maki-maki-maki-maki…!" I replied.

"You don't need to do that you know… it's yours…" she replied before she turned away from me.

"I just wish I can have a mount to ride… I'm a dragoon… I need a ride…" she said.

"Maki….maki-maki…" I walk put down my tomato and approach her.

Then I lift her up.

"E-eh? What are you doing?"

"Maki-maki-maki-maki?!"

"Y-You don't need to lift me up! It-it's not like I really want you to be a mount. Just stay who you are,ok? Now put me down…"

I put her back down and go back to my tomato and eat it.

"Silly…." She said as she pat my head.

My master is weird— but I love my master!

Because she always gives the best Tomato I eat every day. D-Don't tell her though…ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Paniko<strong>

* * *

><p>Niko-niko-niiiii!<p>

I'm Paniko, the cutest homunculus ever made! Also the most skilled one! I'm very good at cooking! I can cook for the family and they love my food! I always use the best food ingredients and using the secret seasoning called love, my food always turn out marvelous!

I also always never fail to make everyone happy! Because I'm Paniko! The super homunculus that can do anything! My master think that so! She is always proud of me!

Every day, I always go around to do research for materials to be added to the book that my master writes! She wanted to open a research school for the kids— but the adults hardly have interest on such topic. Not many people purchase our book since they think it's useless to read our book. They always know what things for what by just asking from their teacher. What a naïve!

But at least my master still teaches a few nobles like Tomaki's master and Kotomi's master, now she also start to teach Hana's master as well for extra earning!

My master is currently on research for things that can help our creator unmerge from their demon form, such research can't have the result published so easily because the danger of others using it for blackmailing our creator. Geez… being a demon surely a troublesome! They must be lucky to have us protecting them! What they can do without me and my master?

As return of our kindness to them, they build us a big library in the castle— it's for public so that anyone interested to read our books and some other books can go there. But they don't borrow it so if they're interested, they're either have to purchase a copy of our book or stay inside the library for days!

At my free time, I always go play with master's siblings or out with Tomaki and Nekorin to visit Hana! Playing in the farmland is fun except when they start catching bugs or playing hide and seek. Paniko's niko-niko charm is too high and they can find me so easily because of it! Ah well! Being a cute homunculus is so hard.

Sometime too, I went to the north with my master to visit Elichika and Nozochika. That couple is so annoying at times! Nozochika especially because she likes groping others! She also often smacks me with her tail just because I'm too cute when talking! Such a jealousy! I bet she must be scared that Elichika will like me because I'm cuter than her.

At night, we often go to visit Tomaki. She often stays on the rooftop to watch the stars. Because I'm kind, I will tell her about my everyday story so that she can be more inspired to face the next day! She often complains about it— I think she is just denying the fact that I'm very awesome. When she gets too noisy, I'll just give her a tomato so she stay quiet and listen to my story more carefully!

When we return to our home, I will spend my time with master's siblings! Then also reading bedtime story for them with my master! Not to forget to help out with the house too! my master is such a good person! She is the kindest master in the world!

I love her! Especially when we get to say "Niko-niko-niiiiii" together!

* * *

><p><strong>Elichika<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm Elichika,<p>

The Clever and Cute Elichika!

I was born in the same time with Nozochika. We're like a twin but we're not since she comes from different cauldron. We both are made to witness a moment of love bonds together. We aren't this perfect back then. There are so many flaws in us such as we were barely survive in winter while it's always winter at north, also a time when we hardly save our stamina because we only can eat less amount of food each time, digestion problem and things like that.

But since my master and creator— Ayase Eli, who prefer to be addressed as our papa is a genius, she and her wife, Toujou Nozomi, who prefer to be addressed as our mama managed to modify us from time to time until we finally be a perfect homunculus like now.

My daily life isn't as special as the others, I suppose. I'm always working out to help papa and mama in the workshop. Back then, I always stay with mama because papa told me to take a good care of her. We often travel everywhere to seek for more and more knowledge so that we can make a peace around this nation.

Now that we are done with the wonder zone project, mama and papa stay in the north province and going to the castle that we call Wonderful Castle from time to time to take care of library and some other business. Papa is excellent at everything, but she is mainly managing the economy and politics along with a few others. Mama is rather too lazy for that kind of thing so she prefers to manage the library and some other smaller occasion.

The library is made to help Yazawa Niko on promoting her books then also to add more earning to the castle— not to forget to raise the noble's enthusiasm with reading. We also often help her out there since papa's business is too complex for me and Nozochika.

Papa's sister, Arisa, often coming to the library to read some books, she really like to read with us too!

Arisa is a little outdated in a lot of things, but it's fine because she is still innocent and clueless. She just woke up from her long sleep a few months back. We often call her sleeping beauty! She really likes that name but she wish that she actually see a prince coming to her life right after she woke up.

She used to be very attracted to Sonoda Umi, The Grand Marshall… but Umi is already married so Arisa give up on that. I wonder who will she try to find later, but Arisa is very smart like papa. She is able to take care of her job as governor perfectly.

When I have free time, I usually use it to draw or to practice my synthesis skill. Sometime I also go around the nation along with Nozochika to keep an eye on papa and mama's creation, including the other homunculus. It usually takes a month to go for one round, but I'm not afraid! Not anymore because Nozochika is with me!

We're also already completed with an ability to regain our body parts and fixing everything as we fall asleep. That way, the incident that happened a lot of years ago will not be happen again. They never really tell this to anyone because if people know about it, it can be used for something evil. So that's why they always prefer to not tell anyone about how they create us.

Not even to the nosy Niko and Paniko who often barrage them with question about this and that. Nozochika dislike Niko and Paniko, but despite that she still like them because she can bully them. Whenever Paniko began to blabber about illogical things, she will smack her with her tail or start groping her roughly.

I'm not jealous though, because when Nozochika touch them, it doesn't mean she love them more than she loves me. I just always believe that.

When she found me back then after the incident, I told her that it just better if she leaves me be and tell them to synthesis another me—because we're not a real deal after all, we're still an object, an artificial life that created to help our creator. But then she said, I'm meaningful to her and wish that I never think that way.

That's why she is willing to bring my broken body back home. I don't know how I look like that time, but mama was shocked when she saw me. Papa was so close to resynthesize me because it's going to be much easier to do that, but Nozochika was screaming and crying very loudly when papa about to do that. She said, if papa do that, I won't be the same Elichika again. She insisted papa and mama to fix me instead of resynthesizing me. Nozochika promised to do her best to help too.

It was really painful because we homunculus can't actually die before all part of our body destroyed. I had to go through a lot of years resting on top of the surgery table, but Nozochika always stay next to me and refuse to go anywhere or doing anything else that unrelated to fixing or taking care of me.

Mama and papa working so hard until they finally did it. They replaced my missing bones with pure platinum and created a potion that will make me able to regenerate my flesh— like a lizard! Except I can regenerate broken organs too! Mama and papa are so cool!

Nozochika was really happy when they finally did it. Me too! Then they keep adding more and more function on us since that day.

I love Mama and Papa! And Nozochika!

* * *

><p><strong>Nozochika<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm Nozochika!<p>

The clever and cute Nozochika!

I'm proudly admits that I'm Elichika's soul-mate. We're born in the same time with me a few seconds earlier than her. We're like a soul-mate since birth.

My daily life is to take care of Papa because papa is always working too hard. Elichika did that too!

They always love working and forgot to have fun, so the only way to make them have fun is to give them some trouble to play along with! Although Elichika still remember how to have fun by drawing pictures! Elichika is a good artist. She already makes a few books filled with her drawing— but they mostly are books that only can be read by the adults. It has its own special corner in the library that mama build.

Elichika also has a set of collection with picture of mama and papa— sometime I'm in it too with her.

I really love Elichika!

Because Elichika is also romantic! She always gives me delicious meat every day! I like eating meat!

Ever since her body fixed, she is able to fight the bad, with her powerful fist! But she never shows that off because she is the only homunculus with an ability to do actual combat, even though the others still can fight with their claws, teeth, or horns. We are not designed to do such because we are designed to help growing a love. Violence never helps love growing, but sometime it's necessary to protect it from the invaders.

Although we homunculus are only artificial life that created by humans, we're still living for a reason and we should cherish this life that given. The time when I was accompanying Elichika in her dark days, I'm always worried about her. Then mama told me to keep praying to the God so that they can find anything to fix her.

So I always do.

Then after she is fixed fully, mama told me to pray for safety and be grateful for each day of our life. Without God, we can't do anything and miracle will never happen. Alchemy is just one of the miracle mediums in this world, there are still so many things out there that can create a miracle.

So I always do!

Nozochika is a good girl!

So Nozochika can have papa's love all day if Nozochika wants! Papa always loves mama and Nozochika so much! Papa also love Elichika but papa is very strict on Elichika too. Elichika likes papa for doing that though. Elichika is such a perfectionist like papa.

But luckily, papa isn't only strict. Papa is also funny. Ever since papa doesn't make that white fogs running out of her body, papa can do synthesis on her own again. She makes a lot of weird things and tested it with mama. Our home filled with smokes more often but it's always fun to watch them experimenting in their free time.

When they're experimenting and failed, they laugh at each other. When they're experimenting and success, they laugh with each other. Papa and Mama is such a cute couple! Nozochika and Elichika too is a cute couple! We often snuggle with each other like mama and papa!

Today, Elichika is currently working on her next art book. Nozochika is helping Elichika working on it too. Nozochika also can draw and coloring like Elichika because Elichika teach Nozochika how to do it!

Then suddenly, we hear an explosion from the workroom. When they're the one that make an explosion, it can mean that the synthesis is a big success or an epic fail. So I waited until I can see them going out from the workroom.

"Ericchi! That was amazing…!" mama said as she comes out from the work room with her goggles on

"I know, but I think we made it now…. it's perfect, I'm very sure." Papa said as she took off her goggle and carrying something long that looks like made of rubber, the color is very similar to papa's skin.

"Now, will you tell me what are you making?" Mama asked.

Papa showed it to her.

"I want a baby from you and me… an actual baby… not a homunculus…" papa said.

"W-wait… you want to make me pregnant with that?" mama seems to be flustered.

"Yup, could be the other way but I doubt the baby can survive the cold in me… so… you have to be the mama….." Papa replied.

"Ericchi… I….. can't imagine myself to be pregnant, ok? Let's stick with the cauldron baby! We can make a perfectly humanoid homunculus…."

"Let's make a bet…. If you can run from me for an hour…. then we will stick with the cauldron baby… but if you can't—…."

And before papa finished, mama start running already…

"N-Nozomi! That's cheating!" and papa start running too.

Mama and papa running around the room in circle…

"Nozomiiii! Don't worry it just going to feel like using the double-head type!"

"The giving birth phase will be a lot more painful than that! So you better catch me if you really want it!"

And they keep chasing around the room.

"Chika-chika.." Elichika wonder if they're actually serious about having an actual baby…

"Yan…." I said they don't looks serious.

"Chika-chika-chika…." Elichika said they never look serious.

"Yan….." I agreed with her.

Then we can hear a loud thump.

"Ooops!" Papa said.

We turned to papa, papa is already near the window and looking down.

"What happen?" Mama asked as she approach papa.

"Uh… it fell… to the river…" Papa said.

"Wow… so how does it work?" Mama asked.

"Just plug the one with longer shape to the target then the bigger part on the penetrator… then sex like usual…"

"No… I mean… what it actually do?"

"Oh... converting… it just going to allow two girls to have a baby…"

"So… if I say, I know where that river going to…. It's to the lake that usually be used by the castle's maid to take a bath…." Mama said.

"Then… if that thing going there…." Papa paused.

"The maids are going there in group…." Mama said.

They are quiet for a while…

"Nozomi… do you like to see a funny headline news in the newspaper?" Papa asked.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mama asked.

"Yes… let's make that and wait for the result… but meanwhile…" Papa grabs Mama,

"Let's just have fun, honey…"

"So we're sticking with the homunculus?"

"Yup… we are… I just realized we can't do this kind of fun with a kid around…"

"Hear that Elichika, Nozochika? Papa is not going to have any other sweetheart than you two!" mama said.

"Chika-chika!" we replied cheerfully.

Then they began to do their usual intimacy with deep kisses.

Basically, Mama and Papa are jerks. But I really love Mama and Papa because they are what they are. I love Elichika too because she is who she is! I love Everyone!

May the God forgive their sins and bless their kindness everyday…

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Thats it... Hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
